Alpha & Omega High School: The Beginning Of Madness
by NoRoleModelz98
Summary: Humphery and his little sister are now in high school, and Humphery tries his best to win his childhood crush. Even though he fails year after year after year, he wont give up until Kate's his forever. Garth on the other hand is trying every possible way to ruin his life, and keep him away from Kate. Even if that means getting Humphery expelled from school or killed.
1. Introduction

**Hey Guys Its CHIEFGuCCiAK3 I Decied To Change My Name So You Won't Be Confused And like What The** **Heck Who Is This Guy** **Lol...Hope You Enjoy My New Story!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Introduction

Humphrey P.O.V

I was fast asleep having the best dream of my life, a world without school. Mysteriously a humongous lethal tornado swept up all my mean mugging teachers who give us shit loads of homework. Plus also all the stuck up jerks, and bullies who chase after slutty cheerleaders all day. The only person that remained in one piece was the most beautiful female creation of all time, Kate Williams.

She's just perfect in every way to me and one day I'll burp out the butterflies and talk to her. Kate is smart, beautiful, kind, caring, and has a very loveable side no guy has unlocked yet. Maybe this year might be the year I tell how I feel about her, but I have a lonnnng way to go. On the bad side I can't let my sister find out, she'll go yapping to everyone around the whole school. I love her to death because she's one of the sweetest sisters a brother can ask for but; she runs her trap too much. Most important my parents can't know for sure. Even though I'm 17 and adulthood is around the corner, they still care for me and don't want me to make any mistakes I'll regret in the future. Its super annoying hearing the what ifs from them, but I know they only warning me about what can happen if I make the wrong decisions in life.

For example, like getting Kate pregnant while we're both still in high school. The image of Kate's sexy body on top of mine would kill me of happiness before we even have sex. That'll also be a life-threatening disaster if Kate's mom finds out because I heard she's a former boxing trainer. I don't want to be the next victim of one of her knocked out opponents. Honestly I don't think I would ever meet her mom because I dont have the guts to talk to Kate herself. So many times I tried to but I either got cocked blocked my Garth, or choked like Peyton Manning did in super bowl 48 vs the Seahawks.

Talking to Kate is more harder than Algebra and Geometry combined, and it don't get any easier with Garth and his gang messing everything up. I wish I had an easier life and could talk to girls with no problem, but that's only a dream I would quickly wake up from.

Humphries Dream

I was walking to school with my little sister who's a freshman named Apple, and suddenly two mind blowing tornadoes appeared in front of us. It pulled cars, trees, power lines, houses, and much more with it as we were most likely next. The clouds were darker than ever and thunder sounded loud as rain poured heavily stinging my skin. The tornado slowly picked me and Apple up off the ground and on cue I held onto a nearby stop sign that was concreted into the ground. Apple quickly grabbed my arm hanging on to me as all her papers and books flew out her backpack.

"HUMPHREY HELP!" Apple shouted over the loud commotion the tornado was making.

"DONT WORRY I GOT YOU!" I shouted back, and at extremely bad timing she slipped and was now holding onto my hand.

Tears were streaming down her face as she slowly slipped out my grip. Before I said anything and electric post caught on fire above us and was going to fall soon.

"HUMPHREY TELL MOM AND DAD I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, JUST SAVE YOURSELF!" Apple shouted crying loudly which was starting to make me cry.

"NO WAY I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO, YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" I shouted as tears ran away from my eyes.

"PLEASE HUMPHREY LET GO! IT'S BETTER FOR ONE OF US TO LIVE THAN BOTH OF US TO DIE" Apple shouted still crying as the tornado took away her tears, and maybe her last breathe.

"I LOVE YOU LITTLE SIS A-ALWAYS WILL" I said sobbing.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BRO LOOK AFTER MOM AND DADDDD…." Apple said before she slipped out of my grip and twirled around in the tornado. I can tell she didn't make it because I saw a small blur of a sharp piece of wood stabbed her fully through her chest.

The electric post was now falling and I saw a underground sewer that had the metal cap off. I took this chance yolo style and ran for it full speed just in time as it fell slowly inching to me as I ran. A tanker holding gas was driving full speed towards me blowing its horn but I didn't give up on survival. The tanker pushed on brakes as the tires burnt out trying to stop revolving so much smoke around us. I couldn't see the sewer hole anymore so I panicky looked at the truck. Accidently I slipped on something and fell face first into the sewer landing in 12 feet of toxic waste water. I swam to the surface and heard a loud explosion and saw pieces of the truck on fire and flying everywhere. Some of the pieces fell through the sewer hole and landed in the contaminated water.

I was getting carried away by the water into a waterfall like drain, and I spontaneously tried to swim with all my might away from it and on land. The water was too strong and more water was getting added by the rain as it fell into the sewers drains. I feared that this might be the end of my life so I prayed to my little sister to help me live. The water washed me down the drain pipes and I was completely underwater as I held my breath for 3 minutes straight until going back underwater again for 12 second. When I surfaced I gasped for air and swam to the land which had someone there laying pretty much lifeless. I coughed some of the nasty water out my system as I crawled out the water laying on my back once I was fully out.

"Thank god I lived, that's why I go to church every Sunday" I said to myself slowly standing up. I felt kinda woozy from holding my breath for too long but my vision surely come back in full HD. When it did I realized that body that looked lifeless was Kate's.

"No No No No stay with me Kate" I said almost in a crying tone. I performed CPR on her with haste fighting for her life.

"C'mon Kate you can make it just stay with me...you can't die now" I said as tears fell from my face and hit hers as I gave mouth to mouth.

Her lips were dreambaby soft and my life would be even more complete if she was awake while my lips met hers. There were no signs of her breathing and her heart rate decreased.

"No this can't be happening, all these years of trying to talk to you and be your friend at least have failed...I had a crush on you since elementary and I never had the guts to talk to you...only if I can rewind time and tell you how I felt and how you're the most beautiful, sweetest, and smartest girl to ever live maybe you would be mine...now it too late" I said crying and kissed her forehead.

"Humphrey, did you mean that?" Kate asked in a soft voice. I was shocked she was still alive but happy and glad she heard what I said.

"Of course I meant it...you're my everything" I said smiling and gazing in her heart melting golden eyes.

"Kiss me Humphrey" Kate said smiling and without hesitation I leaned forward. Before we connected lips she put her index finger over my mouth.

"Before we kiss….HUMPHREY WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL" Kate yelled and I was mad confused.

"What?" I asked and everything went dark.

REALITY Humphrey P.O.V

I groaned and saw a blurred version of my sister Apple sitting on my bed smirking at me. With only a pink Linkle undershirt on and pink panties.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked slightly mad she woke me up from one of the best dreams of my life of existence.

"Because I peeked in and heard you talking about Kate in your sleep" Apple said giggling and winking.

"Please don't tell anyone" I begged.

"I won't I promise" Apple said.

"No do you reallly promise? because remember what happened last time with the incident in the pool?" I asked

"Haha yep I remember like it was yesterday" Apple said laughing.

"No Apple I'm serious don't tell anyone for now at least" I said.

"Okay okay fine just get up or we're going to be late" Apple said before getting up and walking out my room. But just before she was all the way out she mocked my voice.

"Kiss me Humphery" Apple said laughing.

"Apple" I said annoyed.

"I'm just playin with ya, see you in a bit" Apple said before walking away "I'm kinda happy she got killed by a tornado" I thought.

I rose up out my bed and checked the time on my dresser which read 7:54 A.M.

"Oh shit" I said to myself before rushing to my closet.

I slipped on some black Vans skinny jeans and put on a Call Of Duty Black Ops 3 shirt. Then I slipped on my matching black Vans shoes with a little bit of Axe spray. I grabbed my backpack and walked into the bathroom to see my sister dressed and brushing her teeth."How she get dressed so fast and beated me to the bathroom?" I thought. The door was slightly opened and I walked in moving her out the way grabbing my toothbrush.

"Hey watch it" Apple said with a toothbrush and toothpaste in her mouth.

"Sorry today it's a big day for me and I'm trying to look perfect in class today" I said putting some Crest on my toothbrush. She spat in the sink and said.

"Why?" Apple asked.

"Because I'm going to try to talk to Kate today" I said brushing my teeth. She sighed and rolled her eyes and said.

"Again?, how many times have you said that?... just give up she's wayyy out of your league" Appled said elbowing me out the way and continued brushing her teeth.

"No she isn't and I'm going to prove it, I don't know how but I will" I said.

"Whatever, like I didn't hear you say that before" Apple said with a giggle.

"Shut up I know you like my best friend Salty and you freeze up too when you talked to him" I said and she spat her toothpaste in the sink.

"I do not" Apple said blushing mad crazy.

"Yeah you do I see how you look at him when he's around it's quite obvious" I said chuckling and spitting my toothpaste in the sink then wiping my mouth with a towel.

"I don't like him" Apple said still denying it with red cheeks.

"Don't worry I won't tell him, because he already knows" I said before walking out the bathroom.

"What?!" Apple shouted.

"Whats going on up there!" Dad shouted.

"Nothing dad" I said winking at her then pacing down the steps.

Morning mom, morning dad" I said walking in the kitchen kissing mom on the cheek. Then opened the door to see it's cloudy and looked like it going to rain, just like the dream.

"You're not eating breakfast sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"Nah it'll taste horrible after I brushed my teeth...Apple let's go!" I shouted.

"I'm coming jeez" Apple said tying her hair in a ponytail and she paced downstairs.

"Bye Mom bye dad" Apple said in a cute cheerfully voice. Mom only smiled at her and dad said.

"Bye my angel, keep Humphery out of trouble on his first day for me will ya" Dad said chuckling and she giggled.

"I will" Apple said before walking out the door.

"Very funny" I said closing the door behind us and we were on our way.

Today looked like it was going to be a beautiful wonderful day despite it being cloudy. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing cool breezes, and it was slightly moist from last night's rain. Just the way I love my scenery. It was a late summer morning of August and I really didn't want to go back to school prison; but I'm pretty much forced to. There's only literally one reason why I would go to school and that's to see Kate, and this year she's going to be my girlfriend...Hopefully.

10 minutes later

The whole walk there was quiet and it looked like something was on Apple's mind, but I just ignored it. We were in sight range of school and Apple held my hand with a brooding facial expression.

"Apple are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm sort of scared...today is my first day and year of high school and I really don't want to get bullied or embarrassed myself" Apple said sadly.

"Hey you're going to be fine trust me, you're the most sweetest girl a brother can ever have!...I'm sure you're going to make plenty of friends in no time...and if someone ever bullies you or touches you where you feel sexually offended you tell me alright?..I'll handle them real quick" I said smiling.

"Okay thanks, your the best bro ever" Apple said smiling showing her perfect white teeth.

"No problem its my job to keep you safe" I said and with that we crossed the street and walked into school campus.

Many students mostly sophomores and freshmen, were getting dropped off by their parents. While most of them just chilled out by the entrance of the school talking about lord knows what. Just before we walked inside someone called Apple.

"Apple is that you!?" A young feminine voice yelled. I turned around to see it was Kate's younger sister Lilly. Which is Apple's best friend since middle school.

"Lilly!" Apple yelled and greeted her with a big hug.

"I didn't know you were coming to Jasper High" Apple said stunned.

"Well you do now, this is going to be one hell of a year I can just see it...oh hey Humphrey" Lilly said waving at me smiling widely.

"Hey Lilly what's up" I asked smiling.

"Nothing much, but uh, can you show me where I can get my schedule? I lost mine already" Lilly said giggling.

"Actually I know where it is I'll show you" Apple said smiling excitedly.

"Okay then, see you later Humph" Lilly said smiling holding hands with Apple.

"See you at Lunch big bro" Apple said before walking off with Lilly by her side.

"Bye gals" I said before walking in school to see familiar faces everywhere.

I struggled to get to my locker as many students flooded the halls taking their precious time. "Ugghh this is going to be a long year of this bullshit" I thought.

After squeezing through tough crowds for 4-5 minutes I made it to my locker in one piece.

"Oh my god, I almost died" I said to myself as I put in my lock combination. Once I opened it many of my old books fell out onto the floor."God damnit" I thought picking them up.

Suddenly another hand joined in helping me pick up my old books.

"Need a hand buddy?" Salty said helping me pick them up.

"Yeah thanks man" I said then throwing them in a nearby trash and he did the same. After he finished he smiled and we did our official hand shake.

"Nice" A senior said walking past us.

"Haha thanks man" I said and salty walked to my locker.

"I see you still carry old ass books" Salty said laughing looking in my locker.

"Shut up I'm just too lazy to clean them out" I said laughing.

"No way dude Algebra one Mrs Gilmore class?...that was like 9th grade" Salty said laughing taking out my old algebra book.

"Like I said I'm really lazy" I said laughing, and he threw it away.

"Yeah real lazy, but hey are you trying out for football this year?" Salty asked.

"Fuck that, Garth is a ball hog he never passes it that's how be barely made it into the playoffs last year" I said putting my backpack in my locker and only taking out my binder and chemistry book.

"True but I don't want to be alone, besides you never know he might not start or he might get hurt...if not we always have basketball season" Salty said.

"Yeah you got a point…okay I'll try out" I said.

"Yesss" Salty said happily.

"But for quarterback this time" I finished.

"Noooo, are you crazy?...Garth will kill you if you take his spot" Salty said with a change of mood.

"I'll like to see him try" I said.

"Humphrey, that's like saying you'll like to see your grave...you can't even throw as well as him anyway just let it go buddy" Salty said with his hands on my shoulder.

"Please watch" I said taking a small plastic football out my locker.

"Go deep" I said.

"Hum-"

"Just do it" I said and he sighed running a small route.

I threw it to him and Garth came out of nowhere and caught it.

"Oh no interception, and he runs it all the way to the home crowd" Garth said jogging the opposite way, while his friends pretend to block me by slamming me against the locker.

"The crowd goes wild and is calling his name" Garth said bowing in front of his fake crowd making a scene.

"Get off of me!" I said struggling to get free but they held me up against the lockers.

"That there ladies and gentlemen is how you play football" Garth said smiling evilly walking to me.

"You wouldn't know anything about football you ball hogging overrated deepshit" I said angrily.

"Hey hey hey temper temper, watch your language….it's not my fault you guys lack the talent I have" Garth said.

"Garth is called a team, not a one man show" I said.

"I don't care what it's called, all I know is that I'm getting a fresh scholarship to college without you dorks following me...and what gives you the guts and audacity to try to take my spot?" Garth said asked.

"Because I'm mentally better than you at football, yeah you're going into college with 90 yards passing, and 1,230 rushing yards with 27 TD's…with those stats you look more like a running back than a quarterback….what's the point of playing quarterback if you're going to run it all the time?" I asked.

"Awww so you must be a huge fan?...how sweet you know all my stats of last season...and tell what your stats looking like?" Garth asked.

"I don't have any" I said.

"Exactly" Garth said laughing selfishly.

"Only because you won't pass the fucking ball, watch one of these games you're going to get hurt hogging the ball all the time" I said.

"Umm nah that's not going to happen, but more importantly are you mad bro?" Garth asked.

"Fuck you" I said spitting on his varsity football jacket. Garth threw the ball to the ground and grabbed my shirt and said.

"That's it you fucking dork...keep still so I can punch the living shit out of you" Garth said cocking his fist back and Salty caught it.

"Before you do something you'll regret, think about it, they have witnesses in this hall and one of them most likely going to snitch and you'll most likely be suspended for 7 to 8 games total...would you really want your senior highlights to be you sitting on the bench as Humphrey throws touchdowns after touchdowns stealing your so called fame?" Salty asked.

"First of all he can't throw for shit, second of all no one ever steals my fame even if I don't start...third of all I should punch the living shit out of you instead but you make sense so you talked your way out of this one for now" Garth said letting go of my shirt.

"Let him go" Garth said walking away and his friends did as he said but did it violently.

"See you around dork" Hutch said hitting my binder and chemistry book out my hand. I quickly picked it up and sighed.

"Thanks man I owe you one" I said as he picked up my football and chemistry book. Then the bells rung to start class.

"As you never do, see you at lunch man I got to get to class" Salty said and we did our official handshake then he trotted off to class.

I put my football back in my locker and closed my locker with urgency frustrated with not only happened a minute ago. "He's not going to punk me around for long I have a sister to look after now" I thought.

I was filled with rage and hatred towards Garth I turned around to fast and walked into someone. Knocking all their books and papers on the floor.

"I'm sooo sorry I should have been watching where I was going this is all my fault" I said helping her pick up her books.

"Don't be too hard on yourself it was an ancient" She said picking her things up too.

As I handed her pen to her we looked up and met eyes with each other.

"K-Kate?" I asked.

"Humphrey?" She asked.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed Fav Or Follow Or Both Thanks!**


	2. Trouble Already

**A/N: Warning Strong Language Towards The End, If You Dont Like It Dont Read, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 Trouble Already

Humphrey was pissed at what Garth did making him look like a fool in front of 40 students. He was pissed because he has a sister he wants to defend if she's in trouble, he can't be punked around by Garth. That wouldn't look right as and older brother protecting and standing up for his younger sister. Humphrey was full of hatred and slammed his locker and turned around too fast knocking some girls books and papers on the floor.

"I'm sooo sorry I should have been watching where I was going this is all my fault" I said helping her pick up her books.

"Don't be too hard on yourself it was an ancient" She said picking her things up too.

As I handed her pen to her we looked up and met eyes with each other.

"K-Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey?" She asked.

"Yeah its me haha" Humphrey said chuckling nervously.

"How you've been?...I haven't seen you in like forever" Kate said smiling widely.

"I've been awesome my life is great so far" Humphrey said.

"That's good, hey my friends are having a party later tonight wanna come?...we can catch up on things?" Kate asked.

"Sure I would love to get to know you more like...you said I haven't seen you in forever and nothing less you still look absolutely beautiful" I said blushing at my own compliment. "I can't believe I said that!...I feel alive!...I feel like I can talk to any girl in the world now….wait...I hope she doesn't think I'm weird now" Humphrey thought.

"T-Thanks...you're such a charmer" Kate said obviously blushing. "Yes I'm on her radar now" Humphrey thought.

"No problem just telling what's true but uh, I think we really should get up and get to class now" I said with a chuckle and we stood up at the same time.

"Yeah you're right...who you have first period?" Kate asked.

"Mr Johnson, chemistry" I said and Kate gasp excitedly said.

"Me too" Kate said.

"Great this my first time having a class with you...this might be a great year after all" I said smiling and she smiled back.

"No it will be a great year...come on let's get to class" Kate said with a heartwarming smile.

"Okay" I said as she led the way. I was having the view of an lifetime walking behind her.

Kate's body is very well fix and she probably has a six pack not to mention her whole family involved or was in sports. Her hips were moving side to side with every step and her tail slowly brushed on pace. Kate looked back and I quickly looked away before she saw what I was doing.

"Humphrey you okay?" Kate asked noticing my weird movements.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine" I said walking past her into class and she followed. Kate was immediately greeted by her three best friends. Sweets, Candy, and Winter.

"Kate! I missed you all summer how was the trip to the U.S?" Sweets asked.

"It was amazing I had so much fun in New York, here let me show you guys some pictures I took" Kate said reaching in her purse taking out her IPhone 6 plus.

Meanwhile Humphrey felt so left out and sat to the back by himself. He sat his chemistry book and binder on his desk and waited for the teacher instructions.

Kate's P.O.V

I was too busy talking to my friends of how much of a good time I had in New York, I forgot to sit with Humphery. He looks so bored and lonely sitting by himself with no one to talk to. I wonder if he even has any friends at all, I never see him talking to anyone in particular. Guess we really need to catch up on things tonight, if he comes. I still can't believe he called me beautiful in the hallway just a while ago. The only person who ever called me beautiful is my parents, never a cute junior.

"Kate?" Sweets called snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh uh, yeah what's up?" I asked looking at her.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Sweets asked seductively.

"Umm, no" I said panicky.

"I saw you look at Humphrey...he's hot right?" Candy said daydreaming at him. Humphrey looked at us and waved smiling. I was the first to wave back with a bigger smile on my face.

"You like Humphrey don't you?" Sweets asked.

"Uh, pshh no, I don't he's wayy out of my league" I said playing it cool. "Oh my gosh, I hope he didn't hear me" I thought.

"Yeah right you've been looking at him for 2 minutes straight" Winter giggled.

"Wow have I really?...I mean...that doesn't mean I like him" I said defending myself.

"Come on Kate, we know when you like someone...you're looking at him just how you looked at Garth when we were freshmen" Sweets said.

"Yeah, before I realized he was a self brag a lot and the biggest jerk of this entire school" I said annoyed with his name even being mentioned.

"I think it's hot, I love bad boys it turns me on" Sweets said biting her lip.

"Sweets, everything turns you on, even a pregnant caterpillar turns you on" Winter said and Candy and I laughed at her joke.

"That's not physically possible but would be true haha" I said and Sweets elbowed Winter angrily .

"Ever since you started dating Drake you've be quiet lately and now you talk?...also I heard some things went down this summer at his house" Sweets said smiling and she gasped.

"How do you know about that?" Winter asked shocked.

"I've got my ways, don't worry I won't tell anyone" Sweets winked and she blushed mad red. Meanwhile Candy was staring at Humphrey and this angered me for some reason. "Why is she looking at Humphrey like that?...she better not do what I think she's doing!...No wonder she was quiet this whole time, she's staring at my man...he's mine and you're not taking him away from me...what am I saying?...I don't even know his last name...am I going crazy or maybe I do like Humphrey?..." I thought.

"Candy?..come to planet earth please" I said snapping my fingers in front of her face catching her attention.

"Sorry, he's just so cute, I had a crush on him for the longest" Candy said blushing.

"Do you know he hate cats?" I lied trying to get her to hate him.

"He what?" Candy asked shocked.

"Yeah, he once told me he burned a hello kitty lunch box because how much he hates them" I said "What am I doing?...I never lie like this to anyone!" My mind screamed.

"He was cute and all but, he's not my type after all" Candy said bluntly.

"Okay class can I have your attention please" Mr Johnson said and everyone quickly quiet down.

"I'm pretty sure most of you know me from freshman year but if you don't, my name is Mr William Johnson and I will be you biology-I mean chemistry teacher sorry...every year I have the most perceptive students and all of you guys are juniors and higher so I expected high enterprising wherewithal out of you guys okay?...first assignment of the day is introduction so you sir in the back at the back introduce yourself" Mr Johnson said pointing to Humphrey. (I Hate When Teachers Do That Lol) He stood up and moved his shoulder length black hair out his charming aqua blues eyes and said.

"My names Humphrey Johnson, I'm a 17 year old junior from Toronto Canada and I've lived here pretty much my whole childhood up to now so yeah…" Humphrey said smiling before sitting back down.

"Very nice...next" Mr Johnson said.

Everyone introduced themselves in a orderly fashion and I was getting quite nervous because I'm next after Sweets.

"And yeah...oh yeah I'm a cheerleader too" Sweets finished before sitting down.

"Very nice Ms Sweets...next" Mr Johnson said I nervous stood up but played it off by not smiling. "Lets keep it short because I really don't want to do this" I thought.

"My name is Kate Williams I'm 17 years old and I'm from Jasper Park Canada...I have a little sister named Lilly who's now a freshman here...and...I play volleyball and I also cheerlead" I said before sitting down.

"Great Great Great, nice hobbies by the way, next" Mr Johnson said. I looked back at Humphrey and his dreamy eyes met mine so he smiled. I turned away from eye contact with burning cheeks now knowing what wrong with me. "Why am I so blushy suddenly?...he looked at me plenty times before and I never blushed until this day…" I thought.

Mr Johnson went on and on about his rules and expectations like he's expecting us to break them within the first week. He also talked about homework produces and blah blah blah, just boring things a middle school teacher would go over. Nobody really paid any attention and some students were on their phones or dozing off. After a 45 minute long disaster the bell rung to go to the next class and students bombed rush out his class like someone was a terrorist.

"Don't forget to read your lab safety handouts!...Have a nice day you guys" Mr Johnson said before walking behind his desk.

"See you at lunch Kate I'm meeting up with Drake" Winter said picking up her backpack and walking out of class.

"Bye" I said smiling and rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to go stalk them" Sweets said evilly giggling and following her.

"She Is so weird but I love her" I said giggling along with Candy.

"Just be sisters with her and have only one bathroom, you'll hate her in an instant" Candy said and we shared a quick laugh.

"Haha I bet that's hell for you, I need to get something out of my locker real quick can you walk with me" I said picking but my books for calculus.

"Sure hon let's go" Candy said leading the way as I followed.

Many students crowded the halls and walked to their class while visiting their friends on the way there. After a few minutes I made it to my locker and just when I was about to but in my combination someone touched my shoulder.

"Garth, get the-...oh Humphrey sorry I thought you was someone else what's up?" I asked quite nervous.

"I just wanted to know what time is the party and where?" Humphrey asked Candy gave him a mean mugging look and said.

"Cat hater" Candy said pouting before walking away.

"What?...I loved cats since they put catwoman in Batman...what's her problem?" Humphrey asked watching her leave than back at me for an answer.

"The world may never know but anyway it's at 7:00 and don't worry I'll pick you up…" I said taking my phone out my pocket and handing it to him.

"Here put your number in, I'll give you a call when I'm ready" I said smiling and tried to hide my blushing cheeks. "Omg Omg!, a cute guy never gave me his number before..this feels….amazing" I thought happily.

"There you go...so I'll see you at 7:00?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"Yep" I said smiling back.

"Okay see ya" Humphrey said before walking away. I opened my locker and smiled to myself at what just happened. "I can't believe a cute guy gave me his number...wait...is this like a date?" I thought before it was disturbed by an inconsiderate jerk.

No One's P.O.V

"Hey babe that ass is on point today" Garth said squeezing her ass and Kate grabbed his hand pulling it backwards. Garth cried like a little girl as she bent his hand backwards.

"How many times I have to tell you I'm not your babe...and touch my ass again and you're dead" Kate said angrily before throwing his hand to the side.

"Take an easily Kate you know I like playing with ya….hey you going to your friends party I heard it's going to be crunk" Garth said leaning against the lockers as I got my stuff ready for the next class. You know there's always that one teacher who decides to give us work on the first day.

"Of course I'm going it's my friends party who wouldn't go?" I said not giving him eye contact.

"Good, I know you don't have a date so why don't me and you go together sweet Katie?" Garth said taking my hand and Kate quickly pulled away.

"I'm already going with someone" Kate said closing her locker and walking to class.

"Who? Is it Josh?...wait until I see that-"

"Oh my god you're so annoying and bad at guessing...no it's not him...just know you'll never be as charming or smart as him, EVER" Kate said with passion.

"Okay but tell me at least who it was" Garth said and Kate stopped in front of her class.

"Garth just get to class" Kate said and with that the bell rung and Garth is now late. Most likely was going to skip anyway.

"I'm going to find out who he is and when I do he's dead fucking meat for even looking at my girl" Garth mumbled to himself as he walked away to get a tardy slip.

Kate trotted in her next class which was calculus with a grin on her face. Almost the whole period she's been thinking about Humphrey and his dazzling perfect smile. With the most heart melting eyes a girl can ever ask daydreaming into. She never felt this way about any guy in her life. Mostly because guys only like her for her body and not for what's in the inside. They're only trying to put something else inside if you know what I mean. (Wink)

To her Humphery is different and may be the first guy besides her dad to call her beautiful and not sexy, or hot. Most girls like when they're called that and it's the main reason why guys don't respect them. Not only as a female but at a human being...or wolf being in this case. Kate wants to be treated like who she is, a loveable girl not some slut her thats an ex symbol. So far Humphrey has done something she never heard from anyone else but her parents. That was to call her beautiful and actually mean it with a real smile. She also saw him blush at his own compliment so Kate knew it was real.

Kate really wanted to know Humphery better because at one point of her life she actually had a crush on him. She didn't know why but he would always stutter and just walk away. It made Kate feel like she was ugly or something because he did this repeatedly, even more last year. Now this year Kate can't keep her eyes off him and it's the same for Humphrey. Kate might not know it just yet, but she's slowly but surely starting to gather up feelings for Humphrey.

Humphrey P.O V

It was now time for lunch and all periods long I've been thinking about the huge milestone I made today. Not only I actually started a conversation with Kate, I got a date with Kate. On the first day to make the situation even better!. I don't know how but I didn't it, I can't wait to tell Salty he wouldn't believe me anyway. Failing so many times I wouldn't believe myself either.

I waited in the lunch line which was long as fuck and my appetite was slowly disappearing. Only the smell of gravy and seasoned steaks with mashed potatoes kept my hunger alive. After a while I got my lunch finally and sit in the usual spot my friends and I sit. I ate alone for a minute in a half until I seem Kate walked through the door with her friends. She looked so beautiful and I wish was mine so bad, but honestly I don't think that would ever happen. Kate looked over at me and waved while smiling showing her generous teeth, and I couldn't help but smile and wave back. Her gorgeous golden eyes is something I would get lost in at least 100 times today. Kate's voice is so angel like and her laugh is so cute, I would want to make her laugh all day just so I hear it. Everything about Kate is literally perfect to me and one day I'll tell her that, but I think it's way too early to tell her now. My friends came blocking her view of her and I heard Mooch whispered in my ear.

"She's hot isn't she?...so bad she's wayyy out of your league" Mooch joked and said next to me with his food.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to one of her friends house for a party and she invited me to come" I said drinking my milk afterwards.

"Dude no wayyy...I have to come too" Salty said.

"Me too" Mooch said.

"Hell no your fat ass is going to eat all the food" Salty said and we all laughed hysterically.

"Salty shut up, your mom makes you get goat balls for diner" Mooch said laughing and I didn't know either to be shocked or grossed out.

"That's so...gay" I said chuckling.

"Dude I promise you it taste like chicken" Salty said.

"He's actually right they do taste like chicken I had some before" Shakey said.

"Have you ever had bull testicles it so freakin good" Salty said.

"Uhh trying to eat here" I said chuckling but disgusted with their conversation.

"No this is important Google it now" Salty said serious.

"Oh my god" I said shaking my head as Shakey pulled out his phone looking it up.

"No way dude they have a how to cook bull testicles on YouTube" Shakey said laughing.

"No they don't" I said shocked and looking at his phone.

"Okay...maybe they do" I said chuckling and eating my mashed potatoes.

"Damn, I would watch it but this shitty school wifi always blocks everything" Shakey said.

"Why would you want to watch that?...that's hella gross dude?" I asked chuckling.

"Because image what he would say, 'hey guys here in my kitchen cooking up some bull balls' " Shakey said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That would be kind of funny" I said admitting it.

"Bro that would be hilarious" Salty said eating his steak.

"Shit here he comes just act like he's not here" Salty said annoyed.

"Wassup dorks hows your food?" Garth asked messing my hair up.

"Garth don't ever touch my hair EVER!" I said fixing it back to how it was.

"Or what?" Garth said in my ear.

"Or I'm going to open a can of kick ass that's what" I said angrily.

"Humphrey just ignore him" Shakey said.

"Yeah listen to your dickhead friends and be the little bitch you are" Garth said then he spat in my mashed potatoes. This angered me so much because not only he pisses me off in front of everyone but mashed potatoes are good as hell. It's worth fighting for believe it or not.

I punched Garth directly in his face and he feel on the ground with blood oozing out of his nose.

"HUMPHREY NO!" Salty shouted as I dominated dominance and punched him repeatedly in the face.

Kate's P.O.V

My friends and I was just about to sit down with my lunch until I heard someone scream.

"HUMPHREY NO!"

"Oh my god, I think Humphrey fighting someone" Sweets said quickly going over to be noisy.

I quickly turned my attention to where the commotion was coming from and saw Humphrey beating the heck out of Garth. Sure Garth's an asshole and deserves it, but I don't want Humphrey to get seriously hurt. A huge circle was formed around them as everyone yelled fight and most students just had their phones out recording. It made me mad nobody put the effort in stopping this fight, they just sat back and enjoyed. I dropped my lunch and ran to the crowd pushing them out the way as I eagerly wanted to break this fight up.

Humphrey was still on top beating the crap out of him until Garth caught his fist and sent a mean blow to Humphrey's face.

"HUMPHREY!" I yelled trying to move through the crowd.

Garth was now on top choking him to death with killer eyes.

"Now you're going to wish you didn't do that" Garth said choking the life out of him. Humphrey reached underneath a table and stabbed his leg with a pencil.

Garth howled in pain and moved off of him as blood started to stain the waxed floors of the lunchroom. "I have to stop this I won't risk Humphrey getting hurt" I thought.

I went around the crowd and jumped on the table then easily squeezing through the crowd. Humphrey was on his feet along this Garth and was about to swing a blow. Before I grabbed Humphrey he ducked and Garth punched me knocking me unconscious almost immediately. While I was blacking out last thing I heard was the herd crowd saying.

"Oooooooo"

Then I heard Humphrey yell something but I couldn't understand because my hearing was damage due to that punch.


	3. Party Night

**A/N: Hey Guys Enjoy The Long Chapters, And If This Story Goes The Where I Think Its Going You'll See A Hell Of Alot More Longer Chapters. I Have A Strong Imagination And Love Sharing It With People. Thats My Whole Purpose Of Writing FanFictions, But Any Way Hope You Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 Party Night

Humphrey P.O.V

Everybody and there mom just witnessed Garth punch Kate and I immediately lost respect for him. When I seen Kate's head hit the floor in a very awkward way; the bad side I never wanted anybody to see was realised. The mad Humphrey I stored for so long since my real mom abandoned me, and my dad claims he don't know me. was.

"DID YOU REALLY JUST HIT A GIRL YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE" I shouted tackling him and we went through a small table. I punched him in the face twice before he moved his head and my fist hit the floor.

He pulled my shirt and headbutted me and blood was now coming out my nose. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch pulled me back successfully as Garth gang pulled him back before the school cops came.

"GET OFF OF ME I'M NOT DONE KICKING HIS ASS" I shouted as I tried to slip out Salty's grip.

"Nah bro just let it go man, he got what he deserve" Salty said holding me even tighter.

"This ain't over Humphery, you better not go anywhere by yourself or you're dead meat" Garth said serious before turning around and pushing people out the way. Salty let go of me and I said.

"Whatever" I said before picking up Kate and carrying her to the nurse office. Late ass hell the principles showed up and asked.

"What is going on?" The principles said staring down at me.

"There was a fight and I kicked some ass that's all you need to know" I said trying to walk pass him but to no prevail.

"Where you think you're going? You're coming with me" He said angrily.

"Don't you see I have an unconscious girl in my arms? You want me to sit in your office with her on my lap?" I asked irritated how dumb he is.

"After you bring her to the nurse stop by my office we need a chat" He said walking away talking in his walkie talkie.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK TO LUNCH THE SHOW IS OVER" He said.

As I carried Kate through the halls she looked lifeless just like that dream I had this morning. Flashbacks of me doing CPR on her and she didn't make it until I said something. Which was very strange, but if this is a serious injury it's my fault she would be in the hospital. After a few minutes I made it to one of the nurses office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" She said cheerfully.

I walked in and she gasped when she saw Kate with blood on her mouth.

"Oh my god what happened, she looks dead" She said as I laid her down on one of the beds.

"She got punched in the face really hard, please take care of her I got to go" I said.

"You go dear she'll be up and well the next time you see her" She said and I smiled and walked out the nurse's office. "I'm definitely getting suspended for defending myself, that's fair" I thought shaking my head.

When I walked down the A hall many students were cheering me on like I'm some type of celebrity. This fight for sure boosted up my popularity. Then I saw Apple with a worried face and she ran to me hugging me tightly.

"Please don't ever get in another fight" Apple said starting to tear up.

"With Garth around I don't think that's possible" I said pulling away from my sister slowly and gazing in her tearful grey eyes.

"Humphrey please, I don't want to lose the best brother in the world, you all I have left of our parents" Apple said crying.

"Awwww" The crowd said. "They don't have nothing better to do than to watch a brother and sister bounding?..." I thought.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay on this earth and as an older brother my mission, goal, and lifestyle it to protect you everyday I breath...okay?...dry your tears and stay strong for me okay?" I said smiling and wiping away her tears.

"I love you Humphery" Apple said smiling and hugging me.

"I love you too sis always had and always will" I said accepting her hug until the principal messed up our moment.

"Humphrey, my office now" He said strictly walking in.

*Sigh*

"I'll see you later okay?" I said and she nodded.

"Okay good luck" Apple said and I kissed her cheek than walked in his office.

Everything was different and it didn't look how I remembered it looking before. I sat down in one of his cushion seats and it was incredibly soft. Mom and dad really need these around the house.

"So Humphery, tell me why there's blood on your face and on the cafeteria floors" He said before sitting down at his desk.

"I was in a fight with a guy named barf but I can explain-"

"There's no explanation for this, you fight, you get suspended" He said seriously.

"So I get suspended for defending myself?..he fucked my hair up and spat in my food" I said.

"Hey watch your language young man, and you should have told one of us of his wrong doings like an adult, but as immature as you are you choosed the hard way and that got you suspended" He said.

"Okay put this in your point of view, say you were in KFC or something eating chicken and enjoying your food….some man came up to you and spit in the food you just paid for and threatening you in your ears, you're saying you would tell the police instead of taking it personal and fight him?" I asked and he looked like was thinking of an answer but nothing came out.

"Exactly, snitches get stitches and no one is threatening me without us fighting...I have a sister to take care of and I can't look like a punk in front of her" I said.

"Alright alright I get it, I'll have a little talk with Garth too, I'll let you off with a warning this time but I'm still reporting this incident to your parents...dismissed" He said and I got up and walked out his off and on time the bell rung.

After The School Day

The clocks strunk 4:00 P.M. and it was now time to go home, I walked out of class with my parents on my mind. "I hope they'll let me go to this back to school party with Kate, they have to understand what he did to me right?...life isn't fair" I thought.

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't know I was already outside. The sky was clear and the sun was setting over the school as parents picked up their kids. I sat on the steps waiting for my sister to come out so we can walk home together. Many students came out the school except for my sister and it made wonders of what she's is doing all this time. Probably talking to Lilly catching up on some more things. I was randomly daydreaming at a tree until I felt someone sit next to me. When I turned my head I realized it was the girl of my dreams, Kate Williams.

"Hey" Kate said and I smiled and said.

"Hey, how you're feeling?" I asked.

"Great, thanks to you" Kate said smiling.

"It was nothing, even though I don't really know you, you're still my friend and I care for you...a lot...and when you get hurt it really drives me crazy" I said looking in her Amber eyes so she knows I'm telling the truth. When I said this a big smile was now upon her face.

"Humphrey can I ask you something?" Kate asked.

"Anything" I said smiling at her.

"Do you, you know, have a..girlfriend?" Kate asked a little nervous for some reason.

"No, I've never had a girlfriend in my life….and I'm still looking for her...she's out there somewhere" I said.

"Don't worry you'll find her soon" Kate said smiling.

"I hope so, because I really want to share all my love with her" I said before gazing in Kate's eyes for almost 20 full seconds. "Her eyes is just soo beautiful...I wish I can tell her I like her...but it'll be so awkward if she doesn't like me back" I thought.

A loud car horn blew us out our trace and Kate looked at the car and back at me.

"That's my ride...I'll see you at the party okay?" Kate said smiling.

"Actually, I don't think I'll be going" I said standing up along with her.

"Aww why not?" Kate asked really upset.

"Because I think I might be grounded when I get home for fighting" I said.

"Oh, well can I call you tonight?" Kate asked.

"Sure" I said smiling and she hugged me passionately.

"Bye Humphrey" Kate said in mid hug before letting go and walking to her dad's white Cadillac. "Wow they must be rich" I thought.

"Wait can I get your number, just in case I need to call you?" I said and she reached in her binder grabbing a pen writing her number on my arm.

"Thanks again Humphery for bringing me to the nurse and fighting for me I owe you one" Kate said smiling then kissed me on the cheek before walking to her dad's car. "This is probably one of the best days of my life...the girl I had a crush on for so many years just kissed me on the cheek...does she like me?...what does this means?" I thought.

"Bye Kate" I said smiling and waving as she smiled back and got in with her dad and Lilly then drove off.

"Yess finally, now all I need to do is get my phone back, if mom and dad take it...I can't believe she hugged me like that...there's a difference between a friendly hug and an relationship hug...and that definitely was an relationship hug...Kate's hair was so soft and it smelled so good too...her lips felt perfect for kissing and lip biting all day...I really hope she feels the same way about me soon because I don't think I can hold it in any longer" I thought.

Just before I walked in the school to see where Apple was since Lilly was already gone, she called me.

"Humphrey!...there you are been looking for you everywhere" Apple said.

"Yeah right, let's go" I said chuckling putting my arm around her shoulder as we walked across the street.

"You think mom and dad knows?" Apple asked looking up at me.

"I don't know, I hope they don't because I really want to got to this party" I said and her face lit up.

"Ohhh can I go?" I asked.

"Umm nah, there's no way I'm letting you around Seniors and Juniors and drugs….and sex" I said and she pouted.

"Why are you so overprotective all the time?...I'm 15 I can take care of myself now" Apple said.

"Because I care for you Apple, yeah you might be old enough to take care of yourself be we're all underage to be doing some of the things that are about to go down at that party...besides they might not even let you in because you look so young" I said.

"Well I can dress like I'm older" Apple said.

"No it's just not happening so get over it" I said.

"Ughh sometimes I hate you so much" Apple said rolling her eyes and I laughed.

"haha I love you too sis...just doing what's best for you" I said chuckling.

"You sound like mom and dad now" Apple said.

"It's better to get punished by me than by them" I said.

"Oh yeah? What would be your punishment?" Apple asked.

"Pineapple and sausage pizza with a blu-ray movie and video games" I said and she giggled.

"That's not a punishment, that's an reward" Apple said giggling.

"My point exactly...just take my punishment" I said laughing.

10 Minutes Later

We walked up the steps to our house and I unlocked the door with my key. Soon as I opened the door our cat Naomi was meowing asking for food obviously.

*Meoww*

"Hey kiiiitty" I said picking her up and scratching underneath her chin while Apple closed the door and ran straight upstairs to her room.

*Meowww*

I opened the top cabinets and grabbed a can of Fancy Feast cat food. The beef kind by the way. I put her down on the floor and opened the can putting it in her bowl.

*Meowww*

*Meowww*

"Naomi give me a second, looks like you're really hungry" I said chuckling and she kept meowing.

After I put her food in the bowl I sat it down on the floor and she quickly started eating like there's no tomorrow.

"Wow, when the last time you ate girl" I said rubbing her back then walked to the fridge and taking the soy milk out.

I reached in the dishwasher grabbing a small bowl and poured a little milk in it. Then I laid on the floor next to her and put the milk back in the fridge. (And Yes My Cat Loves Soy Milk For Some Reason Lol)

When I walked in the living room to watch one of my recorded NFL games since I missed it Sunday. Mom was sitting on the couch watch some show called Empire. I tried to backtrack and sneak away but it went to commercial and she saw my reflection in tv.

"Good, you're here…" Mom said turning the tv off and facing me.

"Mom I can explain" I said and she folded her arms with an raised eyebrow.

"I'm listening" Mom said.

"He spit in my food and made threats to me in my ear and he's been messing with me all since I was a freshman" I said.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked.

"Because I didn't think it was that serious" I said.

"Of course it's serious he's bullying you and that's a law...nobody bullies my baby and tomorrow I'll give his parents a piece of my mind" Mom said serious.

"No mom please don't the principle already is talking to his parents for bullying he's pretty much in trouble already" I said hoping she don't come to school and embarrass me.

"I'm going up to that school I don't care if the principle already told them they're going to have to hear it again from me...I mean look at your nose is that dried up blood?" Mom asked.

"Yeah but I got this doing something different, just please don't go up there, if it happens again you can do whatever you want but for my happiness please don't" I said.

"For your happiness?..I'm doing this so you can be happy and bully-free what are you so afraid of if he's bullying you? I'm just trying to help" Mom said confused by my actions.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I asked.

"Nothing but the truth" Mom said putting her hand on her hips.

"Sometimes you go overboard and it gets...embarrassing" I said admitting it.

"I embarrass you?...I'm so sorry honey I just only want the best for you-"

"I know and I understand completely, you're an awesome mom but sometimes you gotta let me handle things on my own" I said.

"I know, I just don't want you to end up in the hospital after I promised your mother I take care of you after she abandoned you guys" Mom said hugging me and touching my nose.

"Oww mom, stop you're not helping" I said.

"Sorry honey, let me fix you up real quick" Mom said.

"No I got it, it's just a little bruised...where's the first aid kit?" I asked.

"In the bathroom top right cabinet" Mom said.

"Thanks mom, for everything" I said smiling.

"You're very welcome sweetheart" Mom said smiling.

I walked upstairs thanking god I'm not grounded, but I wonder where dad is. He probably still at work, he always work late. I walked in my room to see Apple in my bed watching Netflix on my Ps4.

"No No No, get out now" I said taking off my backpack and tossing it on the ground.

"But, you're room is so awesome please just for 25 minutes" Apple said.

"I have to do some guy things and you can't be in here, now leave" I said and she sighed and said.

"Whatever" Apple said getting out my bed and walking towards the exit. As she past me she poked her tongue out and closed the door. I shook my head and plopped down on my bed.

All my muscles relaxed and I felt very sleepy all of a sudden. My eyelids slowly started to drop and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

3 Hours Later

Kate's P.O.V

I was in the bathroom fixing my hair getting really for the party and I was more than excited to have fun and see all my friends. Also this is my very first time ever going to a house party and I wondered whats its going to be like. I still was kind of upset Humphrey wasn't going because he was grounded, but I can blame that on Garth. Maybe if he stop messing with him all the time maybe none of this would ever happened. On second thought I wonder if he is even grounded right now I should text him, and If doesn't text back he's obviously grounded. I pulled out my IPhone out my pocket and texted Humphery with the number he gave me.

'Humphery this is Kate are you still coming to the party it starts in 20 minutes'

2 minutes later I still didn't get no reply so I texted him again.

'Humphrey are you there?'

2 Minutes later still no reply to he's grounded alright.

After I finished my makeup I waked downstairs and mom just got through making diner.

"Kate dear do you want to grab a quick meal before you go?" Mom asked.

"No thanks I'll eat at the party" I said grabbing the car keys off the hook.

"This is so unfair how come I can't go?" Lilly asked pouting.

"We already went through this you're not old enough it's better for you to stay here" I said.

"Ughh whatever" Lilly said drinking her Mountain Dew.

"Now Kate you know my rules, come home after 10:00 and don't text and drive" Dad said.

"Okay dad you tell me this everyday, bye" I said slightly annoyed before walking out the door.

I got in my red Porsche and drove away rather quickly because I'm so excited about this party. By the way I really love this car, and life as been great ever since we won the lottery. After a good 8-9 minutes I was at Sweets house and the whole street had cars and people everywhere. "Wow, this is more people than I thought...where am I even supposed to park?" I thought.

I finally found a good parking spot and I immediately got compliments from my ex boyfriend.

"Who's that hot babe stepping out that nice whip?..oh it's Kate, nice car" Kaleb said chucking.

"Thanks K" I said smiling.

"Can I test drive it?" Kaleb asked.

"Umm no you can't drive remember?" I asked giggling.

"I can too, that only happened once" Kaleb said defending himself.

"Whatever" I said walking past him rolling my eyes.

The pado had a long line for people that were trying to get in but apparently not on the list. The music was also very loud and sounded good while you were standing outsIde. I walked pass all of the angry guests and was about to walk in before I was stopped by this huge muscular varsity football player.

"Name?" He asked.

"Kate, Kate Williams" I said smiling as he looked at the list then moved out the way.

"Enjoy the party babe" He said and I walked in to see everyone dancing to this LMFAO like beat.

Some girls were past out on the floor and some girls were kissing each other; and thats wasnt even half of what grossed me out. Even guys were kissing each other…

I walked through the dancing crowd to find my friends and as I looked around this place is going to need a lot of cleaning when it's over. Sweets parents would be so mad if they were to come back and see this mess, because I would if I had kids. They were too many people to sketch out where my friends were and I literally walked around the whole house. Just when I was about to give up looking for them, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"ENJOYING THE PARTY SO FAR!?" Winter shouted over the loud music.

"WHAT?...I LIKE TO PLAY THE GUITAR!?" I shouted making sure I heard right. Winter didn't say anything and just took my hand leading me into the kitchen. Where it's less noisy and we can hear ourselves take.

Candy and Sweets was there with their dates and I saw Drake there too talking to them. They all were sitting at the diner table and sweets were sitting on her dates lap since there wasn't anymore chairs. "I feel so left out now, I wish I had a date too" I thought.

"Heyy Kate nice to see you came" Candy said giving me a hug before sitting back down.

"Its nice to be here, it's more people than what I thought would come...you guys really know how to throw a party" I said.

"Parties are in our bloody isn't that right sis?" Sweets said holding her hand up.

"You got that right" Candy said giving her a high five.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your dates?" I asked.

"Oh sorry this is Chris he's a junior" Candy said kissing his cheek

"Wassup" He said nodding his head to the music.

"And this is Derek he's also a junior" Sweet said smiling and he grabbed my hand kissing itm

"Nice to meet you Kate, you're just as hot as your friends said you'll be" He said and I blushed.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"No prob" He said smiling back.

"So where's your date Kate?.." Winter asked holding her Drake's hand.

"Ummm he's...ummm" I said looking around.

"You didn't bring a date?..what about Humphrey?" Winter asked.

"He's grounded from fighting Garth, and I don't think he likes me like that anyway" I said.

"Are you serious?...do you see how he looks at you?" Sweets said.

"Me as a guy I totally thinks he likes you too, why else would he get pissed because Garth hit you?" Drake said.

"Maybe he just wants to be be a good friend" I said denying he likes me.

"You can deny it all you want but he really likes you and I say you get him before some else does...there's not many guys out there like him" Drake said and I was lost in thought about what he said. "He's right I need to tell Humphery how I feel, but what if he doesn't like me?...it would be so awkward getting rejected...I think I should wait just to be sure he really likes me too" I thought.

"Kate are you okay?" Candy asked shaking my shoulder.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine, just kind of spaced out there" I said nervously giggling.

"Hey you mind bringing us some punch?" Winter asked.

"Umm sure" I said before walking off to find the drinks.

I pushed through the dancing crowd for 2 minutes and I finely made it to the bar tender. Which was strange how could she even afford this, yet alone get it.

"Can I get to Hawaiian Punch please" I said.

"Sure" He said filling to cups up with punch. I took this chance to look around the bar and saw two people passed out drunk, and they guy fell on the floor. "This party is getting crazy, so many people are getting drunk and passing out" I thought.

"Here you go…" He said smiling and handing me the two cups.

"No problem" He said wiping off the counter.

When I turned around I was meeted by a pair of green eyes and a slight bruised cheek.

"Move Garth" I said with blunty.

"Kate look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you" Garth said looking in my eyes.

"Yeah right like I'm supposed to believe you" I said pushing past him and he held my arm.

"No Kate I'm serious I'm sorry, I want to change and start over...that was the old Garth and this is the new one...what I did in the past was very stupid and selfish I deserve every hit and blow Humphrey gave me...I really want to change and get to know you better...Kate I'm extremely sorry please forgive me" Garth said seriously and I can since emotion in his voice.

"Okay, I forgive you, but promise me you'll leave Humphrey alone, for good" I said.

"I promise I will never mess with Humphrey ever again he won't even see me the whole year" Garth said.

"Good, I'll be back I have to go to the ladies room" I said before walking off leaving him alone.

Garth P.O.V

She bought it now it's time to put my plan into action, and Humphrey' s grounded so there's no way he can fuck this up. Kate is mine tonight, I'm about to see her freaky side after I dose her. It's going to feel so good inside her, I've been having many dreams of what is would feel like. So tonight I'm guaranteeing that it's going to come true and I'm going to feel that amazing bliss feeling I always wanted. After a couple minutes she was back and she looked sexy as ever from the distanced. I can't wait to tell the guys I smashed that.

"Welcome back my darling" I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Thanks" Kate said sitting down at the bar.

"1 lime and 2 patrons please" I said as I sat with her and he nodded.

"Who's those drinks for?" Kate asked.

"Me and you" I said.

"Oh no thanks, I don't drink" Kate said.

"Have you ever drunk before?" I asked.

"No and never will" Kate said as the bartender sat our drinks in front of us.

"How you don't like something you never had before?...you never know you might like it" I said taking a sip.

"Because I see what it does to people and I don't want look like her...who's going to wake her up?" Kate asked motioning her head to the floor to a passed out drunk girl.

"Somebody will eventually...look just have one sip and if you don't like it I'll leave you alone about it" I said.

"Under age drinking might be your thing but it's not going to be mine" Kate said.

"Why are you so not fun?...what's the point of coming to a party if you're not going to have any fun?...yet alone be fun...there's no law or rules at parties because this wouldn't be here if we couldn't drink it right?" I asked chuckling.

"It's here because Candy and Sweets are rebellious sneaky teenagers who probably asked someone over 21 to get this for them...and I am totally fun, I'm the funniest person in my family thank you very much" Kate said taking it personal.

"Prove you're fun then...drink it" I said pushing it to her. Kate looked at the drink then back at me unsure she should do this.

"Just one little drink it won't hurt you at all I swear" I said smiling.

"Okay" Kate said taking the drink and slowly drinking it. When she sat the cup down she made this hilarious sour face.

"Haha how was it?" I asked laughing.

"Thats was too strong" Kate said recovering from alcohol going into her system for the first time." I know what else is about to go into her system for the first time" I thought.

"You'll get used too it….try this one" I said pushing my drink to her and she quickly drunked it without any thought of what she was doing.

"That one was more better" Kate said.

"If so drink another" I said pushing my other cup to her and she drunk that one too. "This is going to be easier than I thought" I thought to myself with a prejudice smile.

8 Minutes Earlier

Humphrey P.O.V

I woke up to see nothing but darkness in my room and my phone blinking green. I rose up with a yawn and groan then walking to the bathroom to use it. After I finished handling my business I walked back in my room and picked up my phone to see what the notifications is all about. When I typed my pin code in there were 2 text messages from Kate 5 minutes ago.

"Oh shit I almost overslept" I said running to my closet to put on something new and at least decent.

After I was dressed I put my diamond stud in my nose and sprayed Axe spray on me all over. I also put on Right Guard deodorant and brought Extra gum just in case I get a little action. "Like that would ever happen haaha" I thought laughing out loud.

I quickly but quietly ran down stairs so I wouldn't alert my sister but most important my parents. It's better to not tell them where I'm going than to tell them and they say no. I somehow manage to successfully leave the house but it was only one problem; I don't know where it is. "It can't be far because Sweets and Candy's house is really close to my school so it's around that area somewhere….I'll hear the music eventually" I thought.

11 Minutes Later

I've been walking for a while around my school area and I can finally hear loud music In the distance. I walked to the sound of the music and as I got closer and closer I realized the song was Hotline Bling by Drake. Once I turned around the first street corner there were a lot of cars for it to be the house owners cars. So I must be getting close and there must be a lot of people. When I turned the seconded street corner I saw people waiting in a long line to get in. While most of them smoked weed outside and just chilled out while the music played in the background. "Wow Candy & Sweets throw parties like this?" I asked myself out loud.

I walked up to the pado and saw Brock the center for our varsity football team playing bodyguard.

"What's up Brock?" I asked shaking his hand.

"What's up man, its a dope party in there bro you gotta check it out" Broke said moving out the way so I can pass.

"Really you let him in but not us?" An angry line waiter said.

"He actually go to our school so just shut up and wait" Brock said.

"This bullshut man I'm leaving" He said before storming off. I shook my head and walked in to see many wild things going on.

There were girls kissing girls, passed out teens on the couch and floor. They were cups, food, and drinks everywhere which is going to take a lifetime to clean up. They also were so many people in here I barely can walk. I made my way towards the the kitchen to join the fun and get me a drink and I happened to see Candy, Sweets, and Winter with their dates just talking. I walked over to them and they were surprised to see me show up for some reason.

"Hey guys, nice party probably the best I've ever gone too" I said smiling shaking Drake's hand.

"Thanks Humph" Sweets said.

"I thought you were grounded bro" Drake said while he had his arms around Winters waist.

"Nah man I just was sleep school wears me out...did Kate come?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was supposed to bring back Winter and I punch but she never came back" Drake said and I started to get worried.

"And none of you guys went to go check up on her?" I asked slightly mad.

"When I went to the bathroom I saw her talking to Garth at the bar" Candy said.

"Why would she talk to him after all he's done?" I asked. "Something's not right" I thought.

"I have no clue go see for yourself" Candy said and I did just that.

I've walked around the entire house which I have to admit was pretty big, but still couldn't find them anywhere. Mostly because it was hard to with so many people dancing and moving around. I didn't realized it, but I was back in the kitchen from where I started searching for her.

"I don't think she's even here" I said.

"Are you sure?" Winter asked.

"I'm sure, but where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Second door on the right upstairs" Sweets said since Candy was too busy making out with her date.

"Thanks" I said before walking to the bathroom.

After a while I found the stairs and also saw a built up bar like they mentioned, but didn't see anyone there except for two drunk and passed out girls. "How did Candy and Sweets get this stuff?...there not even old enough to legally have sex or drink...In the U.S that is" I thought.

There was this lesbian couple making out on the the stairs blocking my way up. Which I had to admit was so hot it almost made me pee on myself.

'Excuse me ladies" I said and neither of them moved and they continued to make out. I really had to go so I gently moved them out the way and made my way up the stairs. The bathroom door was opened and I thanked god no one was in it, I don't think I would have made it. As I was taking a piss in the toilet I can hear moaning and talking inside the walls next door. "Haha they're getting it in" I thought laughing.

"I want your big dick sooo deep inside my pussy" I heard a familiar voice say. "Wait...that voice sounds very familiar" I thought.

After I finished I flushed the toilet and washed my hands then put my head to the wall to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You've been a very n-awghty boy G-Garth and it time to t-teach you a valuable lesson" Kate said sounding drunk as hell. "No, he's taking advantage of her" I thought.

I stormed out the bathroom and opened the door to see him on top of Kate with his shirt off. Kate shirt was also off and her jeans was half way on.

"Garth what the hell you're doing?...she's clearly drunk why are you taking advantage of her?" I asked angrily ready to fight for her if I have to.

"God damnit Humphrey why do you always fuck stuff up?...get out of here or I'm going to kill you...you worthless peice of shit" Garth said with killer flaming eyes.

"I love when guys fight for me...It makes me feel sooooo sexy" Kate said in a drunky voice and high pitched hiccuped afterwards

"Because you are sexy" Garth said grabbing her boob.

"Ohhhh I love how that feels...the other one is getting lonely" Kate said seductively. I was starting to get a little jealous he's doing things I wish I can do; even though she's drunk and is not aware of what she's doing.

"Stop you fucking pervert" I said punching him in the face and he almost fell but caught himself before he hit the dresser.

"It's time to end you for good" Garth said picking up a lamp and swung it at me. I caught it and punched him in the rib cage and he whimpered in pain.

I took the lamp and threw it to the ground getting two punches in before he ducked and picked me up. He body slammed me into a small coffee table and it knock the wind out of me. I'm also pretty sure I got splinters in my back now too. He took out a pocket knife and brought his arm down with full force trying to kill me. I caught his arm as it inched closer and closer to my nose. Clearly I was losing this battle so I looked around for an conclusion to the this problem. I picked up the lamp that was next to me and I hit him in the head with it. Garth cried in pain as some of the glass got in his eyes.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going because he had his hands over his eyes trying to ease the pain. Garth tripped over Kate's leg and hit his head on the dresser knocking himself unconscious. I laid my head on the ground sighing relieved I'm not dead yet. Kate meanwhile was talking to herself about Garth and how hard he's going to fuck her. I pulled her jeans up and put her shirt back on and said

"He's not doing anything to you, come on Kate lets go" I said picking her up and she giggled.

"Ooo Humphrey you're soo strong...if you want some of me too all you have to do is take me *Hiccup* home" Kate said in a drunk voice.

"That's exactly where you're going" I said carrying her out the door and down the stairs. Once I got to the bottom something clicked in my head.

"Kate, where do you live?" I asked and she only grinned at me before growling and snapping at my nose seductively.

"Well looks like you can't tell me anything" I said thinking of how to get her home. "Hmmm...maybe her friends know" I thought.

I carried her through the crowd which took 4 minutes since they were all dancing and I tried to protect Kate from getting hit in the head. When I walked into the kitchen, the table they all was sitting at was full of other people...they all was gone.

"FUCK!" I said out loud.

"Ohhh use that language on me in bed Humphrey" Kate said seductively.

"Kate honestly I would love to make sweet love to you, but not when you're like this we need to get you home okay?" I said looking around for any of her friends.

"Oh okay, I want some more to drink I want to partyyyy" Kate said drunkenly.

"No you're going home" I said carrying her to the door to leave and think of something outside.

"Why you're so unfun?..come on Humphrey let's turn up" Kate said drunkenly dancing in my arms. Which I had to admit was actually kind of funny.

"Kate you're drunk, you need some rest so the alcohol can get out of your system" I said making my way through the dancing crowd.

"I don't want to rest I want to *Hiccup* partyyy" Kate said drunkenly. Then a song slow song by Disclosure featuring Sam Smith came on called Latch. Kate gasped and said.

"I love this songgg dance with me Humphrey" Kate said kissing my cheek then nuzzled my neck. "If only she wasn't drunk and actually meant it...I would have" I thought.

I carried her out the door and Brock started smiling at me.

"No, I didn't do anything with her she's just a friend" I said before he has any second thoughts and tell the whole school.

"Yeah right I know you smashed dude" Brock said chuckling.

"I didn't I swear...but do you know where she lives?" I asked.

"Nope, I have no clue, but maybe her friends down there know" Brock said pointing to Sweets, Candy, and Winter who were all talking among themself.

I quickly walked over to them and Kate felt sick from how fast I was walking and threw up on Candy and Sweets shoes when I made it there.

"Ewwww" Candy said stunned at what just happened.

"These were brand new Chuck Taylors" Sweets pouted.

"Oooo thats not coming out so you might as well buy a new pair, but anyway you know where Kate lives?" I asked.

"Donnybrook 1400 Ave, and what's wrong with Kate?..is she sick?" Winter asked worried about her friend.

"She's drunk, Garth dosed her with alcohol and tried to have sex with her" I said and they all gasped.

"No way, where is he?" Sweets asked angrily ready to rip his head off.

"Unconscious in your room, I think you should call the ambulance...he hit his head really hard on a dresser and he might have internal bleeding inside his head" I said.

"No way I hope he dies, he tried to have sex with my best friend by dosing her, what kind of asshole would do that" Sweets said angrily.

"I think you should because he doesn't deserve to die but do deserve to be punished...besides you don't want your mom and dad to find out about this right?" I asked.

"Yeah you're right, I'll go check up on him I guess" Sweets said rolling her eyes really not wanting to do it.

"Did Kate come with a car?" I asked because I feel keys in her back pockets.

"Yeah she has a red Porsche" Candy said.

"Nice, let's get you home Kate" I said taking her keys out her pocket as I looked for where she parked her car.

"Humphrey?" Sweets called and I turned around.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're a really great guy, she'll be flattered what you've done for her after she's herself again" Sweets said smiling.

"She's my friend, and what kind of friend would I be if I let that happen to her?" I asked.

"A very bad one" Candy said giggling and I chuckled.

"Right, well let me get her home before something else extreme happens tonight" I said chuckling.

"Bye Humphery" All said at the same time.

"Bye, see you guys at school" I said before turning around looking for Kate's car. It's been a few minutes and I didn't see her car anywhere. "Kate where the hell did you park?" I thought.

"Humphrey?...I don't feel to good" Kate said in a sick tune.

"Don't worry that's a good thing, the alcohol id getting out of your system you'll be fine alright...there it is" I said walking to her red Porsche which looked amazing, I can't wait to drive it.

I unlocked the passenger door and carefully put Kate inside and strapped her seatbelt on. When I was about to close the door to go to the driver side Kate said.

"Humphery where are you going?...please don't leave me" Kate said drunkenly and started to cry.

"Kate I'm not going anywhere I'm going to the other side of the car to drive you home okay?" I said and she only nodded but very sloppy. I closed the door and quickly jogged to the driver side of the car. When I got in Kate looked sleep with her head against the car door. She looked absolutely beautiful when she sleeps, she didn't need to witness what was about to happen to her tonight. I'm more than glad I'm saved her from Garth bragging to his friends about it. I started the car up and the sound of the engine made her jump awake.

"Ahhhh it's a bear it's going to eat me!" Kate shouted scared looking out the window. I wanted to laugh sooo bad but I held it in and said.

"Haha Kate calm down it was the car" I said chuckling, touching her hand and she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sleepy now" Kate said drunkenly and yawning.

"Get some rest, you'll need it" I said backing up and driving up the street as people was amazed by the sound it made. I searched up Kate's address on the car's navigation system which was 10 minutes away from here.

After the crossing party members crossed the street I took off to Kate's house; but not to fast so she wouldn't throw up again. I turned on the radio and a song called Stuck On Stupid by Chris Brown came on and was perfect for the movement. Even more better because it's a good song to listen at night or when you're trying to sleep. Towards the end of the song as I drove Kate laid her head on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Where are almost there...I'm so glad I came to the party because I don't know you would've got home drunk" I said to myself.

A couple of more minutes I made it to where the navigation said and drove up the drive thru. I knew this was the right house because I saw her dad's white Cadillac outside. I pulled up next to her dad's car and turned the car off and took out the keys. Kate was fast asleep and snored very lightly, like a baby. Her porch lights turned on so her parents must have heard the car's engine. I gently laid her head down on the car door until I can get out and get to her. Once I walked around the car I carefully opened the door so she wouldn't wake up. I picked her up and closed the door slowly walking to her parents door. Then suddenly I heard thunder and it started to drizzle. "Great I have to walk back in the rain..I hope they're are not mad at me for driving their daughters car or yet alone to be holding her like this" I thought.

"Here goes nothing" I said then knocked on the door. Shortly Winston opened the door and gasped when she saw her daughter in my arms sleep.

"Oh my god, what did you do to my daughter?" Winston asked worried.

"I didn't do anything, a guy talked her into drinking and tried to have sex with her...I fought him and brought your daughter back here safely with her car" I said.

"Quick bring her in, it's starting to rain" Winston said and I did as I was told and laid her on this huge expensive looking couch.

"Thank you so much dear, how can I repay you?" Winston asked.

"With nothing, I'm just being a good friend and want to do whats right for her" I said smiling.

"Well you're a really good friend young man...what's your name?" Winston asked holding out his hand.

"Humphrey" I said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Are you happened to be Humphrey Johnson?" Winston asked.

"Yep, that's me" I said smiling.

"Oh uh Humphrey, I remember seeing your mom….your real parents" Winston said and my eyes grew big.

"You do?" I asked not believing him.

"Yes, I used to work at a foster home as the janitor and I remember when your mom dropped you and your newborn sister off fast asleep...it was closed at the time so she just left you guys outside...when you woke up were crying and asked me where's your mother so I told you she was going to be right back because you were too young to understand" Winston said sadly.

"What about my dad?" I asked curious.

"I think he's in jail for beating your mom to death...I'm sorry Humphrey" Winston said and I started to tear up. He gave me a hug and I quietly sobbed on his shoulder.

"You mom was doing the right thing because your dad was crazy" Winston said.

"I know, I just didn't expect her to be dead...I want to see her one last time at least" I said wiping away my tears.

"Just remember she always loved you and will forever watch other you and be in your heart" Winston said and I smiled.

"Thanks for telling me...I've been wondering this for 14 straight years" I said.

"No problem buddy...I think you should stay over tonight it's a bloody mess outside" Winston said peeking out the window to see it's pouring.

"You want anything to eat?" Winston asked.

"No sir" I said.

"Call me Winston, even though I am but it makes me feel old..." Winston said chuckling.

"Okay got it" I said smiling.

"I think I should go alert my wife that you're here before she goes into killer mode when she sees you in our home" Winston said with a chuckle before walking upstairs.

I took my phone out my pocket and called Apple, after a while she picked up.

"Hello?" Apple answered.

"Tell mom and dad I was at and party and I had to drive Kate back home because she was drunk...also I might have to spend the night because of the rain" I said.

"Okay, they're probably going to be mad when you get back" Apple said.

"I don't care it was worth it, tonight was a hell of a night" I said.

"And you didn't want me to come?...I wanted to have fun too" Apple said pouting.

"Too bad it's over" I chuckled.

"Ughh I wish I can slap you through the phone" Apple said.

"Haha I wish I can hug you through the phone, but tell mom and dad okay somebody's coming I have to go" I said and with that I hung up.

"Thanks for bringing my daughter home for her safty" Eve said hugging me and I was kind of shocked but accepted her hug.

"No problem she's my friend and I really care for her health" I said smiling.

"You've actually the first boy I would like to be around my daugher to keep herself safe" Eve said smiling and Kate started to stir wake.

"Oww my head, where am I?" Kate said in a tired voice

"You're home dear" Eve said walking to her and helped her up.

"Mom is that you?...how did I get home?" Kate asked sleepily sill holding her head.

"Him over there" Eve said motioning her head to Humphrey.

"H-Humphery?...what are you doing here?" Kate asked looking very stressed out.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, we both need sleep" I said smiling.

"Okay" Kate said as her mom help her walk to the stairs.

"I got it mom thanks I need to talk to Humphery real quick" Kate said and her mom only nodded and walked upstairs. When she was out of sight Kate looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Humphery for bringing me home and caring for me...if it wasn't for you I don't know how I would have gotten home...I probably would still be drunk and partying right now" Kate said giggling and hugging me passionately.

"Its was nothing Kate, you're my friend and I want to make sure you're safe and alive...also making sure your not doing things you wouldn't normally do" I said smiling.

"You're the best guy friend I've ever had...most guys probably would have took advantage and have sex with me...but you're different and I love that about you" Kate said gazing in my eyes.

"I would never do anything to you or anybody like that...I respect your privacy and care how you're going to react to it after you wake up" I said smiling.

"I wish they were more guys like you" Kate said.

"I've said the same thing for years...but you know anywhere I can sleep for the night?" I asked yawning.

"Yes, follow me" Kate said taking my hand and walked me upstairs and I couldn't help but look at her perfectly shaped ass. Soon the view was over as she lead me to a room.

"Stay here I'm going to change first" Kate said before walking in but not closing the door all the way. It's almost like she wants me to peek. After like 40 seconds she said.

"You can come in now" Kate said and I walked in her room and winced in mental pain."Noooo...everything in her room is pink there's no way I can sleep in here even for a day...even her flat screen tv is pink...I hate pink so much...but it's Kate's room and not my sisters though so I'll let it slide" I thought.

"Humphrey are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just got sudden chills….so where am I supposed to sleep?...on the floor orrr?" I asked unsure of what she is doing.

"With me" Kate said blushing mad hard.

"R-Really?.." I said nervous that I didn't see this coming.

"Yeah...and you can take your pants off or whatever makes you feel more comfortable" Kate said smiling but with burning cheeks.

"Umm, okay" I said blushing and walking to the other side of the master bed sitting down. I took my shoes and shirt off only leaving on my pants. Then I turned my phone off so my battery won't die since I didn't bring my charger.

I laid down and pulled the covers over me which smelled like watermelon.

"Kate have you been eating watermelon in bed?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you that...I can change the sheets if you want?" Kate asked.

"No It's fine, it actually smells amazing almost just as the same as your hair...now I know where it comes from" I said chuckling and she giggled.

"I really love watermelons" Kate said giggling.

"Haha I see..." I said smiling and she smiled back before yawning.

"I think we should call it a day we had a long night" I said.

"Yeah but mostly me..I feel so embarrassed" Kate said shaking her head looking away, and I turned her head and gazed in her eyes

"Hey, you weren't yourself and it's understandable because you were drunk...there's no need to be embarrassed we all go through them...you're just lucky enough I was there to stop Garth from having sex with you" I said and her mouth dropped.

"He was, going to have sex with me while I was drunk?" Kate asked shocked making sure she heard right.

"Yep, a tragic thing Garth would do right?" I asked llaying my head down and ooking at the ceiling.

"I can't believe he lied to me...he said he wanted to change and start over as a brand new guy...he even promised me, I feel so dumb why did I forgive that bastard" Kate said angrily.

"Kate, it's Garth, you should know he lies all the time...that guy is never going to change and probably die at an early age if he keeps this up" I said and I can hear Kate starting to cry.

"Whats wrong?" I asked sitting up looking at her.

"Me that's what's wrong...I feel so stupid...I cant believe he almost took my virginity...what if I got pregnant and he's not claiming there his?" Kate asked crying and I brought her in a passionate hug as she cried on my bare chest.

"But he didn't because I was there to stop him...Kate I'm your friend and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you or do anything to you that you're uncomfortable with okay?...I'm always going to be here for you whenever you need me, happy, sad, mad, or whatever I'm always here for you...and If he got you pregnant...I would raise him or her by your side because I'm not letting you go through that depression stage alone" I said.

"Awww you're so sweet you would do that for me?" Kate asked smiling.

"Of course I will...like I said what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I asked chuckling and she giggled.

"I'm so glad you wasn't grounded I don't know what I would have done without you" Kate said smiling.

"You still won't because I'm staying here forever" I said smiling.

"Goodnight Humphery see you in the morning" Kate said before turning to her side sleeping at a respectful distance. Then turned off her lamp making it dark in her room but not too much.

"Goodnight Kate" I said and after that all I can hear is rain droplets hit the roof.

Flashed backs flowed through my mind of all the crazy things that happened today and it all ended with me sleeping with Kate. This literally the best night ever, I never thought I would make it this far. What makes it even better I did all of this in only a day. This shows if you put your mind to it you can do anything people. Just before I went into slumber with a smile on my face, things just got even better.

"Humphrey are you still awake?" Kate asked turning to me.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked as a loud thunder sounded scaring us both.

"Do you uh, want to maybe umm….cuddle?" Kate asked with blushing cheeks.

"Umm sure I don't mind" I said smiling but in my mind I was screaming "YESSSSSS!" I thought.

Kate scooched over to me and I wrapped my arms around her small well fit slender body I always dreamt off touching. Then she laid her head on my chest. When her legs wrapped around mine I realized she didn't have any pants on. She was sleeping in her panties, this won't look right in the morning; but who gives a damn. I'm having the night of my life so if her mom or dad kills me I'll die happy.

"Your chest is so soft you're like a pillow" Kate said giggling and I laughed.

"I'm your new pillow now" I said chuckling.

"And always will be.." Kate said yawning and I can still smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Goodnight Humphrey" Kate said smiling before closing her eyelids.

"Night beautiful" I said before kissing her forehead and quickly falling asleep in her warm embrace. I sure as hell would never forget this night, I hope tomorrow gets even better.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Hope You Liked It, Fav Follow or Both Thanks :)**


	4. A1

**Hey Guys Sorry This Isn't Another Chapter But I'm Currently Working On It. Most Of You That Fallows Me Know That I Love Writing Long Ass Chapters So You Can Really Have Something To Read Unlike Them 1,000 to 3,000 Word Chapters. Any Way For Some Of You That Don't Know, Over A Week Ago My House Caught Fire And I Lost Litterly Everything I Loved. So It Might Be A While Until The Next Chapter Is Posted Because I'm Living With My Uncle At The Moment And I Can Only Use My Mobile Phone To Continue Exclusive Writing. Like I Said Before My Next Chapter Might Be My Last Due To Technology So I Want To Thank All The People Who Has Been Following Along With My Stories. If I Do Leave And Come Back I'll Have A Hell Of A Lot To Write About Because My Imagination Been Sealed Up For So Long.**


	5. New Friends

**A/N: Sorry It Took So Long For An Update But Here You Go. It Would've Been A Little More Longer But I Cutted It Short Because My Fingers Started To Hurt Lol Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 New Friends

Humphrey P.O.V

I woke up to an agonizing throbbing pain in my back, but once I seen Kate in my arms. All of my pain suddenly vanished. It brought a small smirk to my face as she slightly snored like a newborn baby. My dreams are sincerely coming true after all these years of me messing up. I never in my right mind thought I would ever be in the same bed as Kate. Hell, I never thought I would ever have a decent conversation with her. Now I think we are officially friends and hope to much more in the future.

Kate's slowly steady breathing and heartbeat was putting me in a love daze. "Kate looks so beautiful when she sleeps...she's so warm, small, soft, and cuddly too...I wish we can stay like this forever...but I have to go sadly" I thought.

I didn't want to wake her up because she slept so peacefully but I really needed to go. Carefully I moved her off of me and laid her head on a pillow as a replacement. Just because I can, kissed her forehead and she gave me that beautiful smile I always loved. The pink clock on her wall which almost mentally killed me to look at read 6:01 A.M. "Bad enough I see it in my sisters room now my ever lasting crush room too?" I thought walking to my shirt putting it back on.

I guess I made too much noise putting it on and saw Kate starting to stir. My mind told me to grab my phone and run out, but I'll be such a jerk if I do that. Especially if I have a huge crush on her no wonder what she'll think of me then. Kate eyelids fluttered open revealing her big golden eyes underneath I always get lost in.

"H-Humphrey?...where are you going?..it's still early" Kate said in a soft but sleepily voice.

"I have to get home and change into new clothes that don't smell like alcohol" I said and she blushed.

"Sorry about that again, I don't know what came over me I should have never trusted him" Kate said.

"Kate, it's fine all that matters is that you're safe and alive" I said smiling and grabbing my phone off her dresser.

"I guess I'll see you in class?" Kate asked smiling.

"Haha If I make it home, I have like...23 miles to walk...I might have to run to make it to school on time" I said chuckling.

"I can give you a ride if you want silly" Kate said giggling.

"Yes please...thank you" I said smiling.

"It's the least I can do" Kate said smiling gazing in my eyes and my body immediately frozen up. Kate noticed me not blinking staring at her, and her cheeks burned.

"You should see how adorable you look when you blush" I said smiling.

"Umm, I-I...uh, I'll meet you downstairs let me get changed first" Kate said shyly hiding her red cheeks.

"Okay" I said walking out her room with a smile on my face. "Did I just say that and she actually blushed?...I'm on a roll now" I thought happily.

It was still dark out so I couldn't really see where I was going. They really need to put some night lights in the halls upstairs. I can see myself almost or falling numerous of times. When I made it down the stairs, Lilly was in the kitchen eating Reese's Puff cereal. She gasped and almost spat out her milk embarrassed I was here.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here!?" Lilly asked shocked covering her chest with blushing cheeks.

Lilly only had on a purple bra and from here it looks like she was only in her panites; but I really couldn't tell for sure.

"Relax, my sister dresses like you all the time it's nothing I haven't seen before you don't look any different from her...but it does look wayyy better on you though, on her it's just YUCK" I said making a silly face and she laughed.

"My body do looks better than hers right?" Lilly asked biting her lip seductively and cuffing her small breast. It would have been such a turn on if she wasn't so…young.

"Umm, yeah a lot better actually" I said fake chuckling. "This is getting weird" I thought.

"I always knew my body looked better" Lilly said giggling.

"Don't tell her I said that" I said chuckling.

"I won't...what are doing here anyway?" Lilly asked.

"Kate was dr-"

"Humphrey let's go I'm ready" Kate said walking down the stairs and I was stunned. She looked amazing as always.

"Wait, did you two?" Lilly asked looking at both of us.

"No, we're just friends we didn't do anything like that" Kate said.

"Yeah sure" Lilly said winking at me.

"We didn't" Kate said slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody" Lilly said giggling.

"Lilly-"

"Kate let's just go, I really need to get home like in...30 minutes" I said looking at my watch.

"Okay" Kate said before sticking her tongue out at Lilly and opening the door. I chuckled at their little bond and followed her close behind.

"Does she annoys you a lot?" I asked.

"Ughh don't get me started" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know how it feels" I said chuckling.

"Sometimes I wish she would disappear for a month" Kate said unlocking the car doors.

"I'm sure you would miss her though" I said chuckling.

"No I wouldn't, I would throw a party" Kate said giggling.

"Another party huh?...I guess I'll have to be there you know, just in case" I said jokely smiling.

"Shut up that won't ever happen again, it's only a one time thing" Kate said playfully throwing a pencil at me. Then getting in her car afterwards.

"Thanks I actually need this for 1st period" I said chuckling and picking it up.

After I got in she started the engine and immediately put the car in reverse.

"Hey hey hey…" I said and she stopped puzzled.

"What?" Kate asked with confusion on her face.

"Put on your seat belt...how did you pass your drivers test?" I asked putting my seatbelt on.

"Oh thanks, and I actually have no idea I guess there is a such thing as luck after all" Kate said giggling strapping her seat belt on.

"Okay now I'm scared..we're going to die" I said jokely.

"Haha we're going to be fine I've never had a violation yet" Kate said laughing and driving back in reverse.

"The yet part is what I'm afraid of" I said chuckling.

"I never have and never will, just relax" Kate said giggling.

The whole ride there was the best ride I ever got from a girl in my life. It makes it an bonus because It's a girl I really like. We talked about each other and what we like to do getting to know each other better. Then somehow our conversation turned into school and how much we hate it. Also with the shitty rules and procedures the teacher has along with a ton of homework. Not to mention that one 9th period teacher that always gives us homework. It soon led to me making jokes about them and she laughed at every single one of them. Kate had a very good sense of humour and I can feel our connection building slowly. Her laugh was so cute, I wish I can be around to hear it forever. Everything was going the way how I wanted it until she asked a question I was embarrassed about.

"Humphery...how come you never...you know...had a girlfriend before?" Kate asked making a sharp right turn.

"Umm, I was uh...I guess ugly back then I don't know" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"There's no way you were ugly back then do you know how girls look at you?" Kate asked shocked about my response.

"Wait, they do?" I asked a little shocked myself.

"Do they?...all Candy ever talk about is you all day- oops" Kate said realizing what she said.

"No way...how come no one ever come talks to me?" I asked not believing what she said.

"Shyness or scared to get rejected" Kate said pulling up to my drive thru.

"Wow, all these years I thought I was a nobody" I said sad but blunty.

"Humphery you are someone that's very awesome...you're a kind, caring, and sweet guy...if it helps, I always thought you were someone and I still do...who cares what other people think just know there always someone out there that truly loves you" Kate said smiling with her hand on my shoulder. I smiled gazing in her Amber eyes and said.

"Thanks Kate, that means a lot to me" I said smiling.

"Like someone once told me...I'm just telling the truth" Kate said smiling and I chuckled.

"That someone will see you at school in 2 hours" I said getting out her car and she giggled.

"See ya Humph" Kate said smiling.

"Bye" I said closing the door before she took off and I watched her leave until she was out of sight.

*Sigh*

"Maybe this year won't be as boring as I thought it would" I said to myself out loud. The sun peaked over the trees nearly blinding me.

"Oh shit" I said running to my door step realizing it's getting late already. Strangely the door wasn't locked and I rushed in running to my room, but quietly.

When I walked in my room our cat Naomi was in my bed relaxing.

"All the girls love my man cave huh?" I asked scratching underneath her chin and she purred.

*Meoww*

"I guess that means yes" I said chuckling getting something out my closet I can change into.

I grabbed my Kobe Bryant camo shirt off the hanger along with the matching camo sweats. "This is why I love Champs at the mall" I thought to myself.

I threw them on the bed next to Naomi and took off my shirt. Which for some reason hurted like hell. I looked in my mirror and saw red marks on my back with a few splinters.

"God damnit Garth..I'll get it out later" I said to myself. I took off my pants and quickly went to the bathroom and took a warm shower. My back stung like hell and now I wish I took them out.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door to be greeted by Apple.

"Oh looks who's back...how was the entercourse?" Apple asked giggling walking in the bathroom.

"We didn't do anything okay?...she's just a friend" I said.

"Yeah right...don't worry I won't tell anyone" Apple said putting Crest toothpaste on her toothbrush. "Her and Lilly act and think exactly the same… It would have been torture if both of them were my sisters" I thought.

"That's why Lilly body looks better than yours" I said before walking away.

"No it doesn't" Apple pouted.

"If you say so" I said chuckling and walking in my room.

I changed into my clothes I laid out on my bed and slipped on my black and yellow Adidas. Just because I love to stay fresh I added some old spice deodorant and Axe spray to my skin. It was now 7:20 and I realized time past by fast when you having a good time with someone you have a crush on. Before I walked out the door I fixed my hair and grabbed my backpack.

"Byee kitty" I said scratching her belly and she purred.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to fix me some cereal because my mom not up yet. When I filled my bowl up with Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I was buzz killed by their not having any milk left in the fridge. Except for chocolate milk which is disgusting to me. I was about to find something else until someone crept up behind me scaring the soul out of me.

"Boo" Apple said and I hit my head on the fridge. Apple bursted into laughter holding back the tears.

"You little" I said playfully picking her up and swinging her around.

"Noo, let me go you know I get dizzy very easily" Apple said.

"I know that's why I'm doing it..now say the magic words" I said chuckling.

"I think I'm about to puke" Apple said holding it in her mouth.

"That's not right" I said chuckling.

"Humphrey please put your sister down...I sworn I told you that for 14 years straight since she was a newborn" Dad said walking in with his casual working clothes on. I did as he told me and Apple walked very sloppily.

"Aww I remember when she was a baby with 3 bottom teeth in her mouth" I said chuckling and pinching her cheek.

"Dad how did I get my name?" Apple asked pushing my hand away.

"Ask Humphrey" Dad said while making himself some coffee.

"Really?...you gave me my name?" Apple asked confused looking at me.

"No, you gave yourself that name...mom and dad was teaching you how to say words and had no success with it so I wanted to try...it was the first day of kindergarten and mom gave me a lunchable with an apple for lunch….I held it in front of your face and said Apple...on the second try you said it...a lot actually...so that's how you got your name" I said smiling tapping her nose playfully.

"Was it an green apple?" Apple asked.

"Yep, now where were we?" I asked grinning evilly slowly walking it her.

"Daddd" Apple whined.

"Sorry honey, guys rule" Dad said holding his hand up.

"You got that right" I said chuckling accepting his high five.

"Whatever" Apple said rolling her eyes and sitting at the table.

"Oh yeah dad we need some more milk because someone drunk it all" I said looking at Apple.

"Why you're lookin at me?...I don't even like Soy milk" Apple said pulling out her phone texting away.

"Then who drunk it?" I asked.

"Only two living organisms in this house love Soy milk" Apple said and it took me a minute to think about it.

"Oh yeah that's right I gave the rest to Naomi...my apologies madam" I said with a goofy smile and she giggled rolling her eyes.

"Humphery I don't want to be a party pooper but your mother is going to ask where you were last night" Dad said turning a page in the newspaper. "How did he know I went to a party?...probably Apple loudmouth talking to her friends" I though.

On cue mom stormed into the kitchen with a robe and house slippers on. When she saw me she calmed down and said.

"Humphery what happened last night where were you?" Mom asked relieved.

"I was at a friend house because of the storm after the party...didn't Apple tell you guys" I asked looking at her and she had a guilty smile.

"Oh uhh, sorry I was video chatting with Lilly I forgot to" Apple said and I shot her and angry look.

"Thank god you're safe but why you didn't tell me you're leaving?...you had me worried sick when I didn't see you in your room last night" Mom said hugging me.

"Mommm I'm fine nothing is going to happen to me I'm here to stay forever...I'm glad I was there because one of my friends was drunk and I took her home" I said.

"Who was your friend?" Mom asked.

"Uhh, Kate, somewhat a new friend I made…" I said and mom gasped.

"Did you two have-"

"No mom we didn't do anything and if we did her mom would have been killed me by now...a guy dosed her and was about to rape her until I fought him and took her home because she was really drunk….I didn't have a ride home and it was raining so her parents offered me to stay since I helped out their daughter" I said.

"Well, I'm very proud of you for doing the right thing but you should tell me next time where you're going I was just about to send out an Amber alert" Mom said.

"Really an Amber alert?...hahaha I have to get kidnapped and thrown in a vehicle it doesn't work like that...and I didn't ask you because I know you wouldn't let me go and preach to me about parties in your day and how bad it was" I said.

"Humphrey I only do it because I care for you, what if you got hurt and there's no identification on you?" Mom asked and I realized she was right.

"I know, I'm sorry….it won't happen again" I said self guilty and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"I know it won't sweetheart but think about the basics next time you leave...okay?" Mom asked looking in the fridge.

Meanwhile I checked my phone and saw I had a message from Salty.

*Dude, I heard you beat Garth ass at the party last night everyone is talking about you dude… you're so popular now!*

*Are You Serious?*

*Am I? you need to come check it out all the girls are talking about you. Even the sluts so you might get you know what I mean ;]*

*Okay I'm On My Way*

I put my phone in my pocket and stood up walking to mom kissing her cheek.

"Bye mom I have to get to school...come on A" I said.

"Wait it's too early right?" Mom asked confused.

"Yeah something came up I really need to get to school" I said walking to the door opening it.

"But, what about breakfast?" Mom asked.

"We'll eat at school bye Dad" I said.

"Bye buddy" Dad said before sipping his coffee then Apple kissed his cheek.

"Bye guys" Apple saud.

"Okay, have a good day at school" Mom said before we walked out the door.

"Okay what's really up?" Apple asked smiling.

"You'll see yourself… right now let's get to school" I said. Before we even made it to our sidewalk Shakey's black 2014 StickShift Drop Top Camaro pulled up in my driveway.

"You guys need a ride?" Shakey asked.

"Woah when did you get this?" I said chuckling throwing my backpack in the back seat.

"Nice" Apple said hopping in the back seat while I satin the front.

"Thanks, you know, I got my ways" Shakey said popping his collar.

"Is this rented?" I asked chuckling.

"Maybe" Shakey said before pulling off.

"Hey bro, did Salty tell you that everyone is talking about you?" Shakey asked.

"So that's why we're leaving early?" Apple asked.

"Yeah he told me" I said ignoring Apple's question.

"This is crazy how did you kick Garth ass?...I heard he was in the hospital" Shakey said.

"Wow did you really?" Apple asked shocked.

"I didn't do anything…he tripped and hit his head on the dresser" I said.

"But for you to still be in one piece is amazing...remember what happened to the last guy he fought?" Shakey said before stopping at a red light.

"Yeah, it was ugly I saw the video last year" I said.

"What video can I see?" Apple asked very concerned on what we are talking about.

"Especially when he broke his arm...it was nasty" I said.

"I would have shit my pants" Shakey said.

"Wait what video?...let me see it" Apple said irritated we're ignoring her.

"Speaking of shit...remember summer camp 8th grade" I said chuckling.

"We promised to never bring that up" Shakey said slightly angry.

"Haha sorry it was so hilarious dude everyb-"

"Helloooo!" Apple shouted waving her hand in front of us.

"What?" I asked looking back at her.

"Let me see the video" Apple said calmly.

"I don't have it anymore...ask your boyfriend Salty" I said chuckling and she blushed.

"H-He's not my boyfriend" Apple said defending herself.

"Yet" I said chuckling.

"She likes Salty?...I can't wait to tell him" Shakey said.

"Noo!...I mean uhh...pssh tell him..I don't care" Apple said folding her arms playing it cool.

"We sure will….I definitely would tell him you have heart framed pictures of him in your room" Shakey said and she gasped.

"How did you know that?!...did Humphrey tell you?" Apple asked glaring at me angry.

"He didn't… I just guessed" Shakey said chuckling as we did our signature handshake.

"Ughh I hate you guys...the light is green by the way" Apple said angrily.

Most of the ride there was quite for Apple as we were the only ones talking. After 5 minutes we finally made it to school, and Shaky parked in his student parking spot. Which is strangely next to Kate's car. When I got out I noticed she was still inside fixing her hair.

Kate's P.O.V

I just arrived at school with my little sister Lilly, 5 minutes ago and she was the first to go into school. Mostly because she had to use the restroom. I was about to exit my car until I realized my hair was a little messy. My comb wasn't anywhere to be found so I started to panick. "Where is it?...I could have sworn I had it in my purse" I thought looking through my hand bag.

I didn't find my comb, but I did find my brush which is a lifesaver. It would be embarrassing talking to people with messy hair, especially Humphrey. Mid way through brushing my hair a car pulled up next to mine, and I didn't pay any attention to it. Just when I was about to add a plastic pink flower in my hair, someone tapped on my window scaring me. I almost hit my head on my car mirror, and I dropped my brush.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you...having fun in there?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"Yeah" I said giggling before getting out and giving him a small hug. He didn't expect it so he was startled at first, but he soon accepted my hug.

"Your hair still smells like watermelon I see" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Haha actually It's the shampoo I used this morning after I got back home" I said giggling.

"Nice, hey are you any good at geometry?...I need a little help with certain questions" Humphrey said leaning on my car a little.

"Yeah I love math, I'll help just come over to my place after school" I said smiling.

"You sure your parents would accept that?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure they will, this morning they went on and on about how much you are a great guy" I said smiling.

"Good because-"

"Hey Humphrey"

Some random chick said that was walking by with a smile on her face. Cutting him off in mid sentence, while he shot her a confused look.

"Umm hey…" Humphrey said smiling at her and she winked at him before crossing the street.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"No, I've never seen her in my 17 years of life" Humphrey said scratching his silky black hair, watching her walk across the street.

"You sure?...how does she knows you?" I asked puzzled.

"I dunno" Humphrey said shrugging his shoulders.

"Kate, there you are" Sweets called walking up to me.

"Oh hey Humphrey" Sweets said smiling widely.

"Hey, nice to see you got the stains out some how" Humphrey said chuckling.

"I actually bought a new pair this morning because of someone" Sweets said giving me an angry look.

"What I do?" I asked confused.

"Nothing let's go" Sweets said taking my hand and walking away. I looked back at Humphrey and he only smiled. His heartwarming smile would always melt my heart. I gave him a bigger smile showing my teeth before turning around.

When we walked into school from the entrance I can hear people that are mostly girls, gossiping about Humphrey. From what I heard so far, he put Garth in the hospital. Humphery really most can fight, he doesn't look like the fighting type of guy. I never thought any guy could beat Garth, but I now stand corrected. "What happened at that party...I have to ask him it's driving everyone's attention...including mine" I thought.

When Sweets and I made it to our lockers Candy came over with all her books in her arms.

"Did you guys noticed how everyone is talking about Humphrey and what happened last night?" Candy asked putting in her locker combination.

"Yes, he must have gave him a real beating" I said with a small smile. "It's so sweet for him to fight Garth for my privacy like that...and on top of that beat him somehow" I thought. From the corner of my eyes I saw Humphrey walking over to us.

I looked in the mirror to make sure my hair looks good, then turned back to him with a smile. He smiled back but before he got within a few feet of me someone stopped him, Jane. One of the biggest sluts in the whole school. I'm pretty sure every guy in school except Humphrey smashed her. Quite surprised she dont have HIV or pregnant yet to be honest. I never really hated her because she didn't do anything wrong to me at least; but I don't think Humphery should even be talking to her. I don't like it...

Jane is always bragging about herself and steal the leading spotlight in cheerleading. She frames girls so their boyfriends can break up with them so she can make her move on them. Now she's trying to hook up with Humphrey and she doesn't deserve him. I don't know why, but I now officially hate her. "Why is she talking to him?...how out of a sudden she talks to him now?..she never liked him before...this can't be happening…I need to eavesdrop on their conversation" I thought.

"Hey uh guys...I'll see you in class I have to do something real quick" I said taking out my math books before quickly closing my locker.

"Wait what are you doing?" Sweets asked while looking in her mirror putting on makeup.

"Can't talk about it now, I'll just see you guys later" I quickly said before trailing off to Humphrey and Jane.

I got at a respectable distance and stood around the corner listening very closely.

"Ummm nah, I'm kind of busy tonight...maybe some other time" Humphrey said calmly

"How about this weekend?...there's this new restaurant that opened across the street from my house...I heard its really good" Jane said.

"Uh sure I guess, if something don't come up I'll be there" Humphrey said.

"Great, get my number" Jane said. I couldn't really see what was going on, but I heard the dial pad.

"There you go" Humphrey said.

"Thanks and umm, if it turns out a good date...maybe we can make it better at my place...bye Humphrey" Jane said seductively before walking away. "They're going on a date already?...I have to tell Humphrey who she really is" I thought.

Before I turned the corner I walked into him and his aqua blue eyes met up with mine. I was frozen in place, lost in his life threatening eyes. Something in them told me he was going to be a special piece of my life. Someone that is always going to be there for me and take care of me. Now suddenly I feel lighthearted and cheerful when I gaze in them. I never felt this way about any guy eyes before. Mostly because not many guys talk to me, and when they do I know they don't mean it. Humphery on the other hand is a very honest and meaningful guy that loves to put others before himself. That's what I like about him the most, there's not many guys like him. He's different, not original like most of these guys at this school.

"Kate?...are you there?" Humphrey asked chuckling waving his hand in front of my phone.

"Oh uhh, sorry, I was in my own little world there" I said smiling.

"Don't worry I go to mine everyday, the one place no one can judge you for anything" Humphrey said and the bell rung.

"Damnit I didn't get breakfast, rest in peace to me because I'm going to die" Humphrey whined and I laughed.

"I'm sure you can wait" I said giggling.

"No I can't, it's the best thing about school like for real...who comes here to learn?" Humphrey joked.

"The people who wants to get somewhere in their lives...what do you want to be after school?" I asked walking to class with him following.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

"You know, what are your dreams?" I asked.

"Ummm, I don't know...I can be a world lightweight couch potato I guess" Humphrey said chuckling and I giggled slightly.

"Haha there's no such thing and besides….you can't be something you already are" I said playfully nudging his arm.

"Reality is wrong but dreams are real….and that's my dream" Humphrey said and I rolled my eyes

"Oh shut up" I said giggling, but my smile went away when I saw Jane by the vending machine. When she made eye contact with Humphrey, Jane smiled seductively and winked.

"Humphrey, as your friend I don't think you should go out with Jane" I said.

"Me, going out with Jane?...never in a trillion years...she got hit more times than a pop up hammer machine at Chuck E. Cheese or the repeat button on a One Direction music video on YouTube" Humphrey joked and I laughed.

"Good, because I don't want a great guy like you get diagnosed with HIV" I said smiling.

"You are the most caring and kind girl I ever met do you know that?" Humphrey said smiling.

"I was raised to care for others" I said smiling.

"I see, and that's what I like the most about you...It shows how much of a loveable girl you are" Humphrey said smiling and gazing in my eyes. "He is so charming and his eyes are so dreamy" I was thinking until the warning bell rung.

"I think we really should get to Mr. Johnson class, I don't have my school I.D. from last year and I really don't want a detention" Humphrey said chuckling.

"It's not like you're going to go any way so.." I said giggling speeding up my pace.

"Haha yeah good point" Humphery laughed.

Half of thirty seconds we made it to Mr. Johnson's class just in time. I walked over to my friends and sat down in my original seat. Meanwhile Humphrey sat in the back by himself again and took out his phone. I kind of felt bad he was alone and had no one to talk to, so I was going to sit with him. Until someone else sat by him…

Humphrey P.O.V

Kate and I made it in class just in time as the tardy bell rung and everyone was doing what they normally do, talk. When I walked through the asial, it immediately quiet down. Everyone was eyeing me as I walked to my seat in the back making me feel like some kind of celebrity. "Wow, that's a first…wolves actually can see me" I thought sitting my backpack on the seat and sitting down next to it.

I pulled out my phone and was about to play Madden Mobile until I felt someone poke my shoulder.

"Hey uhh, you mind me sitting here?…" A cute feminine voice said

When I looked up at her she looked absolutely gorgeous. She had grey mixed with black fur with big brown eyes and a bang covering her right eye. Which looked good on her, despite the fact she looked some what like Lilly but not really. She had a very muscular slender body that was in perfect shape so she obviously play sports or work out.

"Oh no, not at all...have a seat" I said smiling and moving my backpack out the seat.

"Thanks" She said smiling before sitting down along with her things.

"No problem" I said smiling.

"My name is Stephanie" She said holding her hand out and I happily shook it.

"My name is Humphrey nice to meet you" I said smiling. "Her hand is really small...and soft too" I thought.

"Your hand is really soft and smooth by the way, I must know your secret" I said winking and she giggled.

"Just use regular hand soap and not lotion because when it dries up, it pulls off your skin" She said.

"Wow, I never knew that...all this time I've been using Baby Johnson's lotion for no reason" I said chuckling.

"You use baby lotion?" She asked giggling.

"Don't judge me I thought it would help okay" I said chuckling.

"But it has baby in the name how could you not know its only for babies?" She asked giggling.

"Haha look let's forget about all that, we're going off topic...but anyway are you new here?...I never seen you around until now" I said.

"Yeah I just recently moved here from Toronto with my family" She said.

"No way you from Toronto too?" I asked a little excited because she's the first wolf I've known to be from there.

"Born and raised...are you from there too?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, but I wasn't raised there sadly...so I forgot what it looks like in person" I said.

"Why?" She asked curious.

"It's a very long story I don't like to talk about" I said and she was about to say something until the door closed loudly.

"Good morning everybody...sorry I'm late I was in the teacher's lounge" Mr Johnson said walking to his desk with coffee in his hand.

"Is the work in here hard?" She whispered.

"I had him for biology freshmen year and it was pretty hard...so I'll say yes it is" I whispered back.

Mr. Johnson went on and on about or assignment and what we are going to learn today. Meanwhile my eyes constantly kept glancing at the clock to I can get to next class already. Then he talked about neutrons, electrons, atoms, and something about a strong gas. I really don't pay attention when I'm bored, I just hear what I want to hear honestly.

"Humphery can you tell me how many atoms are in a mole?" Mr Johnson asked. "Easy" I thought.

"There are 6.022 × 1023 atoms of potassium in every mole of potassium...one mole of KOH contains one mole of K so the answer is 6.022×1023 atoms of K" I said proudly.

"Wow, very good job Humphery you know your stuff" Mr Johnson said firmly.

"Impressive" Stephanie said smiling.

"Yeah you know, I hit the books every once in awhile" I said chuckling and she giggled.

In the middle of Mr. Johnson asking another student a question, Kate looked back at me and smiled. "I love her smile so much, it always make me feel happy and determined to see it forever" I thought.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Stephanie asked with a sense of despondency.

"No, she's wayyy out of my league I don't think she would like me anyway I'm quite weird at times" I said chuckling.

"Who wouldn't like you?...you're cute, funny, and smart...you're a keeper to me" Stephanie said smiling and moving closer as my cheeks burned.

"Aww you're blushing" Stephanie said giggling. Before I can respond the bell rung for the next class. I quickly packed up my stuff and headed towards the door.

"Hey um Humphery?… do you uh...what to maybe hang out sometime?" Stephanie asked.

"Just to get to know each other better" Stephanie explained.

"Sure...I might won't have nothing better to do in the meantime" I said chuckling.

"Haha okay, here take my number" Stephanie said writing it on my arm. "This must be a dream...I got three different girls numbers within two days…I don't even know who I am anymore" I thought.

"Whenever you want to hang out give me a call" Stephanie said smiling.

"Sure thing" I said before she walked past me lightly slapping my stomach with her tail.

"I have to be dreaming" I mumbled to myself.

Lunch Period

Kate's P.O.V

The bell rung for lunch and students erupted out their classrooms to lunch like it was a Black Friday sale going on. All this morning the only thing that was on my mind was whoever that other girl was that gave Humphrey her number. "Who do she think she is just to run up on Humphery like that?...she don't even know him as well as I do and she wants go get all flirty with him….she have no rights to exchange numbers with him because it's just not right...you don't go up to a random person and ask for their number even though they may look cute...whoever she is, she's not taking my Humphrey away from me to live happily ever after….I knew him first" I thought.

After I got my lunch I sat down with my friends not saying a word. Furious about the girl giving him her number, which I hope he burns.

"Kate are you okay?" Winter asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I quickly said opening my milk.

"Are you sure?" Candy asked sitting next to me.

"I said I'm fine" I said irritated.

"Kate, you are anything but fine tell us what's wrong" Sweets said. Then I saw Humphrey walking in the cafeteria and waved when he saw me.

I quickly smiled and waved back glaring at him dreamy. Not taking my eyes off of him for even a millisecond. That was all corrupted when whoever that girl was from first period went over and talked to him. I let out a small growl squeezing my silverware bag busting it open.

"Oh I see what the problem is...you're jealous Humphrey is talking to other girls" Winter said smirking.

"What?...pshh no...I-I'm not jealous, If anything I'm happy for him because that's his decision" I said playing it cool.

"Yeah right, just admit it Kate you like him" Sweets said giggling.

"I don't okay...I just want him to be with the right girl that's all" I said as real as possible giving eye contact.

"Yeah right" Sweets said giggling.

"Swe-"

"Look she's whispering something his ear" Sweets said pointing and I growled quickly turning my head to see them not there anymore.

"Ughh you make me so mad" I said growling at her as everyone was laughing except me.

"Kate, we know you like him there's no need to hide it anymore" Candy said.

"Alright fine, maybe I do like him a little bit" I admitted.

"You guys should hang out more, I mean he's still on the market so he's available for anyone" Winter said.

"Actually he's visiting my house later today" I said.

"So you're getting straight to the chase...I like it" Sweets said winking.

"Eww no, nothing like that...well yet at least….we're just studying" I said.

"Ooo so a study date?" Candy asked.

"Call it whatever you want" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yep, it's definitely a study date...wait...did he ask to come to your house to study?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, with math I think" I said.

"Don't you see he's trying to make his move?" Candy asked.

"I don't think he wants to try anything...he just wants help with something I knowledged better than him that's all" I said denying it.

"Well if he's not trying anything he definitely likes you for sure" Candy said.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Of course do you see how you guys look at each other?" Candy asked.

"Yeah she got a point, you guys look into each other eyes for a long time" Sweets said.

"He also wouldn't have gotten angry at Garth for punching you and kicked his ass afterwards if he didn't like you" Candy said.

"He's just trying to be a good friend" I said.

"Did he tell you that?" Winter asked.

"Umm, yeah" I said.

"That's bullshit, Drake said the same thing to me before we started dating to cover up that he's only doing it because he likes me" Winter said.

"So Humphrey...likes me back?" I asked unsure anymore.

"It's kinda obvious" Candy said giggling before eating a fry. I glanced around for Humphrey and saw him talking to his sister who was holding to large McDonald's bag.

Humphrey P.O.V

I just got through talking to Stephanie because she wrote the wrong number on my arm, and wanted to fix it. Before I went to go get in line for lunch, I heard a young familiar feminine voice call my name.

"Humphrey!" Apple shouted out over the talking ruckus in the cafeteria.

I turned around to see she has two large McDonald's bag in one hand; and the other with two medium sized drinks in a four way cup holder. With a smirk on my face, I walked to her and grabbed a bag before it fell out her hands.

"Thanks sis, this is why I love you" I said smiling looking inside the bag.

"Haha yeah whatever, is everything okay?" Apple asked.

"It doesn't have pickles on it right?" I asked.

"No that one shouldn't, here…" Apple said handing me my drink.

"Sprite?" I asked.

"Yep" Apple said smiling.

"You know me so well, I'll see you later" I said before kissing her cheek then walking away to my usual table.

When I sat my food on the table, I took my backpack off and sat down eating a quick fry. "Where are they?" I thought looking around for any sign of my friend's. "Probably still in the lunch line" I thought.

I took my quarter pounder out my bag along with my fries, then took a quick sip of my drink. Then I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I was met by the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my life.

"Humphrey, why are you here by yourself?" Kate asked.

"I'm asking the same thing, I don't know where my friends are" I said looking around again.

"You can, sit with us if you want" Kate said smiling. I looked over at her friends to see them waving and smiling.

"Umm, you sure I won't interfere with you guys...you know uhh...girl time or whatever?" I asked chuckling and she shook her head no.

"I don't want you over here alone, come on let's go" Kate said smiling.

"Okay" I said grabbing my food before leading her to the table her friends are at.

As I was walking through to her table I saw many students numbering my name and pointing at me. A table of girls growled at me seductively and winked at I past by. I'm not going to lie, It kind of turned me on a little. I felt Kate press up against my side and whispered.

"Just ignore them Humphrey" Kate whispered and I only nodded.

We made it to their table and I carefully sat my all stuff down including my backpack.

"Nice to see you joined us" Sweets said smiling.

"I'm not welcomed to be here though…because you know girls have cooties" I joked as we all shared a laugh.

"But, you like sexy girls with cooties right?" Sweets said biting her lip looking down at her breast. From the corner of my eyes I can see Kate giving her angry signals to stop.

"That's not how I would say it but yeah, there's only one sexy girl at this table though" I said smiling before sitting down eating some fries.

"Who?" They all asked at the same time.

"That's something for me to know and guys to find out" I said while chewing.

"We know it's obviously me" Sweets said flipping her hair and fluttering her eyes.

"You really think so?...he said you have cooties it's anything but you" Candy said giggling.

"But in a sexy way right?" Sweets asked looking at me.

"Haha I was joking" I said laughed.

"But if you wasn't?" Sweets asked and I felt a little uncomfortable with this conversation. Mostly because Kate is next to me.

"Okay Sweets enough it's not important" Kate said. "Thank god, she's a lifesaver" I thought.

"So, Humphrey….what happened last night…I really want to know… A lot of people talking about what they think happened but I want to hear it from your point of view" Winter said.

"It wasn't anything hardcore, I just wanted to protect Kate and make sure she isn't subjected doing something she normally wouldn't do" I said before taking a bite out of my burger, immediately spitting it in my hand.

"God damnit Apple I said no pickles" I said with a sour face throwing it in my McDonald's bag.

"Come on Humph tell us details, we promise we won't tell anyone… How did you knock him out?" Candy asked.

"I didn't" I manage to muffle out while chewing and they all shot me a puzzled face.

"Then who else did it?" Kate asked curious.

"You" I said before swallowing.

"Wait what?...me?...but how?...I was drunk" Kate said confused.

"Garth had me pinned and tried to stab me with a knife...I grabbed the lamp that was on the floor next to me and hit him in the head with it-"

"Oohh so that's what happened to my lamp" Sweets explained.

"Shhhhhh" They all said angrily then focused their attention back to me.

"Damn, sorry" Sweets mumbled.

"Anyway, glass got in his eyes and he stood up in pain holding his eyes in pure agony...bad luck for him, he wasn't watching where he was walking and tripped over Kate's leg falling on the dresser knocking himself out" I said.

"So I'm the reason he's in the hospital?" Kate asked still not believing what I'm saying.

"No, he's the reason why he's in the hospital…he brought this on himself he should have just saw it coming…Garth always chooses to be evil and look where that got him" I said shaking my head before putting ketchup on my fries.

"Wow, so you didn't do anything?" Winter asked.

"Well, I stopped him from raping Kate unattainable...but that's about it" I said smiling at Kate and she smiled back, but her smile was bigger than mine.

"But they don't know that" Winter said pointing behind me. When I turned around I saw the same group of girls that was trying to seducing me earlier smiling seductively at me.

"They didn't even know me until this little incident and what they're thinking is never happening...let them think whatever, I never really paid any attention to them anyways so.." I said turning back around.

"Okay change of subject, where do you guys want to go after school?" Sweets asked.

"We can go to the mall" Winter said.

"No it'll be too crowded...they're having an event for kids there today" Candy said.

"How about an restaurant?" I suggested.

"Umm, actually we never go to any food places together… I say we do it" Sweets said.

"Agreed" Winter said.

"I'm In" Candy said.

"Kate, are you coming?" Sweets asked.

"Umm, no actually Humphrey and I are doing something after school" Kate explained.

"Oh, I see" Candy winked making her blush.

"Why does everyone think that?... I'm just tutoring him with a math subject" Kate said shyly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you guys are doing" Sweets asked looking at me and I shook my head chuckling. Then I saw my sister talking to some guy with blushing cheeks. "I would get mad but...she's blushing so he's not doing a bad job" I thought.

After a while I finished my lunch, and the whole time I was a little bored. They were talking about things that weren't interesting, to me at least. I'm lucky enough they didn't talk about One Direction, I would have killed myself. I was finishing up my drink before I threw my lunch away, until Sweets asked me something.

"So Humphrey, what do you like to do on your spare time?" Sweets asked.

"Easy play video games duhh" I said making a silly face and she giggled.

"Okay your second thing you do on your spare time?" Sweets asked.

"I sing and play football" I said taking another sip.

"You sing?" Candy asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, lead singer of my church choir" I said smiling.

"Lies" Candy said.

I started singing her name in a really good melody, and ran my notes perfectly.

"Okay you definitely can sing, why not tell anyone?...your voice is amazing" Candy said excitedly for some reason.

"I don't think I'm that good, besides I have stage fright" I said.

"It's something you can over come after you get used to it" Winter said.

"True but, I don't sing like that I only do it for fun" I said, then I spotted my friends coming the lunchroom in late.

"Thanks for the company guys, I'll see you later Kate" I said before getting up taking my trash.

"Bye, see you later" Kate said smiling.

I walked to the trashcan and threw my trash away. Then walked over to my friends who are just know getting in the lunch line.

"Where you guys been?" I asked.

"Fucking detention" Salty said looking at shakey.

"What?...her ass was fat I had to grab it" Shekey said.

"Haha so how did all of you get in detention?...friend code?" I asked.

"Yeah he pulled the friend code, just move up I'm hungry" Mooch said and they slowly walked up.

"You always hungry" Salty said.

"I know I'm fat but I still got to eat" Mooch said.

"Every 5 minutes?" Salty asked.

"Stop over exaggerating, its every 3 minutes" Mooch explained and I laughed shaking my head.

"I'll see you guys at our table" I said chuckling before walking our table.

I sat down and flopped my backpack next to me while putting my IPhone earbuds in. Somehow my eyes met up with Kate's golden eyes, and a huge smile was placed on her face. She waved at me and I returned the favor by waving back. To spare time I played one of my favorite songs called No Role Modelz by J Cole. Before the song was even halfway over I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"You mind if I sit here my brother and I are new to this school and we saw you sitting alone" He said.

"Um no I don't mind at all" I said and they sat down with urgency.

"Thanks man" He said. Both of these guys were huge, about almost the same size as Garth. Also they look the same, I think they might be twins.

They both had dark gray/white under fur on chest, face, forearms, legs and tail. One of them had red creepy like eyes and the other had brown eyes. That's literally the only way I can tell them apart, their eyes.

"Are you guys twins?" I asked.

"No, I'm 3 years older, this is my little brother Lee" He said messing his hair up.

"What I told you about touching my hair" Lee said angrily fixing it back.

"He have temper issues" He said chuckling.

"Because of you" Lee said.

"Whatever, anyway my name is Sebastian" He said holding out his hand.

"Humphrey, nice to meet you guys" I said greeting his hand smiling.

"You can call me Meteorite, I'm used to people calling me that" Lee said smiling.

"Just call him Lee, no one calls him that but himself" Sebastian said and I chuckled.

"Haha okay" I said chuckling.

"Dude why are you always killing my thunder?...so not cool" Lee said irritated.

"If that was your thunder I wonder how your lighting is" Sebastian said eating his fries.

"You know what man fuck you" Lee said flicking him off.

"See temper" Sebastian said chuckling looking at me.

"Seb-...woah...who is that?" Lee said daydreaming at someone behind me.

When I turned around following his eyes measures, it looked like he was staring at my sister talking to Lilly.

"Who?" I asked.

"The one with the white fur…she's beautiful" Lee said dreamily.

"That right there my friend is Lilly Williams…she's definitely In my top 5 cutest female freshmen I've seen so far" I said smiling.

"She's number 1 on my list...I'm going to go talk to her" Lee said getting up before his brother pulled him back down.

"Just stop bro, she's way out of your league" Sebastian said.

"So?...what's the worst that can happen then an awkward moment?" Lee asked.

"You getting slapped, you're horrible with talking to girls...remember Abby?" Sebastian asked.

"Look I didn't know she was a lesbian" Lee explained.

"But she made every single sign she wasn't interested...you're blind when it comes to girls just leave her be for your own embarrassment" Sebastian said drinking out of his carton of milk.

"I'll prove you wrong, I'm going to get her number" Lee said determined.

"Yeah right" Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Actually I'm somewhat really good friends with her...I say you go for it...Lilly loves making new friends also she's really sweet, kind, and caring...just don't rush things and you'll be fine...trust comes before love" I said smiling.

"Ok, thanks dude" Lee said eating his mashed potatoes.

"No prob, oh here come my friends" I said as they walked over to my table.

"Wassup Humph, who's these guys?" Salty asked.

"Oh uh, this is Sebastian and Lee they're new here" I said as they all sat down except Salty. He only sat his tray on the table.

"Oh wassup guys I'm Salty, you know the smart one around here" Salty said trying to lean on the table and missed completely almost falling.

"Yeah, he's the smart one" I said sarcastically chuckling.

"I doubt that" Sebastian said chuckling.

"I'm Shakey the lazy one" Shakey informed.

"And I'm Mooch nice to met you guys, want your mashed potatoes?" Mooch asked Lee moving closer to him.

"No, knock yourself out" Lee said giving him a weird out face scooting away.

"Don't mind Mooch, he really don't talk much he only eats" I said chuckling.

"Shut up, I'm tired of you guys always talking shit...I'm starting a diet tomorrow" Mooch said.

"You said that yesterday dumbass" Salty said sitting down.

"And I haven't eaten anything unhealthy yet right?" Mooch asked.

"Wait until you get home, all expectations are off" Shakey said chuckling.

"I'll prove you guys wrong, ten years from now I'll be a bodybuilder" Mooch said and we all laughed hysterically.

"Umm nah, I don't think so" Salty said holding in the tears.

Then these two Policemen walked into the cafeteria along with the principals; looking around for someone. I tried to look away and hide my face but it was too late. One of the Policemen spotted me out and started walking over to me.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed! Fav, Follow, Or Both.**


	6. A2

**Sorry For Not Posting Chapters In A While I Had A Busy Busy 2 Months With College Interviews & Finding An Apartment With My Girlfriend...Good News Is I Was Accepted Into LSU From A Football Scholarship So Things Are Going To Get Even More Busier... Also I Am A Soon To Be Teen Father So There's A Lot Of Stress Going On Right Now Supporting Her Making Sure My Girlfriend Is Ok & Our Baby Is Born Healthy...But I'll Try My Best To Post New Chapters For You Guys :))**


	7. Study Date

**A/N: Sorry It Took Me So Long To Post An Update & I'm Also Sorry It Was Short. It Would Have Been Longer But I Had To Cut It Short Because I Have A Busy Day Tomorrow And Probably Won't Be Able To Write Again For A Little Bit Of An While...Anyway I Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Study Date

Humphrey P.O.V

My palms was starting to get sweaty as my heart felt like it was going to beat out my chest. Hypertension quaked throughout my whole body as I was shaking rapidly like a chihuahua. As much as I wanted to play it cool, it wasn't working on the outside and it was very noticeable. I picked up my drink and tried to casually drink it, but I was spilling it everywhere as the cop got closer to our table.

"Humphery you alright?...you sweating like you stole something" Salty said.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine" I nervously said as the cop walked closer to my table.

"Don't look like it bro...what's wrong?" Salty asked.

I didn't respond and drunk my milk hiding my face a little waiting for the cop to cuff me. I was to nervous to even look at anyone at this point. Soon enough I felt a gust of wind behind me as I realized the cop passed me walking over towards Candy and Sweets table. "Oh Shit...Candy and Sweets in trouble from last night" I thought.

I sighed relief it wasn't me because I can hear my mom mouth already; but also felt kinda sorry for Candy and Sweets. There are in a load of trouble for the most lit party I've ever went to. The cop went over to their table and started talking to Candy and Sweets. I couldn't hear what the officer was saying but I know it wasn't good. The conversation ended with them getting up following him out the cafeteria. If it was me I'll be pissing my pants, but they looked cool and innocent not caring how much trouble they could be in. It gained everybody's attention as they were escorted to the main office. Kate and I eyes met up and I can feel the spark inside me that can light a black panther firework. She soon got up and followed them but not after placing a smile on her pretty little muzzle of hers. As always I never can help but smile back as wide as the grinch.

"You know what that was about?" Sebastian asked.

"Party" I said.

"And?" Sebastian said.

"Let's just say it wasn't a typical teenage party" I said chuckling.

"Shit dude I totally forgot to go how was it?" Shakey asked.

"The best party I've ever went to in my life...it was amazing you guys missed out" I said.

"Damn...I was sleep" Shakey said.

"No surprise there" I said chuckling.

"Hey um can I ask you a question Humph?" Lee asked.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How old is Lilly?" Lee asked.

"15 I think" I said.

"You think? or do you know?" Lee asked.

"I'm not in her life like that so I'm not sure...I guess you'll just have to ask her yourself" I said motioning my head to her. He turned around and gazed at her for a few seconds then turned back at me.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her" Lee said getting up.

"Wait do you know about Lilly's mom?" Salty asked and I shot him a cut it out face.

"What?...no what about her?" Lee asked.

"No one knows what happened to Lilly's last boyfriend...that's what about her" Salty said as the bell rung to go to next period

"It's a myth Lilly never had a boyfriend she's too shy to keep a healthy relationship...everything is going to be fine just go talk to her because she's getting ready to leave" I said as I saw her standing up gathering her trash.

"Okay" Lee said before taking a deep breath.

"If you guys hear a loud smacking noise and screaming, you'll know it was Lee" Sebastian joked and I chuckled.

"Watch and learn" Lee said walking over to her table along with my sister.

"Watching" Sebastian said.

"You think he'll get her attention?" I asked.

"Pssh no" Sebastian said.

"Is he that bad with girls?" I asked.

"Horrible, he once told a girl her toes were pretty" Sebastian said chuckling.

"Well that's not that bad" I chuckled.

"They were talking about homework" Sebastian.

"Okay nevermind" I said chuckling.

Lee's P.O.V

I was confident about talking to Lilly because I really liked her and want to get to know her better. "What did Humphrey mean by she's too shy to keep a healthy relationship?...maybe I can break her out of it if I treat her differently than other guys...She's very unique in many ways and is a one of a kind wolf because I've never seen any wolf like her before...it would kill me if I don't at least try to talk to her….Lilly is no ordinary mediocre girl she's the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my life and I saw a lot of beautiful girls but no girl can match her beauty...I hope her voice sounds like heavenly angels because I'm already in heaven just gazing at her…I just hope I don't make things awkward like the past girls I talked too...okay just stay calm Lee...you got this" I thought.

I walked up behind Lilly and one of her friends that strangely looked a lot like Humphrey; and was about to tap her shoulder until the rushing crowd pushed me away. With determination I forced my way back up to her table not giving up on talking to her. I couldn't really see her anymore but I kept pushing through the crowd. It felt like trying to go up a river or trying to run in a swimming pool as I cutted through the students to get to Lilly. When the crowed was finally dying down Lilly and her friend was gone.

I was saddened I didn't get to talk to her and looked down in disappointment. This was my moment to have at least a decent conversation with a girl I liked and it's ruined. Maybe my brother is right, I should just give up on love. I'll graduate high school, work at Wendy's as assistant manager, and die alone a virgin. Sometimes I didn't know why I even try anymore. It's obvious girls of this generation not into guys like me, I don't know why it's so hard for me to understand...I'll forever be a nobody...I was about to report to my next class until someone squeezed my shoulder. When I anxiously turned around I saw it was Lilly. "Woah, she looks even better up close" I thought.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else I knew" Lilly apologize.

"Umm, It's fine don't worry" I said smiling looking in her lavender eyes.

"Ok" Lilly said smiling. She was going to walk away until I spoke up.

"Wow…" I said amazed.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Your eyes...they're beautiful...it fits you perfectly" I said smiling and she blushed a cherry red which was very noticeable. "A girl actually blush after I made a compliment!" My mind screamed.

"T-Thanks" Lilly said shyly looking away from eye contact.

"No problem...do you always wear your hair like that?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, it just falls into place sometimes" Lilly said shyly looking down. I tiled her head up, and moved her hair out her eye tucking it behind her ear.

"I don't know why because you look a billion times better when its out your beautiful lavender eyes" I said smiling and she blushed again.

"Awww stop it you're just saying that" Lilly said shyly smiling trying to hide her blush.

"No really I 1000% mean it" I said looking in her eyes so she knows I'm telling the truth. Everything in her eyes told me about Lilly, now I just need Lilly to tell me about Lilly.

"Hey umm, are you a freshman?" I asked.

"Oh uh, yeah, are you?" Lilly asked.

"Yep I just moved here from Toronto with my brother" I said.

"Cool, I heard it was awesome there" Lilly said.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome in some parts" I said slowly walking towards the cafeteria exit with Lilly following.

"Why did you guys move?" Lilly asked.

"My dad's job, but I wanted to leave anyway" I said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because I want to travel the world and see new things...I've been living there my whole life it's about time I explore somewhere new" I said.

"I won't disagree with you there" Lilly said understandable.

"You want to leave Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes sooo bad...I really want to explore the U.S. because it's not really much to see here in Canada I haven't seen already" Lilly said.

"What a coincidence, I want to explore the U.S. too" I said smiling.

"Really?" Lilly asked somewhat not believing me.

"Yeah manly New York I've heard amazing things" I said.

"That's great you want to visit New York too?...who knew we have so much in common" Lilly said smiling. "She has the most heartwarming smile I've ever seen" I thought.

"Yeah who knew?...and um maybe one day we can explore the world together I think we'll be a great team" I said playfully bumping her arm and she smiled.

"We'll be an awesome team" Lilly said smiling showing her perfect sets of white teeth. I was lost in her lavender eyes not wanting to look away for even for a millisecond. Sadly, the warning bell rung breaking us out our trance.

"I think we should get to class now" Lilly said.

"Yeah I think we should, I'll talk to you later" I said walking out the exit until she called me.

"Hey!...I didn't get your name" Lilly said catching up to me.

"Oh sorry, Lee but you can call me Meteor if you want" I said smiling.

"Meteor? Nice I like it...well my name is Lilly and it was a pleasure meeting you we should definitely hang out sometime" Lilly said.

"It was nice meeting you too Lilly and I would love to hang out sometime… It's not often a beautiful girl would say that too me" I said smiling.

"Aww shut up and take my number" Lilly said blushing writing her number on my arm. "I'm never washing this arm...nope never" I thought.

"Give me a call sometime if you want to talk...you're actually the first guy that has a lot in common with me that's telling the truth" Lilly said smiling.

"Will do, I'll call you soon as I can, see you later I guess" I said smiling.

"Bye" Lilly said cheerfully before walking to her class. Of course I had to look at her ass it's the typical guy thing to do.

"Damn…how did I do it?" I asked to myself before walking to my class.

Lilly's P.O.V

I made it to world geography just in time just before the bell rung and sat next to Apple. I've never almost been late to class before because I'm usually one of the first ones in. I must have lost track of time talking to Lee. "He's so charming and cute...I never thought a cute guy and I would have so much in common…Normally I'm really shy around cute guys but for some reason he's different…I don't know why but I feel like I can be more myself around him...something I struggled to do around any guy that I ever liked" I thought. I was so deep in thought about Lee, and what happened not 5 minutes ago. I didn't realize I was staring at a clock not blinking for a solid minute.

"We haven't even been in class for 2 minutes and you're already ready to go" Apple said giggling snapping me out my trance.

"Oh uh, no, I was just thinking about stuff" I said.

"Okay tell me who do you like?" Apple said seductively winking.

"Why you assume I like someone?" I asked taking a pencil out my binder pouch.

"Because you only daydream like that when you're looking at my brother" Apple said.

"Your brother is sooo freaking hot" I said panting a little.

"Eww no that's disgusting" Apple said blunty.

"If I can have Humphrey for a day I would do some things to his-"

"Okayyy enough of that...who do you like other than my dorky brother" Apple said.

"No one" I said trying to sound believable, but my voice cracked.

"Come onnn" Apple said poking my arm with a smirk.

"Ughh fine, it's a new guy" I said annoyed by her anxiousness.

"And?" Apple asked.

"His name is Lee and he's a freshman" I admitted with burning cheeks.

"Have I met him?" Apple asked.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Well what he looks like?" Apple asked.

"He's muscular a little...umm average height...he has dark gray/white under fur on his chest, face, forearms, and tail" I said.

"Nope, I don't know him...but he sounds decent" Apple said.

"He's more than decent" I said smiling to myself.

* * *

End Of School

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

Finally the last school bell of the day rung and I was more than excited but at the same time nervous to visit Kate's house. I just really don't want to mess things up and make it awkward between us. That can maybe even jeopardize our friendship. Kate is an understandable and fun person to be around, I'm pretty sure It wouldn't be as bad.

Students flew out their classrooms like a store pet owner left their bird cages opened before leaving the shop. It usually was hard walking through a crowded hallway and took forever; but this time they were making room for me. They also was greeting me like I was one of the most popular guys at school. I couldn't talk to all of them at once so I just smiled and nodded making my way through. This incredibly hot girl held my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder completely throwing me off.

"Uhhhh, who are you and what are you doing?" I asked pulling my hand away but she held my hand again.

"I'm your GIRLFRIEND silly don't act like you don't know me" She said loudly catching students attention, mostly only girls.

"Oh you are?" I asked sarcastically getting a closer look because she looked familiar. "Wait..isn't she the girl from earlier this morning who cut me off talking to Kate before winking and crossing the street?...yep that's her for sure" I thought.

"Yeah" She said cheerfully moving my hand towards her small but perfectly shaped breast.

"Do you like them?" She asked seductively.

"Umm-"

"Because they're all ours babe" She said cutting me off leaning in for a kiss. I slowly moved my head away and backed up hoping someone will save me.

I didn't know what to do or how to react to this because I've never been in this situation before. How many wolves in the world know how to stop a pretty girl from kissing you? I was running out of time as I felt her warm breath on my lips. "Is this really happening! I hope Kate don't see this..." I thought.

Just when I gave up and was about to just let it happen, I heard someone call her name with hatred. Taking her attention off me saving my life and my lips. There's no telling where her dirty slutty lips could've been….

"Jillian stop it right now!…I met him first he's mine" Jane shouted angrily storming towards us.

"Pssh save it for someone who cares he likes me wayy more you slut" Jillian shot back gripping onto my arm, hurting me a little with her claws.

"Ever since you were elected as the leading cheerleader you think you're hot and sexy...to tell you the truth no one likes you that's why Jake dumped you…." Jane said pulling my other arm. "Are girls really fighting over me right now?...I must really be dreaming" I thought.

"I never liked Jake in the first place...I have a better and cuter boyfriend now isn't that right Hummykins?" Jillian asked in a cute voice licking my cheek.

"Hummykins?" I asked her.

"That's the dumbest pet name I heard in my life...come on Humphrey let's get away from this creep" Jane said pulling my arm but to no prevail.

"He's not going anywhere with you he finds me more attractive than you...just crawl back in whatever sewer you crawled out of you bitch" Jillian said and everyone gasped.

"Ladies Ladies Ladies stop it...I'm not the guy worth fighting for...also I'm not leaving with any of you because both of you are not my type...I'm sorry" I said before walking away.

"See now look what you done...I hate you" Jillian said storming away.

"I hate you more" Jane said raging away the opposite direction.

I can't believe for the first time in my life girls were fighting over me and I declined them. Wow, Kate really have a relationship mindset on me even when she's not here. Literally now I don't want to be with anybody else but my beautiful, smart, and sweet Kate. With all this thinking of Kate I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and accidently walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fin-...oh Humphrey hey" Kate said smiling widely and I froze up at her golden eyes.

"H-Hey what's up" I said a little stunned I would run into her.

"Are you okay?...did you see a ghost or something?" Kate asked giggling.

"Sorry, just a little surprised I would run into you again" I said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"I don't know I'm just am….anyway I'm still eligible to come over right?" I asked.

"Sure we can go now if you want?" Kate asked.

"But you have a two seater what about Lilly?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I'm so dumb...I'll just pick you up later" Kate said.

"Sure thing, see ya" I said. Before I took a step she surprisingly hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and gently rubbed her back.

She was so cuddly and fit perfectly in my arms. Kate also smelled really good almost jolly rancher candy like. This why I always would like girls, they smell so sweet. (I Wonder If Some Girls Ever Attracted Bee's Due To The Sweet Scent Of Lotion Or Perfume Lol)

I wish I can hold her in my arms forever because right now I'm in heaven. Hugging the most beautiful angle I've ever seen and ever will see. This was more than a friend zone type of hug; it's almost like a type of hug you would get if you're going off to the military. A few more seconds later she let me go and said.

"Bye I'll come around at 5:00 is that okay?" Kate asked.

"Perfect" I said smiling gazing in her eyes. Kate walked past me and slapped her tail on my belly lightly.

I chuckled at what she did and went into Ghost Recon mode to find my sister. First I went to the water fountain to get a little water for my dry throat. After I got a drink my search began, but this time it didn't really took long because she found me.

"Where do you be?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Walking" Apple said.

"You must walk slow then because it don't take 5 hours to walk to the school entrance" I said chuckling.

"Haha" Apple laughed mocking mine.

"Just speed up next time grandma" I joked but with a silly face

"That was so corny and not funny" Apple said giggling.

"But you're laughing though" I said chuckling.

"Because you make the dumbest faces ever" Apple said giggling.

"Maybe because I am dumb" I said chuckling.

"I won't disagree with you there...but...are there any more parties?" Apple asked.

"If they were what makes you think you're getting in?" I asked.

"Because my brother can hook me up" Apple said fake smiling.

"No way" I said.

"Well I can just blackmail then" Apple said.

"You have nothing against me to use so that's a fail...try again" I said chuckling.

"Remember granddad's safe money you stole to buy a Ps4?" Apple asked.

"You wouldn't" I said shocked she knew about that.

"We both know I will" Apple said.

"You evil little girl...get away from me" I said playfully taking my arm from around her and pushing her away a little.

"I love you bro" Apple said giggling.

"Don't use my own lecture against me" I said.

"To late" Apple said laughing evilly but ended up coughing.

"Epic fail" I said chuckling.

*Cough Cough Cough Cough Cough*

"Choked on my saliva" Apple said.

"Good, do it again Applesauce" I said chuckling and teasing

"Shut up, and don't call me that" Apple said giggling as she opening the school entrance door.

16 Minutes Later

We finally made it home but I didn't see my neither of my parents cars. So we had the house to ourselves for a while to do some things we normally don't do when they're here. I unlocked the door opening it and Naomi ran to me meowing.

"That's so unfair, why she always go to you?" Apple asked as I picked her up and rub underneath her chin.

"It's all in the hair you know...It's a total cat magnet" I said posing and moving my hair around.

"Well its going to lead to bestailty" Apple said walking up stairs.

"But aren't we all animals?...or both human and animals?" I asked myself.

*Shrugges*

I walked upstairs to my room and laid Naomi on my bed. Like any normal cat she bolted up, and started licking herself clean in the most flexible way I've ever seen. To spare a little time I turned on my ps4 and played Battlefield 4 online with my friends for a while. I played on the new Dragon Valley throwback map from BF2 and it was pretty good.

* * *

90 Minutes Later

* * *

I've now been playing for a little bit over an hour and I was in the top five along with my friends each round. The next 6 minutes into the next round something happened that really pissed me off. I spawned on my friend Adam after getting shot in the ass and I immediately got killed with an impact grenade. The thing that made me pissed is that he was too far to physically throw that grenade and Adam somehow didn't die….only me. (True Story)

"What the fuck?...Is this guy Tom Brady on steroids?...How the hell he throw that grenade that far holy shit he got an arm" I said raging a little.

"Rest in peace" Adam said laughing.

"Shut up you're supposed to be dead with me...you literally sat your testicals on the grenade and I'm the only one that died...like this makes no sense how you didn't die?" I asked trying to deploy.

"Because I go to church every Sunday" Adam joked.

"Haha what does that even mean?" I asked laughing.

"I got blessed" Adam said.

"Whatever man I'm about to get off" I said.

"Rage quit?" Adam asked.

"No I have somewhere to be...I'll talk to you later bro" I said.

"Later dude" Adam said before I turned off my system.

I have 20 minutes to get ready before Kate comes so I used it wisely by taking a quick shower. Then changing into some different clothes that was less Kobe like. I put on a shirt that said 1-800 Hotline Bling with Drake dancing on it and normal black skinny jeans with pink matching vans. Before I fixed my hair, I put some Polo cologne on then feed Naomi a few treats.

"Good girllll" I said stroking her belly as she purred and meowed. Suddenly I heard a steep car horn outside and I quickly grabbed my backpack jogging out my room.

I looked through the window once I got down stairs and saw a BMW i8. Only rich celebrities would ride in style like this. I didn't know she was this rich did she win the lottery or something?...this is insane.

"I think I'm in love" I said to myself.

I walked out the door and walked up to her highly expensive car to be greeted by her beautiful smile. She pressed a button and the door lifted up.

"Wow, talking about riding in style" I said chuckling before getting in.

"Haha yeah pretty awesome right?" Kate said giggling pressing the button again and it closed.

"This car is literally made for lazy wolves" I said chuckling and she giggled.

"True sometimes I don't feel like opening a car door...it takes too much effort…you know I'm also trying to beat the lightweight couch potato" Kate joked.

"You win automatically...in this case you might go undefeated" I said chuckling and she laughed before gazing in my eyes. It lasted for almost 30 seconds until I broke our trance.

"So uhhh, are you going to drive?" I asked.

"No" Kate said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You don't have your seat belt on" Kate said smiling.

"Haha I see you remembered we might live this time" I said chuckling putting my seat on.

"Maybe" Kate said before zooming off down our block as the engine roared.

For the safety of my life, I held on to my seat belt tight as possible. When we reached the end of our block, she stopped at a stop sign.

"Still believe we're going to come back alive?" Kate asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Kate, take me home now" I joked chuckling and she laughed.

After a while she plugged her aux cable in and played a song by Bryson Tiller called Been That Way and It sounded amazing. Every now and then she would look at me and smile, just like last time. "Does she knows how beautiful she looks?" I thought.

Couple minutes later she pulled up the drive thru and pressed a button to open up her garage.

*Welcome Kate* A Narrated Voice Said In The Car.

"Nice" I said.

"Tell me about it" Kate said smiling.

She parked in the garage next to her red Porsche and I spotted at least 7 different sports cars.

"Did you guys own a dealership or something?...this is crazy rich" I said getting out looking at the her car collection.

"No we won the lottery not long ago" Kate said getting out giggling.

"That's dope" I said walking to a yellow mixed with black camo bugatti. I touched the hood and it felt so smooth making my desire to drive it even more worse.

"Wowww" I said in a whisper feeling my way up to the hood.

"Want to get in?" Kate asked.

"Hecks yeah who would decline that" I said chuckling.

"Well it's opened" Kate said smiling

I grabbed the handle and it opened like suicide doors. It was a little of an shocker because I've never seen a bugatti with suicide doors before. The inside looked just as good as the outside. I felt like I was in some type of alien spaceship because they were so many buttons. The seats were extremely cozy including the steering wheel. Which have a screen where the horn should be.

"There's only 7 of these in the world...2 in Canada and the U.S….that's why she's my favorite" Kate said rubbing the car.

"Whats its like driving her?" I asked looking at Kate.

"Unbelievable….the steering wheel is covered with leather and have a high quality 16 inch navigational system to detect upcoming traffic, weather, and even an emergency wake up just in case you fall asleep...the seats have full grain napa leather and almost all the interior parts have carbon fiber coating... Other noticeable features of the car include air quality control, automatic climate control….also with an automatic horn button, windows of course, doors, seat warmers, and the best part...the engine start button...also you have a 2.7 inch display reverse camera with parking sensors" Kate explained.

"Wow is all I can say" I said chuckling gripping the steering wheel.

"It's awesome, you can start by saying that" Kate said smiling. I slowly got out and closed the door gazing into her Amber eyes.

"Let's get started on studying before I kill myself due to jealousy" I said chuckling.

"Haha okay come on" Kate said taking my hand leading the way. Soon as her hand made contact with mine I felt an genetic spark.

We eventually lead to the kitchen which was connected to the living room and Lilly was laying on the couch watching Netflix...well she was picking a movie.

"Wait I don't remember this part of the house" I said looking around scaring Lilly.

"Jesus Christ my chest" Lilly said panting recovering from her jump scared.

"Relax I know I'm ugly but damn..." I joked and we shared a quick laugh.

"You're as far away from ugly I just didn't expect anyone to be home...it's scary being home alone and you hear a noise" Lilly said giggling.

"Always expect the unexpected rule number 1" Kate said taking my hand again leading me to her room.

"Yeah what she said" I said chuckling walking up the stairs.

We made it to her room and I felt a sharp knife cut my brain in two. As the color pink followed through out my head.

"Humphrey are you okay? Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Yes...pink is everywhere" I said whined with my eyes closed.

"Ohh come on now...grow some hair on your chest and take it like a man" Kate said giggling sitting on her bed.

"I actually do have hair on my chest...two strings to be exact for your information" I said opening my eyes sitting next to her taking out my math books

"Very impressive" Kate said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm very proud of it...I'm never shaving because it's too manly for a razor blade" I said chuckling and Kate giggled.

"Haha you're so dumb" Kate said giggling.

"In a good way or bad way?" I asked.

"I don't know anymore...but you're the funniest guy I've ever talked too" Kate said giggling and we found ourselves staring into each other's eyes again.

"So what you need help with?" Kate asked.

"Pythagorean theorem, and finding the x value to a right triangle" I said not breaking our trance, until my book fell off my lap. I picked it up and grabbed a pencil out my backpack while I was at it.

Kate laid a little more back in her bed with her legs folded. While I sat at the edge of her bed.

"You can lay if you want...make yourself comfortable...just take off your shoes please" Kate said smiling and I did exactly what she told me.

"Better?" Kate asked smiling.

"Much better" I said smiling.

* * *

After An Hour Of Studying And Tutoring

* * *

I didn't know Kate was this smart in geometry, she literally helped me with my whole homework too. Kate actually is a better teacher than our real geometry teacher. She also wore glasses and it looked really cute on her making it to hard for me to focus. After I put my work and books away, we were caught up in the same position as always.

"Kate, this is weird but….you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life...and you look absolutely gorgeous when you're wearing glasses" I said and she blushed taking them off.

"How is that weird?" Kate asked smiling moving her hair out her eye

"Because I don't think friends are supposed to say that if they are the opposite sex of each other" I said.

"Maybe we don't have to be friends" Kate said touching my hand with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kate didn't respond and just leaned forward slowly. Puckering her lips slightly and closing her eyelids. "Is Kate going to kiss me?!...there's no way...I'm a million percent positive I'm dreaming I have to be" I thought.

I played along and closed my eyes ready for her soft moist lips to greet with mine. This is the moment I've been waiting for all my life. I practiced with my pillow a few times I think I'm ready for the real deal now. For years I had dreams of us kissing and I never thought it would ever come true. Honestly I don't know how we even got this far to be honest. I felt Kate's warm breath blow against my lips as we were only a few centimeters away. It felt like a dream to hard to believe is coming true. Everything was going just as planned…

Until my phone rung.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed Fav, Follow, Or Both :)) & For The People Who Try To Smart Ass Me. I Know What A BMW i8 Really Has, But Wouldn't It Be Cool If You Had It Constumly Made Your Own Way? Many People Have Costum Made Cars That Cost Millions. Why You Think There's Not Billions Of Them In The World Huh? Because They Wanted Thier Sports Car To Be Different From The Original. This Is FanFiction People Everything Don't Have To Be True About Cars. It Does Have Fiction In The Title. Also Bugattis Do Come In Camo Because I Saw It At An Car Show A Couple Months Ago. Sadly It Was Pink But There's Not Many In The World That Comes In Camo.**


	8. Different Emotions

**A/N: Hey Guys Here's Another Chapter And Big Shouts Out To Who Knows What Television Series I Based A Couple Of Scenes On. Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Different Emotions

Kate's P.O.V

Humphrey said the most sweetest thing any guy as ever said to me besides my father. I wanted to thank him with a small kiss and just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship if he didn't feel the same way I feel about him. Something about Humphery makes me happy and all gushy inside. I can't stop finding myself gazing in his dreamy aqua blue eyes. His charming smile always makes my heart melt, but when his deep dimples shows, it fills it back up with endearment. I'm not positive what that feeling is, but I kind of like it. Our lips were so close and I was quite nervous because this is my very first kiss. I didn't want to mess this up or even worse...he pulls away.

I can feel his warm breath just centimeters from my lips easing some of my nervousness. Until the typical average thing happened. His phone rung...

"Oh, umm, sorry give me a second" Humphrey said, Humphrey paused for a second checking the caller I.D. then answered.

"Hello Momm" Humphrey whined making me giggle.

"I'm at a friend's house studying sorry I forgot to tell you" Humphrey admitted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...can we talk about this when I get home?" Humphrey asked.

"Okay bye...love you too" Humphrey said hanging up then chuckled.

"Mom's, gotta love em" Humphrey chuckled.

"Haha yeah even though they're a pain in the ass sometimes" I giggled.

"Right...but at least you know both of your real parents" Humphrey said with despondency looking down.

"Humphrey I'm so sorry…" I said placing him in a warm embrace.

"Don't worry it's fine...I'm over it at this point of life" Humphrey said sadly staring at the floor.

"It doesn't looks like it...are you sure?" I asked.

"I don't know...it's been 14 years since the incident and I still don't know" Humphrey said.

"Ummm, what if we find them together?" I asked.

"My mom is dead and my dad's in prison…" Humphrey said.

"What about your dad?...don't you want to see him?" I asked confused.

"I do and don't at the same time...but I tried to look for him once when I was younger but the policeman couldn't find his files to which prison he's located at" Humphrey said.

"Do you remember where he was arrested?" I asked.

"I was 4 or 5…I didn't remember the other half of the alphabet at that time" Humphrey said.

"So, you never seen them again since you were five?" I asked concerned.

"Yep, my mom dropped me off at a foster home not far from here actually" Humphrey said rummaging through his hair.

"I feel so sorry for you Humphrey...but at least you still have your dad" I said looking in his eyes.

"Don't be, it's not your problem it's mine…something I have to move past and grow up" Humphrey said touching my hand. His hand was so much bigger than mine, but soft and warm.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?...it's not good bottling things in" I said holding his hand with slightly blushing cheeks.

"Not really, it's not like I'm going to sit up all night saying when's daddy coming home….he wasn't there to teach me how to throw my first football but I still learned how to on my own and I got pretty damn good at it too...I got through my first day of kindergarten without him...I learned how to drive, ride a bike, shave, and fight without him...I HAD 14 BIRTHDAYS WITHOUT HIM!" Humphrey said yelling scaring me a little. Then I can see my sister and parents peeking through my door.

"H-Humphery I'm-"

"I didn't need him then and I don't need him now" Humphrey said angry.

"Humphery it's okay to be angry at him..you have every right" I said with tears in my golden eyes.

"You know what Kate, I'm going to get through college without him...I'm going to get a great job without him...I'm going to marry me a beautiful wife and have me generous kids because I'm going to be the better father than he'll ever be...and I sure as hell don't need him for that because THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING HE CAN EVER TEACH ME ABOUT LOVING MY FAMILY!" Humphrey emotionally yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Humphrey grabbed his backpack walking to the door until my dad stopped him.

"Humphery I know you're mad and want your father back-"

"I wanted him back for 14 YEARS!...and for us to be a happy family but I guess I can't have my needs in my life" Humphrey said breaking up a little. Dad pulled him into a tight hug and Humphrey couldn't hold it in any more. All the held in tears finally was free like the San Andreas faultline in the movie.

"W-Why this had t-to happen to m-me?" Humphrey sobbed into dad's shoulder.

"I know son, just let it out" Dad said rubbing his back.

"Kate, let's give them some alone time" Mom said. I didn't want to go especially with Humphrey like this but, I know it's the right thing to do.

I walked out my room eyeing Humphrey the whole time until I couldn't see him anymore. We walked down stairs and I sat on the couch in the living room with my legs crossed. With nothing but Humphrey on my mind.

* * *

12 Mintues Later

* * *

Lilly sat next to me as mom was in the kitchen getting started on dinner.

"Hey" Lilly said nudging my arm and I didn't pay any attention to her.

"he's going to be fine...okay" Lilly said smiling.

"I know, I just….hate seeing him like this...I feel horrible…like I could have done something to make him feel better" I said looking down at the couch pillow.

"There's nothing you and I or anyone can do...only his real parents can make him happy again" Lilly said.

"I know...but...he's a really sweet, caring, and smart guy that didn't deserve any of this" I said hugging the couch pillow now.

"No one doesn't deserve for their families to be split up...it just happens" Lilly said.

"You girls want pizza rolls for now until I finish making dinner?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"No Thanks" I said.

"No, I'm good" Lilly said afterwards.

"I'll have some please" Humphrey said walking down the stairs.

"Humphery" I called out standing up, and he only smiled.

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to yell at you or anything…" Humphrey said sitting at the bar stool.

"It's okay I understand what you are going through" I said smiling gazing in his eyes.

"If you ever need someone to talk to we're always here for you Humphrey… you're family" Dad said smiling.

"I'm family already?" Humphrey asked smiling

"Any one who fights a guy from having sexul altercations with my daughter while she's drunk and is not the police is considered family" Dad said smiling.

"Thanks dad" Humphrey said and paused after he realized what he said.

"Uhh, Winston sir I'm so sorry I-I didn't mea-"

"It's okay" Dad said smiling.

"Here you go dear" Mom said passing him a plate.

"Thanks" Humphrey said turning around.

"No problem, at least someone likes them" Mom said.

I walked up to Humphrey and sat in the seat next to him smiling.

"Thanks for helping me I really needed that" Humphrey said smiling.

"No problem Humphrey anytime" I said smiling.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

Kate just left not long ago to use the bathroom, while Winston and Eve were setting up for diner. Leaving just me and Lilly...alone. It's not that I didn't find Lilly attractive or anything, it's just awkward she likes me. Especially when Lee is already trying to pull her heart.

"Hey Humphrey" Lilly said smiling.

"Hello" I said nervously walking closer to the garage door.

"I don't bite why are you so nervous?" Lilly asked giggling.

"Umm, I don't know" I said.

"Look there's no need to hide it anymore, I know you like my sister...so can you at least talk to me sometimes?" Lilly asked and I didn't know what to say next except to deny it.

"Pshh, I don't like your-"

"Apple tells me all the time what you say about her...even the dream you had yesterday" Lilly said giggling.

"That devil child" I whispered sighing.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone...but...can we at least talk sometimes?...you know sister to sister like?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, and I'm sorry I made everything awkward…I'm just not used to talking to cute girls" I admitted blushing.

"Awww you called me cute...thank youu" Lilly said kissing my blushing cheek then walked in the diner room.

"Wow..that escalated quickly" I mumbled as I rubbed the cheek she kissed.

"Okay, I'm back...you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Kate asked as she was walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty full off of pizza rolls...I don't normally eat much" I said smiling.

"Okay then suit yourself...come on" Kate said leading me back to the garage.

Once we got there she clapped two times and all the lights cut on one by one. I stood there admiring the beautiful cars that sat in front of my eyes. "They look even better in the lights" I thought admiring each and everyone of them.

Kate hopped back in her custom made i8, starting it up. Scaring me out my shoes a little.

"Are you coming scaredy cat?" Kate asked giggling.

"Oh uh, yeah sorry" I said chuckling jogging to her car, getting in.

"I can get used to this" I said as the side door closed on its own. As Kate put on her seat belt.

"You didn't even see the best part" Kate said smiling.

"What?...best part?" I asked putting on my seatbelt

"You'll see" Kate said grinning, driving in reverse.

"Something tells me I should be nervous" I said chuckling.

"Why?...guys are the main ones talking about cars and how fast they are compared to others" Kate said driving forward off her driveway.

"Yeah but it depends on who's driving it" I joked.

"Oh shut up, I watched Fast 5 a few days ago I know what I'm doing" Kate joked but I wasn't sure.

"Haha that was a joke right?" I asked chuckling but what she said next made my smile disappear.

"Maybe" Kate said grinning taking off full speed pressing a light blue turbo button.

This is now officially one of my favorite cars. I can barely breathe as the air rushed in through the windows blowing my hair all over the place. Kate slowed down when we made it to the stop sign and I had no words how amazing that was.

"K-Kate" I said.

"Hmm?" Kate asked smiling.

"That was...amazing…this is officially my favorite car" I said chuckling.

"I knew you would like it but one thing" Kate said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where do you live again?" Kate asked giggling.

"Make this left right here" I said chuckling and she did as she was told.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Garth's P.O.V

I was sitting in my car watching Humphrey get in an expensive looking car with my future girlfriend. I don't like Humphrey one bit and want him no longer to be on this earth. He always messes up my plans, making me look like the bad guy in the end. Not to mention he kicked my ass twice. The fact I got my ass beat by an omega is killing me inside, so I'm going to hit the gym more. If my plan works out right I can get him expelled, but I need help with a few tools. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually need Humphrey to have sex with Kate. It's going to be the biggest embarrassment of a lifetime once I get it on camera. I'll have to wait for the right time to input cameras around both of their houses. First, I need to know where Humphrey lives so I'm going to follow them.

"Ow, fuck my head" I said holding it hoping to ease the pain. Then suddenly I heard a loud electronical like engine roar down the street. Followed with blue turbo flames escaping the pipes.

"Have fun now Humphrey…once you're expelled you're dead" I said laughing evilly to myself. Which involved into my head hurting again.

"Shit...I really shouldn't do that" I said starting my car up following them at a respectable distance.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

* * *

Kate and Humphrey been cruising throughout the city inching closer to Humpherys house every mile. The radio was on and a song called Make Love To You by Boys II Men. Making them both blush when they look at each other setting a romantic moment. Other than that they've been cracking corny jokes making each other laugh, played I spy; and even asked questions about one another. Still getting to know one another better, but this one question Kate asked got to Humphery mentality.

"Humphery, what happened to your mother?" Kate asked putting the car in park as they've reach their destination. It was a five seconds silence before Humphrey responded.

"She's…gone...my dad killed her...I wish I can go back to the past to making things right...or at least spend more time with her" Humphrey said with a little emotion in his voice.

*gasp*

"I'm soo sorry, I've shouldn't have asked" Kate said apologetically.

"It's fine, I didn't know myself until your dad told me last night" Humphrey said.

"Wait what?...my dad?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Yeah, did you know he worked at my same foster home as a janitor?" Humphrey asked, and Kate shook her head no.

"I had no clue" Kate said.

"Well...the day my mom dropped me and my sister off, he happened to be there working late...it was cold outside that night so he brought me and my sister in" Humphrey said.

"So what happened after that?" Kate asked curious.

"What's happening now…me in a beautiful home with a beautiful family sitting in a car with a beautiful girl" Humphrey said smiling. Kate smiled back unable to hold her blushing as he moved a little bit closer.

"Do you want to know what was really my favorite part of the car?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure" Kate said smiling.

"You, inside it with me" Humphrey said smiling while Kate's cheeks burned red.

"Really?" Kate asked smiling.

"You and I both know I wouldn't lie to you" Humphrey said smiling. Then Humphreys house porch light was now on lighting the whole road.

"I know you probably didn't find this fun but...I really had fun studying with you Humphrey..." Kate said rubbing Humphrey's hand.

"I had fun too...you're actually very fun to be around Kate and I really like that about you" Humphrey said smiling gazing in her beautiful big golden eyes he's in love with.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school?" Kate asked.

"Yep, everyday for over 223 days not counting school holidays or weekdays" Humphrey said opening the door slowly getting out.

"You must really be bored to count how many days we're in school before we get out" Kate said giggling.

"Tell me about it" Humphrey said chuckling.

"See ya Humphrey" Kate said smiling staring up her car.

"Bye, drive safe...and don't out drive the cops when you don't" Humphrey joked.

"Don't worry I won't" Kate said giggling before driving off.

Humphrey watched her leave until she was completely out of sight. Daydreaming to himself about her, or nightdreaming in this case. In his peripheral vision he realized the same car that was parked at Kate's house only a down the street from his. Which was kind of weird to him but he really didn't care much and walked up to his doorstep. After he unlocked the door the car drove away like it was trying to get away from someone or thing. When Humphrey walked in the house he smelled his favorite food of all time, spaghetti.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I rushed into the kitchen to see dad and my sister getting served by mom. I quickly sat down next to a smiling Apple and said.

"What?...do I have a booger in my nose or something?" I joked.

"You actually do" Apple joked giggling.

"Can you get it out for me?" I asked playfully moving my nose to her.

"Eww no" Apple said giggling.

"Humphrey sweetheart take your backpack off at the dinner table please" Mom said sitting my plate in front of me.

"What's that on your arm?" Dad asked.

"Oh uh, it's some girls numbers" I said wiping them away except for Stephie's one because she seems nice.

"Who is sheee?" Dad asked winking.

"I don't really like them they just happened to mysteriously like me" I said.

"Yeah right" Dad said chuckling.

"No I'm serious" I said.

"I heard Kate was jealous" Apple said sucking up a long noodle in her mouth.

"Wait, was she really?" I said smiling.

"I don't know for sure but why are you smiling?" Apple asked seductively.

"You know why" I said chuckling.

"My baby still crushing on Kate awww" Mom said pinching my cheek playfully. Then sat down next to dad.

"I wonder how everyone knows this?" I asked looking at Apple.

"Don't look at me, you make it obvious yourself...in your dreams hint hint" Apple said whispering the last part giggling afterwards.

"She's right that's all I hear when I come in your room to wash laundry… Kate kiss this Kate kiss that" Mom said eating a meatball.

"I really need to lock my doors when I decided to sleep" I said blushing.

"Well it's too late now...kiss me Humphrey" Apple mocked with food in her mouth.

"Can we talk about something else please?...I'm uncomfortable with this conversation" I said putting a little salt and pepper on my spaghetti.

"We can talk about you stealing your grandfather's safe money" Mom said with a raised eyebrow. Then I shot an angry look at Apple.

"I didn't tell them anything I swear" Apple said with her hands up innocent.

"Oh so you guys did have something to do with it" Dad said with an angry look, and I shook my head looking down.

"Oops" Apple said.

"A matter fact I'm quite comfortable talking about Kate shall we continue?" I said stuffing my mouth with spaghetti.

"Not so fast young man you know that broke your grandfather's heart he was saving up for you to go to college" Mom said.

"I know I know, I'm sorry I can return everything full priced" I managed to say with a full mouth.

"Not only you're going to do that but you're grounded until your first report card comes out..no phones…no TV...or even hanging with friends" Dad said.

"But-"

"No buts" Dad said angrily.

"Whatever…" I said getting up from the table storming to my room.

When I walked in my room Naomi was sleep on my bed purring a little. I threw my backpack to the side waking her and reached under my bed grabbing a small box. Then I sat on the floor with my legs crossed opening the box revealing a old necklace and picture of my mom. I smiled and slowly took the picture out gazing at it for a while until Naomi sat on my lap.

"Hey girl" I said rubbing under her chin making her purr.

I heard footsteps outside my door and I quickly put the picture back in the box and slid it back under my bed. My door opened and I didn't even bother to see who it was. I felt small warm hands rub my shoulders then that's when I realized it was Apple.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble...are you mad at me?" Apple asked wrapping her arm around my neck.

"No, they was going to find out eventually… it was a stupid idea" I said moving Naomi off my lap.

"Yeah but-"

"Apple I have to tell you something...come here" I said and she sat next to me on the floor as close as possible.

"What's up?" Apple said.

"Did you know dad killed mom…" I said looking in her eyes.

"What?" Apple said almost breaking up.

"Yeah that's why she gave us up...to protect us...all these years we thought she didn't want us anymore...but she really loved us and wanted us away from our crazy dad...who's in prison right now" I said. A tear fell down Apple's pretty face and made impact on my hand.

"It's not what I expected but...I guess things happen for a reason" I said wrapping my arm around her as she laid her head on mine.

"I hope he dies in there" Apple said with tears streaming down her face. I wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"Me too, but I want to hear his point of view first...I want to know why he did it...he was the last one to see her in her final moments" I said comforting her.

"I never seen what she looked like...at least you were old enough to witness her presents" Apple said.

"Actually I have something" I said taking my arm from around her and reaching under my bed grabbing the box.

"What's that?" Apple asked.

"You'll see" I said opening it to reveal the old necklace and small picture of mom. Apple took the picture out the box taking a long look at it.

"Where did you get this from?" Apple asked tearing up.

"When I was 15 I was riding my bike home after school through this weird looking neighborhood...my bike tire hit this big rock and I fell face forward onto this lawn with dried up grass...when I looked up it was a familiar burnt abandoned looking house so I explored it...there wasn't anything really eye shocking but when I went into the back yard I saw this pile of dirt that looked like it was burying something...I dug it up and found that box with a note inside it" I explained.

"What did the note say?" Apple asked.

"I didn't get to read the rest because it flew out my hand...but I remember it said...dear Humphrey and Kristal...If you guys happened to read this I want you to know...and that's it" I said.

"Kristal was my real name?" Apple asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"Wow...mom was so beautiful" Apple said smiling and I took it out her hand.

"Yeah I know" I said smiling looking at it myself.

"Also to be honest, I didn't spend all of grandpa's money only on a ps4 and games and a new TV...I spent it on the house...I bought some wood, roof tiles, tools, and house appliances to fix it up so I can go there often...to me that house was more important than some silly old college money... it had something to do with mom and dad...and I'll take any shot I can to put the pieces together about our real parents...whenever I needed to get away from someone or need time for myself I would go there and chill...this might sound crazy but...sometimes when I close my eyes I can hear mom and dad argue but I can't really understand what they're saying" I said.

"Can you take me there tomorrow?...they might be more notes or something" Apple asked.

"I looked around for 2 years I'm sure there isn't" I said.

"Two brains is better than one, I might have a better shot" Apple said.

"If you think so, then okay" I said smiling and she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, I love you bro" Apple said.

"I love you too sis" I said hugging back. We were hugging for a good 30 seconds until I heard the door cracked.

We both spontaneously looked over at the door but didn't see anyone.

"It probably was Naomi" Apple said.

"Maybe...anyway let's get back to diner" I said smiling.

"Okay" Apple said smiling and moved off of me as I put the picture back in the box and slid it underneath the bed.

We walked down stairs at the same time and back at the diner table. I sat back in my seat not looking at either of them and ate my slightly cold spaghetti. It was awkward as we all ate in silence until mom spoke up.

"Humphrey-"

"Here just...please charge her daily and ignore any email messages because they're fake and want to give my baby a virus" I said handing my phone out to her.

"No Humphrey, we take it all back we're sorry" Mom said leaving me puzzled.

"We're what?" Dad asked confused.

"You're punishment is uplifted" Mom said smiling.

"But why?...I deserved it" I said confused putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Yes why because my dad been saving that up since he was 6...he needs to be punishment for his actions we can't just let that slide" Dad said almost in a yelling like tone.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" Mom said.

"No you can talk to me right here" Dad said raising his voice a little more standing up.

"It NEEDS to be in private" Mom shot back in a louder voice standing up also.

"STOP!" I yelled out catching both of their attention.

"I don't want you guys to go down the same path my parents did...j-just please stop" I said holding back the tears, and they both sat down slowly with disillusionment on their faces.

"Humphrey we're sorry we didn't mean to-"

"No no no please stop it...none if this is you guys fault stuff just happens" I said looking down at my food.

"I heard what you said…" Mom said.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"About your parents, and the old abandoned house...and how you spent majority of the safe money on fixing it up as normal" Mom said smiling.

"I like said, I really should lock my doors" I said playing with the meatball.

"Is that really what you did son?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I said guilty.

"Have you finished building it?" Dad asked.

"Not really in some parts...I need more wood and roof tiles...oh yeah and paint" I said.

"Maybe I can help you with the rest?" Dad said smiling.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Really, after all I've said and done...I was more focus on putting you somewhere I've never been then….not actually knowing what you want to be...I'm sorry son" Dad said.

"It's okay, let's start off fresh" I said.

"I agree" Mom said.

"I agree" Apple said.

"I agree…" Dad said smiling.

"Good" Humphrey said smiling.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

* * *

After everyone finished dinner they've all cleaned up and went to their beds for tonight. All of them thinking different thought of what happened tonight. Apple was thinking if she can find any clues around their supposedly old house. She couldn't respect the fact that her mother is gone. Apple belived there's some type of clue or hint that she's still alive. Meanwhile their parants are thinking about how to make them both happy and explore the lives of their real parants as they wished. Humphery, was thinking the same thing he thinks about every single night before he goes to sleep….Kate.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Fav, Follow Or Both :))**


	9. Mixed Feelings

**A/N: Hey Guys Here's Another Chapter, Also I'm Just Wondering. Would You Guys Like Longer Chapters Such As 6,000 And Over Or Simple Short Chapters So I Can Update Quickly... But Other Than That Hope You Guys Enjoyed :D**

* * *

Chapter 9 Mixed Feelings

The crickets dialed down as the sun was peaking over the city. While the birds sung their original beautiful morning songs. It was warm, humid, and a little breezy. Perfect school weather which Humphrey hated the most, it's not as bad anymore now that he talked to Kate. School was a millions times more better now that he hangs out with his forever crush; and within two days she almost kissed him. Humphrey was in a deep sleep about his Kate once again, and it was a real boner if you know what I mean. Kate happened to be the one who woke him up this time. His phones notification rung loudly making him groan in laziness reaching for it to stop.

When he finally grabbed it, he silenced it on vibrate. Which made his IPhone read out the message automatically for some reason.

"1, missed, message from, Kate Williams"

"Who careees" Humphrey groaned, covering his face with his pillow. After 10 seconds he caught on to what just happened and shot up grabbing his phone.

*Morning Humphrey! :]*

"She texted me?...that must mean something...right?" Humphrey thought. He put it aside and decided not to keep her waiting and texted back.

*Morning K what's up? :))*

*K?*

*Sorry, I was too lazy to type your full first name Lol*

*Lol It's fine, I kind of like it, did I wake you?*

*Yeah kind of…but it's a good thing though I probably would have overslept anyway*

Humphrey then heard a small knock on his door, with Apple entering.

"Wow, you're up that's a first...wait something's not right" Apple said looking at him strangely.

"What?, everything is perfectly fine I just happened to wake up on time" Humphrey said getting out of bed.

"Woahh " Apple said turning her head with a slight giggle.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"It looks like little Humphrey is ready to come out and play" Apple said winking motioning her eyes down to his boxers. Humphrey looked down with burning cheeks noticing his dick fully erected.

He quickly covered himself with his bed covers not knowing what to say next. I mean what can you say after your little sister sees a perfect outline of your dick?. This probably the biggest embarrassment he ever witnessed in his life. Not knowing what's going to be a bigger embarrassment in the future...

"Was it Kateee?" Apple said seductively giggling.

"N-No" Humphrey said as his cheeks were in hell.

"Was it Katee?" Apple asked again teasing more seductively this time. Which was starting to annoy and gross out Humphery.

"Time to go you're annoying" Humphrey said bluntly, pushing her out playfully. As he was doing so his erected dick was dangling everywhere. He closed and locked the door sighing.

"You can't hide it forever...let that tiger lose bro" Apple said giggling outside his door.

"And you can't keep a secret forever you lying trader" Humphrey said shaking his head getting dresses. "I really need to lock my door before I sleep" Humphrey thought.

5 Minutes Later

Humphrey P.O.V

After I put my clothes on and fixed my hair in the mirror. I grabbed my phone and backpack quickly walking to our bathroom. Once I go there I saw heaven sights, no one was in it. Before I can step a foot in the door, I got elbowed out the way.

"Hey hey hey, watch it..." I said walking in after Apple.

"Have you been practicing boxing or something?...that was a good hit to the ribs" I said chuckling reaching over her to grab my toothpaste.

"Actually, I have…" Apple said brushing her teeth turning on the water afterwards.

"Really?, you want to fight now?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm planning on trying out whenever it's time" Apple said spitting in the sink not even looking at me.

"You okay?...if it's what I said I'm sorry" I said.

"No it's not that…" Apple said brushing her teeth again

"Then what's wrong?...this is not you" I said.

"Nothings wrong, everything's fine...I just want to try something new that's all" Apple said with toothpaste all over her mouth.

"Okay if you say so" I said grabbing the toothpaste. "Something's wrong with Apple...she hates violence...Apple wouldn't even watch a violent movie even if her celebrity crush was in it...low key I think she's getting bullied...maybe I'm overthinking this too much….maybe she just changed for some odd reason" I thought.

After we finished brushing our teeth we made our way downstairs to our original spots at the table. Mom made the basic breakfast billions of people around the world make. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and with the side of Simply Orange juice. While dad did what he always do, read the sports section of the newspaper or watched ESPN.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad" I said sitting down, and dad just nodded at me with a smile.

"Morning sweetie, you guys slept well?" Mom asked.

"Like a baby in a crib" I said smiling.

"Good" Mom said sitting a plate In front of me and I pushed it to Apple.

"Can I have a toaster strudel please?...I'm not really hungry this morning" I said.

"Okay, which flavor?" Mom asked glaring in the fridge.

"Hmmm, strawberry please" I said then took out my phone to read the unread message Kate sent me.

*Good because I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't freak out…*

*I promise, you know I'll never do such a thing like that...your secrets are always safe with me*

Moments Later

*Nevermind, I'll just tell you sometime later...*

*Okay see you at school :D*

*Okay :}*

(I Would Put Emojis But I'm Too Lazy To Write This On My Phone)

I was really curious about what Kate was going to tell me until she strangely changed her mind. I should have replied back after she texted me instead of 10 minutes later. It might have to do something with us, and what happened yesterday between us. What if it's about her wanting us to be together, because she almost kissed me yesterday. That has to mean something right?...Nah there's no way, maybe it was a thank you kiss or something nothing special.

Honestly I don't think she's interested in someone weak like me. Kate maybe wants someone who's big and strong with charming dreamy looks. Basically an alpha like her, someone who can protect her or even play just as good as her in sports. I've failed to have any of those requirements to match her wants. I might be the last guy she ever thinks about dating let alone spending the rest of her life with. "Ughh the games girls play and I'm forced to play by the rules when I want to cheat" I thought.

Mom sat my plate of toaster strudels in front of me and I devoured it less than a minute. After Mom took my plate, I watched the local sports channel with dad; and the most villainous person to ever live on this planet. Besides the devil, Garth appeared on the TV screen….

*This young talent who goes by the name of Garth Hightower has been recruited by 9 different college universities to play football for their schools...Garth have a total of 34 starts since he joined the varsity team as a freshman...he's been setting school records after school records and he's really a fun guy to watch on the field...he also single handedly lead his team to the 6A championship round but faced a defeat by a field goal*

"9 different colleges huh?" I asked outloud to myself shaking my head in jealousy.

"Yeah, he's a pleasure to watch...he knows how to move in the pocket and bomb a deep one 60 to 70 yards for a touchdown...he's also a pretty good runner with a 4.5 forty time and setted 4 all time school quarterback rushing records...I just hope he passes a little bit more in college but other than that I can't wait to see where he goes after high school" Dad said as the reporter went on and on about Garth. "This is bullshit, only if the world knew what kind of guy Garth really is...all his college scouts would disapprove him so fast...this is so unfair the bad guys always get all the good shit" I thought angrily.

"Why can't you be that good?" Apple teased.

"Why can't you shut up and eat your breakfast...Applesauce" I said playfully pinching her cheeks.

"Don't call me that" Apple said slightly angry.

"Why not you named yourself Apple" I said standing up slipping on my back back.

"He kind of has a point" Mom said.

"Who's side are you on trader?" Apple asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, just stating the obvious" Mom said.

"Whatever can we go please?" Apple said suddenly impatient.

"Yeah let's go...Salty should be here any second" I said grinning walking towards the door.

"Wait what Salty?...why didn't you tell me this earlier?...I have to fix my hair...wait...I need to put on my perfume" Apple said panicky almost taking off upstairs until I held onto her arm.

"What are you doing let go" Apple said.

"I was just kidding, it's Shakey " I said chuckling, and she lightly punched my arm.

"Ughh, sometimes I hate you so much" Apple said opening the door walking out.

"You're get over it when I tell you he's seeing someone" I said following and closing the door behind me.

"Really who?" Apple said stopping a little upset.

"I don't think it would last though...it's Garth's little sister and she's a slut known for cheating so yeah…" I said checking the mailbox real quick to nothing inside.

"O-oh uhh, maybe it won't work out after all...I mean I'm sure he wouldn't want a 9th grader anyway" Apple said with anxiety in her voice.

"Apple, tell the truth….are you hiding something?...because I feel like there's something I need to know" I said staring in her adorable light green eyes.

"No no I swear everything is fine" Apple said not making eye contact, staring everywhere except my eyes. I grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to gaze in my eyes.

"Are you sure?...I just want to help because you seem a lot...different...lately" I said calmly smiling and rubbing her soft cheeks.

"I'm positive no need to worry…but thanks anyway for caring...you're the best brother ever" Apple said smiling back kissing my cheek. When she pulled away, I noticed a small bruise on her neck.

"Woah, how'd you get that?" I asked rubbing on it and she winced backing away. Holding her hand over her neck looking down, then back up at me.

"I uh, tripped down the stairs last night...I'm quite clumsy when I'm half asleep" Apple said giggling but it sounded fake.

"Righttt…." I said staring in her eyes again but she turned away. "She's definitely hiding something...I'm going to find out what it is" I thought.

"Here he is...let's go" Apple said walking up the sidewalk to his car.

"Wassup Apple" Shakey said nodding his head at her.

"Hey" Apple said smiling throwing her back in before she hopped in.

"My mannn" Shakey said as we did our signature handshake.

"Sup bro" I said getting in then immediately putting on my seatbelt. After the incident with Kate, I'm still seat belt paranoid.

"Hey you know homecoming dance coming up soon right?" Shakey asked before driving off.

"Shit, I forgot" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, I heard it was going to be crunk...but who are you taking?" Shakey asked.

"I don't know, my cat maybe" I said looking out the window.

"What about Kateeee?" Apple giggled.

"Pssh no...I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to go with me out of 300 boys in the whole school" I said denying it.

"Comee on, you're not that bad...didn't you save her from getting banged by Garth?" Shakey asked.

"Yea and?" I asked not really knowing where this going.

"That should automatically answer itself… any guy who's saved a girl from getting sexual assaulted and fought for after she was hit at lunch, should be a hero in her eyes...if she turns you down forget her she don't need her bro after all the things you've done for her" Shakey said making a sharp right turn afterwards.

"Yeah you right, it's just that I'm kind of nervous… I've never asked a girl to a dance before...let alone dated a girl before...I-I don't know what to say and I don't want to mess things up like I always do" I admitted.

"Humphery, just be yourself and just ask her as sweet as you can because she actually likes you too...that's a bonus" Apple said smiling.

"You don't know that...I even don't know" I said denying it.

"I'm not 100% sure but from what their friends are saying I'm sure she likes you at least a little bit" Apple said.

"Oh really?" I asked smiling to myself.

"Really" Apple said smiling.

"Alright enough with this" Shakey said turning on the radio playing Random by G-Eazy. Which was actually one of my favorite songs from him.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

* * *

Shakey pulled up to Jasper High School, finding an available parking spot. There was a lot of students walking and hanging out in the parking area, so it took forever with him driving slow. After a while he found a good spot with shade underneath a tree. When he parked and turned off the car, bird poop flopped on his windshield.

"What the fuck really?...bitch" Shakey said throwing a rock at the bird in the tree. He missed completely and ended up hitting some girl.

"Hey!...what was that for you jerk?" She called out angrily. Then her boyfriend stepped up and said.

"Who threw that?" He said with hatred in his voice. Shakey cowardly backed down and only moved backwards as he walked closer.

This guy was about 6'4 of average muscle, still enough to kick my weak ass….but I'm not scared of anyone who attempts to hurt my friends or family.

"I did" I said walking in front of him staring in his eyes face to face. With no signs of fear or agitation, and he just chuckled lightly.

"Humphery you don't have to do this" Apple said worried.

"You're lucky you kicked Garth ass because I hate how overrated he is...it shows someone who's a loser and weaker like yourself can beat his ass….personally I would have broken your face...but I'll let it slide...don't let it happen again" He said before holding his girlfriend hand then walking away.

I watched them leave until they were out of sight. Then looked at Shakey with infuriatingly drawn on my face.

"Thanks man I owe you one" Shakey said touching my shoulder, and I pushed his hand off.

"Just aim for the bird next time please" I said bluntly shaking my head before walking towards the school entrance.

"Yeah, my bad" Shakey said following close behind.

"Hey, don't listen to what he said you're no loser...you're a hero that I look up too" Apple said smiling.

"Thanks sis" I said smiling putting my arm around her.

Few moments later we made it inside and it was the same old thing every year. The halls were crowded and loud as different conversations mixed with each other. Usually it takes a good 7-9 minutes to get to my locker; but now it's less than 5. Everyone was greeting me again like it was a family reunion making way for us to pass. Again, I couldn't greet them all and I'm not used to being popular so I just smiled and waved.

"The famous life huh?" Shakey said.

"Tell me about it, I can't go to the restroom during class without drowning in cell phone numbers" I said chuckling.

"I thought you would like that" Apple said giggling.

"I do, but they go too far sometimes and it gets annoying" I said.

"What they say?" Shakey asked curious. Before I responded I saw Kate by her locker with her friends and smiled. "She's so beautiful… I wish she was mine sooo bad...Kate looks even better from the back" I thought.

"Hellloooo" Shakey said waving his hand in my face.

"What?" I asked kind of angry he snapped me out my trance.

"Was you checking out her backyard?" Shakey asked teasing.

"No" I said continue walking to my locker again.

"Maybe one day you can see her flowers she's growing in the garden" Apple joked.

"Haha good one" Shakey said laughing giving her a high five.

"That wasn't funny, just stop" I said putting in my locker combination.

"Bye bro, see you later" Apple said giggling and walking away.

"Deuces" I said putting up the peace sign.

"Dude, go ask her" Shakey said opening his locker.

"It's too soon, this not the perfect time or place...we need to be alone with no distractions" I said grabbing my chemistry and spanish book.

"Well you better ask her fast because she's available right now" Shakey said tapping my shoulder to look at her. When I turned around I saw some guy talking to her. "Who the hell is he!?...Is he trying to ask her out!?...he has no right to talk or date my future girlfriend I have to do something about this" I thought.

"Ayee wassup guys?" Salty said doing our handshake with Shakey.

"Nothing much really just chilling waiting for class to start" Shakey said.

"What about you Humphrey?" Salty asked tapping my arm but I kept my eyes auto aimed on that guy.

"I'll be right back" I said closing my locker walking over to Kate.

"Wait what?...where are you going?" Salty asked, but I ignored him and kept walking.

I was going to walk over to them and cut him off until I read Kate's lips. Kate shook her head no and from here it looked like she said sorry. I was going to walk back to the guys until she called me.

"Oh, hey Humphrey!" Kate called out smiling.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"I'll see you guys in class okay" Kate said to her friends.

"Okay" Sweets said.

"Hey Humphrey" Candy said cheerfully.

"Hey Candy, you must have slept well" I said chuckling.

"Like a baby in a crib" Candy said giggling.

"Haha I say the same thing" I said chuckling.

"I never knew we had something in common" Candy said and Kate cleared her throat catching our attention.

"Oh, uh, I'll see ya later Humphrey" Candy said before walking off.

"Bye" I said smiling.

"What was that about?" I asked looking in her golden eyes.

"There was something in my throat sorry" Kate said.

"No not that..the guy...what were you two talking about?...I mean I know it's none of my business but I'm curious" I said.

"He asked if I can tutor him tonight at my place…but you know how my mom is about boys she doesn't know coming over" Kate said giggling. "Thank god, he's lucky….now I won't have to choke a random bitch" I thought.

"Kate it's obvious he didn't want to study" I said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"He wanted to study what's in your pants" I said winking.

"Well he would still fail the test because he can't handle all of this" Kate said biting her lip gesturing down her slender body to her butt. I literally almost got a boner watching her do this, she looked soo hot.

Kate blushed when she saw me staring at her in awe with a little drool escaping my mouth. The sound of the school bell broke me out my love trance as students made their ways to class. Kate grinned and walked past me tickling her tail under my chin. Forcing a smile on my face. As Kate lead the way to class, she walked with a seductive sway in her hips. Something told me she was doing this on purpose because I've never seen her walk like this. But I really don't care now because it turns me on. My eyes where glued on her ass until she looked back.

"Did my best friend see something he liked back there?" Kate asked blushing.

"He definitely did" I said chuckling and she only giggled.

We walked in class and Kate sat with her friends as usual and I sat in the back. This time Stephanie was there smiling and waving.

"Hey Stephanie" I said smiling before sitting next to her, then whipping my backpack off.

"Hey Humphrey...why didn't you text or called me yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Been pretty busy lately, sorry" I said opening my chemistry book to do my warm-up.

"We can hang out after school if you want?" Stephanie asked.

"I would love that...but where to?" I asked.

"Umm, there's this bowling alley not far from here" Stephanie suggested.

"I love bowling it'll be dope" I said smiling.

"Cool, so...it's a date then" Stephanie said blushing which I had to admit looked cute. "What did I brought myself into?….I'm such a dumbass" I thought.

"Okay can't wait" I said smiling.

"Me either" Stephanie said before licking my cheek, then opened her chemistry book. I sat there frozen not knowing what to do but touch the cheek she licked.

She noticed it and giggled with slightly blushing cheeks.

"What?, a pretty girl never licked your cheek before?" Stephanie asked giggled.

"N-No...but does my mom count?" I asked.

"Haha if you want her to...but all seriousness you never had a girlfriend?" Stephanie asked curious. I shook my head no with a small grin a little embarrassed.

"Awww, how does someone cute and sweet as you still single?" Stephanie asked moving a little closer.

"I don't know, I guess girls aren't into the friendly type...they want a big strong badass who break the rules" I said.

"Well, I don't…I want someone who's smart and can love me for who I am not what I am...and a good role model for our kids or kids in general" Stephanie said smiling looking in my eyes. I pushed her left bang away from her eye and said.

"You look a lot more beautiful when you don't cover your eyes...you know that?" I asked glaring in her big brown eyes. Stephanie blushed and smiled as wide as the grinch.

"No" Stephanie said timidly.

"Well, you do...a trillion times better in fact" I said playfully tapping her nose.

"T-Thanks" Stephanie said smiling cleary blushing.

"No problem...it's on page 344 by the way" I said turning her page.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V

* * *

The whole entire time I was thinking what Humphrey and that other girl is talking about. She is blushing, giggling, and laughing so it must be good. She's trying to win his heart and I won't let that happen. Why can't people understand Humphrey is mine, these girls need to back off my man. I really should tell him how I feel about him soon because this is gone far enough. I was going to tell him this morning, but I figured I should tell him in person instead of a text message. Maybe I can tell him at the homecoming dance...wait I still haven't asked him yet. I hope he isn't already going with anyone else. That would kill me to see him slowly dancing with another girl...or even worse...connecting lips with hers.

When I looked back at them again I saw Humphrey tap her nose smiling.

"What is he doing?" I asked myself.

"Bonding with someone else" Sweets said teasing while writing.

"I will kill her and ditch the body if I have too" I said glaring at her angrily.

"Woah, Kate calm down maybe they're just talking...nothing man stealing worthy" Sweets said looking back at them to see she's moving closer to him.

"Oh, nevermind… snap her neck and feed her head to the sharks" Sweets said turning back around to writing again.

"After this period I'm going to ask him to the dance...I want people to know he's mine I'm sick of this shit" I said fed up with all these girls Interfering with us.

"Oooo Kate is in loveee" Candy said seductively poking my arm.

"I'm not in love...I-I just really like him that's all" I said denying being ambivalent towards him.

"Kate let's be real, you can never stop thinking about him not to mention since you guys walked in you've never stopped turning back at him...and you declined Jake one of the cutest boys in school to go to the dance not even 10 minutes ago...you're mad jealous other girls are talking to him...and you almost kissed him yesterday...Kate you're obliviously in love" Candy said smiling.

"Oh my god, you're right...I...I...I think I am….I love Humphrey" I said smiling looking at him again, and he happened to already be looking at me.

Humphrey gave me his charming smiled I loved so much. His smile made me gooey inside and want to kiss him all over his cute face. Humphrey is the guy I actually want to spend the rest of my life with. He's so perfect and matches everything I want in a guy. Cute, funny, kind, caring, loveable, and very sweet. He makes me feel special, something I don't feel often. The thought of him dating, kissing, or dancing with someone else would break my heart into millions of pieces...that's why we should hang out today in a quiet place so I can ask him. I want him to be mine soo bad, but I don't know if he feels the same about me...

"Hello class good morning...I see you guys are finishing up you're warm ups...Humphrey can you take them up for me" Mr Johnson asked before sitting down.

"Sure" Humphrey said standing up collecting papers. "Shit, I was too busy looking at Humphrey and that girl I didn't do mine" I thought.

I quickly ripped a page out my spiral and was going to write until Sweets stopped me.

"Don't worry I done it for you" Sweets said smiling handing me the paper

"Thanks you're a lifesaver" I said giggling.

"I know" Sweets said.

Few moments later Humphrey made it to our table picking up Sweets, Candy's, then mine last. I smiled at him widely and when our hands touched I felt some type of spark between us. Humphrey smiled back then went over to the next table collecting other students papers. After he finished he gave the papers the Mr Johnson and made his way back to his seat. When he pass me he tickled his tail under my chin like I did him. His scent was strong and masculine as it was now all over my face. I smiled at him and he gratefully smiled back without hesitation.

* * *

Skip To Lunch

* * *

The bell rung and students flew out their classrooms rushing to lunch. Almost like their parents don't feed them at home or something. Then lunch today was the same old stuff so I'm going to go to Taco Bell or something. I was walking to my locker to get my purse because I forgot I put my car keys in them. As I was walking to my locker, I saw Garth walking my way. The last guy I want to see right now. As we got closer to each other I was going to slap him if he said anything to me...but strangely he looked at me and walked right past not saying a word. "He has something up his slip...I have a feeling…" I thought.

When I made it to my locker I put in my combination opening my locker taking my keys out my purse. Then closed my locker and locked it keys slipped out my hand and before I can pick them up, someone else did…

"Thanks…Humphrey" I said smiling.

"It's nothing, where are you going?" Humphrey asked leaning on the lockers.

"Somewhere to eat, other can cafeteria food...wanna come?" I asked smiling.

"Sure" Humphrey said smiling.

"Okay, cool" I said leading the way to my car. I noticed as he followed me he was looking at my butt, so I gave him a show.

Humphrey started drooling again and I giggled at his reaction. "He definitely likes me...maybe I should tell him now...nevermind I'll tell him as planned" I thought.

Few minutes later we were at my red Porsche, and I pressed the button unlocking the doors. We both got in at the same time and Humphrey quickly snapped his seatbelt on.

"Haha relax I'm not going all out today" I said giggling.

"Just in case, you can never be too safe" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Oh shut up" I said snapping mind on before starting the car.

"So where too?...McDonald's?" Humphrey asked.

"No, I have a craving for Taco Bell you?" I asked driving in reverse.

"Not really I wanted a happy meal, but I haven't ate there in a while why so not haha" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Aww did you want your toy?" I joked as I took off.

"Yes, spider-man the shit" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Speaking of superheroes...have you seen Deadpool?" I asked.

"Nooo but I really want to I heard it was good" Humphrey said.

"Since we both never seen it...do you want to go watch it with me tonight?" I asked blushing, hoping he'll say yes.

"Like...a date?" Humphrey asked.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be…but yeah" I said blushing mad hard.

"Sure, I would love to go on a date with you" Humphrey said smiling slightly blushing himself. Then suddenly one of my favorite songs played on the radio. Oui by Jeremih and I couldn't help but turn up the volume and sing along.

*Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh*

"I think about all the time...think you may need all of mine...hate to say you know that love is blind...I'm about to see, I close my eyes...they can't see you in here though...most of them need dollar signs to make every day your birthday...and every night your Valentine" I sung then Humphrey joined in.

"If weee...tried that we could beeee... somewhere in the climate...is warm long as you around me...I swear that everything will be just finee...I wish we can take sometimeee...go anywhere baby I don't mindd.." Humphrey sung silly making me laugh.

After a while we made it to Taco and I drove in the drive-thru and stopped. Turning the volume of the music down.

"Welcome to Taco Bell can I your order?" She asked and I looked over at Humphrey.

"What do you want?" I asked smiling.

"Are you paying?...because I was going to pay for my own food" Humphrey said.

"Sure I don't mind...just don't order the whole restaurant" I said giggling and he chuckled.

"I won't…can I have a 2 Doritos Cheesy Gordita Crunches and a Starburst Strawberry Freeze please" Humphrey said into the monitor.

"Okay, anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah, can I have a 4 Fiery Doritos Locos Tacos Supreme, Smothered Burrito, Large Pepsi, and all the sauces you have but in a different bag please" I said.

"That'll be $20.78 pull up to the second window thank you ma'am" She said. I drove up and Humphrey was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"What happened to not buying the whole restaurant?...you have a big appetite for a slim girl" Humphrey joked.

"Sorry, I just really love Taco Bell" I said giggling.

"Haha I see..." Humphrey chuckling.

When the car in front of us drove off, I pulled up to the window. The lady handed me our food after I paid, and we were on our way back. Under than 10 minutes we were back at school and made our way to the cafeteria.

"Thanks, for the food I owe you one" Humphrey said smiling.

"No problem" I said smiling back. Then the girl he was talking to earlier today in class walked up to us. My loveable smile disappeared and turned more into an evil grin of what I'm going to do to her if she keeps talking to him.

"Hi Humphrey, who's this?" She asked smiling at me.

"Oh sorry, this is my friend Kate...Kate this is Stephanie" Humphrey introduced smiling.

"Hi Kate, it's nice to met you" She said holding her hand out, and I gladly shook it. But squeezed her hand as hard as I could making her whine.

"Uh Kate, Kate….you can let go now" Stephanie said whining a little, and I did as she pleased. When I did she rubbed her hand looking at me like I'm a psycho, and I only smiled.

"You have a strong grip" Stephanie said giggling nervously.

"Yeah I know...it runs in the family" I said smirking.

"Cool...uh Humphrey can I talk to you for a second?" Stephanie asked smiling at him.

"Okay sure…" Humphrey said before walking away with her.

"I'll be back K" Humphrey said smiling.

"Take your time" I said smiling back.

Once they were out of sight I growled loudly scaring a few students who were walking by. "I'm going to follow them...I need to know what they're doing" I thought.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

* * *

It was kind of weird what Kate did to Stephanie, but I guess it's a warning for me not to get on Kate's bad side. Stephanie was leading me to the west side of the cafeteria where no one really eats at. She stopped in front of the restrooms and pushed me against one of the lockers making me drop my drink spilling it everywhere.

"Stephanie what are you doing?" I asked sort of angry she made me spill my drink.

"Humphrey, I take it anymore...I know I just met you but I want you inside me..." Stephanie said seductively taking my bag of food out my hand and tossing it aside.

"Wait what?" I said not believeing a girl actually wants to have sex with me; and a cute one at that.

"You heard me….I want your dick in my pussy" Stephanie said seductively kissing my neck trying to take off my shirt but I pushed her away.

"Oooo you're soo rough I like it" Stephanie said seductively. "Who knew the most sweetest girls have the most freakest sides" I thought.

"I c-can't do this, I'm sorry" I said blushing mad hard.

"Sure you can I don't care if you don't have protection...and don't worry I know it's your first time and you're scared but we'll get through it together...just relax I'll do all the work okay" Stephanie said unbuttoning my pants.

"No Stephanie it's not that-"

"Look, no guy has ever made me feel so beautiful on the inside...most guys likes me for my body but you're different and sweet...I just want to thank you so just shut up and enjoy" Stephanie said before connecting her soft lips with mine. "I can't believe I finally kissed a cute girl!...but this is not who I wanted it to be...this should be me and Kate not the girl I met yesterday...I want to tell her I don't like her like that but I don't want to hurt her feelings...I just hope Kate doesn't see us" I thought but it was the opposite of that.

At the corner of my eyes I saw Kate with a dropped jaw….

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed, Fav, Follow, Review Or All Three :))**


	10. Explanations

**A:N/ Here's Another Chapter Hope You Guys Enjoyed :D**

* * *

Chapter 10 Explanations

Lee's P.O.V

After my brother and I gathered our lunch, we sat at the table Humphrey and the other guys usually sit. I really don't fully remember their names just yet, but I'll grow on it soon. It just seems like we're going to go through a lot of bullshit together. We were waiting for them to join and after a couple of minutes they sat with us...but someone was missing.

"Sup Lee, Sup Sebastian" Salty said sitting next to him.

"Sup guys" Sebastian said drinking his milk.

"Where's Humphrey?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he'll be here soon hopefully" Salty said.

"You guys are our friends right?" Shakey asked.

"Ummm, sure why?" Sebastian asked.

"If you want to roll with us you need to get the hand shake down" Shakey said.

"Wait a second, what happened to the fat one?" I asked.

"He moved to a different school...but anyway it goes like this" Shakey said while doing the handshake with Salty.

"Woah, that was kind of dope….how you do it?" Sebastian asked actually Impressed by this.

After a while and a couple of tries he finally got it right and was getting the hang of it.

"Okay, I think I got it down now" Sebastian said.

"You need practice too?" Salty asked.

"I think I can get it the first….time" I said with confident as I watched Lilly walk out the lunch line with her friend. "She looks so cute….I wonder if she's going with anyone to the dance...only one way to find out" I thought.

"I'll be right back" I said standing up. Then suddenly I felt a small pinch of pain in my lower abs area, making me whimper.

"Bro, you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine just got up too fast I guess" I said shaking off the pain.

"But where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know why but I lost my appetite...and who are you my dad?...just shut up and eat let me live my life" I said before walking off.

"Shit my bad for just wondering" Sebastian said.

I walked over to Lilly and her friend which looked a lot like Humphrey, with a throbbing heart. I've never been so nervous in my life to talk to a girl I heard that don't really talk a lot. She's just so perfect in my eyes I don't want to mess up. When I walked up to her she greeted me immediately.

"Hey Meteor" Lilly said cheerfully smiling.

"Hey Lilly, who's your cute friend?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, this is Apple….Apple this is Lee but I like to call him Meteor" Lilly said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Meteor" Apple said holding out her hand. I gently shook her hand then finished it off with a soft hand kiss.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Apple" I said making her face turn cherry red.

"By the way do you happened to be related to Humphrey?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother why?" Apple asked.

"Just wondering since you guys look similar...but uh...Lilly can I talk to you in private for a second?" I asked.

"Okay sure…I'll be with you in a second Apple" Lilly said looking at her.

"Ok" Apple said before she walked to her original table.

"So, what's up?" Lilly asked.

"First question is are you going with anyone to the homecoming dance yet?" I asked.

"No, still looking for that perfect guy" Lilly said smiling.

"Okay, second, do you like superheros?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm in love with the Hulk he's the best superhero of all time...to be honest I'm a huge marvel fan" Lilly said.

"Great, because I was wondering if you wanted to see Deadpool with me later tonight" I said smiling and Lilly squealed with excitement holding my hand.

"Yes!...I would absolutely love to...I been wanting to see it since the trailer...but wait...it's rated R how are we supposed to get in?" Lilly asked calming down a little.

"Don't worry my brother is friends with one of the guys who works behind the counter and he'll sneak us in...but I really don't remember where the Hollywood Theaters are" I said.

"It's okay I know where it's at...when do you want me to pick you up?" Lilly asked.

"umm 8:00...is that good?" I asked smiling gazing in her lavender eye.

"Perfect" Lilly said smiling back. Then I slowly moved her bang out her eye rubbing her soft furry cheeks.

"That's better" I said smiling and she blushed looking around avoiding eye contact. Lilly realized she was still holding my hand then quickly let go.

"Uh...I'm-I'm...s-sorry I didn't mean to do that" Lilly said shyly looking down then her hair fell back in front of her eye.

"Relax it's fine...so I'll see you at eight?" I asked lifting her head to look in my eyes. Lilly smiled moving her hair behind her ear and said.

"Y-Yeah.." Lilly said timidly blushing. "She's so adorable when she's shy and blushing at the same time…." I thought.

"Great, bye" I said before walking back to the guys.

"Bye Meteor" Lilly said cheerfully waving.

I walked over to my table with pride feeling like the man of the year. With a big smirk on my face. For the first time ever I talked to a girl without her ditching me in mid conversation. Maybe I should just be myself more often because I love this feeling. I just set myself up with the cutest girl in school to go see a movie together. How amazing is that, I feel so accomplished for the first time ever in my life. There's still no need to feel achieved just yet because something can still go wrong. I sat back down next to my brother with a huge smile on my face. "Maybe I should overwhelm her with a jewelry so she'll always remember me...good thing my dad is manager at Kay's" I thought.

"What did you do?...why are you cheesing so hard?" Sebastian asked.

"Remember the girl you said I wouldn't get her number?" I asked.

"Trilly?...no wait umm Lilly right?" Sebastian asked trying to remember.

"Yeah, I got her number and much more" I said grinning.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"A date" I said smiling.

"My mannn" Salty said as we did our new handshake.

"No wayyy...he's lying she's so out of your league" Sebastian.

"I swear I'm not" I said smiling.

"Well I have to say...I'm Impressed little bro never thought I would say that when the topic is about girls" Sebastian admitted.

"Thanks, by the way you think you can ask Frank to hook us up with a movie?" I asked.

"Sure bro I got you...this might be the last time I ever see you with a cute girl longer than 3 minutes" Sebastian said.

"Enough with Lee girl problems, what about you dude?" Shakey asked.

"What about me?" Sebastian repeated back.

"Why you're not trying to get with any of these hotties?" Shakey asked watching one pass by.

"I'm not interested in dating...especially with the girls here" Sebastian said.

"Why?" Shakey asked.

"That's classified" Sebastian said.

"There's a dance coming up soon and you can't go alone...so tell us who would be your pick if you can choose any girl in this school?" Shakey asked.

"No one...and I'm not going it sounds lame" Sebastian said.

"Nope, you're going even if we have to drag you there...you need to have fun once in awhile you're so serious all the time" Salty said.

"Maybe because I don't take my life as a joke" Sebastian said.

"What is that supposed to mean" Salty asked.

"Nevermind, you obviously wouldn't understand" Sebastian said.

"Is it still about Rose?" I asked.

"Lee don't talk about her last warning" Sebastian said serious.

"Who is her dude?" Salty asked.

"His long lost girlfriend that che-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sebastian yelled hitting the table gaining everyone's attention.

When wolves realized it wasn't really nothing entertaining, everyone started talking again going about their business. It was an awkward 2 minutes as we all are in silence, until I noticed someone was still gone.

"Umm guys, Isn't Humphrey supposed to be back by now?" I asked curious.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V

* * *

I was following Humphrey and Stephanie and at a respectable distance. Trying the best I can not to lose them in the crowd, but I was failing slowly. They were almost out the door heading to the west side of the cafeteria where no one hardly ever eats at. "Where is she taking him?" I thought.

Then Sweets stopped in front of me relieved she finally found me…

"There you are I been looking for you everywhere...you went to Taco Bell without telling us?...how dare you" Sweets said joking and I handed her my bag.

"Sweets I'll be right back, you can have a taco if you want" I said quickly moving her out the way before I lost them.

"But Kate?...wait...what are you...ughh never mind...sometimes I just wanna..." Sweets said frustrated.

Once they walked out the door I lost them and didn't know if they went right or left. I took a guess and went right because right is always right. There were no signs of them anywhere and there scent was too weak to pick up. But I didn't give up on Humphery that easily so I kept searching. When I turned the corner I saw the most heart-breaking sight ever. Humphrey was kissing another girl. All the gooeyness that flooded my heart was now flushed out down the drain. Leaving my heart empty, cold, and lifeless with no emotions to be happy ever again. It was shuddered into millions of pieces and Stephanie burned it so they can never be put back together. We never dated yet but I thought he was the one and he just kisses another girl behind my back. I felt like he just used me only to be my boyfriend…

He saw me looking at them and quickly broke the kiss.

"Kate no...it's not what it...looks like" Humphrey said in between kisses Stephanie gave him.

"Forget her Humphrey, you have me baby…" Stephanie said seductively biting his lip as they kissed.

I walked away with the forming tears in my eyes, still not believing what I saw. But something that was left over in my heart told me to stay and listen...so I did. I heard a small thud hit the floor and I peeked around the corner to see Stephanie on the ground with a puzzled face.

"Enough!... I said I can't okay!?...I'm overwhelmed you want to thank me but you don't thank someone with pleasure!...there's many of other things you could've done but you choose this?...who do you think I am some type of man whore?...I'm not trying to be mean but I don't like you Stephanie….sure you're beautiful and sweet but I don't want to go to the next level with you...I actually was supposed to go on a date with the girl of my dreams tonight...now that's all ruined and she probably hates me…I waited so many years for that moment and I fucked it up as usual...I'm-I'm sorry I just can't..." Humphrey said before picking up his bag and walking away. Leaving Stephanie shocked and taken back by his words.

I put my back up against the lockers before Stephanie seen me smiling widely to myself."That's so sweet...I didn't know he's been waiting years to date me...I feel like a big jerk now...poor Humphrey he must be so heartbroken and buzz killed...I have to tell him it's okay" I thought before taking off to find him.

Under than 2 minutes I arrived at the busy cafeteria glaring around the room for Humphery. It was hard trying to spot him with wolves everywhere so I walked in auto aiming on my surroundings. After a while I saw his sister and wondered if she may know where he is. With haste I walked to her table and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Kate, what brings you here?" Apple asked smiling.

"Have you seen Humphrey?" I asked.

"Not since 1st period" Apple said shaking her head no.

"I seen him, walking towards the courtyard just a while ago" Lilly said.

"Thanks Lilly" I said before taking off.

"Wait" Lilly said.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Can I borrow one of your cars for tonight?" Lilly asked.

"Sure knock yourself out, just come back alive" I said before noticing something different about her appearance.

"Thanks" Lilly said smiling.

"Lilly, you have your fur back" I said smiling.

"Oh uh, s-sorry" Lilly said timidly messing it up to where it fell back in place.

"No, No, No...you look cute...I actually never thought you had another eye for so long" I said giggling.

"Sometimes me either" Lilly said shyly smiling.

"But I definitely love this new Lilly more" I said smiling.

"Thanks sis" Lilly said smiling back.

"You're welcome...I'll see you later Lilly" I said before walking off to find Humphrey.

I rushed to the courtyard cutting through wolves not caring if I made their lunch fall or spill. This is more important to me than some wolf's hunger. When I walked outside in the courtyard I didn't see anyone, but I kept looking determined to find him. After looking almost everywhere I realized lunch was almost over and was about to give up. Until I saw Humphrey sitting on a bench by himself watching the cars pass by. I walked over to Humphrey and sat next to him with a smile. He didn't bother to look at me and I saw melancholy written all over his handsome face.

"Hey" I said softly, smiling scooting closer to him. When he realized it was me, he was surprised.

"Oh uh, Kate listen...what happen back there-"

"It's fine I understand…who am I to tell you who not to date?...if you want to date her go for it..it's whatever makes you happy" I said smiling.

"No K, I don't like her like that….I just didn't want to be mean and thought it would be cool to hang out...I didn't know that was going to happen I swear...but there's only one girl I would love to be with everyday of my life" Humphrey said holding my hands kissing them both smiling.

"And who's that?" I asked smiling and blushing at his gentleness.

"It's…." Humphrey said before leaning forward slowly. I didn't catch on to what he was doing until his eyes closed. "Omg!...he's trying to kiss me!...just relax and play it cool Kate" I thought.

I played along and closed my eyes waiting for our lips to connect, but the school bell rung. Students rushed out of the classrooms making too much commotion for us to continue. He stopped and looked around at everyone, then looked back at me smiling.

"So, are we still scheduled for the movies?" Humphrey asked smiling standing up with his trash.

"You bet" I said smiling widely, exposing my perfect teeth.

"Great, I'll see you then K" Humphrey said smiling walking off.

"Okay, see you then" I said smiling. Humphrey walked away to class and I sat there with a palm on my face. "Dammit, we were sooo close" I thought disappointed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to do something" Humphrey said walking back and I stood up smiling.

"What?" I asked smiling and he kissed my cheek softly.

"Bye K" Humphrey said rubbing my arm before walking away.

"Bye Humphrey" I said with red cheeks. It's cute the way he calls me K. He's already chosen a pet name for me.

His lips were so soft and moist, it would have been better if he kissed my lips instead. The kiss sent me into a long daze about him as I held the slighty wet cheek he kissed...I wonder if I'm supposed to feel this way about my yet coming boyfriend...Is this the love feeling Candy was talking about?

* * *

Sebastian P.O.V

* * *

Lunch was now officially over and I kind of wondered where Humphrey been all this time. Hope the little guy isn't in trouble because he seems like a good friend. Anyway, I was walking in my 5th period class and notice a red-ish wolf about same size as me sitting in my seat. He must be new because I never seen him around here before.

"Hey buddy...you're in my seat" I said tapping his arm since he had earbuds in jamming out.

"Find another one" He said not moving an inch.

"No, you're going to get out of my seat" I said serious.

"And If I don't?" He asked before looking up at me closely.

"Wait, I think I know who you are" He said.

"Really?...I never seen you before" I said.

"How?, like my football sponsorships are all around the school...but anyway you're Sebastian right?" He asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" I asked.

"I am...bro I would love for you to play football for us" He said and I sat in the seat next to him as the tardy bell rung.

"Ummm nah, I'm not really into playing sports...I just love to workout...I'm more of a computer nerd if you ask me" I said.

"Wait you're a computer nerd?...do you happened to have high tech cameras?...and know how to hack into stuff?" He asked.

"Of course I do, but why?" I asked.

"I've been wanting to prank this one guy for so long and I need cameras to do the job" He said.

"Well, I don't work for free" I said rubbing my fingers together.

"How much you want?" He asked.

"How much you got?" I asked. He took out this stack of cash and started counting.

"350 on me now" He said.

"I need 400" I said.

"Done...Garth by the way" He said grinning putting his money away, then holding out his hand afterwards.

"Nice to met you bro" I said shaking his hand as he checked out my biceps.

"What are you a female or something?" I asked.

"No, I was just wondering how you get so big when I use a shake weight to work my biceps" Garth said.

"That's the problem there, you only use a shake weight...you need to bench and do power cleans more" I said admiring him.

"Makes sense...so anyway when can you get the stuff I need?" Garth asked.

"When you get the stuff I want" I said rubbing my fingers again.

"Okay meet me at the field house after school and I'll have your money...deal?" Garth asked grinning holding out his hand.

"Deal" I said shaking his hand. "This guy is up to something very bad...I have a bad feeling about this...fuck it it's not my problem I'm getting paid so who cares" I thought.

* * *

After School

* * *

Kate's P.O.V

School was finally over and now the fun part was about to start. Less than a couple of hours Humphrey and I are going on a date to see probably one of the funniest movies ever. I was so excited that this is my first date going to the movies. Many of my other boyfriends were lame and never took me out before we won the lottery. Some of them never even called until I asked them why. I have a feeling this date is going to be special because I'm going to ask him to the dance. Ever since lunch I've been in a lot happier mood than I usually do. This wondered my friends and they were dying to know why, but I didn't want to tell them just yet. Let's just say they're really bad with relationship secrets. My friends and I were walking to our lockers to put our books up for tomorrow.

"Kate, school is out now tell us why you're so happy?" Sweets asked.

"Why you guys want to know so bad?...I'm just in a good mood today" I said opening my locker.

"We know that but it's never to a point where you hum to yourself" Candy said.

"Okay if I tell you, would you guys shut up?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah, tell us" Sweets said smiling.

"Wait, I think I know" Candy said smirking.

"No you don't" I said.

"It has something to do with Humphrey right?" Candy asked.

"What has to do with me?" Humphrey asked smiling turning the corner fast. I panicky dropped my books and hit my head on the locker.

"Haha Kate are you okay?" Humphrey asked as I rubbed my head embarrassed.

"Yeah, just was a little startled there that's all" I said smiling.

"Who's the scaredy cat now?" Humphrey joked chuckling and picking up my books.

"Me apparently…thanks" I said smiling as he handed me my books.

"No problem...I'll see you later tonight" Humphrey said smiling softly rubbing my arm before walking away.

"Okay, bye" I said smiling watching him leave until he was out of sight. "He is something else….ooo that ass" I thought.

"Just a lucky guess, you guys are dating?" Sweets asked somewhat excited about it.

"Yeah…" I said blushing before putting my books in my locker then closing it.

"I'm sooo happy for you Kate...you guys are a cute couple...right Candy?" Sweets asked smiling nudging her arm.

"Yeah whatever I don't care" Candy said closing her locker.

"Remember he hates cats?" I asked.

"You know what, you guys are adorable together...you got yourself a keeper" Candy said smiling.

"Thanks" I said giggling.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

* * *

I was walking down the hallway after talking to Kate, to find my little sister. After a small while, I saw her getting something at the vending machine. A voice told me to creep up on her, and pick her up. So I listened to that voice with an evil grin. Apple hates heights and gets very dizzy easily, and sometimes she'll throw up at extreme causes. Before I could get 10 feet within her, Stephanie stepped in front of me with a culpable face expression.

"Humphrey about earlier-"

"It's fine, I forgive you I'm over it now" I said.

"B-But, what about Kate?..or whatever her name is" Stephanie asked.

"Don't worry about it, we talked it out" I said smiling.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry I didn't know…" Stephenie said sadly with her ears flat on her head.

"Hey.." I said smiling lifting up her head, to gaze in her big brown eyes.

"I said it was fine...don't worry if anything it was my fault" I said smiling.

"How was it your fault?...it was clearly mine" Stephanie asked confused.

"I accepted your invitation…I thought it would be cool to hang out I didn't know you was trying to ask me out" I said.

"Hey bro, who's this?" Apple asked munching on some Doritos.

"Just a friend...Stephanie this is my sister Apple" I said smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Apple said smiling.

"Nice to met you too, are you guys twins are something?" Stephanie asked.

"Nah, I'm 4 years older…" I said smiling.

"Doesn't look like it...you guys look so much alike" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, I know we get that a lot" Apple said giggling.

"Well, I'll see you later Steph" I said before putting my arm around my sister as we walked.

"Text me when you get the chance so we can talk about...you know" Stephanie said.

"Sure thing" I said. Once we walked around the corner Apple's dirty mind thinking was released.

"Talk about whattt?" Apple asked seductively as I reached in her Dorito bag.

"Nothing you fat butt..." I said chuckling and feeding her a Dorito chip.

20 Minutes Later

Apple and I finally made it home, and I ran up to my room. Throwing my backpack aside, searching through my for something decent to wear. After I found my clothes I took a quick shower and put them on. I've been waiting an entire lifetime for this moment since we were kids. I'm more than excited and at the same time so nervous. Tonight might be our first kiss, and I don't want to mess this up. I really want to kiss her but a distraction always cock block us from doing so. I was laying in my bed with Naomi on my chest stroking her fur bored. To spare time until she comes, I watched a little Amazing World Of Gumball on Cartoon Network. Before I knew it, my eyelids slowly dropped until they were completely closed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Follow, Fav Or Both :))**_


	11. Four Date Nightz

_**A/N: Here's Another Chapter, I Made It Really Long For You Guys...So I Hope You Enjoyed! :D**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow, Or Both :))**_

* * *

Chapter 11 Four Date Nightz

Kate's P.O.V

I was getting ready for my first actual date with a guy I liked, and I was more than excited. Not only because of the date, but because I'm going to ask him to homecoming. In case you didn't know the girls have to ask the guys to the dances, I know it's weird but I've learned to roll with it. I wanted to look cute as possible for Humphrey, not like he doesn't find me attractive already. I just want to push it to the limits and see how crazy he'll look over me. So I put on something a little exposing but not really; and some tight Levi's jeans. With a cute black matching Michael Kors purse. I combed and flat ironed my hair, and wiffed on some sweet perfume. For the finishing touch I added a pretty red rose in my hair. I glanced at my beautiful reflection in the mirror and smiled to myself. "Humphrey is going to trip over me...I can't wait to see his face." I thought happily.

When I walked past the bathroom, I saw Lilly getting ready to go out somewhere too. Lilly looked very pretty and for the first time she dressed herself without her fur in her eye. It was getting held back by a big striped purple bow. "All my life I've been trying to dress her without her fur in her eye but she refused….Now out of a sudden she does it?...Also why did she want to borrow one of my cars?" I thought.

I walked halfway in the bathroom and smiled at her appearance. She noticed I was watching her and quickly positioned herself.

"Good Kate you're here, so how do I look?" Lilly asked striking a cute pose with her hand on her hips.

"You look beautiful" I said smiling.

"Thanks, I see you're dressed up to go somewhere too" Lilly pointed out.

"Yeah, I have a date tonight" I said smiling.

"Really?, who's the lucky guy?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Humphrey" I said blushing a little.

"Aww I knew you two would get together soon enough…you guys make a cute couple" Lilly said smiling and I hugged her.

"Thanks Lilly…but what about you why are you all dressed up?" I asked and now it was her turn to blush.

"I might, have a date with someone too" Lilly said shyly and I was stunned.

"Wait what?...you have a date?...who is he?" I asked very concerned who's dating my little sister. Just to make sure he's the right guy to treat my sister right…Wow I'm sounding more like dad now.

"He's the a new guy that just moved here from Toronto…" Lilly said putting lipstick on.

"Do I know him?...what's his name?" I asked.

"Umm maybe...he's friend of Humphrey and the guys" Lilly said.

"Name?" I asked.

"Lee" Lilly said smiling.

"His name sounds cute" I said.

"Yeah he is" Lilly said.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked curious.

"The movies" Lilly said.

"Really?...we are too" I said smiling.

"Hollywood Theaters by any chance?" Lilly asked.

"Yes!...it can be like a double date" I exclaimed happily but Lilly looked like she was hiding something.

"Ummm, cool I guess...look at the time I got to get going….I'll see you there later Kate" Lilly said quickly walking out the bathroom and downstairs. "How did she know the time?...she doesn't even have a watch on" I thought.

I shook the thought out my head, and walked in the bathroom to brush my teeth. Just in case Humphrey and I might get lucky tonight. After I finished and wiped my mouth with a towel, I smiled showing my beautiful white teeth and healthy fangs. Then I heard a loud engine roar outside and took off as the sound sounded distant. "Must be Lilly" I thought.

I walked downstairs to see both of my parents waiting at the door.

"There goes my beautiful daughter" Dad said smiling.

"Thanks dad" I said smiling before hugging him then mom.

"Now tell us, where are you going tonight?" Mom asked.

"Just the movies…I'll be back by 10:00...I promise" I said smiling.

"No drinking right?" Mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After what I experienced a couple nights ago...I'm alcohol free for the rest of my life" I said giggling.

"Well that's good dear, we don't want to hold you up from Humphrey you guys have fun" Mom said.

"How did you know it was Humphrey?" I asked clearly blushing.

"I didn't, I took a lucky guess" Mom said smiling.

"Oh, well I'll see you guys later okay" I said walking to the garage.

"Okay honey" Dad said smiling.

"If Humphrey tries something don't hesitate it kick-"

"Mom, Humphrey's not that kind of guy" I said rolling my eyes before opening the garage door.

"You never know…" Mom said.

"I'll keep it in mind" I said.

"Oh yeah and Kate" Dad called out.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"Look out for your sister will ya?" Winston asked.

"Sure as always" I said smiling before walking in my parent's garage this time.

I decided to switch it up and drive in my pink Lamborghini tonight. With that I took off to Humphrey's house excited as ever. I wonder what he's going to look like...I guess I'll find out when I get there.

Lee's P.O.V

I just finished taking a shower a couple minutes ago and I was now downstairs gazing in the mirror. My brother Sebastian walked downstairs and into the kitchen rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Sebastian how do I look?" I asked turning to him.

"Dorky as always" Sebastian said chuckling.

"Come on man I'm serious...this is my first and probably my last date of my existence...at least support me a little" I said serious.

"Bro relax, you look fine don't worry...if she don't like the you look fuck her okay...she doesn't deserve you if she cares how you look all the time" Sebastian said smiling as he put an hot pocket in the microwave.

"Okay…you think dad would be pissed if I stay out late?" I asked.

"You know he's not around a lot because of his job.. He won't be back until maybe 12:00" Sebastian said taking his food out the microwave.

"Shit Shit Shit" Sebastian whimpered dropping his hot pocket on the counter.

"Toughest guy I know crying like a little girl over a hot pocket" I said chuckling.

"Shut up bitch" Sebastian said throwing an salt bottle as me.

"Oooh so savage" I said chuckling.

"Would you rather my fist?" Sebastian said.

"You know what I'm good…" I said and I heard a car horn outside.

"That's her...I'll be back later" I said grabbing my wallet off the counter.

"Lee" Sebastian called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Got protection?" Sebastian asked.

"What?...I-I don't think we're ready for that just yet" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"No, a gun dumbass" Sebastian asked cocking back the glock 9mm and sliding it to me.

"We're going to the movie's…I'm not trying to get locked up again" I said sliding it back to him.

"Remember what happened back home?...it's the whole reason we moved here in the first place...we can never be too careful" Sebastian said.

"I don't want to talk about that...it's too friendly here to carry a weapon…if anything I should be more worried of a poodle taking a piss on my shoe" I said and Lilly blew her horn again.

"I got to go" I said before opening the door.

"Lee, remember what mom said before she died?…" Sebastian asked and I stopped in my tracks.

"To protect you with all cause...you don't want the next victim to be Lilly right?...they're still looking for us bro and we have to be prepared for when they do" Sebastian said. I looked at Lilly in an expensive looking car smiling and waving as beautiful as ever.

"Fine give it to me" I said and he tossed it to me. Luckily I caught it without it going off.

"Please don't do that again" I said before putting it behind my belt.

I walked outside and locked door behind me, quickly galloping to Lilly's car. Once I got in and put on my seatbelt, I was amazed at what inside.

"Are you guys rich or something?...this is more than 5 years of my dad's salary" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, my family won the lottery a couple of years ago" Lilly said smiling.

"Wow, amazing" I said smiling.

"I know right, it's pretty awesome that we can live happily without making money a big problem" Lilly said.

"No not that...you...you're beautiful" I said smiling and she blushed cherry red.

"You, look handsome yourself" Lilly said smiling.

"Thanks" I said smiling gazing in her lovely lavender eyes. We sat there looking in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"So, um, are you ready?" Lilly asked smiling.

"Since you pulled up" I said smiling.

"Okay then let's go" Lilly said smiling before driving off.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

* * *

I was in my bed fast asleep with a small smile on my face dreaming about Kate and I. Unfortunately Naomi licked my cheek repeatedly until I groaned awake. I rubbed the sleepiness out my eyes and sat up with a big yawn that can probably fit a Burger King whopper in it. My vision was quite blurred and it was a starting to get a little dark in my room. I checked the time on my dresser and saw it was 7:54 P.M. More than enough time to munch on something real fast before Kate comes. That idea was corrupted when I heard my doorbell ring.

"She's here already?" I asked myself.

I ran downstairs and opened the door with a smile.

"Hi Ka-...uh"

"Did you order 2 large sausage pizzas and 1 pineapple with cheese filled mozzarella sticks?" The Pizza Hut guy asked.

"Hold on a second" I said.

"K" He replied.

"Apple did you order pizza!" I shouted.

"Yeah give me a second!" Apple shouted from upstairs.

"Sorry…sometimes we're really not organized" I said looking back him.

"It's fine man I'm not organized myself sometimes" He said chuckling.

Then my sister walked downstairs and he was staring at her in awe. Like she was the most hottest girl on this planet. She walked over to us and said.

"How much again?" Apple asked and he didn't respond because he was busy daydreaming at her.

"Um, excuse me...Zade" Apple called reading his name tag.

"Oh umm, yeah?" He asked smiling.

"How much is it?" Apple asked and he quickly checked the receipt.

"15.46" He said then looked back at her smiling.

"Here you go" Apple said handing him a twenty dollar bill.

"And here you go" He said handing her the boxes of food. Then gave me the money that she overpaid.

"Thanks" Apple said smiling before taking the food into the dinner room.

"Later man" I said closing the door but he stopped me.

"Wait, wait wait, umm...who was that?" He asked.

"My sister why?" I asked.

"Well, she's kinda...hot" He said nervously.

"Okay bye bye now" I said attempting to close the door again.

"Wait, please….just give me a chance to talk to her if she denies me than I'll leave her alone I promise" He said.

"Dude just fuck off...how old are you anyway?" I asked.

"16" He said, then Apple came back.

"What's going on?" Apple asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly closing the door in his face and locking it.

"What was that about?" Apple asked.

"Nothing really important…you didn't tell me you was ordering pizza" I said walking to the kitchen to get some.

"I told you many times...I guess you don't listen when you're dreaming about Kate" Apple said giggling making kissy faces.

"Shut up" I said blushing a little. Then the doorbell rung again.

"I got it" Apple said twisting the handle. I ran to her and quickly moved her out the way.

"No!...I got it" I said. "Maybe this guy didn't understand me clearly… There's no way I'm letting him date the only family member I know" I thought.

I swung the door open ready to put this guy in place, until I saw a beautiful figure standing right before my eyes.

"Bro how many times….woahhh" I said looking at Kate up and down with a dropped jaw.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate said in a cute voice smiling.

"K-Kate...you look a-amazing" I said smiling gazing in her golden eyes.

"You look stunning yourself" Kate said giggling from my reaction.

"Just...wow" I said smiling amazed making Kate blush.

"Come in real quick...I'll get my phone and we'll get going okay?" I said smiling and she walked in nodding.

"Okay, take your time" Kate said smiling.

"Be right back" I said closing the door before I ran up stairs.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V

* * *

Humphrey ran upstairs a few seconds ago leaving me alone with his little sister. Their house looked pretty good for an average family. My exploring eyes lead to a cute picture of him holding his baby sister Apple. Who looked like she was about 2 or 3 at the time. "Aww that's so cute...he looks so adorable" I thought.

Apple was smiling and staring at me the whole time making me feel uneasy a little. I tried to ignore the feeling and smile back, but the suspense was killing me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I offer you some pizza?" Apple asked.

"No thanks I'm trying to save my appetite" I said smiling.

"Ok, why are you here?" Apple asked smiling.

"Humphrey and I are going on a date" I said smiling.

"Really?...I can't believe he actually did it" Apple said giggling.

"Actually did what?" I asked.

"He's been fantasizing about you guys being together for sooo long" Apple said giggling.

"Aww really?" I asked giggling.

"Yes, wanna know a secret?" Apple whispered.

"Sure why not" I said smiling.

"Sometimes he have dreams of kissing you...it sounds like this...kiss me Humphrey" Apple said mocking his voice and pretending to kiss herself.

"Haha thats good to know" I said laughing. "Who know she was this funny?...she must be a pain in the ass for Humphery though" I thought.

"Wanna know another secret?" Apple whispered.

"I'm sure it's not a secret anymore if you're sharing them...but sure" I said giggling.

"Sometimes when he's alone in his room-"

"Alright I'm back" Humphrey said walking down the stairs.

"What did I miss?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing… I'll tell you later" Apple whispered before walking back into the kitchen.

"Tell you what?" Humphrey asked.

"You know, girl stuff" I said smiling.

"Okay not Interfering with the cooties system...but ready to go?" Humphrey asked and I giggled.

"Yeah…" I said leading the way to my car.

"Bye, Applesauce I'll be back after 10:00 maybe" Humphrey said.

"Whatever" Apple said.

"Woah, I don't remember seeing this one" Humphrey said.

"Yeah, this one isn't mine...it's my parents" I said lifting the door up to get in.

"Damn, even your parents ride in style?...That's so amazing I wish mine was like yours...we drive a 2009 Toyota Camry" Humphrey said chuckling before getting in.

"Well, that's not that bad" I said giggling clicking on my seatbelt.

"Compared to this we drive a piece of shit" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Just shut up and put on your seat belt" I said giggling.

"Trust me I will" Humphrey said quickly snapping it on and I rolled my eyes.

When I started up the car, one of my favorite songs was on the radio. Latch by Disclosure & Sam Smith. As drove to the movies, Humphrey started chuckling to himself.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"This the song you wanted to dance to when you were drunk at the party" Humphrey said smiling while my cheeks burned.

"Even my drunk self have a good taste in music" I said giggling.

"The way you were dancing was hilarious…especially when you thought the car was a bear" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Haha wow did I really?...achol is some strong shit" I said giggling.

"Yeah, Garth probably dozed you the whole bar" Humphrey said looking out the window.

"About that...what did I do when Garth...you know" I asked looking at him for a quick second then back at the rode.

"Umm what do you mean did you do?" Humphrey asked.

"Like what did I say?...and do?" I asked.

"Well, it's not really appropriate" Humphrey said chuckling and I shot him a cheesy smile.

"I'm just curious that's all" I said.

"Okay...I was looking for you that night because I heard everyone had a date except me and I was sort of jealous…I looked all over the house for you but couldn't find you anywhere with all the wolves in the way...so I gave up and decided to use the bathroom… as I was using the bathroom I heard laughing, giggling, and small moans through the walls...at first I thought it was someone else until I heard your familiar voice sounding drunk as hell...I ran in and caught him in the act and...you pretty much know what happened from there" Humphrey said.

"But, what did I say to him?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know that?" Humphrey asked and I stopped at a red light. Gazing in his charming aqua blue eyes.

"Yes…I really want to know" I said.

"Umm, ok, you told him he was a naughty boy and to fuck you hard in the vigina…" Humphrey said chuckling as I blushed cherry red.

"But the best thing that you said that night while you were drunk...is when you asked me to dance with you to this song...even though you were drunk I would've still gladly accepted it" Humphrey said smiling. We were gazing in each other's eyes for what felt like forever.

The moment felt right, and I slowly leaned forward not taking my eyes away from his. Before I can blink our lips finally met and it felt exactly how I thought it would feel. It's been many failed accepts and out of all of them, this was the one to achieve. I was now more than happy and relieved we finally kissed because I don't think I could take him talking to other girls anymore.

Now he's officially my man and no one else's so all single expectations are off. Humphrey lips were so soft and moist that I couldn't pull away no matter how much I tried. Never in my life I kissed a boy before and I never knew it felt this good to actually do it. I loved the new feeling of kissing my new boyfriend so much that I wanted to kick it up a notch. My tongue had a mind of its own as I tried to explore his mouth, but it quickly went downhill. By me not being able to multi-tasking really good my foot let loose of the brakes; and we moved backwards Inching closer to a pedestrian car that was waiting for the light behind us. I was panicked by this and bit his lip before breaking the kiss to drive it back up at the light which was now green.

"Oww" Humphrey said with his hand over his lip in pain.

*Horn Blow*

"WATCH IT YOU ASSWHOLE!" A driver shouted out his car.

"Sorry!" I yelled out the window before taking off embarrassed.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" I said blushing.

"Haha it's fine K" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Ughh, I really killed the moment though" I pouted disappointed.

"We'll start another one soon" Humphrey said winking as he rubbed my thigh.

"Humphrey your lip is bleeding" I said a little worried. He looked at his lip in the mirror and said.

"Damn..that was one hell of a bite..I'm surprised there's not a chunk missing off my lip" Humphrey said chuckling.

"I'm so sorry, I was scared shitless...no telling what my parents would do if I wreck this" I said stopping at another red light.

"I said it's fine...I'll live it's just a little blood" Humphrey said looking at his lip in the rear view mirror. I turned his head so we can look eye to eye, and slowly connected my lips to his.

As we kissed, he closed his eyes savoring the moment. This time I bit his lip lightly and more seductively turning him on. Judging by the size of his groin area that was slowly growing. Then I sucked the blood from his bottom lip as I pulled away. His eyes were still closed and I only smiled widely.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long" I said smiling rubbing his cheek moving to his neck.

"That was sooo hot" Humphrey said panting opening his eyes and I giggled. The light turned green and we were on our way to the movies as an official couple.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

* * *

Lee and I finally made it to the theodores and it was less wolves than I thought it would be. Perfect for anyone's who's dating and pretty much want to be alone together. I had to admit I was still kind of nervous because this is my very first date with a boy I liked. Lee must had noticed my nervousness and nudged my arm with a small smile.

"Come on...it starts any minute now" Lee said smiling before taking off his seat belt.

"Okay" I said taking off mine before getting out.

"I didn't expect it to be less people here tonight" Lee said closing the car door.

"Me either...I guess it's more busy in the day time" I said.

"That could be true" Lee said walking over to me smiling.

"You look absolutely stunning Lilly" Lee said smiling.

"Thanks" I said blushing grabbing his hand. Thus threw him off and he looked somewhat puzzled why I did this.

"What?...I can't hold my date hand?" I asked smiling before kissing his cheek.

"Um, no, it's just I didn't expect it" Lee said. I was going to reply until I seen Kate and Humphrey pull up the speed bump.

"We should get going now" I said looking in his charming eyes.

"We shall" Lee said smiling before he lead me across the street holding my hand.

There was a short line at the booth and under a minute we were up.

"Welcome to Hollywood Theodore's, what will you guys love to see this fine evening?" He asked politely.

"Is your name happened to be Nate Berry?" Lee asked.

"Yep, that's me" He said smiling.

"My brother by the name of Sebastian said you have...the hookup?" Lee asked quietly.

"Right...follow me this way" He said walking inside. Lee lead me inside and the movies looked a lot different than how I remembered. It was a lot more lights, arcade games, candy machines, and food choices.

"Want popcorn or anything?" Lee asked smiling.

"Of course I do...that shouldn't even be a question" I said giggling.

"Good because I was going to get it regardless" Lee said chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get what you guys want and bring it in for you…is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah it's fine" I said.

"Cool" He said.

He lead us to down the movies area and I read all the signs off the up coming movies. Also the now playing ones too, and some of them is ones I still wanted to see. Maybe we can come again if this one goes well. We walked all the way down the hall and made a right to see a big sign in the top right that read Deadpool.

"Woah where are you going with these guys?...you know these sides are only rated R" One of the employees said.

"Chillll, there with me...you can trust me dude" Nate said slapping his arm lightly before looking back at us.

"Come on guys" Nate said continue walked.

We walked down to the end of the all and he put his arm in front of Lee stopping us.

"Shit, it's Jerry our manager" Nate said peaking around the corner to see he's sweeping up some popcorn. Then he walked inside the theodores.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"You guys stay put for a second...I'll distract him to and walk the opposite way…once we're the other way I'll sneeze that it's clear to run in...got it?" Nate explained

"Got it" Lee said.

"Got it" I said nodding.

"Okay don't move" Nate said Leaving me and Lee alone just the way I like it.

"Sooo, enjoying yourself so far?" Lee asked.

"Sort of...but once we get in I will...I can't wait" I said excitedly squeezing his hand causing him to whimper in pain. I let go of his hand immediately with slightly blushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I apologized.

"Haha it's okay...you have a strong grip there" Lee said chuckling rubbing his hand.

"It runs in the family" I said giggling.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" Lee said and I wrapped my arms around his waist with our noses being centimeters apart.

"I think you would like my bad side" I said seductively whispering.

"I-I...umm-"

"Shhhhhh" I said putting my index finger over his lips.

"I'm just reminding you" I said seductively smiling. Then Nate came out with the manager and I quickly pushed him against the wall before he seen us.

"So there's this leak in the bathroom you really need to check out...there's water all over the floors and everything" Nate said leading him across the hall from us.

"Oh great that's the 8th time this month" He said shaking his head.

"I know it's annoying" Nate said looking back at us smiling.

"What are you looking at?" He said turning around until Nate smacked his cheek lightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy" He glared angrily into his eyes.

"There was...a mosquito on your cheek...I don't want you getting a translated disease" Nate said covering it up.

"Oh, well, thank you" He said.

"No pr- Ahhh chuuu" Nate said giving us the signal.

"Hey um Lilly, about the reminding you thing-"

"Just come on" I said giggling and grabbing his hand leading him into the theodore. Once the screen was fully revealed we looked around to see no one in here just yet.

"Where you wanna sit?" Lee asked.

"Up here" I said leading him all the way to the top. After we sat down Nate walked up to us with a notepad and said.

"What will you guys snack would be?" Nate asked.

"For me a large popcorn with butter and sour cream seasoning and a large Coke" Lee said.

"Sorry but we're fresh out of Coke" Nate said.

"We'll share a Sprite then" I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, what she said" Lee said smiling back.

"Okay...now for you" Nate asked looking at me.

"Just some sour worms and gummy bears" I said as he wrote everything down.

"Okay I'll be back with you guys things in a minute…I hope you enjoy" Nate said before smiling and walking.

"Lilly, before this starts I just want to say thanks for accepting my invitation…most girls would decline me so it really means alot to me that you're here" Lee said smiling.

"Why would they decline you?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure but...I guess I wasn't there type" Lee said.

"Well, forget them because they're missing out on a very sweet guy" I said smiling gazing in his eyes.

"You wanna know what your eyes tell me?" Lee asked smiling while holding my hand.

"Yeah" I said smiling moving closer to him.

"That there's a sweet girl behind those big lavender eyes...there's a little shyness on the outside but the inside is what really counts to me.

"When I glare into them I can see the tenderness and devotion within them...it brings me dopamine to my eyes and addicts my body to never stop this amazing feeling I get from looking in them...when your body ages and the skin crinkles like an old plastic bag...and even though the body fades your soul still fights on...And the soul comes through the eyes...your eyes draws everything in and never change color, size, shape, or all of the above...no matter what they glow with a brilliance earned over many years and even though the body withers..those beautiful lavender eyes will always stay bright" Lee said smiling almost putting me in tears.

"Meteor…that was so sweet...did you mean that?" I asked smiling.

"I meant every word" Lee said placing a bigger smile on my face. Then the local town ads started playing on the screen while I Can't Feel My Face by The Weekend played in the background.

I had no control over body as I felt myself leaning forward. Slowly closing my eyes feeling his warm breath on my lips. Before my eyes were completely closed my nose hit his making us both whimper.

"I'm-I'm sorry" I said blushing bright red.

"Why are you sorry?" Lee asked chuckling.

"I never kissed a boy before...so I really don't know how to" I admitted blushing mad hard.

"I'm your first kiss?" Lee asked smiling.

"Yeah.." I said shaking my head yes.

"Me too...we'll get through it together...you go right and I'll go left" Lee said and I only nodded. I did what he told me and tried again only to hit each other's nose again.

"Owww" Lee whined in a funny voice holding his nose.

"Hahahahaha sorry" I laughed out snorting afterwards. I then stopped laughing covering my mouth in embarrassment.

"Did you just snort?...that was cute" Lee said chuckling as my face was covered on red.

"Haha okay you go right and I'll go right" Lee said chuckling.

"Okay" I said smiling.

This time we finally got it right and our lips met. I couldn't believe someone like me would actually be kissing a guy. I must have yearned for someone's lips to touch mind. Pheromones newly born, were floating between us. There was hardly any air because of the ecstasy in the air. Something told me inside that I want to be with this guy for the rest of my life. On the outside I'm still confused and gave no idea with this feeling is. We kissed for almost thirty seconds and I didn't want to stop for anything in the world. After while I felt his tongue in my mouth exploring around. It felt kind of weird at first but I quickly grew on it. I was feeling like I was on the top of the world and no one can stop us. Until a bright flashlight shined on us, and I gasped breaking the kiss.

"You guys having fun up there?" Nate asked chuckling.

"Oh my god...my heart" Lee said chuckling and I giggled.

"It's fine man it's just me…" Nate said walking up to us with our things.

"Here you go.." Nate said handing me my candy and Sprite with the straws.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

Don't mention it...and here you go" Nate said handing him his large bucket of popcorn.

"Thanks man" Lee said.

"It's nothing..if you guys need anything else I'll be at the door" Nate said.

"Okay sure thing" Lee said before eating some popcorn.

"Hope you guys have fun...like you guys wasn't already" Nate said chuckling making us both blush.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as he held my hand never wanting to let go. Lee looked down at me and met his soft lips with my forehead. Placing small smile on my face. "This has been the best night ever...I actually have a boyfriend now" I thought happily.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V

* * *

We arrived about 5 minutes ago and we've already paid for our tickets all we need is snacks now. As I was walking to the line at the counter I felt someone's small warm soft hands hold mine. I looked down to see Kate's heart-warming beautiful smile matching with her beautiful eyes. We waited in the line and I watched the trailer TV above the counter about all the up-coming movies. I was so occupied watching I didn't notice we were next.

"Hey welcome to Hollywood-...Humphrey?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh ummm, hey Stephanie...I didn't know you work here" I said smiling. "Shit, this is awkward" I thought.

"Yeah, I just started today...but what are you guys doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"To watch a movie obviously" Kate said slightly rude.

"I wasn't really talking to you bitch" Stephanie replied back rudely and Kate growled at her viciously.

"Woah woah woah...Kate take a chill pill relax" I said wrapping my arms around her to make sure she doesn't try anything.

"What seems to be the problem over here?" The manager said walking over to us.

"Nothing sir...can you take their request for me?...I have to use the ladies room" Stephanie said glaring at Kate the whole time with a grin. She walked away from behind the counter and disappeared behind the corner.

"Umm okay...what do you guys want?" He asked smiling.

"A large Dr Pepper and popcorn with butter...anddd two packs of the tropical Skittles please" I said.

"I'll have 2 packs of sour worms and a dill pickle please" Kate said.

"You like dill pickles too?" I asked.

"Yep, been eating them since I was a little girl" Kate said smiling.

"I think I want to marry you now" I joked chuckling.

"Oh shut up" Kate said giggling rolling her eyes.

"Well how cute...you guys total are 12.39" He said smiling. I was about to reach in my back pocket for my wallet until she stopped me.

"Don't worry babe...I got it" Kate said smiling reaching in her purse pulling out a black deposit card. "First she kiss me and now she called me babe?...I think I'm about to pass out" I thought.

After she put in her information, the guy gave us our things and told us where to go. When we walked through pass the velvet rope, Kate started walking the wrong way.

"Wait K, it's this way" I said pulling her arm.

"Just give me a second...I'm about to drown this bitch head in the toilet real quick" Kate said calmly with no emotion walking away.

"No no no no no...come here" I said stepping in front of Kate leading her to the side so the other wolves can past.

"I know what she said pissed you off but don't let her ruin our fun...she's not worth our time okay?...you're my everything now and I won't let her destroy the relationship I've be waiting to happen for so long" I said looking at her in beautiful golden eyes I always love. Kate smiled widely before sharing a quick kiss with me and said.

"You're right...I guess I'm still heated up from what she did to you earlier today" Kate said admitting her guiltiness.

"Let's just go and act like this never happened" I said smiling.

"Already done" Kate said smiling before leading me to our theodore. As always I couldn't help but stare at her firm ass.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Stephanie was watching them bond from the distance and it ripped her guts to see a witch kiss her man. She hated Kate with a passion and wanted her dead so she can steal Humphrey's heart. Stephanie didn't really know him for long, but she knew that she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. He's so different than any other guys she's ever dated. Humphrey actually make her feel beautiful for once in her life and not some type of a sexy slut. To have someone steal him away from her really stabbed Stephanie in the heart. So she's going to get sweet sweet revenge that should break them up for good. Stephanie dialed a number on her phone eyeing them walking down the hall the whole time until someone answered.

"Hello" The voice said.

"Yeah Garth...they're bonding it won't be long until they inmate" Stephanie said grinning evilly.

"Perfect...it's time to end them once and for all" Garth said chuckling evilly.

"You promise nothing is happening to Humphrey right?...only Kate?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph Steph Steph...nothing is going to happen to your little coyote okay?" Garth said.

"He's not a coyote...he's the most kind and sweetest wolf I know" Stephanie said smiling to herself.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever…just don't fuck this up or all deals are off" Garth said strictly hanging up.

"Ughh, I can't believe I dated that guy in middle school" Stephanie said putting her phone back in her pocket. Then getting back to work before she looked suspicious that she doesn't work there.

She devilishly smiled to herself at the image of Kate's dead body thrown in the river. Floating down stream leaking a long blood trail attracting some water carnivores. Then soon getting eaten by two hungry killer crocodiles who don't like to share. Splitting and fighting over her pity lifeless body; tearing her body in two doing the death roll ripping her bones apart. The sound of Kate's bones cracking would be the sound of heaven to Stephanie's ears. Stephanie couldn't accept the fact Humphrey ditched her for Kate. And that she's all lovey dovey with him touching and kissing him in places where her dry lonely lips should be. Stephanie never been rejected before, and didn't really take it well. She wanted sweet revenge, not on Humphrey, but on Kate for making this happen in the first place. Stephanie was so concerned about Garth breaking them up and Kate's body thrown in a river somewhere. That she didn't know about the untold secret about killing Humphrey also and ditching his lifeless body. It's only a matter of weeks before Humphrey and possibly Kate is no longer on this planet. Who's going to be the hero to stop all the misunderstanding from happening….

* * *

Back At The Theodore

* * *

Many wolves were now walking in and Lee could've sworn he seen Humphrey holding some cute girl hand. He couldn't really tell because they were far away but he didn't want to get up from the position Lilly and he were in. Lee still couldn't believe after all these years he finally found a girlfriend. Some many times he failed to pull a girls heart but tonight's was a different night for him. He hoped Lilly was going to ask him to the dance soon enough though; because he was planning on buying her a beautiful matching necklace. Humphrey and Kate on the other hand made there way to the middle section and sat down. Smiling widely and gazing in each other's eyes.

After a while the movie was finally starting, and throughout the movie advertisement Humphrey and Kate was playfully feeding each other popcorn. Making there scenary very romantic and fun at the same time. Up above with Lilly and Lee they were doing the same thing but with their lips being involved in it.

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

They were all really enjoying the movie together; and it was more enjoyable that their mates are there to witness it with them. Throughout the whole movie Kate and Humphrey been feeding each other food romanticly. While here and there Lilly and Lee shared a small kiss. Lilly was so excited about seeing this movie, but all of that evaporated after she kissed Lee. He was all she can think about. building butterflies in her stomach with every kiss she gave him. The move was over within almost an hour and everyone there had an hilariously good time. Everyone made their ways towards the exit and Lilly and Lee waited until everyone left before getting up to leave.

"Did you have fun?" Lee asked smiling.

"Yes, it was soo funny one of my favorite movies now...I might have to come back and watch it again with you...if you want" Lilly said smiling.

"I would go anywhere with you" Lee said rubbing her hand. They stared in each other's eyes for a while leaning forward until a flashlight shined on them.

"Hey!...I don't remember seeing you guys tickets!" He yelled.

Lilly and Lee at each other before back at him with two big security guards walking up to them.

"Ummm I think it's best if we go" Lee said quickly getting up.

"Right behind ya" Lilly said hoping over one of the seats running the other way around to the fire exit.

"Don't let them get away!" He yelled as they tried to chase us.

Lee was right on her tail until his shoe got stuck to one of the seats.

"Lilly I'm stuck" Lee yelled trying to get free. Lilly ran back to him and tried to pull his shoe out to no prevail.

"I got you now" One the security guards said running to us.

"Just go I'll take the blame" Lee said looking in her eyes.

"No I'm not...leaving...you" Lilly said pulling his foot out his shoe. By Lilly pulling so hard it made her fall right into the security guards arms.

"I got her she's not going anywhere...ooo you smell good...you smell like skittles" He said sniffing her before she bit his hand. He whimpered in agony letting her free as the other security guards inched closer to me.

"Come on get up I got you" Lilly said helping me up and we ran full speed to the exit holding hands.

"Oh no you don't" He said grabbing my arm and I sucker punched him in the face as hard as I can knocking him out.

"Shit that hurt" I said shaking the pain out of my hand.

"What do I pay you guys for get up!" He yelled and one of them ran towards us. Lilly and I quickly ran out the emergency exit and all they way around the theodores to the parking lot.

"There they are get them!" He yelled as the guards tried to run after us.

Luckily the car was close and we hopped in with a sense of urgency.

"Go go go go go go go go go there coming" Lee said looking back.

"I'm trying" Lilly said starting up the car strapping her seat belt on. One of the guards happened to grab on Lee's door handle and he quickly locked it.

"Come on open it" He said beating on the glass. Lilly made the tires burn out before taking off with him still holding on the handle. Dragging him down as she drove off the campus.

"Lilly he's holding on" Lee said panicky.

"I'm on it" Lilly said shifting the stick then drifting around a parked car making him fly into the windshield.

"Shit...where did you learn to drive like that?...I think you killed him" Lee said looking back at him unconscious on the windshield as the alarm went off. Lilly didn't respond and kept driving a good 3 minutes at top speed making sure they're far away.

"Lilly stop we don't want cops on us" Lee said and she did want he told her but a little too hard.

Lilly pushed on the brakes to hard sending the car flying into a tree knocking her unconscious immediately. But it wasn't finished there, the car started doing violent barrel rolls down the hill. Blood was everywhere as Lee hit his head repeatedly on the dashboard. The torture finally stopped when the car hit another tree bringing the car to a halt upside down. Lee groaned in pain as a large piece of glass was stuck in his leg.

He managed to crawl out the beaten up car window coughing up blood as he laid on the ground looking at the night sky. The pain in his leg was too much for him to handle so he needed to pull it out. Lee took his shirt off tying it around his leg, and putting a large stick in his mouth. He took a deep breath and used all his strength to pull it out screaming in agony. It came out easily oozing a lot of blood. Covering his surroundings in his own blood.

"Fuck that hurts!" Lee yelled laying back on the ground. When he turned his head, he noticed Lilly was still in the car unconscious.

"Lilly!" Lee shouted getting up with pain overlapping throughout his whole body.

With all his might he limped to Lilly's side and tried to pull her out the car but her seatbelt was jammed. Lee felt something wet drip on my head and it smelled a lot like gasoline.

"Shit" Lee said quickly trying to take her seat belt off to no prevail.

"Come on please" Lee said starting to tear up running out of time. He went into plan B and tried to squeeze her out the seat belt which was actually working.

"Come on come on come on…" Lee said pulling her out with all his might. He finally got her free and she collapsed on his chest looking lifeless.

Lee picked her up and tossed her on his shoulders limping away as fast as he can away from the car. The car blew up sending Lee and Lilly flying farther away from the car landing painfully on the dirt. Fire and smoke surrounded the area as the fire started to spread on trees. Lilly woke up from this with a headache as Lee held his leg whining in pain.

"Lee?...Lee!" Lilly said quickly getting up running over to him with tears in her eyes.

"Lee are you okay what's wrong?" Lilly asked getting on her knees supporting him.

"My leg is wounded...I'm losing blood I need to get to the hospital" Lee mange to say throughout the pain.

"Don't worry I'm calling the ambulance now...please stay with me" Lilly said crying her eyes out as blood leaked from her head. Lilly called 911 with haste unable to keep still or breath calmly.

"911 what's your emergency?" She asked.

"Please help we got in a car accident near Hollywood Theodores please help!...my boyfriend's losing blood and I don't want to lose him please!" Lilly cried out as tears scrolled down her pretty face.

"Listen sweetheart we're going to need you to calm down we tracked your location with a landline and an abundance is on the way...now is he bleeding or any sort?" She asked.

"Yes, his h-head, c-chest….arms and...l-legs" Lilly cried out.

"Sweetheart you need to calm down because I can't understand what you're saying" She said.

"Lilly…stay absolutely still" Lee said sitting up.

"What?...what's wrong?" Lilly asked with tears running away from her eyes.

"Promise you won't freak out" Lee said calmly looking up behind her.

"Lee you're scaring me" Lilly said worried.

"There's a bear behind you" Lee said.

"What?!" Lilly yelled turning around and the bear slapped her sending her flying into a tree. Lilly yelped in pain as she hit the ground holding her ribs

The bear ran to her in pure hatred ready to rip her limb from limb and fed it to his cubs.

"Leee help me!" Lilly shouted rolling out the way as the bear clawed the tree leaving four large claw marks.

"I'm on it!" Lee shouted looking around for an idea. Then he saw his gun Sebastian gave him a good 15 feet away from him.

Lee crawled to it with all his might inching closer to saving Lilly's life. His muscles screamed for him to stop, but the thought of Lilly dying pushed him further.

"Lee hurry!" Lilly cried out as the bear roared and swung his massive paws trying to end her life. Lilly was good at dodging them until she ran out of energy to keep going.

The bear smacked her with force in the rib cage again. Sending her flying to another tree knocking her into a daze of pain. The bear roared and stood on two feet ready to kill with drool dripping from his jaws. Lilly was starting to black out as she coughed up blood.

"I-I...love you...Lee" Lilly managed to say before blacking out.

The bear charged at Lilly going in for the kill without hesitation. Suddenly blood shot out the bears brain as he fell to the ground dying Instantly after getting shot. Lee was on the ground shooting the dead carcasses of the bear 11 times until it clicked with no ammo. He tossed the gun aside and tried to stand up sending waves of pain throughout his leg. But he fought off the pain for the girl he loved and cared about so much. He limped to her and picked Lilly up holding her like a newborn.

"I got you Lilly...just hang in there you'll be fine" Lee said painfully limping to the roads.

When he finally made it up hill police, fireman, and abundances all pulled up at the same time. They quickly brought out the stretcher and Lee laid Lilly on it gently. As the firefighters hustled out the hose to stop the Spreading of the fire.

"Please take care of her" Lee said.

"We promise she's in good care" He said smiling before they rolled her away loading her in the ambulance.

He watched them take off with the sirens blazing loudly and decided he should tell her parents. Lee was going to limb back down the hill to find her phone, until one the paramedics held onto his arm.

"Come this way sir...you're hurt and bleeding out you need medical attention" She said.

"No I need to get something back there" Lee said trying to pull away.

"Sir there's a high chance you're leg can get infected and I'm sure you don't want that" She said and I stopped not knowing what to say.

"I'll get it for you buddy...what is it and where?" The Police officer asked.

"It's an IPhone by the car explosion it shouldn't be that hard to miss" Lee said.

"Alright I'll get right on it" He said smiling.

"Come on sir" She said leading me to one of the abundance.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V

* * *

Kate and I were laughing and talking about how funny the movie was and our favorite parts. We went on and on about how funny it was we lost track of time and I was already home. She stopped the car in front of my house turning it off smiling at me widely. I smiled back and got out her car as she walked me to my door step. Before I opened the door with my keys Kate spoked up.

"Humphery….I had fun with you tonight…and I was wondering if maybe.." Kate said nervous about something.

"Maybe what?" I asked holding both her hands and looking into her sweet Amber eyes.

"Umm, I was wondering if...you want to...uhh...go to the dance with me" Kate asked blushing mad hard. I didn't respond and leaned in connecting lips with hers for a meaningful kiss. Kate was on the tip of her toes as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Enjoying the kiss more than I am. I was running my hands lower towards her firm butt until the door opened making us break away.

"Ohhhh what were you guys doing?" Apple asked seductively judging by the position we're in. Making Kate giggle at her conclusion.

"Apple who is at the door?" I heard mom say before walking behind her. "Things are about to get embarrassing" I thought.

"Ohh so you must be Kate…" Mom said smiling.

"Yes I am it's very nice to meet you" Kate said smiling holding out her hand and mom happily shook it.

"Can I offer you in some dinner?" Mom asked.

"No thanks I'll eat at home" Kate said.

"Okay that's fine….so has he been nice?" Mom asked winking.

"Mommm don't" I whined making Kate giggling.

"He's been marvelous" Kate said hugging me passionately nuzzling my nose afterwards.

"Awww...Isn't that cute" Mom said smiling making me blush. Then Kate's phone rung breaking the silence.

"It might be my parants...I'm out kind of late and they sometimes get worried" Kate said answering the call.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"What?...who is this?" Kate asked.

"Oh my god really?" Kate said sounding like she's about to cry.

"I'll let them know right away" Kate said hanging up her phone kissing my cheek before saying.

"I'll see you at school Humphrey" Kate said smiling walking to her car with urgency.

"Wait Kate...whats going on what's the rush?" I asked curious.

"It's Lilly, she's been in an car accident" Kate said and Apple gasped with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

 **Wow Don't You Love A Little Drama With A Little Hurt And Comfort?...Lol Anyway I Hope You Guys Enjoyed & I Really Appreciate You Guys Still Reading At This Point It Means A Lot. I Never Thought I Would Ever Be A Great Author But You Guys Kind Messages Keeps My Motor Going. **


	12. Consciousness & Sweetness

**A/N: Hey Guys Here's Another Chapter Sorry It Took Soo Long. I Got More Bad News That It Wouldn't Be Any Recent Updates Because The Money I'm Making Is Not Enough For My Family. So I'm Forced To Work 5 Different Jobs And Sleep In My Car To Make It On Time To My Other Jobs. It Might Take A Little While To Write And Work At The Same Time So Hang In There I'm Trying To Update...Anyway I Hope You Guys Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 12 Consciousness & Sweetness

Lee's P.O.V

I was sitting on the hospital bed as the doctor cleaned out my leg with Antibiotic Neosporin so it wouldn't get infected. He told me it would hurt like hell and to be ready for the units of pain it'll send. The thought of Lilly possibly dead took my mind off the pain. I didn't flinch, groan, scream, or anything with agony. The only thing that was on my mind was my precious Lilly that I'm looking forward to marry one day. After he finished cleaning my wound he wrapped a bandage around it and told me I needed to stay off it for two weeks. So now my freshmen football career is already over...I wasn't really good at it anyway oh well.

"Okay so...use these crutchers and you're all ready to go… Medicaid is paying for everything" He said smiling.

"Can I see a patient first?" I asked.

"Umm what's his or her name?" He asked.

"Lilly" I said.

"Last name?" He asked.

"Umm uh, Williams" I guessed.

"Oh rightt her, white fur right?" He asked making sure.

"Yes sir…" I said.

"Umm well...she's in critical condition right now...she have minor rib cage bruises and after we ran a couple of test on her we noticed she have lung failure...her level of carbon dioxide is dangerously high so in smaller words she has respiratory failure...Lilly is not conscious and is depending on our machine to save her life" He said.

"Is she gonna be okay doc?" I asked worried.

"That is what we're not sure of...she just have to wake up that's how we'll know for sure" He said and I paused for a second before using the crutches to stand up.

"Take me to her please" I said putting them underneath my arms.

"Okay right this way.." He said leading the way and I followed close behind as fast as I can go. "Damn these shits hurt...I rather walk fuck this" I thought.

He didn't walk to fast because he knew my injury and actually helped me get there at times. As we passed this room I noticed this one guy getting tons of maggots out his back. "Holy shit!...the fuck happened to you?" I thought.

After a while we entered the room Lilly was in, and she was laying in bed sleep. The machine beeped as her heart rate was steady. Lilly breathing was calm and soothing as her stomach moved up and down slowly. Lilly had a few needles through her arm and a gas pipe through her nose. She had minor cuts on her face, and still looked stunning as ever. It tore me to shreds that her beautiful face had to get cutten up and slightly beaten. She didn't deserve any of this, I did. I'm the one who chose to sneak her in the movies when I knew we should've watched something different. It's all my fault Lilly's like this, and it doesn't look like I'm going to the dance with her. I have a feeling she hates me for putting her in so much danger and wrecking her expensive looking car. If I was her I know I'll be mad and maybe never talk to the person again.

"Here she go" He said moving out the way so I can past.

"Thanks doc" I said smiling.

"Don't mention it, if you need anything just give us a howl" He said and I only nodded. When we left the room, I closed the door and put my crutchers to the side.

Painlessly I walked over to the right side of Lilly slowly, and sat in one of the chairs. I saw a little blood on the hospital bed, and on the bandage they used to wrap around her rib cage. Lilly's body looked so weak and abused up close. Honestly by the way she looked, it seems like she wasn't going to make it...and it's all my fault. I just caused an innocent girl to die all because I got tired of being lonely. Maybe Sebastian was right, I should have just left her alone and gave up on my love life. None of this would have happened to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. A tear flowed down my face as I put Lilly's soft small hands in mine. I kissed her hand twice before smiling, reminiscing the funny stuff that happened tonight.

"Hey umm, remember when that security guard held you and said you smell good?...that was kinda funny" I said chuckling rubbing her palm.

"Haha remember when we couldn't get the kiss right?..." I said chuckling again.

It was a good thirty second silence before my smile turned into a frown. I realized that my first kiss is probably my last kiss. Tears started leaking from my eyes onto her soft skin.

"Lilly p-please don't g-go...I need y-you" I sobbed before laying my head on her hand.

"I-I...love you" I sobbed and kissed her hand gently. I was looking for some type of movement, but she never moved.

I sat there staring at her for twenty minutes feeling sorry for myself. Hoping there was a way I can make everything better because it's killing me slowly to see her in this condition. The self guiltiness was starting to get to me so I decided to turn something on TV to take my mind off things for now. I glanced around the room and saw the remote all the way by the door on the counter. "Are you kidding me?" I thought.

I rose up slowly like an elderly man not to bring any pain to my leg. When I was about to take a step forward until Lilly squeezed my hand causing me to whimper.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" I said pulling my hand away rubbing it.

"She's okay" I smiled to myself before sitting down next to her again.

"You bet I am.." Lilly said in a raspy voice smiling with her eyes still closed. Lilly then let out a painful cough holding her chest in agony.

"Lilly are you okay?...need some cough drops or something?" I asked and she only smiled.

"No thanks, I'm not sure that would help much" Lilly said softly.

"I heard tea helps with a sore throat" I said.

"I'll have that Instead" Lilly said smiling rising her eyelids revealing those beautiful pair of lavender eyes.

"There's them beautiful eyes you've been hiding" I said smiling widely while she blushed. It was a small silence before my smile disappeared.

"Lilly…I-I'm sorry for putting our lives in danger...this is all my fault…I knew we should've just seen something else and maybe none of this would have happened... I would understand if you wouldn't ever want to talk to me again" I said in despair.

"Meteor don't be too hard on yourself it's fine I still had a great time with you...I've never felt so free to do something bad for once in my life...if anything it's both of our faults because we're partners in crime...well some of it was mine because I panicked and pushed the brakes to hard" Lilly said smiling attempting to hold my hand but I quickly pulled away.

"Relax, I'm not going to squeeze your hand again" Lilly said giggling which turned into a small cough. She held my hand as I gazed into her eyes I fell in love with.

"Uhh, Meteor?" Lilly called softly.

"Hmm?" I said smiling moving closer.

"I-I love you" Lilly said shyly.

"I love you too" I said smiling before kissing her hand.

"Wanna k-kiss again?...I kind of liked our first one" Lilly asked blushing bright red.

"How can I pass up that opportunity?" I asked chuckling. Lilly only smiled before leaning in to connect lips with mine. This time, our tongues explored each other's mouth's as I felt myself getting turned on. It don't take much to get me turned on and to have my new hot girlfriend making out with me is pushing it out the zipper.

After a short while our make out session was corrupted when someone opened the door.

"Humphery?" I called confused why he would be here.

"Lee?" He called confused as well then someone else came out from behind him.

"Kate" Lilly said smiling.

"Lilly thank god you're okay" Kate said relieved walking over to us.

"All because of him" Lilly said smiling at me.

"Was you the one who called me?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" I said standing up smiling.

"Thank you so much" Kate said give me a friendly hug.

"No problem" I said smiling and it was a ten second silence.

"Well, I think I should go now...I'll see you later" I said smiling at Lilly as I limped to my crutchers.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lilly asked curious with sadness in her voice.

"I have to get home...I know my brother is worried sick about me….I'll see you later okay?...just get well for me" I said smiling.

"Okay" Lilly said smiling back.

"I'll drive you home man" Humphrey said.

"Good looking out" I said limping to the door.

"It's nothing man" Humphrey said opening the door fully then someone stepped in front of me.

"Apple I thought I told you to stay in the waiting room until I come get you?...how did you get pass all the doctors and nurses?" Humphrey asked.

"I watched Mission Impossible and Die Hard too many times...you learn things sometimes you know" Apple said before walking in.

"Lillyyy how are you?" I heard her say.

"Who is that?...I kinda like her...she's funny" I said chuckling.

"She's my sister and don't be thinking about doing anything" Humphrey said chuckling

"Trust me I'm not" I said smiling before trying to walk again.

"So...why you're here with Lilly and what happened to you?" Humphrey asked starting a conversation.

"Me and Lilly were on a date and we snuck into a rated R movie" I said.

"You guys dating already?...my mannn...I told you it would work out" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Yeah until I fucked it up" I said.

"What how?" Humphrey asked.

"We got chased out the theodores after the movie which let to our car accident...brutal but some funny shit happened back there" I said chuckling.

"You were at the movies too?...so were Kate and I" Humphrey said smiling.

"Wait, did you guys see Deadpool?" I asked.

"Yeah it was epic" Humphrey said smiling at one of the nurses that passed by.

"We did too..I knew I saw you down there" I said.

"And you didn't come down to say what's up?" Humphrey asked.

"Lilly and I were….busy at the moment" I said chuckling.

"Panites action?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"I wish but sadly no not yet" I said pressing the handicap button to open the door.

"Don't worry man if you keep it going they way it's going you'll be at that point soon enough" Humphrey said winking.

"Enough of me and Lilly what about you and Kate?" I asked.

"Ummm I'll get back to you a couple weeks from now" Humphrey said chuckling.

"I heard about what she said at the party when she was drunk...I didn't know she'll be that freaky" I said chuckling.

"Wait what did you hear?" Humphrey asked.

"Haha that she told someone one to fuck her in the ass with a spatula and pull out an krabby patty" I said chuckling.

"Dude that's not what she said...who told you that?" Humphrey said laughing.

"My brother overheard someone talking about it in Mr. Nas class" I said chuckling.

"There was more rumors I heard…" I said laughing now.

"Like what?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"You don't want to hear them but I'll leave hints...something to do with a buzz lightyear toy going infinity and beyond" I said chuckling.

"Haha wolves with their weird conclusions" Humphrey chuckled shaking his head.

"Right" I said chuckling.

After a while of walking we finally made it out the hospital and an abundance pulled up with the sirens blazing. The paramedics jumped out and quickly unloaded the victim who was covered in blood with deadly bullet wounds. He groaned in pain as one of the paramedics told him to stay wake.

"I'm sleeping with you Jesus?" He asked smiling reaching for the sky. With blood all over his hands.

"Don't talk to Jesus son stay focused on me" The paramedic said rolling him in.

"Yay Jesus made me Skittles" He said excitedly.

"Damn...he got fucked up" I said chuckling and Humphrey only shook his head.

"It's this way bro" Humphrey said leading the way.

When we were walking I spotted a yellow Lamborghini and almost lost it.

"Humphery it's a Lamborghini bro look" I said amazed nudging his shoulder to look. "Who rides in style to an Hospital?" I thought.

"Thanks there it is" Humphrey said unlocking the car doors with key pad. My mouth dropped and I only stood there in awe.

"This-This is yours?" I asked shocked.

"I wish, it's Kate's parents car" Humphrey said taking my crutches away and putting it in the hood.

"Wait is Kate and Lilly happened to be related?" I asked.

"Duhhh" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Oh now that makes sense… Learn something new everyday" I said chuckling.

"Just get in dude" Humphrey said helping me get in.

"Ow...Shit" I said in agony giving him an angry look.

"My bad" Humphrey said trying to put on my seat belt.

"I got it...I'm not a baby" I said grabbing it myself.

"Okay fine" Humphrey said closing the door.

"You think we can pass by Burger King?...kinda hungry" I said.

"It's whatever" I hear him say.

Once he got in he started the engine and it sounded even amazing from the inside. After a while he backed in reverse and took off full speed. Giving me the ride of my lifetime.

* * *

Sebastian P.O.V

* * *

I was in my out house fixing one of my cameras HD waiting for Garth to show up with the money like he promised. It was almost an half an hour after he called and I was just about to get ready to call it off until I heard a knock on my garage door. I put my screwdriver down and took off my glasses sighing.

"Finally took long enough" I said outloud.

I walked to the door looking through the peephole and I saw Garth with an unknown wolf with him. My trust signals started to tingle so I grabbed my handgun in the dresser and put it in my pants. I casually walked back to the door and opened it.

"Took you long enough" I said and he only smiled handing me the money.

"Had to handle some things" Garth said walking in with this this unknown wolf following him.

"Woah woah woah who are you guys? You didn't put in on this" I said putting my hand on his chest stopping him.

"Hey man they're helping me with some stuff man...it's cool let him in" Garth said and he pushed my hand off of him walking in.

"Watch who you pushing bro" I said serious staring him in the eyes.

"Guys guys guys we're all cool here" Garth said stepping In between us.

"Right Hutch?" Garth said nudging arm.

"Yeah, it's whatever he starting shit he can't finish" Hutch said chuckling. I pump faked at him and he fliched back covering his face. He growled that I fooled him and I only laughed.

"So you got it?" Garth asked.

"Yeah come follow" I said walking over to the set up cameras I had recording.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

* * *

Sebastian checked and see if all of them were working correctly and turned them off one by one.

"So uh, you think you can hack into the school video systems?" Garth asked.

"Piece of cake been there done that...I once triggered the fire alarm by hacking the school's emergency systems and we was out a wholeee week until they fixed it" Sebastian said chuckling turning off the last camera…so he thought.

"Awesome dude you think you can do it again?" Garth asked sitting in one of my chairs.

"Maybe next week it's too early they'll know something's up...I'll be back I have to use the bathroom" Sebastian said walking into his house but came back peeking out the door.

"DON'T...Touch….ANYTHING" Sebastian said firmly looking at all of them. Catching Hutch in the act of pressing a button.

"But can I see what this do?" Hutch plead.

"Okay press it" Sebastian said smirking.

"Nevermind it must not be good if you're smirking like that" Hutch said backing away from it.

"Good boy" Sebastian said walking back inside. Once he was completely out of sight Garth smack Hutch upside the head.

"You trying to get us caught?...you don't play bad guy with the bad guy...you recruit" Garth said angrily.

"My bad" Hutch said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now look, after he come back we're going to take them to Humphrey's house after midnight...we're gonna need some gear such as a ladder, mask, gloves, and a few tools" Garth said.

"I got what you need but can you at least explain the plan to me?" Hutch asked.

"I'm going to record them having sex" Garth said smirking evilly.

"Sooo you're a perverted male making a porno but they wouldn't know about it?" Hutch asked confused.

"No dumbass I'm trying to frame Humphrey to get him expelled...possibly Kate might break up with him and I can make my move" Garth explained.

"Bro is Kate that worth it?...her pussy can't be that good just leave her alone dude…this is not even a prank anymore it seems like you're taking it personal" Hutch said and Garth slammed him against the wall choking him out.

"You damn right I'm taking it personal…that little shit head kicked my ass twice and stole the girl of my dreams...ANYONE who does that and think they can get away with it...got what's coming to them...Deadly revenge" Garth said smiling evilly.

"I...got...your…point.." Hutch muffled out.

"Good so you shouldn't fuck up" Garth said letting him go as he rubbed on his neck.

"Back...what happened to you?" Sebastian asked looking at Hutch.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine" Hutch said.

"Anyway, these cameras has a surveillance battery time of 48 hours...so keep then charge until the right moment for whatever you want to do with them" Sebastian explained taking them off the rack one by one putting them carefully in a briefcase. Along with the chargers and baby wipes.

"What's the wipes for?" Garth asked.

"Be sure the keep the lens clean or you'll get a blurry video and I'm sure you wouldn't want that" Sebastian said closing the briefcase and handing them to Garth.

"Thanks man, I owe you a favor" Garth said shaking my hand.

"Don't mention it" Sebastian said walking over to the camera he was working on.

"See you at school dude" Garth said leading his way out the door.

"See ya, don't slam the door please" Sebastian said.

"Okay" Hutch said smirking.

*Slam*

"That fucking dickhead" Sebastian mumbled going back to fix his camera. Until he noticed something odd. "How I get recorded voice waves?...I thought I turned this thing off?...I really need to fix this peice of junk..actually I might pawn it later to see how much it's worth" I thought.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

* * *

It's been a good 30 minutes since the guys left, and I miss Lee dearly already. I still couldn't believe he fought off a bear for a shy girl like me. It's incredible he'll doing something like that for me, but I just wish I could've seen it. Kate and Apple asked what happened and I explained word for word feeling a little guilty about sneaking into the movies. But it was totally worth it because despite the bear and car crash it was the best night ever. I've never felt so alive after doing something bad. I really hope he do more bad things because I love the feeling it gives off. After a while Mom and Dad came in happy as ever to see me alive and awake.

We shared a few hugs and kisses and I explained what happened. They were very disappointed in me but the fact I almost died was somewhat like my punishment. After the doctors ran a check up on me I was ready to go and heal. I finished putting on the clothes I originally had on which was covered in dirt in blood.

"It looks like you fought in world war 2" Apple joked.

"At least I fought in style" I said giggling.

"You girls ready to go?" Dad asked smiling.

"Yes please" I said.

"Okay let's get going" Dad said leading the way to the exit.

"Soo how it go with Leeee?...did you guys do anything?" Apple asked seductively making me blush bright red.

"No, we didn't do that...yet at least" I said blushing.

"It'll happened eventually" Apple said winking.

"I can't wait for you to get with someone so I can make Allll the dirty jokes" I said giggling.

"Haha well you'll be waiting a long while" Apple said.

"Don't worry somebody will turn your Apple into sauce...get it?" I asked winking.

"Haha very funny…" Apple said rolling her eyes.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

* * *

We finally made it home after we dropped Apple off back home and I ran up to my room. Changing into my night clothes and putting some face cream on my cuts. I took the time to look at all my bruises; and I couldn't stop thinking about Lee and all the bogus things that happen to us today. After I finished admiring myself I laid on my bed and called Lee. He didn't answer the first time which rose suspense. The second time I tried and he answered.

"Hello?" He said. The sound of his voice immediately made me smile.

"Hey, how's your leg?" I asked.

"Ahh, it's been hurting a lot after I ate so I took some pain pills and it's feeling a little better…" He explained.

"That's good to hear" I said smiling

"Enough of me how's my Lilypad doing?" He asked making me blush.

"I'm doing great now that I know you're okay" I said smiling.

"Lilly dear are you hungry?" Mom asked outside my door.

"No thanks I'm fine" I said as I watched her shadow under the door walk away.

"Lilly sorry again about all of this happening and I was wondering if you want to go on another date sometime?" He asked.

"Is there popcorn involved?" I asked giggling.

"Actually yeah, Netflix and chill at my place?...or yours whichever is fine with me" He said.

"Your place would be awesome…I don't think my place would be good just yet" I said.

"Whys that?" He asked sounding like he's eating something.

"I don't know...it's just my parents get really weird when guys come over it's annoying" I said sitting up playing with my hair.

"Wait you've had guys over before?" He asked.

"No, but my sister have and I've seen them act strange around them" I said.

"Maybe your parents just haven't grown on them yet...they must don't trust them with their beautiful daughters...ever thought of that?" He asked.

"I have and I'm sure if mom making threats towards them...I'm also sure that's why they don't stay with Kate long" I said giggling.

"Oh my goodness...we're fucked" He said chuckling.

"Don't worry I won't let the same thing happen to us" I said giggling.

"Thank God but I have to tell you something before I go to sleep" He said yawning.

"What is it?" I asked smiling.

 _ ***Lee Starts Singing***_

 _It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, mmm_  
 _Everytime you come around me I get so weak, oh yeah_  
 _Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh_  
 _When you first kissed my lips you took my breath away_

 _So I wanna know..._

 _I wanna know what turns you onnnn..._  
 _So I can be all that and moreee..._

 _I'd like to know what makes you cryyy_  
 _So I can be the one who always makes you smileee..._

 _You she understand how much your worth.._

 _You're Rubies and Diamonds while I'm just worth dirt..._  
 _I would always take the time to make it work_

 _Lilly I'm the kind of guy who shows concern..._  
 _Anyway that I can please you let me learn..._

 _So I wanna know..._

 _I wanna know what turns you onnnn..._  
 _So I can be all that and moreeee..._

 _I'd like to know what makes you cryyy_  
 _So I can be the one who always makes you smileee..._

 _Tell me what I gotta do to please you_  
 _anything you say I'll do..._  
 _Cause I only wanna make you happy_  
 _From the bottom of my heart it's true..._

 _I wish that I could take a journey through your mind..._  
 _And find emotions that you always try to hide Lilly..._  
 _I do believe that there's a love you wanna share…._  
 _I'll take good care of you Lilly have no fear..._

 _So I wanna know..._

 _I wanna know what turns you onnnn..._  
 _So I can be all that and moreeee..._

 _I'd like to know what makes you cryyy_  
 _So I can be the one who always makes you smileeee…_

 _ ***Lee Stops Singing***_

The song left me in tears not knowing what to say next. It was very beautiful and I never know he could sing this good. No words couldn't explain how I felt about him now. He's just strictly amazing and I know for sure I want to be with him at long as I'm breathing.

"I love you Lilly...and that just something I needed to get out my system… I-I hope it wasn't too much for only a 5 hour relationship" He said.

….

"Hello?...Hello?" He called.

….

"Lilly you there?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry, I just kind of zoned out there...Lee you're very sweet and I wish I can hug and kiss you right now...A boy never sung his feeling to me before" I said smiling wildly making my cheekbones hurt.

"Oh, I thought you hung up on me...I'm glad you liked it Lilly" He said.

"I would never hang up on you after you sung the most sweetest song I've ever heard...and I didn't like it I loved it with all my heart" I said smiling. It was a small silence before he speaked up.

"Lilly I have to go I'll see you at school tomorrow" He said.

"Aww can you stay up just a little longer?" I plead.

*Yawn*

"I don't think...that's physically possible" He said sleepily.

"Okay fine I'll see you tomorrow…I love you" I said a little disappointed but we've been through a lot. I'm not surprised his body is begging for sleep.

"I love you too bye" He said with that he hung up. I put my phone back on the charger and laid on my back sighing happily.

* * *

4 Hours Later (2:20 A.M)

* * *

I tried to sleep but I couldn't with his song playing over and over again in my mind. Every time it got to the parts when be sung my name a small smile was noticeable across my face. I tossed and turned throughout the night but no matter what Lee was the only thing on my mind.

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to drink a warm glass of milk or something. When I opened the fridge there was only chocolate milk, and I shrugged. I poured a little milk in the glass and before I was going to take a sip. I heard a small finger tap on the kitchen window. When I saw who it was, it brought a huge smile on my face.

"Lee?...what are you doing here?...you know how late it is?" I asked smiling sitting the glass and milk down on the counter.

"Sorry I couldn't stop thinking about you and wanted to see you one more time..." Lee said smiling.

"Aww, wait a second" I said walking to the main door opening it to see him standing right in front of me. A smile was placed upon my face as we leaned in for a kiss in a warm embrace.

After a few seconds I pulled away and stared into his eyes I feel in love with. I was going to say something seductive until I heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Babe you got to go I'll talk to you later okay?" I said quickly walking back inside.

"But but…"

"Sorry" I said sadly closing the door on him and turning around with my back against it.

"Lilly?...honey what you're doing up?" Dad asked.

"I uhh, got a little thirsty" I said walking back in the kitchen to see Lee looking out the window again.

I quickly covered the window with the curtains before he noticed somethings up.

"Is there something wrong honey?" Dad asked getting an ice pack out the freezer looking at me strange.

"No why would you thing that?" I asked leaning again the counter almost falling.

"Because, you're acting like you're hiding something" Dad said staring me down as he walked over to me. Making me feel a little uneasy.

Suddenly dad dropped the ice pack and when he ducked to pick it up. I saw Lee in the living room window waving and smiling. I gave him body signals to get out the window and he did so but very clumsy. Which made me laugh a little and roll my eyes at how crazy he is. Dad quickly popped back up and looked behind him at what I was looking at and saw nothing.

"What's so funny?" Dad said turning around back to me and gently putting the ice pack on my forhead.

"Oww, nothing I was thinking about something earlier" I said looking down and my hair fell back over my eye.

"I'm listening" Dad said.

"I forgot when the pain kicked in" I said putting his hand and the ice pack down.

"Just keep this on for a little while because it's starting to swell" Dad said.

"Sure thing, thanks dad" I said taking the ice pack and walking up to my room.

When I walked in I pounced on my bed and gently laid the ice pack on my head. I felt my eyes slowly start to close until I heard knocking on my windows. My curiosity told me to check it, but my body said something different.

"Lilly...Lilly" Lee whispered.

I rose up sitting the ice pack aside and giggled when I saw Lee smiling and waving again at my window. I quickly walked over to him and raised my window.

"What are you doing aren't you hurt?...and what are you standing on?...my room is on the third floor" I said giggling.

"Holy shit I'm that high?" Lee asked chuckling.

"No shit" I said giggling and rolling my eyes.

"I guess love makes people do crazy things" Lee said smiling moving my hair out my eye.

"You know what this looks like?..." I asked smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"A scene from Romeo and Juliet" I said.

"Please no, I hate learning about Shakespeare's play so much" Lee said chuckling making me laugh.

"I know right…" I said giggling staring in his eyes.

"But I know what we all have in common… we're all young and crazy in love…" He started, holding both of my hands with a smile.

"And willing to do anything and everything to be together forever no matter what the cause my be…" He said smiling placing a bigger one on mine.

Our lips met up for a long meaningful kiss underneath a glistening full moon. He broke away gazing in my eyes smiling before his phone rung. Lee checked it and then turned it and put it back in his pocket.

"It's my brother...I'll see you soon" Lee said smiling sliding down off of something.

"Lee wait" I said and he climbed back up.

"Yes my love?" Lee said in a silly British accent.

"I love you" I said smiling and he shared a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you more" Lee said staring into my eyes stroking my cheek bone softly placing a bigger smile on my face. Causing it to hurt because some the the cuts and small bruises.

Then his phone rung again…

"I got to go...I'll see you soon Lillypad" Lee said smiling before sliding down again. I watched him make his way all the way back to the ground which was pretty impressive. Knowing that he has a damaged leg and supposed to be off for a couple of weeks.

When he walked to our drive thru he turned around and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and put it in my bra with an seductive look. He chuckled and walked off the lot with his eyes in his phone.

"He calls me Lillypad...how cute" I said dreamily to myself before closing my window.

I laid back in my bed and put the ice pack gently back over my head. This time I was able to get some sleep with my sweet Meteor on my mind...

 _ **Rest In Peace To An Wonderful Girl Named Lily Who Died In A Car Crash Around New Year's...She Was A Great Friend And I'll Always Remember Her Kind Words She Once Gave Me When I Was Scared And Lost...**_

 _ **"Any Male Can Be A Father, But It Takes An Responsible Man To Be A Loving Dad"...**_

 _ **"A Dad Is Someone Who Embraces You When You Cry...Scold When You Break The Rules...Have FAITH In You When You Fail...Support You When You Need Him The Most..And Know That You'll Always Be His King When You Find Your Prince...That's Called A Loving Fatherhood For His Beautiful Daughter.."**_

 ** _These Saying Motivates Me To Push Harder For My Unborn Daughter And Give Her The Life I've Never Had..._**

 ** _I Love You My First Child...Mickey_**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey Guys Hope You Enjoyed Follow, Fav, Or Both...Be Sure To Check Out My Boy Kellylad13 High School Story...He Has The BEST A &O High School Story On This Site & Would Appreciate If You Go Check It Out...He's One O**_ _ **f My Inspirations To Do High School Stories Myself...**_


	13. There Getting Closer

_**A/N: Sorry it took over a long ass year to update but I've been hella busy lately so I hope I didn't lose some of you guys. By the way if anybody can tell me if Zootopia's good that would be awesome because I'm planning on going to go see it when I have free time. Anyway, theres a little more bad language in this chapter so if its unacceptable with you I'Il advise you not to read this chapter. Beware of totally unfunny corny jokes Lol. I Hope You Can Eat Them Up Like A Bag Of Doritos. Other than those few things I hope you guys enjoy :))**_

* * *

Chapter 13 They're Getting Closer

It was another beautiful morning in Jasper Park Canada and another day of High School. Four teenager's had the best nights of a lifetime, and they couldn't wait to see their fateful loved ones again. It mostly murdered Lee with mental pain because he never felt like this before about a girl. And had to respectfully leave the house of the one and only girl that feels like she's the one for him. Lilly on the other hand know the dance is coming up shortly, and still is timid to ask Lee. After all, she's never been to a dance in middle school so there's no telling what an high school dance would be like. Lilly was extremely nervous not knowing what to expect but she knew Lee would make it grow on her eventually. Meanwhile on the outside she was happy and excited as ever to actually go to her first dance. Its been times when Kate left with a cute guy looking very astonishing in a dress while she stayed home and did nothing. Hopefully this dance would change her life forever and forevermore, only if Lee accepts…

Humphrey meanwhile rubbed the sleepiness out his eyes, and stretched out his relaxed muscles with a big bear yawn. When his vision was in full HD he turned on his lamp squinting his eyes from the unexpected brightness. He glanced over at his dresser clock and it read 6:53 a.m. More than enough time to go somewhere he hasn't been at in a while. Humphrey quickly got dressed and packed his needs and wants up for school then slipped on his backpack. He then walked over to his phone taking it off the charger putting it in his back pocket. He then galloped down stairs and made his way into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. Before he opened the fridge door Naomi rubbed against his leg softly meowing.

"Morning girl" Humphrey said smiling rubbing her soft coat on her back. Causing small purrs to escape her.

He proceeded opening the fridge and grabbed two breakfasts burritos with Starbucks iced mocha coffee. Humphrey literally threw them in microwave and set them on thirty seconds. Humphrey pulled out his phone and checked if there's any possible messages from Kate while he was asleep. It was still unbelievable that he was with Kate and he couldn't wait to see her again. Naomi hopped on the counter next to him scaring Humphrey a little.

"Naomi, you have a 40 inch vertical?" Humphrey asked chuckling stroking her soft coat.

Few seconds later after of stroking and purring, the microwave beeped repeatedly. He took it out and dropped it on the counter whining.

"Ow ow owww, God that was hot…" Humphrey said sucking the pain away from his finger.

He grabbed a paper towel and picked them up again with less problems this time. He then put his coffee at the side of his backpack drink holder. Humphrey took piece of paper out his backpack then wrote he left already putting the note on a magnet on the refrigerator. He walked to the exit opening the door realizing Naomi was following him when he felt something touch his leg.

"No, stay…" Humphrey demanded and she sat down watching him leave in awe.

*Meow*

The crickets were still playing there night songs to the full moon that brightly shined in the sky. There was a small gust of wind that would blow the trees every now and then. Humphrey opened the breakfast burrito taking small bites as he walked down the sidewalk. Enjoying the peaceful scenery of the quiet neighborhood he lived in. He put in his earbuds and listened to G.O.M.D by J-Cole to set a moment for himself.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

* * *

The sun was starting to light up the sky as the sound of birds was noticeable around the area. Today felt like it was going to be a peaceful beautiful day, but all that was corrupted. Humphrey was a block away from his destination, until a familiar face popped into his imagery.

"Humphrey is that you?" Stephanie said cheerfully.

"Morning Steph sleep well?" Humphrey asked with a smile. Admiring that she was in Ninja Turtles pajamas.

"I slept amazingly thanks for asking" Stephanie said smiling getting the newspaper that was sitting on the mailbox.

"So you like Ninja Turtles I see" Humphrey said chuckling. "Lord, I wish I can run but I can't...her morning breath smells like a pregnant caterpillar...wait...that didn't make sense" Humphrey thought.

"Yeah I'm a huge fan, Michelangelo is the best" Stephanie said as her breath was all over the place. "Shit, they could've used her breath in the world war...they would've immediately surrendered...maybe even give up the whole country" Humphrey thought.

"I umm, have, to get going...I'll see you at school" Humphrey said trying to get away from the toxic air. The feeling of his nervous system shutting down was strong as he played it off cool.

"Wait, I want to apologize for what happened at the movies-..."

"It's okay apology accepted, I actually forgot about it to be honest" Humphrey said quickly holding his breath. "Someone please help me...I'm about to have a seizure" Humphrey thought.

"So we're cool now?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes we're the opposite of your breath...I mean-"

"What?" Stephanie asked puzzled.

"Umm, look, I'll be honest with you…" Humphrey said touching her shoulder.

"Helping you as a friend, I recommend you brush your teeth in the morning after you wake up" Humphrey said backing away putting his hand over his nose before she talked.

"Is it that bad?" Stephanie asked with burning red cheeks.

"Yes, it smells like possum period if it was possible…" Humphrey joked chuckling.

"Ughh, I'm so embarrassed" Stephanie said hiding her face blushing like crazy.

"Hey, I'm here to help you not to judge you...I gotta go now but make sure you triple backwash with mouthwash okay?...nevermind forget that just drink the whole thing" Humphrey joked backing away.

"Haha shut up" Stephanie said giggling rolling her eyes walking back in her house.

When Humphrey was out of sight he gasped for air quickly drinking his coffee to get the bad taste out his mouth. He gargled the coffee in his mouth and then swallowed gasping for more air. "I'm actually alive…I'm never walking down that street again...she need more than mouthwash she need gasoline and bleach...that still might even won't work" Humphrey thought.

Humphrey continued his journey down the sidewalk to an 5 year old house he spent on rebuilding. A couple minutes later he was on the new docks he built in,, and saw a few birds in the bird feeder he bought. The house wasn't quite finished yet because there was still a huge hole in the roof were the living room was. So bugs and wild animals sometimes tend to welcome themselves home. Humphrey moved the welcome home rug, taking a key from underneath it. He slowly unlocked the door walking in, and closing the door behind him. He walked to the coffee table and picked up a package of matches. Humphrey slipped one out, and lit it, placing it above a candle. He blew the match out then took the candle lighting the other candles around the house. When he finished, he went into the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh.

There was an old framed picture on the coffee table, Humphrey and his parents took when they were at Chuck E. Cheese. Humphrey smiled briefly remembering what happened that day for his birthday. Sometimes he wish he can have one day back in the past when things was less stressful and complicated. Back when all he had to worry about it being a four year old kid, enjoying life with his beloved parents. Humphrey took his notebook out his backpack and turned through the pages, to find the drawing of his mom he drew. When he saw how beautifully written he drew her, he smiled with a single tear escaping his aqua blue eye.

"I miss you so much...and I know you looking down on me and miss me too...and uh, Apple misses you too and wants you back mom...I'll make you proud mom, I promise.." Humphrey said tearfully with emotion in his voice.

"So this where it all started huh?" Apple said walking in from the door scaring the living soul out of Humphrey.

"Shit Apple, did you follow me?" Humphrey asked recovering from his jump scare.

"Obviously…" Apple said sassy, looking around exploring with her eyes.

"Mind if I explore a little?" Apple asked.

"Sure, but don't touch anything until I'm done rebuilding...you're relatively known for breaking stuff" Humphrey said turning his attention back to his notebook. Apple slowly walked over to him, peeking over his shoulder gazing at the drawings.

"Who is that?" Apple said softly.

"Oh um, it's...no one" Humphrey said closing his spiral putting it back in his book bag.

"Come on Humph, there's no reason to act timid with your drawings...it looked pretty awesome" Apple said smiling.

"It's not that it just, I don't want to share them with anyone…it's like a drawing diary" Humphrey explained.

"You know, I won't ever tell any personal things to anyone right?" Apple asked.

"Haha, we both know that's a lie...there's many personal things you told others about me" Humphrey said with a small chuckle.

"No, I meant about us...I heard what you said a minute ago to our mom...and if she's isn't proud of you...she should be proud of you by now" Apple said smiling.

"You think so?" Humphrey asked.

"No, I know so...you haven't gave her a reason not to...you're the best brother ever" Apple said smiling widely. Wrapping her arm around Humphrey's neck, playfully putting him in a choke hold.

"Oh no, you got me" Humphrey said pretending to pass out. Gasping for air trying to pull her away.

"I can see the light…" Humphrey said reaching for the sky making Apple laugh. Humphrey quickly moved her arm and tried to pick her up, but she countered him. Flipping him back on the couch putting him in another choke hold. Humphrey let out a small whimper and tapped on her arm in submission.

"Apple-...stop.."

Apple let Humphrey go and he rubbed his neck breathing heavily. Staring at her like she's crazy not believing his little sister made him tap out. It was sort of stunning to him because for many years he always made her tap out, now it's opposite day.

"Where did you learn to to that?" Humphrey said catching his breath back.

"I might have watched a little women's UFC" Apple said giggling. Believe it or not, Apple is a very fast learner.

"You HAVE to teach me how to do that, it was sick" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Maybe later, I have a little exploring to" Apple said walking away with confidence she emerged to beat her older brother.

"No no no, we have to go maybe after we come back from school" Humphrey said grabbed her arm.

"Do I have to beat up again?" Apple asked somewhat forcefully.

"I don't care if you beat me until I look like Jesus getting crucified...we need to go we only have 20 minutes" Humphrey said tugging her arm.

"Okay fine, but we're coming back after school" Apple said walking towards the exit. "I hate when he does this" Apple thought.

"Sure whatever" Humphrey said following her. "I hate when she ruins peaceful moments" Humphrey thought.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

* * *

Humphrey and Apple arrived at school, and it looked crowded as usual. Students were everywhere like tons of ants in an ant pile after you step on them. As Humphrey walked by some of the students, gossips started to echo throughout the area. Humphrey didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, so he put his ear buds in and played music. To ignore the valid conversations that's most certainly concerning him. When they walked to the main entrance Lilly was the first to greet the siblings.

"Hey guys" Lilly said cheerfully with a huge smile on her face.

"Somebody had a good dream" Apple said smiling.

"I can't hear you so see you guys later" Humphrey said loudly before walking away to his locker, jamming out to some music. Apple rolled her eyes and giggled a bit the way he danced when he walked away.

"So tell him, what has you so happy this morning?" Apple asked, walking to her locker along with Lilly.

"I'm always happy, what are you talking about?" Lilly asked.

"But, you're never this happy...gasp...does to have something to do with Lee?" Apple asked smiling.

"Why you always think that?...of course to doesn't" Lilly said denying the truth.

"Well if you say so because there he goes" Apple said smirking splitting up away from her. Lee walked up to her on cue, with a smile while Lilly was frozen wagging her tail rapidly.

"Hey gorgeous…" Lee said smiling.

Lilly brought him into a passionate kiss exploring her tongue in his mouth. As her hands hand a mind of its own, rubbing all over his upper back, making its way lower. Lilly can feel herself getting turned on creating a moist sensation in her private areas. Setting off sweet hormones creating dopamine to continue until pleasure is at max. It didn't really take much to get Lilly horny, but from the looks of it. It didn't take much to get Lee horny either despite his slightly erect member poking Lilly's belly button. Lilly giggled a bit at his reaction from the kiss and licked his cheek.

"Hey handsome" Lilly said blushing bringing him into a alluring hug.

"What was that all about?, I'm all worked up for more now" Lee said chuckling.

"For what you did for me last night, that was sweet" Lilly said smiling.

"Oh that, I was just showing affection...I see the swelling went down" Lee said turning her head a bit.

"Yeah, I kept ice one it all night" Lilly said smiling.

"Are you still down for a movie tonight?" Lee asked pulling away to gaze in her loveable eyes.

"I'll be down with anything for you" Lilly said smiling.

"Good, so I'll text you my address after school, is that cool?" Lee asked.

"That's perfect" Lilly said smiling.

"Okay then, see you later Lillypad" Lee said sharing a quick kiss with her before slightly limping to his class. Lilly sighed happily with a smile, then continue to walk her way to class.

* * *

Meanwhile in the North hallways

* * *

Humphrey was walking to class dazing out to some hardcore tunes to ignore the possible gossip about him that's maybe going around school. He was a few feet from his locker, and he saw his friends leaning on them talking about something. From the looks of it, it's most likely something stupid as usual. Humphrey was so into the song some of the lyrics escaped his mouth.

"Halloo from the other sideeeeeee" Humphrey sung, and his voice cracked when he saw Kate talking to another guy at the soda machine. When he took out his earbuds, some garbage rap song was playing out loud on a bluetooth speaker.

Humphrey turned to where the song was coming from and realized to was he's friends music. Of course it's them, it's not surprising it's his friends music at all.

*Yeah, uber everywhere, shawty wanna ride me but I know she can't ride shit, shawty wanna kiss me but I know she suckin dic-*

"Bro turn that stuff off real quick" Humphrey said pressing the off button to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What are you doing? that was my-"

"Shhhh" Humphrey quickly said hiding behind the corner.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything later tonight?" He said.

"Umm, yeah I was actually going to ask if my boyfriend would like to come over tonight for a while" Kate said putting coins in the machine, not really paying attention to him.

"Good, so why don't we-...wait what?...you have a boyfriend?...why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"You didn't ask" Kate said, as the sound of the soda machine button was hearable.

"Well fuck him, how about you say I take you out tonight?" He asked. "Don't do it Kate" Humphrey thought.

"Of course-" Kate stated. "Fuck!" Humphrey shouted in his mind.

Humphrey felt his heart disintegrate, and cooled down from the burning passion Kate used to bring to it. He felt like she never loved him in the first place, and used him for clout to gain more school publicity fame. Humphrey was extremely let down that he thought this was the love of his life, and she's attempting to cheat on him already. He had visions of marrying Kate and their internal fire was put out like this? After all they've been through and all the things he did to impress her was a major fail. Guess that was the end of Kate & Humphrey after all. It was good while it lasted.

"Great you don't need that loser anyway-"

"Not, you think I would be un-loyal to someone I love?...think again...and he's no loser...he's my knight and shining armor while you're only the dragon guarding the castle" Kate said rudely getting her drink from the machine and walked away leaving him alone.

"Damn, all the good girls always taken" He said scolding and complaining to himself as he walked away.

"Well damn, she do actually love me and I seconded guessed her heart...never mind what you read above guys act like you never seen it...that escalated quickly" Humphrey said before walking back to his locker to his friends.

"What was that about dude?" Salty asked.

"Nothing important now" Humphrey said doing a knocking combo on his locker to open it.

"Hey, dude you playing football with us after school?" Shakey asked.

"Umm, maybe, I might be busy tonight after school" Humphrey said grabbing his books for 1st period.

"When did you start being busy after school?" Shakey asked.

"When I started dating Kate" Humphrey said with a smirk.

"Oh shit dude, no way you're lying" Salty said shocked.

"Nope, I'm 100 percent telling the truth" Humphrey said smiling.

"No way man, I just can't believe you I'm sorry...you'll have to prove it" Salty said.

"Forget him you don't have to prove anything, I believed in you all along" Shakey said smiling.

"Bro there's no way, she's way out of your league...if you can get with that I feel confident to get with anybody" Salty said chuckling.

"If you believe you can achieve...famous words by Johnny Karate...I think" Humphrey said closing his locker as the school bell rung.

"Whatever man, I still think you're lying" Salty said splitting up from us.

"You can think whatever at this point" Humphrey said chuckling.

Humphrey made his way in the classroom and surprisingly his the first one in, he's usually almost late. He sat in his assigned seat in the back and whipped his backpack on the chair. Humphrey took out his phone and saw a recent text from his mom.

*What you would you guys want tonight for dinner?*

*Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, your famous pasta would awesome*

Humphrey looked up from his phone and saw the most beautiful figure he ever laid his eyes on.

"Hey hey hey…" Kate said smiling widely walking over to him.

"Hey, what's sup beautiful?" Humphrey said smiling making Kate blush a little.

"Nothing much, but umm, I was wondering maybe if you would like to come over tonight?" Kate said smiling.

"Sure, why would I ever pass that up?...but if you don't mind...can we stop at a wing stop on the way?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"Sure I don't mind" Kate said giggling.

*Clears throat*

Stephanie was behind Kate waiting patiently for her to move so she can sit in her seat.

"Humphrey, I'll chat with you after class k?" Kate said before unexpectedly placing a kiss on Humphrey lips.

"Okay" Humphrey said smiling. Kate turned around walking to her seat smirking at Stephanie in the process. Stephanie rolled her eyes and sat next to Humphrey with an evil glare to kill Kate.

"You okay?" Humphrey said nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine.."Stephanie said smiling at Humphrey.

"But, I'll be even better soon" Stephanie said looking fearsome while she started take Kate.

"Ummmm, oookayy...I see you brushed your teeth" Humphrey said starting a conversation. Stephanie started to blushing remembering her incident this morning with Humphrey.

"Don't bring that up" Stephanie said giggling.

"We all have our moments" Humphrey said chuckling.

*Tardy bell rings*

"Morning class, today I'll be handing out worksheets and you do what you know...you're helping me help you...you guys can work in groups if you want...this is going as a participation grade so make sure you put something other than I don't know or I don't care" Mr Johnson said passing them out.

Humphrey slipped his earbuds in and took a pencil out his backpack. It's something about music that makes him focus more. Also, there no excuse for an distraction.

Mr Johnson passed out the few papers to the tables and everyone was picking partners. It felt almost like draft day in the NFL, wondering who's going to pick Humphrey. But as usual, no one wants to partner up with a loser. Humphrey slid the paper to him and wrote his name on it getting busy right away.

"Wait hold up, I thought we were in this together?" Stephanie asked giggling. Humphrey took out one earbud, looking at her puzzled and confused.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Humphrey asked.

"We're working together" Stephanie said smiling taking her mechanical pencil out her hair.

"Well uh, you know, how to do this?" Humphrey asked.

"Not really but, I know you can teach me" Stephanie said smiling.

"Well, okay I guess" Humphrey said scooting a little closer to her at a respectable distance.

"Is something wrong with that?...I don't mind partnering up with someone else if it makes you feel uncomfortable" Stephanie said.

"Nah it's not that it's just, I'm used to working alone because no one would ever pick me...same thing with sports...or school projects" Humphrey said.

"Aww you poor thing, well if it counts, I picked you" Stephanie said smiling.

"It's 1 out of 1000 but...it definitely counts" Humphrey said smiling.

The first look Kate was going for was Humphrey, until Candy too her attention away from that.

"Come on Kate, let's work together" Candy said scooting closer to Kate.

"But I was-"

Kate looked behind her to see Stephanie already talking to Humphrey a smirk on her face.

"Nevermind, I guess" Kate said turning back around with a slightly saddened face.

"Well okay then let's get to work" Sweets said.

"Who invited you in this?...you have cooties remember?" Candy joked giggling.

"Hehehe" Sweets mocked.

"Guys come onnn...we can't start this now" Kate said calmly.

"I'll just find someone else then I'm not welcomed here" Sweets said getting up angrily.

"Bye" Candy said waving while Sweets went up to some random table.

"Great now that she's gone we can actually get some work done" Candy said sliding the worksheet to her. Kate watched her closely noticing she's not doing anything. Almost like she's lost and confused.

"You don't have a clue what you're doing huh?" Kate said smiling a little.

"Nope, it's all yours Katie" Candy said giggling sliding the paper to Kate. Kate rolled her eyes and got started by writing her name down.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

* * *

Everyone worked on their assignments, as a loud commotion of student's talking was hearable from a mile down the halls. Humphrey was bounding with Stephanie teaching her how to work out certain math problems and the fundamentals of the laws. While she tend to zone out sometimes admiring his cute face, and lose focus in his eyes. On the front right side of the classroom, Kate did almost all the work with barely any help from Candy. The intensity of boredom was strong with her presents, making Kate regret not speaking up to ask Humphrey to be partners with her. Mr Johnson stood up from his desk and announced time was done, and to pass the papers up forward. Once everybody did, it was pretty much free time to do whatever for the remainder of class.

"So um Humphrey, I been meaning to ask you this for a while but, do you have anyone for the homecoming dance?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Humphrey asked while playing GTA San Andreas on his phone.

"No reason, I was just wondering" Stephanie said smirking at Kate.

"What are you up too?" Humphrey asked looking at her weirdly.

"Why would you think that?" Stephanie asked smiling.

"Because...nevermind" Humphrey said zoning back into his phone. "I don't trust her, she's up to something...and Kate is in the mix of it" I thought

*Bell Rings*

Everyone stood up and quickly packed up making their way to their next class. As Mr Johnson gave them a last second talk while they were leaving. Once Humphrey stepped out the door he felt someone's hand hold his. He looked beside him to see the most beautiful figure that ever lived. Humphrey was a little suddened that Kate held his hand, but it's something he'll get used to eventually.

"What?...I can't hold my boyfriend's hand?" Kate asked smiling.

"Uh yeah, sure of course...I've been trying to get you for so long I just still can't believe I'm holding hands with my dream girl" Humphrey said smiling.

"Aww" Kate said giving him a small lick on his cheek.

The moment was ruined when Garth turned the corner running into Humphrey almost making him drop his book.

"Hey, watch where you're-...um...my bad dude keep your head up next time" Garth said with a sudden mood change. Smiling and walking right past them not saying another word.

"Wow, thats a first...he didn't threaten me" Humphrey said. "He's up to something…." Humphrey thought.

"And he didn't hit me with a corny pick up line" Kate said looking back at him walking down the hall.

"K, I think he's up to something...this isn't him" Humphrey said.

"I think so too, but if we stay away from him nothing can possibly go wrong" Kate said. Humphrey pulled Kate closer by her slender hips and said.

"We both know Garth always finds a way and won't stop until he gets what he wants...the last thing I want is you getting hurt over something stupid" Humphrey said rubbing her cheek softly. Forcing a prejudice smile on her face.

"Humphrey, you know I'm never going to get hurt with you by my side" Kate said smiling widely.

"That's what I'm afraid of, me being by your side is only making things worse...I just...don't want to fail to protect you" Humphrey said looking down in sorrow.

Kate lifted his head and connected her soft moist lips with his. This made Humphreys toes curl and boosted his self-esteem. That fact the girl of a lifetime is kissing him will always bring happiness into his mood. Every time they kiss, is love is getting stronger and stronger for her. They savored each and every second of it until Kate pulled away.

"Then, at least fail trying your hardest...that's all that counts to me" Kate said smiling widely fixing the collar on his shirt Garth messed up. Humphrey brought her into a alluring hug with full passionate. When he pulled away he starred in her dazzling amber eyes.

"I'll see you later okay?" Humphrey said smiling.

"Okay" Kate said smiling with a small nod.

"Better hurry, we got...two minutes till the tardy bell" Humphrey said checking the time on the nearby school clock. Then turned walking away to his next class.

"Wait" Kate called out.

"What's up?" Humphrey asked.

"I love you" Kate said.

"I love you too K" Humphrey said smiling before disappearing around the corner.

*Lunch*

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

* * *

I made my way through the long ass line and paid for my food before going to my assigned table. We I sat down to eat I realized I forgot to get a silverware. But I don't want to leave my lunch unattended because the jocks are known for stealing lunch, or putting something in it for a prank. I could take it with me but the lunch ladies won't let me go in because I already have my lunch.

"Guess I got to go in African style" I said reaching to eat my mashed potatoes with my hand.

"Ayeee wassup dude" Salty said playfully hitting my back. Causing my hand to go in too deep. (That's What She Said Haha...No?...Okay)

"That was so disrespectful" I chuckled scooping it up sucking it off my fingers

"My bad where my manners' Salty said sitting down next to me.

"Where's the guys?" I asked.

"Still in line" Salty said.

"You're not eating?" I asked.

"No I'm full from eating your mom" Salty joked.

"Ohh you got jokes now" I said chuckling.

"I been had jokes what you mean?...but all seriousness though...I'm trying to save my appetite on going to wing stop later after school" Salty said.

"Oh really interesting" I said.

"In case you didn't know...ya boy found a date" Salty said popping his collar.

"Wait what?...no way dude really?...is she bad looking?" I asked smiling.

"The baddest of the baddest" Salty said bragging.

"I have to meet her, what's her name?" I asked.

"Stephanie" Salty said.

"Ohh..shit" I said a little shocked it would be her.

"Can you describe to me what she looks like?...I just want a picture in my mind to save for a rainy day" I said.

"Well, I don't have to...she's right there" Salty said pointing behind me. When I turned around it was….THE Stephanie waiting in the lunch line.

I turned back around thinking this through in my head. "There's no way she would just date Salty this fast, he's to cocky around girls...First she was acting strange first period then Garth?...Something is definitely up between the two...Also a weird concept that they're going to the same place Kate and I are going" I thought.

"Salty, when did you ask her out?" I asked.

"I didn't, she asked me out" Salty said.

"What exactly she say?" I asked.

"She asked if I was friends with you and when I said yes the rest happened...don't you see?...I'm getting noticed because of you...you're putting us on the map bro" Salty said taking a grape off my plate.

"No stop it" I said slapping his hand making him drop it.

"Mine..." I said glaring at him angrily.

"Damn, you really love your grapes" Salty said chuckling.

"Hell yeah dude I love them little bitches, it's the best part about lunch" I said chuckling.

Seconds later the guys gathered around our table and sat down with us.

"Sup Humphrey" Sebastian said giving me our handshake.

"Wait how do you know that?" I asked.

"Salty taught me, maybe if you were here yesterday you would know" Sebastian said opening his milk carton.

"Yeah where were you yesterday anyway?" Lee asked.

"Handling some personal stuff I really can't tell you guys about" I said eating a grape.

"You're breaking law 34 dude" Mooch said.

"Dude you break that law every time I asked you why you sneak in the girls locker room" I said, then everybody looked at him funny.

"Perv alert" Salty said chuckling elbowing my arm.

"Said the guy who peeked at my mom in the shower in grade 8" Mooch said as we all shared a laugh except Salty.

"Haha dude what the hell?" I said laughing.

"I didn't know she was taking a shower I was just trying to use the bathroom...I should have joined her" Salty said depending himself.

"Yeah right, even bacteria would laugh at your infant penis" I joked laughing. Tears was literally dripping out of Sebastian eyes

"Was it really that funny?...my littler 5 year old sister tell better jokes than that...laugh it up now but soon I'll be getting some tonight after my date" Salty said rubbing his hands.

"Have fun with that" I said clearing mt throat finishing up the rest of my lunch.

"Did you say a date?" Mooch asked making sure he heard right.

"Yep, one of the baddest girls in school...Stephanie" Salty said proudly.

"Wait, Humphrey didn't you date her?" Sebastian asked.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because everyone been talking about you guys kissing in the hallway yesterday I think...ohh...so that's where you were?" Sebastian asked with a wink.

"Oh, uh, umm-"

"Wait let me get this straight...you kissed Stephanie and supposed to be dating Kate?...so does that mean Kate's your side chick or something?" Lee asked.

"You banged my future girlfriend?...dude you gotta tell me about it how was she?" Salty asked.

"No guys it's all a misunderstanding-"

"No it's not dude, you're clearly cheating on someone with someone else not hard to understand its common sense" Sebastian said chuckling.

"You at least wrapped it up right?" Salty asked.

"How many positions you did?...did you do my favorite?...the testicle twister?" Mooch asked.

"Guys, let him talk damn" Lee said.

"Are you guys done?...did you let it all out?...can I talk now?" I asked annoyed they're not letting me speak my point of view of the story.

"Okay, you guys know how crazy I am for Kate right?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Well, Stephanie is somewhat crazy for me...I was complimenting her personality and beauty just trying to be nice and a good friend...but Stephanie took it to the heart...she went on and on how a guy never said such things to her and she couldn't take being single anymore when I'm the guy of her dreams...yesterday she lead me into the halls and slammed me against the lockers saying she can't take it anymore she needed me inside her...so that's what let up to her kissing me...Kate happened to see the whole thing and I felt disappointed because she was supposed to be my first kiss...that was also the day we was going to officially start dating and I messed it up early" I said with a little emotion in my voice.

"Hey man don't beat yourself up, look on the bright side, you got her now...you should feel accomplished" Lee said smiling

"I guess you're right…" I said smiling.

Kate happened to be coming out of the lunch line with her friends and our eyes met almost instantly. A smile was forced on my face as I already knew where she wanted to go.

"Hey guys, I'll chat with you guys later" I said getting up and picking up my tray.

"Deuces" Salty said putting up the peace sign.

"Later man" Sebastian said.

"Bye" I said before walking to a near-by trash can dumping my tray in.

A huge smile was on my face as I walked closer to Kate.

"There goes my beautiful Katie" I said smiling giving her burning cheek a lick. I guess she wasn't expecting that because she didn't know what to say.

"Hey um, are you think of the spot I'm thinking?" Kate asked.

"West cafeteria in the courtyard?" I asked.

"It's almost like you can read minds" Kate said giggling as she lead the way.

"I wish, that would be awesome" I said chuckling.

Kate and I made our way to the place we were yesterday to get some alone time. Almost the whole walk I was looking at her firm well-fit ass. Left cheek right cheek left cheek right was almost like the pattern of my eyes. Kate noticed this and only giggled with a slightly red face.

"I see you enjoying the show I'm putting on" Kate said seductively giggling.

"Yep, I'm just missing the popcorn" I said winking with a chuckling.

"I wouldn't mind if give it a test grab" Kate said blushing.

"Really?" I asked blushing myself not expecting this to happen right now.

"What's mine is yours" Kate said seductively smiling. I was still hesitant because all my life I've been waiting for a moment similar to this. For it to actually come true almost made me faint.

"Humphrey it's fine" Kate giggled and rolled her eyes taking my hand placing it on her ass.

"So how it feels?" Kate asked seductively smiling.

"This is the second best day of my life" I said smiling.

"What was the first?" Kate asked.

"When we kissed for the first time" I said smiling.

"That was mine too" Kate said starring in my eyes.

"Come on let's go...we don't have much time before class takes you away from me" I said smiling and putting my arm around her shoulder. As we continue to walk to our destination.

"Aww you miss me?" Kate asked.

"Like hell" I said smiling down at her before sharing a quick kiss.

Kate and I went to the same bench I was at yesterday where we almost kissed until the bell rung. I took off my backpack and sat it on the ground before sitting on the bench. Surprisingly Kate sat on my lap and stretch her legs down the rest of the bench. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist to give her extra support from falling. Kate tried to eat a fry off her tray but it fell in between her beautiful sets of breast.

"I'll get it" I said sucking it from between her breast. Eating the fry making Kate blush mad crazy.

"I should have known you would want to do something like that" Kate said giggling.

"What? I was just trying to help you" I said chuckling.

"In the most embarrassing way ever" Kate said giggling.

"It wasn't embarrassing to me, it's was much more of a turn on" I said winking.

"Well, what was your most embarrassing moment ever?" Kate asked.

"Hmmm, probably when I was in the 7th grade...when I woke up that morning I had a really bad headache so I was creeping through my dads things to find some pills to help...the closest thing I found was advil but when I took it out my dad's medicine cabinet everything randomly fell out...I picked them all up and put them back in there original spot but I was still half asleep...so I kinda ended up taking his Mega Man erection pills" I said making Kate laugh uncontrollably.

"It was so embarrassing, I walked around school the whole day with a full grown erection...no one told me about it until 8th period when it was much too late" I said chuckling.

"I wish I could've seen that haha" Kate laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't...I was sure the whole world saw it" I said chuckling and Kate giggled.

"So what about you?...what was your most embarrassing moment?" I asked as she ate her chicken tenders.

"It wasn't anything extreme-..."

"Hey, have your mother ever taught you about talking with food in your mouth?" I joked and she giggled.

"Whatever, but anyway it wasn't really anything extreme like yours because it was much worse...I don't think you would want to know" Kate said giggling.

"No I still want to know.." I said chuckling.

"Well if you insist...it was maybe grade 6 when I ate something that my stomach didn't take so well at lunch...my next period was P.E. and I umm...felt…on and off constipation" Kate said palming her face blushing.

"I can see where this is going to go so haha...continue please" I said chuckling.

"We were playing this weird made up game where there was a lot of running and I was one of the selected team captains because I'm pretty much good at anything I've ever played...so um..I was in the middle of running and I felt something dripping down my leg and it smelled absolutely horrible...everyone stopped playing because it smelled so bad and they start checking where it was coming from...long story short I may have shitted on myself and was the laughing stock of a century" Kate said blushing like crazy, and I always found it so adorable when she's blushing.

"Haha hell of a story K" I said chuckling.

"That was a hell of a school year after that too" Kate said giggling.

"No shit, get it?" I said joking and she playfully punched my chest with a smirk.

Kate continued to eat her lunch and it was a 30 second silence, and I found myself staring at her. She noticed this and smiled widely.

"What?" Kate asked smiling and I chuckled at the ketchup on the side of her lip.

"Haha you got a little something right.." I kissed Kate with a huge amount of passionate. I had granted her full access to my mouth and she didn't hold back sliding her warm tongue in. The passion of the kiss was a burning sensation inside of us. Not being able to help it and pull each other closer to get a better feeling of the kiss.

"God Humphrey" Kate moaned pulling away out of breath smiling seductively. Never in my right mind I thought Kate would ever moan my name, and when she did. I didn't expect it to sound so sexy, cute,and such a turn on all at the same time. If this were to be a dream right now and I wake up. I would hang myself from the living room ceiling fan.

"You really know how to kiss a girl" Kate said seductively giggling.

"Practice makes perfect" I said chuckling leaning in for another kiss. When we connected lips for the third time I can feel and erection building up. The bad part is she's sitting on my lap so I know exactly where it's going to poke her first. After three minutes of making out Kate felt my member poke her ass causing her to jump a little.

"Haha how are you feeling?" Kate asked giggling.

"Judging this size of my pants I think I'm as happy as I've ever been with the most gorgeous girl sitting on my lap" I said smiling.

"Umm, c-can I see it?" Kate stammered blushing, making my eyes widened.

"I uh, umm, I'm not sure this is the right place for this" I said nervously.

"No one is around, a quick little peek wouldn't hurt" Kate said with burning cheeks.

"You don't know that, lord knows what will happen if Garth happens to see us" I said making reason blushing.

"It was just a question I understand…" Kate said avoiding eye contact.

"Aw, you're always cute when you want to be" I said smiling kissing her cheek and she did the same paying back a favor.

"Did it feel weird when I did that in any way?" I asked.

"Of course not, it felt huge and I'm desperately curious what the full length looks like" Kate said kissing up my neck to my ear. Playfully biting it with a small sexy growl causing a chuckle to escape my mouth.

"I might regret not showing you later" I said.

"Don't regret anything, It's fine I respect your decision...you were right there's no telling who could be watching us right now...maybe a soft bed at my place after school would be a perfect place and time" Kate said seductively winking and holding onto me tightly cuddling.

"Sometimes I wonder how a scumbag loser like me ended up with someone such as beautiful as you" I said with an uncontrollable smile.

"Humphrey you're not any of those things, you're the most sweetest, caring, and fun-loving guy I've ever met...not to mention you saved me from getting raped by a jerk and stood up for me when Garth punched me in the cafeteria...you're not a loser in my eyes...you're my superman" Kate said smiling.

We sat there enjoying each other presents sharing innocent kisses never wanting to leave this position. No words in the dictionary can explain how I feel about Kate right now. After all maybe my life won't be so bad when I have someone it spend it with. And if it were to be any of the 3-4 billion women in the world I'm glad its my Kate. Also I never knew Kate wanted to have sex with me so bad and I'm scared to death about messing this up. What if I forget where to put it in and try to slide it in her ear?...That would then be the official most embarrassing moment of my lifetime.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Stephanie was watching the from a nearby window unpleasantly angry at Kate kissing and getting down on her man. She wanted to go out there and just pull them apart and snap her neck. When the plan seeks in Stephanie knew she'll get hers when the times comes. The thought of hanging her upside down in a basement with duck tape around her mouth while using her as a punching bag. Punching her body like she's mad at the world causing severe damage on her rib cage, chest, and face influencing internal bleeding. Brought an uncontrollably devilish smile on her face. Honestly she didn't know why Humphrey liked her so much more than her. Stephanie felt like she looked way more hotter and sexier and that one can give him the best sex experience than her.

Garth happened to be walking by and saw her by the windows looking at something with a smile. He walked up next to her and smiled also once he seen what she's smiling about.

"They were making out a second ago, won't be long until it takes full effect...I'll say tonight's the night it might go down" Stephanie said.

"Good, but you'll have to follow them so I'll know which house to develop the cameras at...I realized doing both of them would take too long" Garth said.

"I'm already on it...I've got a date with one of his pathetic friends there going to wing stop for a little while" Stephanie said.

"Okay, wear this when you're ready to pursuit...you'll be able to communicate with me" Garth said handing her a hearing aid like microphone. Stephanie took it and slipped it in her aqua blue bra.

"But before I do any of this...nothing is going to happen to Humphrey correct?" Stephanie asked making sure.

"How many times I have to tell you nothing is going to happen to the little shit...this is only designated for Kate" Garth said a little irritated.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it" Stephanie said turning her attention back to the happy couple. Which were making out once again.

"Ugh, I hate her so much" Stephanie said clearly jealous.

"You won't have to worry about it for much longer...because they're getting closer…" Garth said with a evil grin.

"Oh no I have to tell them" Winter said herself shocked but they still heard her. Winter tried to run but Garth quickly grabbed her and punched her in the temple knocking her unconscious...

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys I Hope You Enjoyed it. Follow, Fav, & Review :D**_

 **1\. I woke up**

 **2\. I went outside**

 **3\. I saw her**

 **4.I hugged her**

 **5\. I kissed her**

 _ **Order is 2-3-4-5-1**_

 ** _Don't you hate when that happens? Don't worry, I'm crying with you..._**


	14. Meanwhile

**_A/N: Just A Quick Chapter..._**

* * *

Chapter 14 Meanwhile...

* * *

Previously on the Beginning Of Madness…

* * *

Chapter 14 Meanwhile...

Previously on the Beginning Of Madness…

"Oh no I have to tell them…" Winter whispered but it still was too loud for them to hear.

Winter tried to run but Garth held onto arm and punched her on the temple knocking her unconscious. Her body hit the lockers and fell to the hard cold floor with a horrendous thud. Stephanie winched at the sound of the impact and backed away from them.

"Garth!...what the hell are you doing!?" Stephanie screamed in terror. Garth picked her up by the neck and slammed her against the lockers. Choking her as her feet dangled from the ground.

"You listen and you listen very closely...you are to go to the security room and disposed the camara video footage do you understand?" Garth said starring in her eyes with a angry glare. Stephanie quickly nodded trying to gasp of air taking in only a little.

"Also, if you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE about this incident...I will find you...and I will kill you okay?" Garth asked smiling slightly and Stephanie only nodded. Garth put her down releasing his grip around her neck and she gasped for air.

"What If I can't get the tape?" Stephanie asked.

"That's like saying what If I pull a 1st degree murder right now" Garth said chuckling choking her again.

"Okay okay okay, I'll get it…" Stephanie and and he immediately let her go.

"Good girl" Garth smiling softly tapping her cheek with his palm.

"Now, you have orders...and I think you should get on that real quick" Garth said smiling walking to the unconscious body of Winter, realizing Stephanie still hasn't moved. Only staring at him too scared to move a muscle or bone with tears streaming from her eyes.

"DO YOU SPEAK A FOREIGN LANGUAGE OR SOMETHING? CHOP CHOP LET'S GET IT MOVING!" Garth yelled pushing her away from the lockers slapping her ass afterwards. Causing a small scream to escape her mouth as she disappeared around the corner.

"I swear I have to do everything…" Garth said picking Winter's limp body up carrying her fireman style.

He carried her out the emergency exit so no one can see them and start asking questions. No one can put Garth plans in jeopardy no matter what. So he had to get rid of any witnesses by terminating them permanently. Garth walked to his car and opened the trunk sitting her in closing the trunk half way in case someone spots her. He quickly walked up to the passenger side and opened his glove department. Grabbing some gloves, duct tape, and a screw driver. Garth put his gloves on and ran up to a random car and unscrewed the licence plate. Replacing it with his own that he already unscrewed off first period. He put the licence plate on his car and when he finished he heard moaning and groaning. Garth opened the trunk, punching Winter in her nose breaking it and knocking her back unconscious. Garth then duct taped her arms legs and mouth so there's no easy escape.

"Let's see what you got" Garth said checking her pockets taking out a few pencils, her phone, and a condom.

"Won't be needing this anymore for whatever reason" Garth said

He slammed the trunk and quickly got in his car burning the tires out.

He drove with a big grin on his face taking her to a place him and his dad used to fish years ago. Garth reach other in the seat taking out a picture he took of Kate when she was changing. Smirking with the thought of drilling her body in a dark room where no one can hear her scream.

"You will be mine Kate Williams...You will be mine" Garth said in a low voice smirking behind the steering wheel.

Winter's P.O.V

Garth drove into something bringing me back into consciousness. I regret waking up because of the intense agony I felt from my waistline to my head. It was too dark and I couldn't see anything so I tried to move to possibility get to my phone. Then that's when I realized he duct taped my legs, arms, and mouth. I went into plan B trying to reach for my pencil in my sock There were moments when I was almost there and he drove into another bump. This time I used it in my advantage and leaned into the bump successfully grabbing my pencil. With the sharp end I poked a hole in the duct tape around my hands. Eventually getting the tape loose enough to pull them apart. When I got them off I ripped the tape off my mouth gasping of air. Then feeling in my pockets for my phone, but it was gone.

"Shit shit shit" I said to myself trying to look around for something but couldn't see anything. I searched around the trunk for something hard, and soon felt a crowbar.

The crowbar was at my feet so I had to make room for it to fit past my legs. My shoulder was killing me as I used all my strength to pull it upward towards me. It hurt, but it paid off so now I can hit out the tail light. I lined the bar up with the tail light, and used all the force I can put on it to push it out. No matter how much force I used, it wasn't budging so I boost it up a notch. I started to hit it repeatedly over and over again make a little process. After a while of doing so it was almost fully out, but then the car stopped. "Shit he's coming" I thought scared for my life. My plan is to pop out and hit him with the crowbar before he tries anything. I never fought a day in my life, but it's something I have to do or I won't have one anymore.

No one P.O.V

Garth opened the trunk and Winter swung the bar at him as fast as she could but his instincts was too quick. He caught the bar and stabbed Winter with a screwdriver twice in her chest. Making her screamed out in agony with traumatized tears streaming down her face. Crows flew out the trees shouting that there's danger in the area. Winter looked down and saw a lot of blood oozing out of her chest. She then looked back up at Garth with an sadden look holding onto his stabbing hand that's covered in her own warm blood.

"W-Why you...killed m-me?" Winter asked painfully.

"I promise it was nothing personal I'm so sorry...but you knew too much...I can't have you ratting your mouth around school that I'm going to rape Kate" Garth said smirking.

"Humphrey...w-will stop you...he's d-done it before" Winter said with blood flooding in her mouth. Garth laughed like it was the funniest thing he ever heard, then suddenly changed to being serious.

"Humphrey?...He's not doing shit to me okay?...that little shit can't even do 20 push ups" Garth said pushing the screwdriver deeper in her wound making Winter scream in pain.

"He might...can't do...push-push ups..but he'll still kicked your a-ass" Winter said spitting blood on his shirt.

"This was my favorite shirt you bitch" Garth said pushing the screwdriver even more deeper making her cry in pain.

"Garth..you...w-won't….get away with this…" Winter said painfully staring at him with no sense of fear or emotion.

Garth took the screwdriver out of her and pushed Winter back in the trunk. He then took out a handgun and aimed it at her head.

"I already have…" Garth said smirking.

*Bang*

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Follow, Fav, OR Both :}**_


	15. Meanwhile Part 2

_**A/N: Just A Quickie, Hope You Enjoyed The Chapters...**_

* * *

Chapter 15 Meanwhile Part 2

* * *

Previously on Beginning of Madness…

* * *

"Garth..you...w-won't….get away with this…" Winter said painfully staring at him with no sense of fear or emotion.

Garth took the screwdriver out of her and pushed Winter back in the trunk. He then took out a handgun and aimed it at her head.

"I already have…" Garth said smirking.

*Bang*

"Ahhh, what the- ahhh"

Garth winced and shook repeatedly on the ground groaning in pain. Someone tased him as the sound of the electrical vibe was hearable. The pain was too much for Garth to handle and he eventually passed out drooling on the dirt. Winter struggled to see who it was as her vision slowly started to fade away. One thing certain she knew it was a female and she looked kind of familiar. She quickly ran to Winter with haste taking off her top wrapping it around her chest wound to stop the bleeding.

"W-Who are you?" Winter asked painfully.

"My name is Stephanie...everything is going to be fine okay?...I'll get you to the hospital just stay awake" Stephanie said picking up the screwdriver he stabbed her with putting the handle part in her mouth.

"You might wanna bite this" Stephanie said.

Stephanie tightened the shirt around her as tight as she can making Winter scream in pure agony. Winter bit the hell out of the screwdriver denting some of the metal as tears escaped her eyes.

"It hurts-...s-so bad.." Winter cried.

"I know I've been in this same type of situation before trust me" Stephanie said carefully lifting her up out the trunk.

Stephanie carried Winter to her car leaving a small trail of blood with each step she took. Also bringing small amounts of pain to Winter's chest wound, and she can feel herself going out of consciousness.

"S-Stephanie...I'm...s-sleepy" Winter said dropping her eyelids slowly.

"No no no you'll have to stay awake or you will die...your loosing a lot of blood and could die from cardiac arrest or Hypovolemic shock so stay with me...uhh uhh umm...do-do you play sports?" Stephanie panicky said trying to take her mind off her deadly situation.

"Yeah, I'm on v-varsity b-basketball..y-you?" Winter asked with less pain in her voice.

"Not yet, but I'm planning on trying out later this month" Stephanie said opening her passenger car door carefully placing her in the seat.

"Awesome, I-I-I..think you would be...pr-prefect for the-the team.." Winter said smiling with blood all over her teeth.

"Aww thanks, what's your favourite food?" Stephanie said closing her door. Running to the driver side to get in.

"Cheeseburgers are the b-best" Winter said very weakly. Stephanie opened her driver door quickly getting in and started up her car.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked again, taking off to the nearest hospital.

"I said, ch-cheeseburgers are the b-best" Winter struggled to say without pain on her sternum area.

"Yep, they are the best and I'm new here so maybe sometime we can hang out at any burger restaurant" Stephanie said smiling at her.

"Any r-restaurant?" Winter asked with a sudden happy mode swing.

"Anyone that comes to your mind" Stephanie said smiling.

"You're a-awesome you'll real-really do that f-for me?...m-my friends...hate..the restaurants...where I e-eat" Winter said smiling as blood leaked from her mouth.

"Some people are different than me and that's respectable...and all honestly you seem like a cool person to hang out with so yeah why not?" Stephanie asked with a small smirk.

"Great, I c-can't...wait to go….with you sometime...I'm very s-sleepy...n-now" Winter said dropping her eyelids.

"No!, umm what music you like to listen too?" Stephanie panicky asked.

"I umm….like...The W-Weekend...he's kinda s-sexy" Winter said giggling a little still dropping her eyes.

"What's your favorite song?" Stephanie quickly said looking at the blood that's starting to leak all over her seats.

"Umm, a-a-acquainted…" Winter said.

"Can you sing it for me?" Stephanie asked speeding up before she loses her consciousness.

"You...g-got m-me...touchin'..on y-your...bodyyy...To s-say t-t-that...we're in love is dangerous...But I'm so...glad we're a-acquainted" Winter sung raspy.

"I love that song..I'll sing it with you" Stephanie said smiling.

Stephanie and Winter sung it together as she was only a football field length away from the hospital. The song took Winter's mind off her situation completely just as planned. When Stephanie arrived, she drove up to the emergency pick up and saw two nurses talking outside the hospital. Stephanie stood up out the car and shouted.

"HELP PLEASE SHE'S BADLY WOUNDED THERE'S NOT ENOUGH TIME" Stephanie shouted gaining their uninvited attention.

"Bring out the stretcher hurry!" One of the nurses shouted.

They ran to Stephanie's car swinging the door open and carefully took her out. Laying her on the stretcher then rolling Winter away while strapping an oxygen pump on her face.

"Stephanie?" Winter called. Stephanie ran up to the side of the stretcher and held her bloody hand. Walking with them as they rolled her in with haste.

Winter lifted her head and smiled at the sight of her with blood flooding in her mouth.

"Don't f-forget...about...our..our..our-"

Winter didn't finish her sentence because her eyes rolled to back of her head, falling unconscious almost immediately.

"Winter no!" Stephanie shouted no longer able to hold in her tears. A doctor held her back as they rolled her into the emergency room.

"No let go!" Stephanie shouted trying to get free.

"Listen Listen Listen Listen calm down, she's in good care okay?" The doctor said pulling her in a huge as Stephanie let all her emotions out on his shoulder.

"T-This.. is a-all...my f-fault" Stephanie sobbed on his shoulder while he held onto her tightly comforting her.

"Shhh, she'll be fine sweetheart...I promise" The doctor said.

After Stephanie's episode, she sat in the waiting room hating herself for putting an innocent person in harm's way all just because of a cute guy. She felt horrible for Winter and wished she never went in on Garth's plan to terminate Kate. After she found out what Garth really was going to do she felt dumb, pity, and hatre towards herself. Stephanie realized she was acting selfish over Humphrey even though he didn't want her. Who is she to tell him who to and who to not date? If he loves Kate and is happy, Stephanie's happy. After what Stephanie was going to do to Kate, she wouldn't mind if Humphrey ever talk to her ever again. Stephanie wouldn't disagree or protest if they sent her to prison or jail for attempted murder. She guessed she let his words get the best of her and automatically thought he was the one and only in the world who was a real gentlemen.

The same doctor who comforted her, came back and motioned Stephanie to come here. Stephanie slowly stood up and walked past the other waiting people making her way to him. When he was within face distance he gave her a big smile.

"Your friends is going to live…" He said placing a bigger smile on Stephanie's face as she hugged the doctor.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys Hope You Enjoyed, Part 3 Coming Soon...**_

 _ **"Be carefull who you hang out with, because it's unexpted when your life's done..its not fun when the deer has the gun..."**_

 _ **-NoRoleModelz98**_


	16. Meanwhile Part 3

**A/N: Another Q _uickie_ Hope You Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 16 Meanwhile 3

* * *

 _Previously on the Beginning Of Madness..._

* * *

Drake P.O.V

I've been looking for my girlfriend Winter for a while around the cafeteria and couldn't find her anywhere. This started to worry me because she'll never just skip lunch without telling me. Even if she did choose to skip lunch, she wouldn't be gone for this long. I tried calling her multiple times but it went straight to her voice mail. After that I knew something definitely was wrong if she's not answering her phone. Winter never ignores my calls no matter how much she tries. I was running out of options so I asked people that may have seen her. The first wolves I saw was Humphrey and Kate on the bench making out. "Wait, Humphrey actually got Kate?...Where have I been?" I thought.

When I walked to them they immediately stopped with blushing cheeks.

"Sorry didn't mean to kill you guys vibe but uhh...have any of you seen Winter?" I asked.

"No, not since the party couple days ago actually" Humphrey said looking at Kate for an responses.

"I saw her in third period today, other than that no...why what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I don't know...usually we'll eat lunch together but this time she never showed up...she never does this and would have personally told me if she was going to skip out...something's defiantly wrong because she's not answering her calls" I said in a worried tone.

"Maybe it's dead" Humphrey suggested.

"Maybe, I don't know but something's telling me that she's in trouble because this NEVER happens" I said freaking out.

"Dude, take a chill pill...I'll help you find her...I think I know who might know where she is" Humphrey said.

"Thank you bro" I said smirking.

"No problem" Humphrey said smirking back. Kate moved off his lap and slowly stood up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Kate asked smiling.

"Yeah, definitely" Humphrey said smiling gazing into her amber eyes.

"Guys hurry up already he's not going to the military" I said inpatient. Humphrey gave her a quick kiss and walked up to me.

"Bye" Kate said waving with a smile.

"Bye K" Humphrey said smiling back.

I followed Humphrey into school as he supposedly know someone who can help us. The worry was killing me so I tried to think of something else, and chuckled at the pet name Humphrey gave Kate.

"K? That's all you can come up with?...she's one of the hottest girls in school you have to think of something else" I said chuckling.

"Shut up it's still a working progress…" Humphrey said.

"It could've been anything in the world and you just choose K?" I asked chuckling.

"What, you want me to call her the common Katiepie?" Humphrey asked irritated.

"I'm pretty sure 'K' is common too" I said chuckling.

"Don't worry about my relationship goals right now, we should be finding your girl or you guys might not have an relationship" Humphrey said snapping me back to reality.

"And I uhh, never thought we were ever get this far so I didn't think about that" Humphrey said turning into the busy cafeteria.

"Make sense because she's out of your league" I joked chuckling.

"I swear someone tells me that everyday...but haters is my motivators" Humphrey said chuckling.

Humphrey and I walked through the cafe up to a table filled with slutty cheerleaders and gold diggers. Or maybe in this case, fame diggers, and Humphrey primary their target. I wasn't sure how they would know because Winter don't really like them from the way they represent themselves.

"Hey handsome" Jane said seductively.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Not you...I'm taking to the sexy one next to you" Jane said seductively winking.

"Umm, hi" Humphrey said waving.

"Hey there's a party at my friend's house later after school...I would love for you to come" Jane said smiling.

"Actually I already have plans after school" Humphrey said.

"Forget all that, please don't tell me these girls are supposed to be her last witnesses" I said with loss of hope.

"No dude, those girls are" Humphrey said pointing to the table behind them. Filled with her other friends.

"Ohh right, why didn't I think of them" I said walking over to them.

"But, Humphrey…" Jane called.

"Look the time is not right at the moment to talk about this...besides we both know the real reason why you want me to come" Humphrey said annoyed following behind me. When her friends stopped us we were immediately greeted.

"Hey Drake, Hey Humphrey" Candy greeted with a smile.

"Hey you guys" Humphrey said smiling.

"What brings you over here?..are you looking for Kate?" Summer asked.

"No not Kate but Winter, have any of you seen her?" Humphrey asked.

"No" Sweets said looking at Candy for an response.

"Umm, I have...she told me she was going to the ladies room...I thought she would be with you afterwards" Candy said looking at me.

"I thought the same thing...something's wrong..do you know which one she went too?" I asked.

"That way" Candy said pointing in the direction.

"Thanks" I said walking off that way.

"No problem" Candy said.

Humphrey and I took off the direction she told us, and it lead to the restroom by the girls gym. I stopped in front of the restroom door realizing something. That I'm not a girl...

"Humphreyyy buddy...how about-"

"Nope, I'm not going in ask someone else" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Come on man don't act that way...I would've done the same if it was Kate" I said.

"If it was Kate, I would have just gone in and not be a coward" Humphrey said leaning on the lockers with a smirk.

"Fine whatever man just...let me know if someone comes" I said walking in and he only nodded.

When I walked in, it smelled very sweet and looked way better than the boys restroom. They had even had automatic hand dryers. Our restroom don't even have urinal stalls, soap, or mirrors, this is so unfair. I looked around and didn't see anyone in here or feet in under the stalls. So I guessed nothing went down in the restroom and left before someone comes in to see a perverted guy.

"See anything?" Humphrey asked.

"Nah, man…" I said shaking my head no.

"Maybe nothing's wrong...you never know sometimes things just happen with no reasoning until you see them again...she might pop up later today so just relax dude" Humphrey said touching his shoulder.

"But if she doesn't?" I asked.

"Then it'll be more easier to find her because she'll be looking for you too" Humphrey said.

"Okay I guess" I said with a little depression in my voice.

"Cheer up man, take a pen" Humphrey said picking it up off the floor throwing it to me.

"I don't want a pe-...Wait….this is Winter's pen...why is it on the floor?" I asked looking at her name imprinted on the pen.

"I dunno" Humphrey shrugged, then realizing something on the lockers behind me.

"Shit dude turn around, look at this" Humphrey said pointing at the lockers. I turned around and saw a little blood on the far left of the lockers. Also, a small string of hair that's the same color as Winter's.

"Blood…" I said sniffing it. My eyes widened when I smelled the familiar scent.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"It's Winter" I said looking back at Humphrey.

"Why are we still standing here?...let's find out where it leads to" Humphrey said.

"Right let's go" I said about to take off where the scent lead me until Humphrey stopped me.

"Wait…" Humphrey said sniffing the area.

"What do you smell?" I asked.

"Someone else….I think...it's….Stephanie?" Humphrey asked himself.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"This desperate girl who won't leave me alone, but why would she hurt Winter?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know you tell me you the one that know her" I said reversing the question.

"Hmm...Stephanie….Stephanie…." Humphrey said thinking hard about something.

"And….." I said waiting for him to finish.

"Garth!" Humphrey shouted taking off towards the school exit.

"Wait what? how was it Garth?" I asked trying to catch up to him.

I chased him all the way outside of school in the parking lot, to an empty car space. Humphrey looked around for some type of clues confusing me even more.

"What is this all about?..." I asked catching my breath leaning on a nearby car.

"I...I...wait" Humphrey kneeled down picking up a pencil sniffing it.

"Garth scent" Humphrey said handing it to me.

"Wow genius you found Garth pencil how does this help us?" I asked.

"It's not Garth's pencil, look again" Humphrey said. I turned the pencil, and it read Winter Spring's on the side.

"But why would he do this?...I thought we were cool?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know but he's been acting weird lately...him and this new girl called Stephanie...I might not be the smartest guy in the world but I think they're working together to do something bad" Humphrey said.

"When I see him, I'm killing him" I said bluntly putting the pencil in my pocket.

"Hey, I don't blame you but it won't make things better only worse for you...not only you would be in prison for a long time but you'll sit there wishing you could've done something to stop it now...there's still a little bit of time and she can possibly still be alive" Humphrey said.

"Well if so, what are we waiting for let's go" I said walking to my car that wasn't far from where we were.

"What the hell?...this isn't my licence plate" I said taking a closer look.

"You think he might have switched it?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out...press this" I said throwing my hum plug in at him unlocking my car door in the process. Humphrey looked at it strange not knowing what to do.

"What's this?" Humphrey asked getting in strapping on his seat belt.

"A hum, another one is built inside of my licence plate so if I get lost or my car breaks down in the middle of the desert with no signal...I can use the hum for someone to locate my position" I explained.

"Ohh, so this is supposed to locate them?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, it'll even send the location to my phone" I said.

"Okay here goes nothing" Humphrey pressed the button and the location popped up on his GPS.

"What?...it says he's parked here at school" Humphrey said.

"Where at school?" I asked.

"By the varsity gym" Humphrey said.

I made a U turn straight to the varsity gym to get down to this and find my girlfriend. We pulled up next to his parked car and got out to investigate. I can see dried up blood coming from out his trunk and a little on my licence plate.

"Bro you don't think…" Humphrey said looking at me.

"No, no, there's no way" I said getting on my knees feeling the world spin around me. The emotions I held in from the start couldn't stay in anymore. Tears streamed down my face one by one starting a river of them.

"I'm sorry" Humphrey said touching my shoulder. I stood up taking one look at the trunk before breaking down on Humphrey's shoulder.

"I-I-I...was planning...on marrying...h-her" I sobbed. Humphrey comforted me shocked not expecting me to say that.

"You were?' Humphrey asked pulling me away.

"Yes, I-I love her..." I said with a lot of emotion in my voice.

Humphrey walked to the driver side of the car opening the unlocked door. He then pulled the lever to open the trunk. I looked down at it scared to see Winter's lifeless body.

"What are you waiting for man?...it's the only way to know for sure" Humphrey said closing the door. I slowly opened the trunk, and when it was fully opened I looked away.

"Humphrey, is she in it?" I asked.

"There's, a lot of blood...but she's not in it" Humphrey said.

"What?" I asked taking a look to see he's right.

"You think he ditched her body?" Humphrey asked.

"I didn't but I do now…" I said saddened, with an 20 second silence.

"Well, there's only a one option now" Humphrey said.

"What is that?" I asked wiping a tear away.

"We have to find Garth.." Humphrey said with urgency in his voice.

* * *

 _ **Hey, Hope You Guys Enjoyed The Short Chapters, Review, Follow, Fav, Or All Of The Above :))**_

 _ **Want A Part 4?...No?...Okay...**_


	17. Devil's Commander (True Story)

**A/N: Just another quickie, hope you enjoyed :))**

Chapter 17 Devil's Commander (True Story)

* * *

 _Meanwhile_...

* * *

Garth P.O.V

Something pinched my lip, and I opened my eyes to see a vulture in my face. Trying to take my lip back to a family it's family of maybe two. My eyes widened and I moved promptly wiping the drool from my mouth and a little dirt. The birds flew away while I still was recovering from almost getting eaten alive. Winter's body was gone and I can see a trail of blood leading from my car. To out the Riverside bank into the street. It took a moment to process but when it did, it all hit me. I was about to kill an innocent girl all for Kate's virginity.

"What have I become?...I'm a...monster" I said to myself looking at the bloody gun that's still in my hand. I tossed it in the river with all my strength breathing heavily.

"Garth we're not a monster, you're the devil's commander" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw it was an evil version of me. With jet black eyes and small red horns exiting his head.

"No stop talking to me, this is your fault...Now everyone is going to think I'm going crazy" I said angrily glaring at him.

"Haha Garth, you're talking to yourself in the middle of a Riverside lake...I'm pretty sure you're crazy if you wasn't already" He said snickering.

"No, No, this is not me...I used to be happy before you came along...just-just leave me alone okay' I said turning around to get in my car but he was in front of me smiling. With a framed picture of Kate marrying Humphrey, and a plate of cake in his other hand.

"Mmm, you should have been at the wedding...the five layer cake was so delicious...you know it's our favorite...velvet" He said eating a piece with fork. I knocked the cake out his hand and tossed the framed picture in the lake.

"Look, I don't care anymore...I'll have to get packing or I'll be in jail soon" I said trying to get in my car but he locked the doors and was sitting inside.

"You know what will make you happy again?...Kate Williams…Your long life crush….man...you liked her since...kindergarten right?...and you're just going to let a weak omega beat you to her pussy?" He stated.

"I-I-I didn't let him do any-anything...sometimes it's not meant to be...they're a good couple and you know that ..it's your fault I don't have her in my life you gave me the wrong advice and pickup lines" I said unlocking the door with my keys, getting in and starting up the car.

"What happened to the Garth we both know huh?...you know...the all powerful, lust thriving, Garth who don't let anyone stands in his way of getting what he wants?...you're acting like a little cowardly bitch right now man" He said.

"Shut up!" I yelled taking off 100 miles per hour.

"Then do what I say as I say it...and you'll be happy...I promise" He said grinning.

"You had your chance, you've ruined my life" I said punching him in the nose and opening the passenger door making him fall out the car. I looked back in my mirror and saw him rolling like a tumbleweed.

"Finally, that's over" I said fixing my rear view mirror seeing him in the back seat.

"Really?" I said annoyed rolling my eyes.

"Hahahahaha yes" He laughed with blood leaking down his nose and said.

"Garth, you can't get rid of me...I'm all right here" He said leaning forward pointing to my head while his nose bleed weirdly went back up his nose.

"As long as you're not happy and lustful for sexual desires...I'm here to stay...see you control what I do by your emotions" He said.

"Damn I should've thought you were a girl because you're acting like a female right now playing with my emotions" I said irritated. He simply vanished out the backseat, and appeared in the passenger seat as an complete model of Kate.

"Well If that's what you want sexy" He said sounding exactly like Kate. Rubbing on my chest seductively. I grabbed his hand and threw it off me before I ended up crashing my car.

"What?...you can't handle this?" He said giggling cuffing his boobs. (This Sounds So Homosexual Lol)

"Shut up you deep shit, the chances of me and Kate are improbable…you fucked me over...I don't know why I listened to you in the first place I should've just been my original self around her" I said bolding up a picture of Kate by my speed meter throwing it out the window.

"You're such a meanie throwing away my picture like that, I thought you liked me babe" He said whining with a pout.

"Wait Kate I do..I m-mean...no that's not you" I said confusing myself.

"What you mean it's not me?..you're such a idiot...that's why I have an handsome smart omega to fuck me right...ohh Humphrey" He said moaning like Kate. I turned on the radio as loud as I could to ignore the sounds of Kate's moaning. But it just got louder and louder making me swerve while I drove.

"You can't ignore me for long Garth...until you take my virginity… I'm stuck with you forever...it seems like you're running out of time because Humphrey and I are getting closer…"

*Clock Tick Sounds*

"and closer...and closer…and closer...and closer" He said turning more into a whisper the more he faded away as Kate.

"I'm sorry Humph...I got to do what I got to do...god bless your soul" I said turning into school by the varsity gym.

First thing first I have to tell Stephanie and Hutch that the plan is off. This is something personal I have to get off my chest and balls. I parked my car and marched in the locker room to get rid of a few things. The door surprisingly unlocked and I ran to my locker opening it with a beat combination. I put all the plotting to kill Humphrey in my Nike duffle bag along with a few pictures of Kate and my science teacher. The last thing I took out was a picture Kate and I took together as kids. It was at an old park they took down years ago to make townhomes. At the back of the picture I wrote something I was going to show her that day but chickened out. This brought a huge smile to my face remembering how beautiful she looked that day. To see how fast she's grown up to be an even more beautiful adult.

Kate is satisfied with Humphrey and hate my guts now. I'll have to accept that I messed up really really bad. She would be an idiot if she chooses me over Humphrey. If Kate's happy with Humphrey I'll leave them be, but sometimes it's hard to fight my conscious. I'll literally do anything I can do get rid of him but I don't think this is the right way to do it. It looks like I'm just stuck with him for life. No one should feel sorry for me but myself, it seems like I've been cursed from birth. No one will never understand the mental pain I've been through. Sometimes it feels like it only gets worse everyday I wake up in the morning. Not even my asshole conscious…

"See there you go again being soft...we're stronger than this.." My conscious said leaning on the lockers.

"No, this is not me...it's not worth it...I want her to be happy...killing Humphrey won't help anything" I said turning away from him closing my locker.

"Yes it will, if our plan works the way it should...she'll need someone's shoulder to cry on" He said standing in front of me

"What makes you think it would be they guy who tried to rape her once already?...she's not fucking retarded" I said walking away.

"That's when Stephanie comes into action" He said.

"She's not friends with Stephanie...what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"But she can be a little false advertising and you got a bestie" He said smirking.

"What?..you're not making sense" I said looking back at him.

"Lie, you dumb shit...she needs to lie to her and talk to her good side" He said.

"Like what I did when I dosed Kate?" I asked to clear things up.

"Exactly" He said grinning walking in front of me.

"Well that could work...if I actually were to go along with that plan but I'm not...I'm moving to California" I said pushing him out the way, and he appeared in front of me as Kate.

"Garth please don't leave me in need you inside me" He said mocking Kate.

"It's not going to work Kate...I mean...myself...I mean, ugh nevermind you know what I mean" I said walking past the imitated Kate figure.

"Please don't" He said grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me faggot that's trapped in a girl's body" I said walking out to get rid of this stuff.

When I walked through the hallways, I realized lunch was over within a couple minutes. It's not that I want to get to class on time, it's because I feel like someone is on to me. Who ever shot me with a taser knows who I am and I really don't want to get spotted. Hutch walked out the lunch room holding hands with his girlfriend laughing about something, until he saw me.

"Oh uh, Garth I di-" He stammered.

"Shut it, plans off...live your life" I said walking past him.

"Hold on babe give me a second" Hutch said and she nodded. He caught up walking beside me and said.

"So, you're just quitting like that?...did someone catch you?" Hutch asked in almost a whisper and I stopped walking.

"Not someone, something...I got an wake up call I've been ignoring for years...I heard the voical mail for the first time and...it told me something I've been should've heard" I said touching his shoulder with a smile before walking again.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hutch asked as I pushed the door handle open to leave.

"I'm moving to California back with my dad...there's nothing for me here" Garth said smiling.

"Wow, back to California…damn...I'm gonna miss you dude" Hutch said smiling.

"Me too, it seems like you were the only one that was there for me no matter what...even when I planned on doing something that can get us both locked up until we're 50...Hutch you're an awesome friend and the brother I never had" I said smirking.

"Bring it in man" Hutch said giving me an welcomed hug, and pulled away after a while.

"Don't forget about me man, remember brothers for life?" Hutch asked holding out his pinky finger.

"Yeah, I would never for get you as long as I live" I said connecting fingers with his.

"Good, oh yeah and uh, tell your hot mom I said hi" Hutch joked.

"Right, whatever" I said chuckling exiting the door.

With that I walked to my car to leave an burn all the evidence I had in my duffle bag. I was just about to cross the street until I was tackled to the ground by someone familiar.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Drake yelled holding my shirt cocking his fist back.

"Where is who Batman?" I asked.

"Winter where is she!?" Drake said trying to punch me but I doged it.

"I-I don't know why would you think I know?" I asked.

"Stop playing dumb" Drake said.

"Let's check that bag Garth" Humphrey said.

"What no this is my stuff, what do you guys want from me?" I asked.

"We know you murdered Winter Garth, and stashed her body somewhere… And we have billions of proof and I think that bag is adding on to it...let me see it" Humphrey said with seriousness in his voice.

"No" I said glaring at him angrily.

Humphery reached for my bag and I growled trying to get free of Drakes grip. But his position over me was too dominant for me to move a muscle. Humphery grabbed by bag and zipped it open, seeing something no should be seeing.

"Holy shit dude…" Humphrey said staring in the bag in awe.

"What's in it?" Drake asked looking at Humphrey.

"If we put all these pictures together, we can make a life sized Kate" Humphrey said pulling out a few pictures throwing them to ground so Drake can see.

"Fuck..." I thought

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed Fav, Follow, Review Or All Of The Above..**_


	18. The Chase

**A/N: Sorry It Took An Long While But I'm In The Middle Of Working On Projects And Getting Ready For Final Exams. I Been Working Way To Hard To Fail No So I Updated What I Can For Now. I Hope You Guys Enjoy This Chapter :))**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Chase

Kate's P.O.V

Since Humphrey left me alone to go find Winter, I was disappointed and upset. I didn't get to tell him the most important thing I've ever said to anyone to walk this planet. I'm sure we're probably both not ready for this yet, but I have to know how he'll react and respond. But it seems like there's always some random distraction. Maybe that's a sign not to go there just yet, even though I want to with a strong alluring passion. He deserves every second of it from all the sweet and kind things he did for me. Boredom was entering my system so I've wondered to my friends to see what they're up to. Probably weird conversations as usual, nothing really eye shocking. The cafeteria was a few from empty because lunch was almost over. My friends were sitting at the lunch tables in the same old spots chatting. I walked over to them downhearted and sat down with a small sigh.

"Hey guys" I said with disconcert.

"What's wrong with you?" Candy asked concerned.

"Nothing" I said rubbing my eye from a sudden burn.

"Are those tears?...did Humphrey do something to you?" Candy asked worried for me.

"No, there was something in my eyes" I said.

"Than what's the problem?" Sweets asked.

"There isn't one, I'm just ready to go home...I've been here long enough" I said sighing moving my hair out my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"That's a first, thought you loved school" Sweets said.

"I do but, just not today" I said.

"Then tell us what happened" Candy said.

"Why you care so much?" I asked annoyed.

"Damn sorry for just trying to be a good friend...but if Humphrey ditched you he went to go help Drake find Winter….so you guys should break up and he'll be mine" Candy said mumbling that last part drinking a bottle of water.

"What?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"He went to go find Winter with Drake" Candy repeated again differently

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Because they came over here earlier and asked if we seen her" Candy said.

"Did you know that already?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, she might be in real trouble" I said gluing the pieces together in my mind.

"I doubt it, they've probably found her by now" Candy said.

"Key word, probably, it's unlikely for her to go somewhere and never come back" I said.

"She's done that plenty of times" Candy said.

"Name one time" I said with an facial expression you give the cashier when they put one sauce in your bag when you ordered twenty piece chicken nuggets.

"Like, umm, when, sheee…I can't think of one off the top but I know she has before...I'm sure she's fine…but if something did happen to her I'm sorta glad it did because she still haven't gave me my five bucks she owe me" Candy said. I shook my head at her stupidity and grabbed my things.

"Where are you going?...class don't start until five minutes" Sweets said checking her watch.

"Thanks for the heads up...I have to go find my friend since someone doesn't care" I said glaring at Candy.

"See what happened is, I do care but, I'm too lazy so...yeah" Candy said drinking her bottled water.

"But she's your friend you knew her for forever...think about all the things she did for you and this how you repay her?" I asked irritated with her decision to not look for her friend. Or even put up a small effort to find her.

"Kate, deep deep deep deep down inside I care and would eat a thousand cactuses if that's what I need to do to see her again...but on the outside I don't think she's worth looking for this early because she could be fine...personally I just don't feel like it from this medical condition called laziness" Candy said.

"I'll say the same thing when one day your mysteriously hanging from a cliff crying for help" I said bluntly walking to where I think she would've went.

"Wow, at this moment you knew you fucked up" Sweets joked.

"And probably lost a friend" Candy said.

"Two friends!" I shouted back at her.

"She went the other way you know" Sweets said and I immediately turned around.

"I knew that" I said walking the other direction hiding the obvious.

I fled out the cafeteria and walked along side the hallways looking for some type of clues where she would be. Also, some students she may have talked to before Sweets and Candy the no fucks given sisters. Not many wolves were in the hall that I've found familiar to friends with Winter. So this might be harder than I thought. There's no way I'm going to find her before the bell rings. Hope was lost early before I saw one of her friends Vanessa by the soda machine. I trotted over to her and lightly tapped on her shoulder that was revealed from a cute tank top. When she turned around I was greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey Kate" Vanessa said cheerfully.

"Hey Vanessa, and I looovvve your tank top where you get it?" I asked admiring how good it looks on her.

"Thanks, I got it at Hot Topic from the mall...my brother works there so it's was half off for me" Vanessa said giggling.

"You think he can give me an discount or something?..because I would really want one" I said feeling the soft silk that was around the shoulder area.

"Yeah sure like Allstate you're in good hands" Vanessa giggled.

"Haha thanks" I laughed.

"No problem" Vanessa said grabbing her orange Fanta out the machine. "Why does everyone love oranges?...they're so disgusting" I thought. (I'm allergic to oranges, just a fun fact)

"I meant to come over to ask you if you've seen Winter anywhere?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't think I seen her since the beginning of lunch…but I saw her going to the restroom though" Vanessa said.

"Which one exactly?" I asked.

"That one" Vanessa pointed down the hall. I took a look at it for a second, before turning back to her.

"Thanks" I said smiling walking to the bathroom until she stopped me.

"Wait, is there something wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know yet, Winter just went disappeared…everyone saw her the beginning of lunch but no one saw between lunch period" I said.

"How mysterious" Vanessa said thinking hard about something.

"I know right, this isn't Winter...she usually hangs out with Drake lunch period but he couldn't find her" I said.

"She could be in trouble" Vanessa said.

"That's why I'm trying to find out where she went" I said determined.

*Bell Rings*

"Shit" I mumbled with a sigh.

"We're just thinking conclusions right now but maybe she'll pop up later today you never know" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, maybe...but thanks anyway" I said smiling.

"It's nothing she's my friend too" Vanessa said smiling.

"That's not what I was thanking you for but thanks for that too" I said giggling.

"What were you thanking me for?" Vanessa asked.

"The cute tank top discount" I said giggling.

"Ohhh yeah, right haha" Vanessa laughed.

"I'll see you later" I said walking away with a smirk.

"See ya later Kate" Vanessa said as we went our different ways.

My next class was an computer class and today we were getting new assigned seats. So I really hoped the teacher doesn't sit me next to the most hated women in the country, Stephanie. Somehow I was the first one in class and I sat down by myself next to the window in the sun because it was cold. Everyone made their way one by one in class sitting in any seat they desired by their friends. Meanwhile I tried to text and call Winter but it went straight to her voice mail. The tardy bell rung and Ms Clough closed the door behind her locking it.

"Okay class welcome to business information and today I'll give you guys assigned seats because it's way too much talking in here" Ms Clough said picking up a binder.

"But first let's go over some rules because it seems like some of you forgot" Ms Clough said moving Brian legs off the desk.

"Thank you" Ms Clough said smiling at him sarcastically.

"First off, there's no eating or drinking by any of the computers...if I catch you with any beverage or food that's an automatic detection...second do not ask me to go to the restroom unless you have a medical problem then the answer is no after the tardy bell rings...third I want no backpacks, binders, folders, or whatever at your computer because this is an computer class so you really don't need them...last and final I don't want to see any cellular devices or any type of electronics or that's an automatic detection...everyone clear on that?" Ms Clough looked around for any questions.

"I got a question?" Someone said raising his hand.

"What's up hun?" Ms Clough asked.

"How long are we in this class?...and do we need it to graduate?" Brian asked.

"You can ask that to your counselor...any more?" Ms Clough asked looking around to see no hands.

"Great" Ms Clough said opening her binder.

"Ughh I hate this class" I mumbled sighing.

Ms Clough went down the roll and sat everything one in their assigned seats and I waited patiently. It's not like I had a choice anyway, my last name is in the W's so I'm always last. When the W's were revealed, I was already sitting where I wanted to be. I'm probably the only girl in the world that love window seats. I'll probably would be the first one to die if there was a tornado; but the first one to live if zombies barge into the classroom. Shit, I'll never bust a window open so quick in my life. Thinking of zombies I hope they eat Stephanie first, that would be awesome to watch.

"Stephanie William?" Ms Clough called out. Snapping me out my daydreaming of nonsense. "We have similar last names?...I need to marry Humphrey now" I thought

"Stephanie William?...is she here?" Ms Clough asked, getting no response.

"Guess not" Ms Clough said marking something in her binder. "Is it in unusual for her to skip class like this in mid day with a 3.6 GPA last year?...well that was last year wolves can change by then...but this is still weird she's gone and Winter" I thought.

"Where are they?" I asked myself out loud by accident gaining everyone's attention.

* * *

2 Minutes Earlier

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

I was shocked of all the pictures he had of Kate and the dirty plots he was setting up. But I didn't see one of Winter so I wasn't sure if he had anything to do with this. Until I heard a phone ring in his pocket.

"Who's that?" Drake asked looking at Garth.

"Yo mama" Garth said smirking.

"Lies, she's dead" Drake said checking his pockets taking out an slightly bloody IPhone.

"Shit, this is Winter's phone...Kate's calling her" Drake explained showing it to me.

"Damn dude, her Hotline Blinging" I joked.

"Stop with the Drake jokes man it's getting old" Drake said annoyed.

"Sorry I had to" I chuckled.

Garth took this chance, and punched Drake off of him running to his car. Let's say, he went zero to one hundred real quick.

"Drake come on get up he's getting away" I said helping him up.

"Fuck me go after him!" Drake shouted with blood running down his nose. Still trying to recover from the massive punch he gave him.

"But first what planet we on?" I asked him.

"What kind of dumbass question is that?...we're on Pluto" Drake said angrily wiping his nose.

"Damn Garth knocked your ass all the way to Pluto" I said chuckling.

I took off after Garth but he was a long distance away so there's a chance I wouldn't get him in time. A car happened to drive across the street while Garth was running and he had to change direction. The car blew it's horn and flicked him off sorta like when a pedestrian do in Grand Theft Auto. He ran back into school since that was the quickest escaped from me.

"Get back here Garth!, don't run from this ass whooping!" I shouted chasing him in school.

We ran down the halls taking sharp turns and avoiding walking students and teachers. Who all yelled for us to stop running like a bunch of elementary kids. Garth drifted around another corner and knocked my sister books and papers all over the floor on purpose.

"Hey! you jerk" Apple said upset trying to throw her pencil at him missing completely. "She can't aim to save her life...that's my sister gotta love her" I thought. I picked up her things and handed them to her as fast as a NASCAR pitstop.

"Where did you come from?...and why are you out of breath?" Apple asked with curiosity.

"No time to talk, see you later" I said running after Garth who ran in the girls varsity gym. I ran up to the gym and stopped not believing I'm about to do this.

"Really man could've gone anywhere in the school but you choose here?" I asked myself out loud with a sigh running in.

Garth was almost to the exit making a scene on himself while girls were practicing for basketball. When I ran through the gym a basketball flew in my hands. The coach tried to stop me but I gave her a little crossover move making her fall in mortification. The ball slipped out my hands when I tried to throw it, and unintentionally went into the hoop. The girls was in awe while some cheered at the amazement that happened right in front of their eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said to the coach running my way out the gym after Garth. "I'm definitely getting suspended now" I thought.

I was in the girls locker room and they were many girls changing into their basketball gear covering themselves. I tried to run through them but some of them took it disrespectful and hit me as I made my way through them. But for safety reasons, I covered my testicles with my life because that's an go to spot for a girl.

Ow ow, I'm so sorry..ow" I said running my way through angry girls. The last one hit me in my balls like expected and it didn't hurt that bad because my hand were over them, but it still hurt like hell.

"Ohhh god, my kids are going to be retarded" I groaned from the pain crunching my balls. (Another fun fact, girls are allowed to beat boys ass if they go in the girls locker room at my school)

Garth wasn't in sight so I went left to where I thought he went. It seemed like I was the only one running through the halls now because I heard no footsteps but mine. I soon caught on to where he was going when I realized this is the same way to get back to his car. By then it was already too late. I ran out the school exit and saw him burning his tires out across the parking lot. Driving away like he had warrants.

"Shit shit shit shit shit" I said punching the door in anger. "I gotta stop that asswhole" I thought.

Drake ran up to me late as hell out of breath trying to figure out why I'm just standing here.

"What happened dude?" Drake asked.

"He got away" I said and Drake sighed looking away from me for a second.

"So-So what do we do now?...he's the only one who knows where Winter is" Drake said with his foot on the steps with

"But...you...know where he lives right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he does his plots at his house" Drake said.

"I know where he does his plots" Sebastian said walking from around the corner.

"Who the hell are you?" Drake asked.

"Sebastian, he's a friend of mine that moved here from the 6" I said instantly thinking of a joke.

"See, you two have something in common already" I joked.

"Haha another Drake joke" Drake said unpleased.

"Somebody had to lighten the mood" I chuckled.

"So where he lives?" Drake asked.

"I don't know really, but he came to my house one time for a prank plot" Sebastian said. Drake didn't hesitate and punched him in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"DRAKE WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I shouted looking at the unconscious Sebastian.

"He just admitted to helping that asshole" Drake said angrily.

"That doesn't give you a reason to punch him…besides he said a prank plot" I said.

"Who side are you on?" Drake asked serious.

"Yours but this was a dumb thing to do...now who's going to tell us where Garth is?" I asked.

"Can't you just wake him up" Drake subjested.

"He's sleeping beauty right now" I said slapping his cheeks

"Shit you're right, I'm sorry it's just that... Winter's gone and probably dead-"

"I understand but think about the things you do before you do them… now help me drag his body somewhere" I said.

"Sure" Drake said grabbing his legs and I held the top half. We laid him down in some nearby bushes and fled the area back into school.

"Wait a second I just thought of something" I said.

"What's up?" Drake asked.

"He said a plot prank...it couldn't be for Winter because he doesn't know her like that" I said.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Drake asked unsure where I'm going with this.

"It means jumpman jumpman jumpman Garth is up to something woo" I sung impersonating Drake. (For the people who might not know, Drake is a rapper/singer in the real world look him up)

"Really man? there's no time to be joking around" Drake said starting to get pissed.

"Sorry that's the last Drake joke" I chuckled.

"But anyways, who would prank one of the nicest girls in the school?" I asked.

"Pshh Garth...he about the only one I know would" Drake said.

"But look, from experience of getting pranked by Garth… if you do something he didn't like he'll prank you in the most creative embarrassing way ever...that's some type of revenge he has on that person...he'll never go this far and kill someone for a prank" I explained.

"So who was he pranking?" Drake asked.

"The person, who beat his ass in the cafeteria, party, and stole the girl's heart he hunted for years" I said and Drake still looked confused.

"Me" I said clearing up his confusion.

"What?..why would he do all this for Candy?" Drake asked.

"Candy?...no Kate dude" I said puzzled why he would think I date Candy.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you was with a girl that was out of your league" Drake said.

"And Candy is?" I said a little upset.

"But tell me the truth, Candy does have a little more cake in her bakery than Kate, you can't lie" Drake chuckled.

"Yep, I can't lie about that but Candy though?" I asked.

"Yeah, you two would make a perfect couple, I mean she has been crushing on you for a looong time now" Drake said.

"Wait, really?" I asked smiling to myself someone actually had a crush on me.

"You didn't know that?" Drake asked sounding like I was supposed to know.

"Not a clue" I said.

"See you two have something in common already, you both are clueless" Drake joked.

"Haha funny but anyway, he was trying to prank me in someway to get to Kate...I guess Winter saw his plans somehow and had to dispose her" I said.

"Hmmm, kind of adds up" Drake said.

"But, where did he dispose her is the real question" I said.

"Can you not say dispose her?" Drake asked.

"Okay, the real question is where he got...rid...of...her?" I said trying to rephrase it in a less murderous way.

"A little better" Drake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Soo um, you know we're late for class right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know" Drake said.

"So what now?" I asked stop walking.

"Geez Humphrey you're a rookie skipper...just don't get seen by any hall monitors simple" Drake said and bumped into someone.

"Like that one" I said.

"Yep like that one….Heyyy Mr. Stevenson I can explain" Drake said fixing his tie.

"Passes please" He said holding out his hand.

"See what happened was-"

"After school detention at 4:00 for you two don't be late or Saturday school will be valid" He said printing us both out a detention pass handing it to us. When he was out of sight Drake mocked him and bolded up the detection slip throwing it aside.

"What are you doing?...are you trying to ruin your Saturday?" I asked.

"Not like I have anything better to do...see you later rookie skipper…oh yeah and thanks for everything" Drake said turning down the hall leaving me alone.

"Well, I have Netflix and Chill tonight so Saturday can get me out of chores" I said shrugging my shoulders putting it in my pocket.

* * *

After School

* * *

The last bell of the day rung dismissing everyone to return home or to after school activities. The halls were crowded with students as usual who tried to leave disparately. I made my way to my locker and put my combination in to get my things ready for tomorrow. When I closed it someone was leaning on the lockers with the most beautiful smile ever.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate said softly with a smile.

"Oh uh, hey Kate I didn't expect you to be by me this time" I said smiling.

"I might have left out of class early for you" Kate said smiling.

"Aww really? how sweet of you" I said chuckling.

"It's not for that reason, I have something to tell you" Kate said with seriousness in her voice.

"Is it about running in the girls locker room?...were you in there?" I asked.

"What? no...why are you running in the girls locker room?" Kate asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Long story" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, I bet you had a long beat down too you pervert" Kate joked.

"Yeah but you have a pervert as a boyfriend…how does that make you feel?..do you regret it?" I chuckled.

"Not one bit...well maybe boys will be boys" Kate giggled.

"Maybe?" I asked playfully tickling her side making her laugh. Stopping after I got it out my system.

"That's the laugh I missed all day" I said smiling and her cheeks lit up.

"So what were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, ummm, I was going to tell you about...umm...shit I forgot" Kate said sighing.

"Was this my fault?" I asked chuckling.

"What you think?" Kate asked giggling.

"No?" I said chuckling.

"Well then I guess not" Kate said with sarcasm as I started walking to the exit with her following.

"It'll probably come back to you later, but anywho...is it still fresh to come over tonight?" I asked.

"You bet" Kate said smiling.

"Great, I'll walk over after I go home" I said smiling and she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You rather walk over?" Kate asked.

"What's wrong with that?...I love to walk it's good for the legs you know...you should try it" I said chuckling.

"No thanks but suit yourself, call me when you change your mind" Kate said giggling.

"Like I'll ever say that" I said chuckling.

"I can't wait to say I told you so" Kate said giggling.

"No it's the other way around" I said with a chuckle. When Kate held my hand, I stopped walking capturing this moment I've always waited for.

"Whats wrong, I can't hold my boyfriend's hand?" Kate asked smiling.

"Yeah, it's just that I didn't expect that to happen" I said smiling.

"You'll get used to it because it'll happen daily" Kate said smirking.

I walked Kate all the way to her car holding hands with her, revealing a big sign that we're dating to anyone who's watching. It was a quiet walk not really much to talk about until we arrived at her car. Kate unlocked her doors and sat her things in first before getting in. I closed her door like a gentalmen and she whined her window down smiling at me before starting up the car. We starred in each other's eyes for a long while before I leaned in for a kiss. This was probably the most passionate kiss we had with each other so far. It made me feel so good inside that I'm once again kissing the girl of my dreams. I wanted this kiss to last forever but like every other dream. I have to wake up eventually. Kate pulled away with her eyes slightly closed because of the big smile that was on her face.

"I'll see you later Humphrey, I love you" Kate said still smiling like the grinch.

"See ya, I love you too" I said kissing her cheek one last time. Kate wind her window up and put her car in reverse. I knocked on the glass and she wind it back down.

"Yes?" Kate asked charmingly happy.

"You forgot to put on something" I said chuckling shaking the seat belt.

"Oh right thanks officer" Kate joked strapping it on.

"No problem ma'am you drive safe okay" I said chuckling. Kate rolled her eyes and whined her window back up before reversing and driving away.

"Wow, that kiss was amazing" I said smiling to myself. The moment was ruined when someone put their arm around mine.

"I bet it was" Apple said smiling.

"Where did you come from?" I asked with a change of mood.

"I said the same thing before" Apple said giggling.

"Nevermind, let's just get home" I said holding her hand leading us home.

"So you can get ready to Netflix and Chill?" Apple asked.

"Dude how do you know about this stuff, it's like you're a psychic" I said.

"I know people who know things" Apple said smiling.

"It was Lilly huh?" I asked.

"Yeah" Apple giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Stephanie was still in the hospital with Winter in the hospital bed sleep. She still felt horrible for putting her in harm's way all for a boy. It was a stupid decision of hers, and maybe none of this would have happened. Meanwhile Garth is probably trying to embarrass Kate for nothing for what she thought. Stephanie was waiting for her to wake up so they can leave on doctors orders, but she never did. Putting Stephanie in deeper guilt for not only missing a half a day of school, but for her being missing from her family and friends. Stephanie was dosing off couch area that was in the room until she heard Winter starting to wake. Stephanie stood up and walked over to her with a smile.

"Hey" Stephanie said smiling.

"Hey Stephanie" Winter said raspy with a smile.

"How you feel?" Stephanie asked.

"Hurt, tired, hungry, and thirsty but alive" Winter said smiling. Stephanie reached in her purse and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Winter said trying to open it but was too weak.

"Can you-"

"Got it" Stephanie said giggling taking the bottle opening it it for her. Then handing it back.

"Thanks again" Winter said taking a long drink finishing the whole bottle.

"You really meant you were thirsty" Stephanie said giggling.

"Yeah, I'm still thirsty but I'll wait" Winter giggled softly.

"Hey um Winter I have to tell you something" Stephanie said ready to confess.

"And what's that?" Winter asked.

"Promise not to get mad" Stephanie said.

"I promise, I'm a happy person" Winter said smiling.

"This is-is my fault...that all this happen" Stephanie said.

"What!" Winter shouted angrily coughing painfully afterwards.

"Shhh you said you wouldn't get mad" Stephanie said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, but you guys tried to kill me what kind of a person are you" Winter said after she recovered.

"Look I can explain, I didn't know Garth was going to do that" Stephanie said.

"Garth!...that murder wait until I tell Drake….oh no Drake he's probably worried sick… shit my parents are probably worried sick even more" Winter said panicky refreshing her mind to reality.

"Winter calm down stop panicking" Stephanie said.

"Don't talk to me, you tried to help Garth kill me" Winter said angrily.

"Is everything okay in here?" A nurse asked walking in.

"Oh you're a awake...how you feel?" She asked walking over to Winter.

"Just a little hurt when I move" Winter said.

"We'll give you some prescribed pain pills for that" She said.

"Thanks, can I leave now?" Winter asked.

"Actually no not yet, you have to be off your feet for some hours so you're going to have to spend a day here" She said.

"Well can I call my parents?" Winter asked.

"Here" Stephanie said handing Winter her phone, and she respectful took it. Even though she really didn't want to.

"Okay that solves that, if you have any questions feel free to ask me anything" She said smiling leaving them alone.

* * *

Stephanie's P.O.V

* * *

"Winter-"

"Shh I'm on the phone" Winter said dialing the number before placing it under her ear. It was a awkward silence and she stared at me like a lion in the grass ready to pounce.

"Hello babe...yeah it's me" Winter said still staring at me. Someone was talking on the other end but I really couldn't make out who it was.

"I'm in the hospital right now" Winter said.

"I knew something was wrong, which hospital you're in?...I'm on my way" I heard him say.

"No I want you to tell my parents where I am they're at a meeting for work" Winter asked.

"You sure you're okay?" I heard him say.

"Yeah I'm fine just do what I say...I'm at EJH on Broadway" Winters said.

"Okay, I'll let them know...want me to bring you anything snowflake?" I heard him say.

"Something from McDonald's would be nice" Winter said with a small smile. He said some more things I really couldn't make out but I translated it in my head.

"Okay, love you too" Winter said hanging up and handing me back my phone, but very rudely.

"Hey um-"

"Just leave please, I don't want to be bothered right now...I'll chat with you some other time" Winter interrupted me.

"Okay" I said sadly respectfully leaving.

I walked through the hospital slowly and made my way to my car. It was a long regretful walk and it was no one to blame but myself. There's many possibilities of this not happening if I wasn't apart of the skim. Not only I was upset with myself I was upset with Garth. So I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind. I drove to his house and saw his car parked outside in the driveway. The lights where off in his home so I'm guessing he's probably sleep. I parked my car behind his and walked up on the dock to his house ready to knock, until it opened. No one was in sight and it was somewhat dark inside the house. I slowly walked in and closed the door behind me taking a look around. He hardly had any furniture, and it looked like he was moving somewhere. The wooden floors were squeaky making the scenery a little more creepy that it already Is.

"Garth are you home?" I called out to no response.

There was an door down the hall that was slightly opened and looked like a TV was on. I walked to the door and slowly opened it to see no one inside. Just a bunch of small TV cameras of someone's house sitting on a table filled with buttons. The house on the TV actually looked somewhat familiar. My curiosity drove me closer to the TV's, and I realized the house was mine. He had cameras at all different angles even inside my house.

*Gasp*

"He stalks me?" I asked myself in a whisper sitting down in one of the chairs, trying to figure out the controls. I pressed a random button and another house appeared on the TV's.

A red Porsche was parked in the driveway in front of an expensive looking house on one camara. On another I saw Kate in her bedroom getting ready for something. "Why is there a camera on Kate's house?" I thought.

I saw a few pictures of Kate all over the table, and an capital X over Humphrey in a red marker.

"What does this mean?" I asked myself. I turned around in the chair and saw a board with thumbtacked pictures of Kate and plots to kill Humphrey on the wall. Some of the pictures of Kate was disturbing because he had cut out some magazine porn pictures and glued their body on hers. He also had some creepy drawings that said "Your virginity will be mine Kate". To top it off, they all weirdly smelled like gasoline. "Oh no, he wants to kill Humphrey...why did I fall in his?...and why is he so obsessed with Kate?...it could have been any girl in the world than that ugly witch" I thought.

"Stephanie what are you doing here?" Garth asked with suitcases in his hands, shocked to see me here.

"Oh um Garth, I was uhh looking for you" I said walking over to him.

"How much did you see?" Garth asked.

"Enough to think you're an insane pervert that tried to kill an innocent girl because she was going to tell Kate about you wanting to rape her" I explained.

"I usually would do something very hurtful to you, but I think I'll pass" Garth said putting his things down walking past me.

"Garth, you need to stop this…" I said seriousness in my voice.

"Don't worry, I am" Garth said lighting a match placing it under one of the pictures burning it. The fire quickly spread and was already burning the walls of the house.

"Garth what are you doing?" I asked starting to panic.

"Burning evidence" Garth said pouring a little more gasoline in to the point I can feel the heat from the door.

"You're burning your chance of having a house to live in too" I said.

"I know, that's why I'm moving somewhere I should have stayed...now I'll advise you to leave unless you want to burn down with this house" Garth said picking up his things walking away.

"No you don't you're not going anywhere, I'm not going to forget you tried to kill someone...you need to get punished because you're the most horrible wolf I've ever met in my life...let's find out what the police have to say about you wanting to statutory rape a girl" I said angrily steping in front of him.

"You're right, I'm a bad person...and I want to change...I'm sorry but I have no choice...we could've all left in peace but you had to be a snitch" Garth said before punching me.

"Garth stop I'm sor-"

He then slammed my head on the wall making me black out. All I can feel is him picking me up carrying me somewhere before I blacked out completely. That's when I realized coming to his house alone unprotected wasn't smart of me.

* * *

 _ **I Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Follow, Fav, Review, Or All Of The Above.**_


	19. Milestones

**Sorry this isn't another chapter but I wanted to announce a milestone of mine. I've reached over 100 reviews and 100 counted PM's about this story. Also, not to mentioned I'm almost at 40,000 views this early into the story. I'm very proud of myself for how this story going and hope to reach a bigger milestone. When I first started I had a lack of confidents and thought my story would be ass, but some of you guys gave me the movation to continue. So thanks to everyone who's reading this story and enjoying every second of it.**

 **To more important news, my girlfriend is almost going into labor to have our baby girl. And I have thousands of final exams coming up so it can be a while before another chapter is posted. Other than those things, I hope you guys keep enjoying my story with a bag of popcorn and reading glasses. Follow, Favorite, and Review what you think about my story this far out.**

 **Bye:))**


	20. First Timers

_**A/N: I hope you like this long ass lemon chapter that you guys been waiting for and I hope you really enjoy it. To better news, I wanted to announce you guys that I am now officially a FATHER!. She came out 7 pounds of bundling joy healthly and happy to see her mom that carried her for almost nine months. I am so excited to be a dad and will take a little time off away from FanFiction to show my beautiful girl much love and affection. Other than the good news, I hope you guys enjoy my chapter once again and Lilly x Lee will be in the next chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 20 First Timers

Kate was getting ready for Humphrey and was very excited for him to come over. All afternoon after school Kate's been thinking about Humphrey and couldn't kick him out of her mind. The kiss they've shared at school, left a blood sucking leech on her heart. But this leech was sucking the emptiness she once felt about dying alone a virgin. Kate's been cheerful, singing to herself, and humming around the house bringing suspiciousness to her parents about her sudden happy mood. When they asked about it, Kate strictly said she's just in a good mood. Hiding the real fact why she's so happy about life. This is the night Humphrey Jr will break her lubricant walls that's been waiting for years to be broken. But she don't know how he would react or even be ready for it yet. Kate knows he's heavily attractive to her, but doesn't know if Humphrey wants her body as much as she wants his. Throughout the whole afternoon, she's been fantasizing how their first time would be. Thinking of all possibilities and positions mating with Humphrey.

Kate started to feel herself get wet, and thinking of it just made it more unbearable. She tried to think of something else but nothing works when you're horny. The thought of Humphrey fucking her tight pussy was super glued into her mind and won't be removed until it happens. Kate seductively moved her hand down in her panties, and circled her index finger over her womanhood. The pleasure was building up inside, causing soft moans to escape her mouth in bliss. As she rolled her finger inside her clit massaging her walls. Sweet juices started to ooze out her womanhood and smothered her whole finger. She never felt this kind of pleasure before and she can feel all her stress being lifted. Whenever something feels amazing you'll always want more. Kate was going to take it to another level, and stick two fingers in until she thought about Humphrey again. He's the only one that can fulfil her sexual desires and pleasure her the way she wants. Kate was ready to take their relationship to the next stage, only if it was acceptable with Humphrey.

Kate stopped masturbating in her room and dressed in her PJ's after she took a warm long shower. She tied her hair up in a pointy tail with a red rose holding it together. Then grossy herself up in the mirror before spraying a little watermelon perfume on her. Kate knows how much Humphrey loved the smell of watermelons and wanted to pull his mind in on her. When she finished freshening herself up in her room, she galloped downstairs and saw Lilly getting ready to leave.

"Lilly, where are you going?" Kate asked curious.

"Umm, to a...g-guys house" Lilly said nervously.

"Who is he?" Kate asked with an raised eyebrow about her leaving. Kate is just as strict as her parents about Lilly leaving to see a guy. Now she understands how they felt when Kate was leaving to go on dates.

"Uh, umm, remember Lee?" Lilly asked fixing her hair behind her ears. Something she has never done no matter how long Kate told her too.

"Yeah, why?" Kate asked walking to the cabinets in the kitchen, to fix some popcorn for her and Humphrey.

"Well, I'm going over to his house to spend a little time with him...can you uh, cover for me?" Lilly asked grabbing her purse off the coat hook. While Kate threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Ummm I don't knowww" Kate said thinking about if she should go along with her sneaking out.

"Kate pleaseeee, I really like him... besides I done it for you plenty of times" Lilly said pleading, opening the door walking out.

"What if they go up to your room?" Kate asked leaning on the counter.

"I don't know just, think of something I'll be back at nine" Lilly said closing the door, but then opened it again.

"Matter fact, make that nine thirty" Lilly said with a cheesy smile and winked.

"Nine!" Kate shouted on purpose.

"Okay okay shhh geez" Lilly said closing the door, and before she knew it Kate heard her drive away.

The microwave beeped and Kate took them out carefully placing them in a big bowl. She added a little butter in them and made her way down to the Theodore room. Sitting in one of the seats with her legs crossed. The only thing she have to do is wait for Humphrey to arrive sometime soon. Kate didn't know what they'll watch yet so she just scrolled through some movies on Netflix. None of them were good to Kate's interest, and thought after all she might have to watch a movie on Blu-Ray. But she'll just wait until Humphrey come over he might like something on her Netflix account.

Twenty minutes went by and Kate was waiting for a call or some type of text from Humphrey that says he's on his way. Kate dialed his number and called him to know what's the holdup of him taking so long.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

* * *

I was playing Uncharted 4 on ps4 enjoying the amazing graphics and story mode it brought to my screen. The advertisements on YouTube and on TV was driving me crazy so I decided to rent it from the Redbox earlier. My room started to get dark from the sun rotating it's way on the other side of the earth. Making the scenery of playing the game more entertaining in the dark. Midway into chapter 15 on Uncharted 4, my phone rung over a cut scene. I let it go to voicemail because I was having too much fun and was too hooked in to answer. Besides, if they don't call more than once, it's not anything important. But whoever this was called three to four times so you bet it was something important. With my eyes still glued to the screen, I picked up my iPhone and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Humphrey, what's taking you so long?" Kate asked concerned and sounding upset. When I heard her voice I paused the game to focus fully on her. For a second I actually forgot I was supposed to be at her house minutes ago.

"Sorry, I was playing Uncharted 4...are you mad?" I asked.

"If you don't come over here in another twenty minutes I will" Kate said sounding like she's joking.

"I will, I promise...I'm sorry I must have lost track of time playing" I said chuckling.

"It's fine Humphrey...so how is it?...I heard it was awesome" Kate asked with enthusiasm.

"It's pretty damn good so far, I been hooked on it all day since I got home" I said unpausing the game, holding the phone with my cheek and shoulder.

"Maybe we can co-op together when I get the chance to buy it" Kate said.

"You play video games?" I asked instantly getting turned on.

"Do I?...I've been playing since gameboys was released" Kate said giggling.

"That's so hot" I said chuckling.

"How so?" Kate asked.

"You know, that's a huge turn on for a guy when girls play games" I said trying not to die, but at the same time keep my phone from falling.

"Well I don't play much, I rather stay in school work half the time" Kate replied proudly.

"Well that's unfun, but good for you... unfortunately for me I would die not touching a controller...it's almost like I'm allergic to boredom" I joked chuckling.

"Haha oh shut up you'll live now are you coming over or not?" Kate asked giggling.

"Yeah, I'm on my way" I said turning off my system.

"You sure you don't want a ride?...I mean I wouldn't mind picking you up" Kate asked trying to change my mind.

"No no no I'm good, you just get the popcorn ready okay?...I'll be there in a few" I said smiling.

"I already have, you would know that if you were here" Kate said giggling.

"Then uh, get some more ready" I said chuckling.

"Okay, sure whatever...bye" Kate said giggling.

"Bye" I said hanging up throwing my phone aside on my bed.

"I can't believe this is finally happening...a movie night at Kate's" I said smiling to myself. "What if she wants to have our first time?...I don't think I had enough practice with my pillow just yet...wait I don't even have protection...ahh I'm sure she wouldn't mind" I thought.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth with Crest just in case I get lucky. Then changed into a red Polo shirt with tight black jeans with red matching vans. I groomed my hair in the mirror and shaved the one string of hair that was on my face. My cat Naomi snuck her way in my room and laid on my bed cleaning herself. Like any regular cat on this planet.

"Hey kitty" I said rubbing under her chin.

*Meow*

"Tonight is the night can you believe it?" I asked Naomi sitting on my bed to tie my shoe.

"I just hope I don't fuck up like I do every year" I said stroking her back.

*Meow*

"I don't speak cat, but I think you said something special" I said chuckling.

*Meow Meow*

"See you later Naomi" I said rubbing her head. I walked over to my door and opened it to see Apple eavesdropping. Only in a white undershirt and panties.

"Hello" Apple said nervously smiling.

"No privacy at all" I said shaking my head walking past her downstairs.

"Humphrey wait, I have to tell you something" Apple said following me downstairs into the kitchen.

"What is that?...that you'll finally give me my rights for privacy?" I asked grabbing a blue powerade out the fridge.

"Humphrey, I wanted to say...if Kate's your favorite girl I understand...I-I-I know you and Kate just started dating but I feel like you two will go off to get married in the future and...you'll leave me alone to raise you guys family...I'm sorry if I didn't give you privacy I just don't want you to leave me…you're all I have left of our parents" Apple said gloomily looking down. I smiled widely and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Come here, come sit on your big brothers lap like old times" I said smiling patting on my lap. Apple smiled a bit and walked over to me sitting on my lap. Wrapping her arms around my neck laying her head on my chest.

"Remember when you were five...and you'll always have those nightmares about vampires?" I asked rubbing her leg.

"Yeah" Apples said smiling.

"Do you remember what I did?" I asked smirking.

"You'll let me sleep in bed with you….and you'll sing me to sleep with a song mom used to sing to you" Apple said smiling.

"Nice you remembered, now do you remember when mom and dad couldn't show up for your ballet performance when you were seven?" I asked.

"Yeah, you came and watched me dance then took me out for Andy's best ice cream to congratulate me on my performance" Apple said smiling.

"And it was your favorite ice cream place right?" I asked chuckling.

"Yep, I loved Andy's Ice Cream…I was crazy for it" Apple said giggling.

"Okay now, do you remember not even three years ago when your body went through its menstruate schedule?...do you remember what I did?" I asked and she blushed bright red.

"Yeah, you skipped school to bring me new pants and underwear for my incident to save embarrassment…I don't know what I would've done if you never came in the clutch" Apple said blushing her face off.

"My point is, I was there for you every second of your life up until now in the present...I wouldn't just leave you for another girl and live happily ever after without even saying goodbye...there's no female on this planet that's more important to me than you are...Apple I would always be there for you and you'll always be my favorite girl...no matter how annoying you are sometimes" I said smiling.

"Aww did you mean that?" Apple asked smiling.

"Of course I did...I never wanted to admit it and this might sound weird but-tuh...you're more than a sister to me...you're like my daughter I never had...If I had a choice I would easily choose you over Kate" I said smiling widely. Apple had tears forming in her eyes and gave me the biggest hug in a lifetime.

"I love you bro" Apple said squeezing me tightly.

"I love you too sis" I said accepting her hug. A minute past and we were still in a hug. Then suddenly I heard crying from behind me.

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard you say to your sister" Mom said with tears of joy. Apple quickly moved off of me and sat beside me blushing.

"Uh mom...uh..how much did you hear?" I asked blushing bit.

"Since you told her to come sit on big brothers lap like old times" Mom said smiling.

"Yeah, she heard everything...seems like no privacy is now running in the family" I said making a joke only Apple and I can understand.

"I don't get it, did I miss something?" Mom asked.

"Its nothing important " Apple said giggling.

"Hey mom, I'll be over at Kate's house for half the night is that cool?" I asked getting up off the couch stretching.

"What time you planning on coming back?" Mom asked.

"A little over nine thirty maybe" I replied.

"Great, just in time for dinner" Mom said walking in the kitchen.

"Oh what are we eating?" I asked curious.

"Hmmm, I don't know yet…how does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound?" Mom asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Real funny mom, what are we really having?" Apple asked giggling.

"Umm, what do you guys want?" Mom asked pausing for a second.

"Pizza?" Apple and I spontaneously said. We smiled at each other then looked at mom for an approval.

"Fine, you Ninja Turtles really love pizza should've known" Mom said giggling.

"Oh, I really need to see the new one when it comes out by the way" Apple said flicking channels on the TV remote.

"It'll probably be lame" I said opening the door to a cool refreshing air rushing in.

"Yeah probably, but it's worth a shot " Apple replied shrugged her shoulders.

"Bye mom" I waved leaving out the door.

"Bye sweetheart have fun" Mom said smiling.

I slipped my earbuds in and played the iHeartRadio app on my iPhone. To give me something to listen to on the long refreshing walk to Kate's. Then the worse song of them all played randomly catching me off guard.

*Work, work, work, work, work,

He said me haffi  
Work, work, work, work, work, work*

"Hell no, hell to the fucking no" I said changing the song with haste and no regret. "This is why I don't get on Drake radio…tried to give him a chance" I thought. I went to Spotify and played a random Chance The Rapper song called 'Coca Butter Kisses'.

"Ehh, that's a little better" I said to myself making my way to Kate's house.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

* * *

I was only a mile away from Kate's house, and I happened to see Kaleb chilling on his porch. In case you didn't know, Kaleb is Kate's year old ex. From what I heard, she broke up with him because he's affiliated in gangs. He also plays loud faulty music in his car when he's driving everywhere and even in his home. He was already charged with disturbing the peace twice and got out of jail a few months ago. The worse thing he does of them all is carry lots of drugs. That's the only reason why I don't like hanging with him because I'm not into doing time for something he had. Other than those things, Kaleb's a chill guy to be around when he's not doing illegal things. When he saw me he put his two styrofoam cups down and walked over to me slowly. I reached out for a handshake and he pulled out a gun pointing it to stomach.

"Run everything in them pockets" Kaleb said serious.

"Kaleb, it's me man" I said taking off my hood.

"Oh shit, Humphrey my bad man...you can't be walking around here at night wearing a hood" Kaleb said putting his gun away.

"Thanks for the heads up man" I said giving him a weird look.

"Hey, I said my bad it was nothing personal...anyway what are you doing out here?" Kaleb asked taking a joint out his pocket lighting it up.

"I'm going over to Kate's" I said watching him smoke it in front of my face. Kaleb blew the smoke in my face a little and said.

"Kate Williams?" Kaleb asked handing the joint to me, and I pushed his hand away.

"Yeah" I said.

"I remember when we used to date, those were some crazy days" Kaleb said chuckling.

"What you guys do?" I asked curious.

"We actually snuck past the Mexican border one time" Kaleb said sounding high as hell.

"Okay, the weed is talking now...we're in Canada how the hell you guys get down there?" I asked chuckling.

"No I'm serious, haven't you noticed a girl in sombrero tattooed on her lower back?" Kaleb asked taking another puff looking at me in the eyes the whole time.

"No way, why did she get it?" I asked curious.

"That's the thing, we both don't know...we woke up in my truck at Walmart parking lot stoned…that happened to be the same day we broke up" Kaleb said chuckling.

"There's no way, it must be another Kate you're talking about...Kate doesn't smoke I can't see her doing those things" I said chuckling.

"I swear to god right hand on the holy Bible we got high together...she's pretty easy to talk into things" Kaleb said coughing out smoke.

"Damn, you okay?" I asked patting his back.

"Yeah, I hit it too hard...you sure you don't want to hit?" Kaleb asked putting it in my face.

"Nah man, I was raised to say no to drugs" I said pushing his hand away.

"Oh well your lost" Kaleb said puffing it again.

"Well I gotta go...I'll talk to you later Kaleb" I said walking back on my path to Kate's house.

"See ya man, I'm telling you, when you get the chance check out the tattoo on her back" Kaleb said walking back to his porch step.

"I doubt it's there but okay" I said shaking my head. "He needs to stop smoking... everything is going to his head now" I thought.

I walked up to Kate's house and saw a few of her cars parked in the garage along with her parents. Since they're home I don't think we'll be doing anything freaky as far as making out. It took me a long time to get here so I really hope Kate's not mad at me. I'm in a pickle if she dozed off a couple times, I might as well walk back home. I walked up to her door step and took a deep breath before knocking on her door twice. After a while Kate answered and a big wide smile emerged across her beautiful face.

"Yay, you finally made it" Kate said hugging me very passionately.

*Sniff*

"Mmmm, is that watermelon?" I asked pulling away to looking in her amber eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you would love it" Kate said giggling.

"Well now I want some" I said chuckling.

"The watermelon?...or me?" Kate said seductively biting her lip. I pulled Kate closer by her slender hips and said.

"A little bit of both" I said locking lips with hers working my hands down lower. Before I could get any lower I heard a voice clear behind Kate. We broke the kiss with blushing faces and Kate turned around not knowing what to say.

"The boy haven't stepped a foot in the door yet and you're all over him" Eve said giggling.

"Hey Mrs. Williams, how are you tonight?" I asked politely.

"I'm just fine dear, can you do have favor for me and close the door?...I don't want those mosquitos in here" Eve said smiling grabbing some plates out an decorated cabinet.

"Oh yeah, right" I said walking in putting my coat on the hook.

"Kate, have you seen Lilly anywhere?...I didn't see her in her room" Eve asked struggling to hold all the glass plates.

"Uh, ummm, Humphrey...can you help mom with the plates and set up dinner?" Kate asked smirking changing the topic. It was almost like she did it on purpose.

"Sure, okay" I said smiling walking over to Eve grabbing a few plates out her hands, along with some glass cups.

"Thanks dear" Eve said leading the way into the dinner room.

"No problem Mrs. W" I said smiling sitting them neatly on the dinner table.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Eve asked placing the plates down.

"No I'll eat at home, but thanks anyway" I said smiling helping her with the table cloths.

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind" Eve said smiling. "I got it from here dear" Eve added.

"Okay" I said repaying a smile, walking back to the living room area. For a second I was lost, until I felt someone touch my hand.

"This way" Kate said giggling leading me somewhere by my hand.

"Have I told you this is a huge house?" I asked chuckling.

"I don't think so" Kate said giggling.

"Well this is a big ass house" I said making her laugh.

"Shh keep it down, my parents don't like profanity" Kate said giggling.

"Sorry" I whispered with a chuckle.

Kate lead me into a theodore room that had at least twenty seats with cup holders. Also installed with speakers on the side of the seats.

"Sweet, you have a home theodor I've never seen one" I said looking around admiring the mini theodor.

"Well you have now" Kate said smiling walking to the front seat where the popcorn and drinks were. Kate sat down and pressed the power button to turn on the projector. That lit up the entire room with red to the Netflix loading screen. Meanwhile my eyes were still wandering around the theodore at the entrance.

"Are you going to join me or do you want another tour?" Kate asked giggling.

"Another tour sounds nice, but I'll join you for now" I said chuckling walking over to Kate, sitting in the seat next to her.

"So what are we watching?" I asked watching the screen at the movies that were available.

"Umm, I don't know, I couldn't find anything I liked that I haven't see yet so I was hoping maybe you might find something you like" Kate said handing me the remote.

"I guess I can find something" I said browsing through the rated R section. Then I seen one of my favorite movies that's related to what Kate did at the party.

"Have you ever seen 21 & Over?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, is it good?" Kate asked.

"It's hilariously good, let's watch it" I said smirking she has no clue what this is going to remind her about.

Kate lifted up the armbar on her right, and stretch her legs out. Then laying her top half on my chest getting too comfortable too fast.

"You're already getting comfortable?" I asked chuckling kissing her forehead.

"Because, you're the best pillow ever" Kate said giggling and I only chuckled before starting the movie.

We watched the movie and laughed at many scenes of the shenanigans Jeff Chang and his friends went through to bring their drunk friend home. Our stomachs was hurting throughout the whole movie and we had to rewind it several times to capture the funny moment again. But the look on Kate's face was hilarious when she had realized I watched this movie with her to refresh her memory of being drunk. Kate blushed deeply and playfully gave me small slap on the cheek. When the movie ended we decided to watch Dead Silence one of my all time favorite horror movie. By the looks of it Kate wasn't a fan of scary movies; and would let out a high pitched scream every time there was a jump scare. Kate really showed off her vocal powers because I never heard or knew a girl can scream that high. She would also squeeze my arm so tight she would cut off my blood circulation. Making my arm fall asleep a few times. After another thirty minutes, the movie was over and the credits went up the screen.

"Are you okay?" I asked chuckling seeing that Kate still looked frightened and held on to me tightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine just a little starstrucked that's all" Kate giggled.

"Want to watched another one?" I asked grabbing the remote and she snatched it from me.

"No!...I mean...I'll find something different this time" Kate said trying to hide the fact she was scared.

"You weren't scared were you?" I asked with a raised brow chuckling.

"N-No, never, of course not...I love scary movies" Kate said with a apprehension feeling in her gut.

"You were so scared" I said chuckling.

"Pssh no I wasn't, I watch scary movies all the time" Kate said searching for another movie.

"Then let's watch another one" I said taking the remote back going to the horror movie section. Kate took it back out of my hand and said.

"No, there's many of other movies we can watch like umm...what's the name of-"

"Bwok bwok bwok bwok bwok, are you scared chicken?" I asked playfully chuckling.

"Fine we'll watch another one but if I don't jump, scream, or piss myself you owe me a makeout session" Kate said smiling.

"Can't argue with that, but if you don't?" I asked curious what she'll make up.

"I'll give you one of my cars" Kate said and my jaw dropped.

"Really your car?...I don't think you should do that...I can't go in on this bet as much as I want too" I said shocked she'll just give her car up that easy.

"It's fine, I can just get more anytime" Kate said smiling.

"Are you sure?...I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents over a unnecessary bet" I said making sure.

"Humphery it's fine, I won't get in trouble...thanks for caring so much though you're the best" Kate said licking my cheek with her moist soft tongue.

"I have to be the best for the perfect" I said smiling rubbing her arm.

"Aww, shut up you're just saying that to get on my good side" Kate said blushing a seeable red avoiding eye contact.

"No I really mean it, you're perfect to me in every way….I wouldn't replace you for anyone in the world and swim to the bottom of the ocean to find you rubies and pearls" I said smiling.

"Aww come here" Kate said pulling me into a passionate kiss which transformed into a sexy make out. Kate looked so hot when she's making out with me on top. Kate even moaned in my mouth telling me she's enjoying this as much as I am.

I can feel myself getting hard so I pulled away putting a puzzled look on Kate's face. It was a facial expression that showed she didn't want it to end.

"We shouldn't go there just, we need to save that after the bet" I said chuckling.

"I know, I was only giving you a sample" Kate said kissing my cheek.

"And I enjoyed every last bit of it..it makes me almost want to lose this bet" I said searching for a movie that'll scare Kate out her panties. If you know what I mean….

"Lose by all means it'll be worth it I promise" Kate said seductively biting her lip.

"No no no, your seducing won't work on me nice try" I said chuckling.

"Haha dammit" Kate said giggling.

I was searching for a good horror movie and the only one I can find is Mama, one if my personal favorite. There are a serious amount of jump scares and I'm sure Kate never seen it before, so this should be fun. I played the movie, and throughout it all Kate didn't jump, scream, or even looked away. Even though I seen it already a few times I still jumped at the jump scares when I knew it was going to happen. Kate didn't even budge until the end of the movie when she yawned and stretched her relaxed muscles. The first ever challenge we did, is me taking an L.

"I guess I was wrong, you're totally not scared of scary movies under pressure" I said chuckling. "Something tells me she's seen this movie already...hmmm Kate is pretty tricky" I thought.

"I told you so" Kate said giggling untieing her hair out a pointy tail. Shaking it everywhere until it fell into place naturally.

"You did, I should've listened, now I owe you something...what was it again?" I asked smiling. Kate didn't say a word and connected her soft moist lips with mine.

We made out slowly to savor the moment not able to keep our hands to ourselves. Kate explored her tongue my mouth and moaned in enjoyment. I can feel her nipples starting to stiffen up, and my erection slowly building up. This made me want Kate more than ever, something I wanted to do for a long time. My life couldn't be even more complete right now. The most hottest girl I had a crush on since I could count to 100 was making out with me. Kate pulled away with a smile and nuzzled my cheek.

"Kate?" I asked.

"Yes" Kate replied softly, cuddling with me. Not willing to let me go for anything.

"You want to watch one last movie before I go?...it don't have to be a scary one" I said smiling.

"Aww what?...you're leaving?" Kate asked pouting.

"Yeah, as sad as it sounds...I have to leave in almost two hours" I said checking my watch.

"Can't you stay over tonight?...I don't want you to go" Kate said laying her head on my chest.

"I wish, but I'll come stay over all weekend if that helps?...and maybe we can go out on the beach or something" I said smiling moving her hair away from her eye.

"Yes I would absolutely love that, but I've been itching to go to the fair on north beach by the mall" Kate said smiling.

"That'll be awesome, I'll take care of that itch for you" I said chuckling and she giggled looking back to the movie screen.

"So, what are we watching now?" Kate asked sizing her hand in mine. Which looked like a baby compared to mine.

"Hmm, are you in the mood for throwback Disney cartoon?" I asked looking down at her.

"Sure, I don't care" Kate said gazing in my eyes.

"Great" I said reaching in the popcorn bowl to feel emptiness.

"Oh, looks like we're out, I'll go get some more" I said smiling trying to get up but Kate pushed me back down.

"Humphery, I have to tell you something about us" Kate said taking the bowl out my hand throwing it aside.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervous that I might have.

"No you've done everything but that" Kate said smiling.

"Then what's up?" I asked smiling.

"Humphrey, umm, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while...and I'll understand if you don't want to yet" Kate said blushing brightly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to play with your pleasure stick" Kate said seductively blushing her face off.

"Oh, umm, well...have fun" I said joining the blushing team shaking nervously. Kate repositioned herself off of me and slowly unzipped my pants.

My dick was already half stiff from our make out session so it popped out my pants easily. Almost smacking Kate's nose still growing to its full 8 inches. Kate gasped in amazement and stroked it slowly building up a small amount of pleasure.

"So uh, what do you think?" I asked blushing curious what she's thinking right now.

"You're huge, I didn't expect it to be this big...I love it" Kate said seductively blushing stroking me faster.

"C-Can you maybe blow me?" I asked blushing.

"Umm, I-I-I don't kn-know how to" Kate said embarrassed that she doesn't know what to do. What else can I expect from someone who never had any type of sexual act before. On purpose with her consent that is.

"It's okay, I'll tell you if it feels right...just take your time" I said smiling.

"O-Okay" Kate said blushing, licking up and down my dick. Kate gave me a few test licks around my tip before putting it fully in her mouth. Sucking the pleasure out of me slowly.

"Ohh yes, just like that" I moaned moving her hair out the way. As she bobbed her head up and down. Kate deepthroat all 8 inches of me gagging a little. She kept at it for a good while before taking it out her mouth to suck my balls.

"How are you feeling so far?" Kate asked seductively licking around my left nut. Before sucking both my kids making me flinch in pleasure.

"I never been so happy in my life, and my nervous system is going crazy so I suppose I'm feeling good" I said smiling making her giggle.

"Want to see my babies?" Kate asked seductively taking off her shirt revealing a red bra, and her amazingly sized breast.

"I-I, would love…oh my" I said staring at them smiling my face off this is really about to happen. I was going to reach for them but stopped seeing if it was okay with her first.

"Haha you can touch them if you want, they don't bite" Kate said giggling grabbing my hands sitting them on her beautiful breast.

"Wow, can I get a better view?" I asked giving them a small squeeze.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Kate said seductively smiling. For years when I saw Kate in the gym at volleyball practice, I would stare at her boobs bouncing as she ran. Even when I'm talking to her sometimes I can't help but stare at them if they are slightly revealed in a open shirt. Kate tried to unhook her bra but I stopped her.

"I got it" I said smiling, unhooking her bra and it slowly fell to the floor. When I saw her small harden nipples and beautifully shaped furry breast fully revealed, I almost cried. Many years I want to see her tits and I finally achieved that goal.

"So what you think?" Kate asked seductively stroking my dick again.

"They're beautiful, I wish I had tits just amazing as yours...I would look at them in the mirror everyday" I said chuckling making her laugh.

"That was a weird compliment but thanks" Kate said giggling.

"Sorry it was the pervert side kicking in" I said sharing a laugh with her.

"I was thinking about getting them worked on...you know...make them a little bigger" Kate said messing with them a bit and I chuckled.

"Why would you want to do that?... they're fine the way they are" I said smiling playfully squeezing her nipples.

"I don't like them, they aren't big enough like how I want them to be" Kate said shrugging a little.

"I think they're fine the way they are don't try to change yourself...your body is just naturally beautiful to me" I said smiling while I gave her boob a gentle squeeze. Kate formulated a smile back to me and we shared a nice soft kiss as I fondled her breasts. She moaned as I licked her nipple, and sucking on her tit.

"Ohh Humphrey..." Kate moaned erotically, turning me on even more.

Kate placed my dick between her tits and said something I thought I'll never hear come out her mouth.

"Titty fuck me Humphrey" Kate said smirking seductively licking around my tip again. I did as she told me and thrusted up and down her chest building up pleasure.

"Mmm, Humphrey..." Kate moaned out following the rhythm of my thrust. Never in my best dreams that Kate would ever moan my name. Better yet titty fuck her in the most hottest way ever.

"I can feel, my climax" I moaned out in bliss.

"Go faster, I want you to cover me in your cum" Kate moaned out as I sped up my rhythm. After a lot more thrust my warm seed shot out all over her beautiful face and breast.

"Ohh shit, that was amazing" I said still in bliss from the best organism I ever had. Kate wiped all my cum off her face and put it in her mouth swallowing every bit she could. Along with the cum that was still on her breast.

"Mmmm, salty just the way I like it" Kate said seductively sucking the rest out my dick making me whimper in pleasure.

"For not knowing what to do, you sure do a good job on the first try" I said chuckling.

"Eh, I'm a fast learner" Kate said giggling before standing up putting her shirt back on. While I put Humphrey Jr back in his cage.

"Want to take this up to my room?" Kate asked seductively.

"How can I say no to that?" I asked smiling. Kate gave me her famous smile and held my hand leading me to her room.

As we walked upstairs Kate moved her hips in a seductively manner and looked back with a smile. Giving me a close up view of her perfectly firm ass that jiggled with every step she took. When we walked in her room, Kate pushed me back on her bed and locked the door.

"I'll be right back, don't you go anywhere" Kate said seductively walking in her huge closet closing the door behind her.

I laid back on the bed pillows watching the ceiling about to die with excitement. There was many doubts I'll never have sex with Kate, and after all these years I shut them up. I started to fantasize how our first time would feel and how hot Kate would look naked. It almost seems like this is a fucked up dream but this is really happening. My thoughts was corrupted when Kate walked out the closet in a red thong showing off her incredible body. Drool escaped my mouth as my jaw was dropped not believeing what I'm witnessing. Kate giggled and walked over to me with a sway in her hips getting on top of me. Taking off my shirt kissing my belly button all the way up to my neck until she connected lips with mine. Kate broke the kiss and gazed in my eyes that was filled with lust.

"Humphery, I want you to take my virginity" Kate said smiling warmly.

"But Kate, I don't have protection" I replied knowing this may not happen after all.

"I don't care, I just want you inside me right now... besides I think I found the right guy who won't bail on me if I do get pregnant" Kate said smiling kissing my neck again working her way lower.

"What about your parents?" I asked unsure we should do this here and now with them in the house.

"What about them?" Kate asked unbuckling my belt taking off my pants, throwing them on the floor. Leaving me only in my fruit of the looms boxers.

"What if they hear us and split us apart?" I asked nervously shaking.

"They won't do that just relax it'll be fine" Kate said in a soothing voice making me smile and less nervous. I flipped Kate over so now I was on top and shared a kiss with her. When we disconnected I kissed down her chest sucking on both her stiffened nipples. Sending Kate in sensational pleasure she never experienced before.

"Oh Humphrey, yes please don't stop" Kate moaned out as I delicately sucked on her nipples.

"Do you like that?" I asked seductively.

"Oh yes I love it babe, keep going" Kate moaned out and I did as she pleased. I made my way down lower kissing every inch of skin until I was between her thighs. Kate shivered in excitement and couldn't wait for me to resume in her lady parts. I looked up at Kate and she gave me an nod in approval. My hands had a mind of its own and slowly slid down her panties revealing her womanhood that was leaking sweet lubricant juices. Her sweet hormones got the best of me and I wanted her more than ever. Kate blushed her face off and smiled at me before saying.

"So what you think?...I shaved for you earlier" Kate asked blushing mad crazy.

"Wait, you planned for us to have sex?" I asked blushing myself.

"No, I planned for us to make love" Kate said forcing a smile on our faces.

"I think your pussy is absolutely beautiful" I said getting straight to the point making her blush.

"T-Thanks" Kate said timidly blushing like crazy. I circled my tongue around her wet pink clit and she gasped in pleasure squeezing the bed sheets.

The taste of her was driving me nuts and I wanted to have so much more. But I first wanted to see how far I can take this before she gives in. I took forty laps around her clit making Kate's moaning increased the more I raced my tongue around her. The sound of Kate's gorgeous moaning made me want to pleasure her even more. Kate pushed my head down into her pussy digging her nails in my head a bit.

"Stick it in there!...stop teasing me" Kate demanded shivering in tremendous bliss. My tongue did as she desperately wanted exploring her sweet walls. Tasting every last juice that was leaking on her soft moist walls. Kate rolled her eyes to the back of her head and pushed my head down further. It made me know I was doing a heroic job of saving her sexual wants.

"Yesss, don't stop...f-faster" Kate moaned out in complete glee.

I went on pleasuring her for a good ten minutes before kissing my way back up to her breast. Sucking on her stiffened hard nipples again, but this time I could've sworn I tasted milk. Kate locked lips with mine as I slid up and down her body. She broke the kiss breathing heavily and smiled before playfully biting my lip when she gave me another quick kiss.

"I think I'm ready for you to fuck me now" Kate said sexy as ever smirking.

"I think I'm ready to fuck you too, I promise I'll be gentle" I said smiling.

"I know you will, that's why I love you" Kate said smiling.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

* * *

Kate pulled Humphrey into a deep passionate kiss as he held her close. Humphrey rubbed his fingers against her clit, sending waves of pleasure as they kissed. The sounds of Kate's soft cute moans motivated Humphrey and invigorating him. They broke the kiss and Humphrey lined up his dick with her wet clit pushing in slowly. Kate can feel her burning sensation to mate decreasing and pleasure in formated inside her.

"This might hurt so if you don't like it I don't mind stopping okay?...just tell me when" Humphrey said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay I think I can handle it, just please go slow" Kate said a little scared this is happening so fast.

"Don't worry I would never want to hurt my precious Katie" Humphrey said kissing her nose building up a smile on her face. Humphrey pushed his tip in slowly until he felt her hymen blocking his invitation inside. Kate was shivering with nervousness and wasn't sure she was ready anymore.

"Kate, I'll be gentle with you I promise….there's no need to be nervous okay?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"Just make it quick please" Kate said closing her eyes embracing for pain. Humphrey did what she said, and thrusted as hard as he can without severely hurting Kate. Breaking her hymen advancing her to the sex life.

Kate yelped in pain and scratched his back with tears flowing out her amber eyes. Even though the pain of Kate's nails sighed in Humphrey's back and hurt like hell, He supported her as much as he could.

"Do you want me to stop?" Humphrey asked worried from seeing a little blood leaking out of her.

"No, just...give me a second" Kate said still trying to recover from the pain. Humphrey kissed her neck and cheek a few times lovably trying to comfort her and it actually worked.

"I think I'm ready now, make me your dirty whore you can do anything you want to me" Kate said smiling seductively growling biting my lip playfully. Humphrey pushed his dick fully in feeling Kate's tight walls grip around his dick in harmony.

They both released slight moans from this as Humphrey thrust himself inside her. Kate panted and moaned from his humps into her, wanting more. She moved her legs up in the air showing how flexible she really was giving him more access to pound her in delight. Humphrey gripped her firm ass as he thrusted into her, Kate retaliating with matching his thrusts by back to him. Kate's moans is the fuel to the fire that kept Humphrey going to make it so erotic and sexy. He watched her tits bounce rhythmically, as her hair flowed down her face.

Kate flipped her hair out her eyes smiling at Humphrey moaning in intense pleasure. Humphrey smirked and pounded into her hard suddenly sending Kate's mind in a pleasureful daze. Kate cried out in bliss and playfully bit on Humphrey's ear not able to control herself.

"Yes yes yes! fuck me Humphrey...fuck me so hard!... p-please don't stop!" Kate cried out causing Humphrey to smile and give her what she wanted.

Kate turned him over before he can speed up and rode him like a horse. They both moaned in sync as she bounced her well fit ass on his dick creating a wet squishy sound every thrust. He looked up at her smirking, watching her beautiful body move up and down on top of him. Humphrey gently slapped her ass cheeks as she began to fuck him more mercilessly with a look of ecstasy on her face. He pushed upward as she rode him, forcing himself to go deep inside her as he possibly could enhancing his wonderful experience of fucking his crush. Humphrey laid his head on the pillow on the bed as she pretty much has the responsibility and dominant control over what they're doing.

"Ohhh..Humphrey... I'm...almost...there" Kate managed to say in between her riding session.

Humphrey grinned, and began to thrust up to her as hard as he could. Creating a louder slapping noise of the wet juices that was dripping out of Kate. In a swift motion, Humphrey spanked her harder than he ever had making a hand mark on her ass cheeks.

"Ohhhh you know I love it when you-you spank me...it makes me feel like a bad girl" Kate growled seductively.

"Well, you did get a tattoo of a girl with an sombrero on your back getting high with Kaleb" Humphrey teased looking at the tattoo Kaleb mentioned about; and it was indeed there.

"Th-Then punish me...g-give it to me rough" Kate moaned out. Humphrey had every intention to fulfil her wants but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hurt her.

"Are you sure?...it's only our first time and I don't want to hurt you" Humphrey said making sure.

"It's fine, I'd love for you to make it hurt...a little...but only for a little bit" Kate said slowly her riding down. Humphrey smirked seductively and said.

"Okay then if that's what you want" Humphrey said holding on to her slender hips. He thrusted his hips forward so fast that his dick pushed her pelvis upward off the bed.

"OW OW OW OW!...Oh fuck Humphrey mmm...fuck" Kate said embracing the pain taking it in like a sponge. He smiled at her and slowly ground his pelvis back on the bed.

"Too much pain?" Humphrey asked chuckling. Kate panted lightly, with her pink tongue hanging out her mouth to cool her down.

"N-No, I l-loved it...it felt like you were going to put me in the hospital...fuck I-I love you" Kate said smiling catching her breath.

"I love you too my beautiful girl" Humphrey said smiling and she leaned down giving him an meaningful kiss. After a while, she pulled away and said.

"Where were we?" Kate asked seductively.

"I think I know" Humphrey said thrusting into her again, building up their pleasure.

"Mmm fuck it feels.. S-SO FUCKING GOOD" Kate moaned out in bliss letting all her freaky sayings out. She sexually growled and looked down at him with a dirty smirk.

"Mmm, H-Humphery!...you feel...s-sorry good inside my...w-wet...pussy" Kate moaned out. Humphrey groaned and gripped her hips tighter, to get better thrusting access.

"I'm going...to c-cum all...over you" Humphrey moaned out seductively in between thrusts.

"Well your talking isn't going to get you any closer to that now is it?" Kate asked giggling. A playful smirk flew across Humphrey's face and he thrusted as hard as he ever could before. Making her tits bounce in his face, not being able to help but suck on them.

"K-Kate...I'm close" Humphrey moaned out, and she rhythmically rode his dick as he thrusted.

It wasn't long before Humphrey pulled out Kate releasing his warm seed all over her back and on her bed covers. At the same time, Kate sprayed her sweet juices all over Humphrey's chest as they both screamed out in ecstasy. Kate collapsed on his chest breathing heavily believing this is the best sex experience she ever experienced in her life. Humphrey meanwhile was smiling his ass off he finally had sex with the girl of his wildest dreams. If he were to die right now, he'll die feeling like the man of the year that accomplished life.

"Humphery...that was..f-fucking amazing" Kate said digging her head in his warm chest.

"Shhh, your parents don't like profanity remember?" Humphrey tease and she giggled.

"At this moment who gives a flying fuck anymore?" Kate asked giggling.

"Haha right, I didn't know you like it so rough" Humphrey said kissing her nose.

"I didn't know Kaleb would tell you our backstory behind my tattoo" Kate said angrily.

"I was bound to find out eventually" Humphrey said rubbing her back, calming her down a little.

"Yeah but I wanted to tell you personally...if he told you there's no telling what he told other wolves" Kate said making a point.

"Well what exactly happened?...how bad was you stoned?...how did it feel?" Humphrey asked curious as hell at this point

"It's a looong story" Kate said giggling a bit.

"I'm listening" Humphrey said smiling, before Kate can say anything they heard a knock on her door. They repositioned them selves and used the covers to hide their nudity.

"Kate, Humphrey, dinners read-" Winston said pausing in shock seeing his daughter in bed with Humphrey with their clothes on the floor.

"Dad, I-I can explain please don't be mad…it's not what it looks like" Kate quickly said with blushing cheeks.

"No no, it looks exactly what is looks like...I'm fine with it but you too should get dressed before Eve not take this scenery so well" Winston said closing the door. Humphrey looked at Kate and chuckled a bit.

"What's funny?" Kate asked smiling.

"I thought you locked the door...if that was your mom, that would've been my ass…literally" Humphrey said laughing.

"I could've sworn I did, I don't know how it was still unlocked...I guess I didn't lock it fully...I was too worked up" Kate said giggling moving closer to me.

"Well take notes next time please...I would like my dick to still be attached to my body" Humphrey joked sharing a laugh with her.

"Haha okay I'm sorry...and I would never let my mom hurt you...if possible I'll take the beating and blame for you" Kate said giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"You know I couldn't let you do that, what kind of boyfriend would I be?" Humphrey asked smiling nuzzling her nose. They stared in each other eyes that they both desperately loved for a good minute before Kate broke the trance.

"I think we should get dressed and head downstairs now" Kate said smiling widely, snapping Humphrey out his trance.

"Oh, uh, right" Humphrey said getting out of bed along with her to put all their clothes on.

Once they did, they headed back downstairs with huge grins on their faces holding hands. The smell of food attracted them both in the kitchen with hungry exhausted bellies. Winston along with Lilly was already sitting down waiting to get served both in their own worlds. Lilly was staring at a wall in a happy daze about something. Kate waved her hand in front of her face and she quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh, what you say?" Lilly asked wiping the drool away from her mouth.

"Why are you in candyland?" Kate asked giggling.

"The most amazing thing ever has happened" Lilly said playing with her fork grinning.

"What happened?..enlighten me please" Kate said giving Lilly her full attention. Lilly looked at Winston and Humphrey who both was on their phones then back at Kate and said.

"I'll tell you when they're less guys around" Lilly whispered motioning her eyes at them.

"Okay" Kate said understanding the girl code of guys near. Humphrey stood up out his seat and smiled at Kate before saying.

"Kate, I have to go now" Humphrey said, making Kate pout in disappointment.

"Can you stay a little longer?...at least for dinner?" Kate asked as Humphrey pushed in his chair. Then walked to the entrance with Kate following.

"Bye Humphrey!" Lilly waved with a smile.

"By Lilly" Humphrey said repaying a smile. While Kate held his hand not paying any attention to her sister.

"Humphrey stay for dinner, I don't want you going home on a empty stomach…especially after the energetic things we did " Kate said smiling while fixing the collar on his shirt.

"I wish I could but I can't sorry, my mom is already making dinner for us over at my place and she really don't likes me eating dinner at other wolves houses when she's making something for me" Humphrey said chuckling opening the door. Kate brought him into a big alluring hug and squeezed him like this will be her last time. Humphery of course accepted her hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'll text you later tonight okay?" Humphrey asking making sure it's okay.

"No, you're going to call me later tonight" Kate said looking up into his aqua blue eyes making him chuckle.

"Okay fine, that'll work too" Humphrey said smiling. Kate helped him put on his jacket and gave him an heartwarming goodbye kiss.

"Do you need a ride?" Kate offered and Humphrey shooked his head no.

"Nah, I'll walk, you go eat dinner with your family okay...love you" Humphrey said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around to walk away. Kate slapped his ass seductively and winked with a smile.

"I love you too my handsome Alpha" Kate said seductively before closing her door. "Fuck she's so freaking hot" Humphrey thought chuckling at her comment, and proceeded walking home with his earbuds in jamming out to "Top" by Lil Uzi Vert.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Somewhere Dark And Wet…_

* * *

Garth was in an underground sewer with Stephanie taped up around a ladder unconscious. Replaying the video footage of Humphrey fucking Kate right before his eyes. A tear escaped his eyes that Humphrey beat him to her heart, and he had no one to blame but himself. This brought Garth to a different level of anxiety and he started taking his anger out on his surroundings. Trashing all his well set up Mac computers and a few video games he played before recording Kate and Humphrey making love. When he got it out of his system he slammed his back against a wall and slipped a cigar in his mouth. Sliding down while lighting it up with an OKC Thunder lighter he personally got signed by Russell Westbrook. He watched the video play while he was on the ground taking a puff of the cigar. Garth chuckled to himself and blew out a huge cloud of smoke.

"Well done Humphrey, you did as I wanted...but if I can't have Kate... hahaha...no one will" Garth said staring at the video of Humphrey busting his warm seed all over Kate's back. As Kate flew her head back in complete ecstasy moaning his name.

"No one fucking will" Garth repeated with the look of Satan in his eyes burning in flames.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Follow, Favorite, Review Or All Of The Above...**

 **"Sex is not the answer, sex is the question...only saying YES or NO is the answer"**

 **-NoRoleModelz98**


	21. Voting Poll (Important)

_**Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I wanted to announce something real quick. On my profile page there is a voting poll above questioning how good I'm doing so far as a writer. This is for me to get better at writing and I really need your honest opinions about my stories. You can pick either of the 6 I won't be heartbroken. Thank you for your amazing support, and I hope you keep reading my stories in enjoyment.**_


	22. A3

_**Hey guys I decided to give a update to why I haven't been posting chapters to this story recently. If many of you forgot, my girlfriend and I had brought our first child into the world! We've been with her all month to make sure she's healthy and enteric as normal. Also yes, she is soooo adorable and precious and I wish you can see her smile in person. Its sooo cute. Anyways, thanks for everything and supporting my stories it really means a lot. Anytime I felt like I was alone drowning in my own tears, it was nice to know someones out there reading my stories and enjoying them. That was the real purpose of me starting a Fanfic, I was lonely and had no one to talk to at the time. It feels good to put a smile on someone else's face when you been through so much shit and have nothing to smile about.. I torn my ACL, my house caught on fire and burnt down everything I owned. We didnt have good insurance so we had to move in with my grandma. When we finally got a new house, I got fired from UPS for sleeping on the job. Only because I was doing so much in my day schedule. I had 8 hours of school, 2 hours of football practice, and 5-7 more hours of work depending on what day it is. Also I might had to work at more than one job in a day so I dont get home until 1:00 am or 2:00 am at it's max. Sometimes I had to sleep in my car just to make it to the next job on time. Now you tell me if thats enough sleep to start the day over for school. But of course bosses don't wanna hear that. Just a FYI, I worked three different jobs. UPS, Papa Johns, and Walmart. My Walmart let me go because I spent too much time off recovering from my ACL and they hired some other people. Then Papa Johns fired me for getting a shit load of orders wrong. I know some of those are my fault, but I was really depressed and didnt know what to do in life anymore. I remember staying up all night crying in my car when I got fired that I couldnt take care of my baby sister and my mom. Then the rent of our new house was too expensive and we had to move back in with my grandparants. Life was just hell for me and wasn't fair for all the wealthy people I see on TV or in general. But when I met Ashely, my whole world turned around. Even more when she announced she was pregnate with my child. At first I was scared lost and didnt know what to do. I wasnt ready to be a dad yet, I couldnt even provide for my own family how would I provide for a child? I had thought the worse but I took my responsibilities like a man, and made a goal to give my child the life I wish I had. Now months later shes born and is the most beautiful baby I ever seen. When I held her in my arms for the first time, I saw life, joyous, and enthusiasm in her future. Something that has always been my enemy. But throughout all my ups and downs, I still had people who cared for me on FanFiction. The positive fedback you guys gave me is incredible and it always placed a smile on my face when there was nothing to smile about. My whole point is you guys made me happy when I shouldn't have been. You guys are incredibly amazing I want to thank everything who gave me a meaningful review and PM's. Also I want to thank everyone who voted 80% that I'm doing a great job as a writer so far. For the 20% that disagreed, I promise to make it better to your comfort and mine.**_

" _Sometimes Life Is Hard, But You Have To Learn To Poke Your Chest Out, Keep Ya Head Up. And Be Able To Smile Throughout The Bullshit"_

 _-Tupac Shakur_


	23. Lilly's Pleasure

_**A/N: Sorry its almost been a month since my last update but here's the lemon I promised. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Also be sure to check out my boy slenderisbeast High School Story. It's sincerely one of the best online and deserves a look at. He's also a great friend of mine and I'll never forget this kind review that made me smile.**_

slenderisbeast

"I know this chapter has been out for quite some time now, but I finally had the chance to read this chapter. This has got to be the best chapter in your story so far. I can already tell that this story is going to go a long way, that is if you make it that way. Wow, it got emotional with those quotes, the feels! Anyway, awesome chapter. Love this story!"

* * *

Chapter 23 Lilly's Pleasure

Kate and Humphrey despatched moments ago already missing each other's faces with the thought of their first time. After Kate closed the door on Humphrey, a big smile was on her face that she accomplish her goal tonight and he loved it. This relieved so much nervousness that this would turn out to be the worse and he'll freak out. All this time she thought he wasn't ready and would reject her invitation to pound her pussy. But Humphrey went all in and gave them both the time of their lives that they'll never forget as long as they shit. Kate walked back to the dining room and suddenly tripped and almost fell over a wire that strangely was never there before. It was hidden under the rug and went through a hole in the wooden floors. She followed where the wire led to and saw a camera outside watching over the driveway right above her room window.

"That's weird, when did mom and dad install cameras outside?" Kate asked herself outloud with a thinking finger over her mouth. When she thought about it, they're kinda in a bad neighborhood of thieves so it adds up she guessed. Kate shrugged and continued her journey back in the dining room to the strong smell of lasagna.

This drove her taste buds crazy bringing flashbacks to when she was younger coming home from school to lasagna. When Kate's mom lasagna greets her tongue, all her emotional problems vanished like it never existed. Growing up Kate wasn't the hot, firm ass, slim waist, well fit, muscular body, mouth drooling, and model status girl she is today. Kate used to get bullied a lot when she was younger and felt like no one loved her including her parents. She wore big glasses, her hair wasn't the best, and she had a braces from hitting her teeth on a pole when she rode a bike. The other girls would make jokes and laugh at her because she was different from them and what they called 'ugly'. The names they used to call her made her depressed and dejected about life. If they could see the sexy alpha athlete she is now. They'll do a million flips to match her attractive looks and Jennifer Widerstrom type body.

For some of the people who don't understand the Alpha & Omega rankings in this story I'll explain it. Alphas are the wolves who are athletic at something and have a mentality to stay fit. Either if it's loving to workout or just loving to run. By their intense energy to take care of their body physically, basically makes them a Alpha. Omegas are simply wolves who doesn't have athleticism and rather be lazy. Betas are just both combined in one.

Anyways, her younger sister Lilly was getting all the attention from guys and had tons of friends because she fit in with them. Luckily she was very timid around everyone so it didn't really last long. The adults was crazy for her when she was a baby pup making Kate extremely jealous. Lilly had the most attention as a baby than Kate ever had in her entirety of existence. Every family barbecue, Kate's favorite aunt would always ask where Lilly is and remind her how beautiful, pretty, and gorgeous she was. No one ever called for Kate or told her how beautiful she was except for a young wolf named Humphrey. Kate thought it was really sweet of him to attempt to make her feel better. But she really didn't find a Beta suitable to cure her self-pity so she just ignored him. Thinking about it now in the future, oh boy was Kate wrong for ignoring Humphrey's sweetheart.

Kate pulled up a chair next to her sister who only gave her a smirk before Eve served the family diner. Lilly and Kate took a deep sniff of the lasagna and sighed in delight digging in. After everyone had a few plates and small talked about school they were stuffed. Lilly just finished her second full plate and had a mountain as a gut. She washed it down with some sprite and let out a viking burp with blushing cheeks. Winston and Kate laughed hysterically not knowing she was capable of that.

"Well damn Lilly" Winston said chuckling.

"Excuse me" Lilly giggled with blushing cheeks.

"Still can't do better than me" Kate said smirking elbowing her arm playfully.

"Oh you're on Katie" Lilly said determined to beat her sister in a burping contest. It's not everyday they would bond like this as a family. This was nice for a change.

"Girls that's not lady like don't you dare...well...don't do it while I'm near at least" Eve said picking up the messy dishes of their leftovers.

"Honey don't act that way, you know you were the champion of champions when it comes to burping" Winston said chuckling.

"That's when we were young and dumb dear" Eve replied giggling.

"How loud was it dad?...was it disgusting?" Lilly asked with ethusium very interested in this topic.

"Let me tell you about the time we went to the movies...we were-"

"Winston!...honey...I don't think they need to know about that" Eve said smiling firmly.

"I'll tell you guys later" Winston whispered making Kate and Lilly giggle before getting up walking into the kitchen. Eve followed him with the dishes leaving the sisters alone. Kate took a good long look at her sister and noticed something amazing.

*Gasp*

"Lilly you cut your bang...your hair look soo cute" Kate said smiling cheerfully stroking her hair in amazement.

"Y-Yeah, I got tired of it" Lilly said blushing a bright noticeable red. Not able to hide her eyes now that she cut her hair out the way.

"What changed your mind after all these years?" Kate asked smiling.

"A special someone" Lilly said smiling to herself. Lilly yawned and checked her watched before saying.

"It's getting late, I'm going to get some shut eye...see you in the morning Kate" Lilly said standing up out her chair.

"Not so fast you still haven't told me what happened between you and Lee" Kate said with a smile.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot...let's go somewhere more private" Lilly said walking up to her room with Kate close behind. Kate closed the door behind them and sat on her bed in a comfortable position. Lilly changed into her night clothes, and Kate couldn't help but admire her body. Kate felt weird out that Lilly's body actually turned her on a bit. For a second, she fantasized them making out and getting freaky. Kate actually always thought how it would be to have 'fun' with her sister. Lilly sat on her bed with her legs crossed in front of Kate and took a deep breath.

"Kate you have to promise me not to tell mom and dad" Lilly said serious staring in her amber eyes.

"I promise I won't...now tell me" Kate said smiling all ears.

"Okay...it all started when I pulled up to his house" Lilly said blushing starting her story.

* * *

 _4 Hours Earlier._..

* * *

Lee's P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch trying to think of a movie she would like on Hulu but couldn't find anything interesting. Maybe when she get here she'll pick out something she want's to see. Sebastian galloped downstairs and went into the kitchen grabbing a frozen steak in the freezer. Which was odd because I bought pizza for us earlier and requested him some.

"Bro you do know we have pizza right?...why take the time out to cook that" I said with my eyes glued to the tv screen.

"I'm not cooking it, it's for my eye" Sebastian said and I turned around winching at his face.

"Shit man the fuck happened?" I asked curious as hell how he get a fat ass knot on his forehead.

"I got sucker punched by one of Humphrey friends..I can't wait to see that asshole...I'll get even" Sebastian said furious opening the fridge taking out a bottle of water.

"Dude, there's not a word that can explain how big that knot is on your forehead Jesus fucking Christ man...you probably gonna have to kill him to get even" I said chuckling while he chugged down some water until the bottle was almost empty. He caught his breath from lack of breathing and said.

"Eh, why not totally worth it" Sebastian said throwing the empty bottle at me before running upstairs.

"Hey you fucking dickhead I hope you get fucked in the ass by a squirrel" I yelled trying to throw it back at him missing completely. Moments later I heard a gentle knock on the door and already knew who it was.

"I'm coming give me a second" I said reaching under the couch cushions spraying some cologne on my neck. I ran to the door and fixed my hair taking a deep breath before opening the door to a beautiful Lilly. She looked cute as ever with a purple bow in her hair, along with a perfect smile.

"Hey beautiful" I said smiling before giving her moist lips a quick kiss.

"Hey babe" Lilly said still blushing from the unexpected kiss.

"Come in" I said moving out the way so she can enter. Lilly took off her coat and admired our home with a bright smile.

"This is a nice place you got" Lilly said smiling as I closed and locked the door behind us.

"Yeah it's pretty average to your house though" I said chuckling.

"Well of course, any house is average to ours" Lilly said giggling.

"Just one day I'll live just as rich as you guys" I said chuckling.

"That day can possibly come true within some weeks" Lilly said smirking.

"I doubt that but umm, change of plans, I couldn't find any good movies so how about we go out bowling or something" I suggested and her face lit up as her tail went a mile a minute.

"Yes I always wanted to go bowling" Lilly said cheerfully.

"Well let's go then" I said helping Lilly put her coat back on.

"But one thing" Lilly said uneasy suddenly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't really know how...can you maybe teach me?" Lilly asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Sure, I think that would be some great bonding between us" I said smiling leaning in for a kiss until Sebastian came back down stairs.

"Hey Lee-...oh shit...who's this?" Sebastian asked stopping halfway down the steps.

"Uh, remember Lilly?...you know...the girl that sat on the other side of the cafe at school?" I asked.

"Oh the one that's out of your league?" Sebastian asked still unsure if that's her.

"Yep that one definitely" I said putting my arm around her playfully tapping her nose with my finger. Making Lilly giggle with slightly red cheeks.

"Well I'll be damned...you actually did it...I'm impressed...nice to meet you Lilly I'm his brother Sebastian" Sebastian said walking up to her with a held out hand. Lilly happily shook his hand and said.

"Nice to met you Sebastian" Lilly said cheerfully, like she loves meeting new people.

"Lilly and I are going out tonight and might not be back until maybe 8:00?" I asked for approval by Lilly.

"Perfect" Lilly said smiling.

"You guys better get going then the night is an infant, won't be long until it's a grown ass man" Sebastian said plopping on the couch.

"Haha right let's go babe" Lilly said holding my hand.

"Okay" I said walking to the door opening it.

"Got protection Lee?" I asked and Lilly gasped with fire cheeks as red as the Taco Bell Doritos Locos Tacos shell. My eyes widened and I quickly shoved Lilly out the door closing it behind us. There's no way I'm taking a gun on our date again. I still have bad memories about that thing

"Uhh sorry about him, his mind always like to fast forward things...that's never going to happen between us...uh no shit...I-I mean...not like I don't like to mate with you….I-I would love to it's just that uh-"

"Just shut up and come on" Lilly said giggling rolling her eyes taking my hand leading me to her car.

We hopped in and within a millisecond we were headed to the nearest bowling alley. The ride there was pretty much quite outside of Hollow by Tori Kelly on the radio. I could tell this was probably her favorite song since she was nodding her head syncing the lyrics word for word. We pulled up at the alley in a empty parking space that took a while to find. The bowling alley was kind of stuffed for some reason, cars were everywhere filling up parking spaces. They must be a birthday party or something. I was the first to get out the car while Lilly fixed her hair like the average typical girl in the mirror. Putting on some purple lipstick that actually made her more attractive in my opinion.

"Lillypad come on, you look beautiful the way you are" I said placing a smile on her face. Then opened her door like the gentlemen I am and held hands with her in the alley.

Just as I thought, the alley was full but lucky for us, the birthday party was over and everyone was staring to leave. But it was still a decent amount of wolves that were still bowling. Lilly looked amazed by how neat the alley looked while 'Money And The Power' by Kid Ink played throughout the alley. It was a very colorful neon lights bowling alley that was most likely the best alley in Jasper. Everything in the alley you can name glowed a bright colorful neon. Bowling balls, pins, cups, plates, bowling lanes, seats, arcade games, toilet seats, weed, dildos, well you get the point. For that reason I wore a bright yellow shirt so I can glow amazing bright.

"Wowww, this is so awesome...I always wanted to come here this is the best bowling alley in the city" Lilly said squealing in amazement that she's finally here.

"Well now you're here...your lipstick is glowing by the way" I said chuckling.

"Really?...I can't see it" Lilly said trying to look at her lips in a funny way. I chucked and took out my phone.

"Look" I said using the selfie camera to show her appearance.

"Oh my god with is sooo cool" Lilly said amazed by the way she looked.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome here" I said chuckling.

"Come on let's go...I'm ready to beat you now" Lilly said leading me to a stand with an employee. Then I felt a sudden pain near my kidneys.

"Oww" I said holding my side trying to ease the pain.

"Lee are you okay?...what's wrong?" Lilly asked worried for me.

"I-I don't know, I think it was a cramp or something but I'll be fine…" I said massaging myself.

"Are you sure?...you don't look so good" Lilly said.

"I'm sure...now let me show off some sick bowling skills" I said taking her hand and she giggled.

"Haha like that's going to happen" Lilly said giggling at my enthusiasm. We walked up to the stand and got our shoe sizes and paid for our lane we were bowling in. After I set the system up to keep track of the score I told her.

"Okay, I'll go first...but grab any bowling ball you want that you're most comfortable with" I said and she smiled.

"Okay" Lilly said excitedly. I wanted to impress her with my bowling skills and also with my triceps. So I rolled up my shirt sleeves to flex my muscles and grabbed probably a 45 pound bowling ball. It was working because I saw her staring at my muscles as I past her to knock down the pins.

"Okay what you want to do is place your fingers through these two holes...line up close to the middle and…" I said running up releasing it from my hand, to fulfil a strike.

"Release" I said as the alarm went off because I got a strike.

"I think I can do this, looks easy enough" Lilly said grabbing a bowling ball trying to do exactly what I did.

"It's not as easy as you think but good luck" I said chuckling leaning on the railing with a smirk knowing there's no way she'll beat me at this. I've been bowling my whole life. Lilly lined up her her aim and followed through releasing like I told her and the strike alarm went off.

"Okay maybe it was as easy as you thought" I said chuckling grabbing a ball for my turn.

"I bet you can't do it again, this would prove that was luck" Lilly said smirking.

"It wasn't luck, watch and learn from the pro" I said chuckling. As usual, I done my technique and got another strike.

"You're just getting lucky you asshole" Lilly said playfully poking her tongue at me and I chuckled.

"I'm a beast what can I say" I said bragging and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever" Lilly said grabbing her same bowling ball. This time she didn't hit any pins and was very upset at herself.

"Shit I fucked up badly" Lilly said upset walking back to me pouting.

"You didn't follow through right...you'll be fine just don't do it again" I said grabbing my bowling ball. This time I did this stroke in style and got another strike. The alarm sounded announcing lane 13 is on fire with three strikes in a row. Also known as turkey in bowling terms. Everyone's attention was now on our lane as they cheered for me.

I heard if someone hit over 10 strikes in a row they'll get a free season pass to the bowling alley along with the skating rink that's the next building over. Also they would win 1,500 bucks for setting a new bowling record. In my hometown Toronto, the highest strikes in a row I ever hit was 43. So 10 is nothing to me. That go's to say every wolf here isn't better than me and is pretty shitty if 10 is the bowling record.

"Fuck, how are you keep doing that?" Lilly said a little jealous and curious. I shrugged my shoulders and said.

"It's a natural talent I guess" I said chuckling.

"Natural talent my ass you cheater" Lilly said playfully punching my shoulder.

"Haha you're up next show me what you got babe" I said sitting down in the seat. Lilly lined up her stroke and got a Brooklyn.

"Hmm pretty impressive" I said admitting she was good for a beginner.

"I'm a fast learner" Lilly said giggling.

"I see" I said chuckling.

Lilly and I had the second best night of our lives as we played rematch after rematch after rematch of bowling. I purposely missed a few strikes just to hear her tease me in the most attractive way ever. Whenever she does that I find her so hot and could feel a boner building up in my pants. I don't know why specifically her talking shit is such a turn on, but I liked it and thought it made things more fun and competitive. After a while it got boring and we went to the arcade and played dozens of old games. Such as Pac Man, Super Mario Bros, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Tokyo Drift, and Mega man.

She was actually good at all of them and beat me a few times in Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter talking more shit than ever. I seen a air hockey table and finally beat her in something in the arcade by a lot. Now it was my turn to do the shit talking. The last game we played was pool and she wasn't so good at it and didn't know how to play. Lilly was having trouble lining up the shot with the pool stick and couldn't hit the ball correctly. I took this chance to get behind her and teach her how to hit the ball in the most romantic way ever. Lilly blushed a bright red and backed her ass up on me twerking seductively once she caught on why I was doing it after the third time. We played until it closed at almost 7:00 pm, and we went on and on about how good we both were at bowling and how much fun we had at the arcade. While we sat on the bench waiting for the traffic to calm down from the leaving customers.

"Did you see the way I kicked your ass in Street Fighter?" Lilly asked laughing.

"Shut up I'm a little rusty I haven't played it in a while...but what about air hockey though?" I said laughing putting my arm around her.

"Yeah but that's one out of a dozen games you won that we played in there" Lilly said giggling.

"I'm not going to lie...I'm shitty at video games" I said chuckling.

"No shit" Lilly said laughing.

"I bet you this though...I can still beat you at Wii sports...that's the only game I'm good at" I said making her laugh.

"I seriously doubt that" Lilly said giggling staring in my eyes. I moved her hair away from her eye and gently stroked her cheek bone. She blushed brightly and put her hand on mine smiling her face off.

"Where do you want to go after this?" I asked smiling.

"I don't care, I'll go anywhere with you" Lilly said smiling.

"I have a place" I said smirking looking at her hair.

* * *

 _30 minutes later…_

* * *

Lilly walked from out the beauty salon in the mall and I stood up out the chair in the waiting room amazed. She looked so much better with her bangs cut away from her eyes and a diamond stud on her left nostril. And a nose ring on her right nostril. Her hair also had purple highlights going through her white hair starting from her roots. Which made her kind of looked a bit older than she is. Lilly's makeup also was perfect and looked very beautiful on her. She walked up to me smiling and my mouth was still opened from a beauty shock if that even exist. Lilly giggled at my reaction and licked my cheek snapping me out my trance.

"So how do I look?" Lilly asked posing like a model and I chucked.

"You look absolutely stunning, I almost didn't know who my beautiful Lillypad was anymore" I said kissing her hand.

"Aww you're so sweet" Lilly said kissing my lips softly before pulling away and giggling.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"I might have gotten a little lipstick on your lips" Lilly said giggling.

"I'm never washing these lips as long as I live baby" I said joking and she rolled her eyes. For half of the night we were shopping and I bought her a few things she liked. Even though she could've paid for it herself because she's richer than I'll ever get.

We stopped at a Wendy's in the mall and ordered a family sized meal. For a small girl like Lilly she really as a big appetite. The whole time I couldn't stop admiring how beautiful she looked and how lucky I am to have her in my life. After we finished eating, it as a little over 8:00 o' clock and it was a little more time to do something else before we depart. We went to the miniature golf downtown to have a friendly competition. Around this time they are a lot of wolves there with dates enjoying themselves. We first tried their new Skittles and Jolly rancher smoothie at the stand and challenged each other to a brain freeze contest. The face she made was priceless and I couldn't go on because I was laughing so much. No one really won that one but the real completion starts when we start golfing.

Lilly and I had a blast playing golf around the course and we both had some funny frustrating moments. Lilly was determined to beat me in golf after I destroyed her in bowling and so far she was. She was the one that was calm while I had majority of the frustrating moments. Missing the most easiest strokes in the history of golf. Lilly found it funny how mad I was getting and laughed at the strange angry comments that left my mouth. Such as….

"Fuck my dyslexic tittes dude...I'm going to slam my dick in a kitchen cabinet...fuck this hole dude" I said angrily wanting to throw my golf club so bad.

"Haha babe calm down" Lilly laughed walking to me wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. That instantly calmed me down and I forgot why I was even mad. Lilly moved her hands down to mine in a pudding position and said.

"Just stay calm and don't rush it...and follow through" Lilly said as she moved her arms with me. Helping me get a double bogey.

"This is weird...it's usually the other way around in movies and TV shows" I said chuckling making her giggle.

"I know right, but now we're even" Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah, for now at least" I said gazing in her lavender eyes.

We played all the holes a few times and it was well after 9:00 o'clock. I supposed we should get headed home and made our way to the car holding a hand. While she used her other hand to finish off her cotton candy. When we got in the car I gave her a huge smile and she repaid me a favor. Lilly put the keys in the ignition and 'No Sleep' by Wiz Khalifa was on the radio. A perfect song for the night we had.

"Lilly, I just wanted to tell you that, this is the second best night I ever had with you and that I want more nights like these" I said smiling.

"Me too, I had so much fun with you and hope it'll never end..but you know the old saying...all good things must come to an end" Lilly said touching my hand.

"Maybe it can come to an end we'll always remember…" I said rubbing my hand on her thighs making her blush.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for...that-that just yet" Lilly said stammering.

"Why so?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'm scared I guess" Lilly said blushing looking out the window avoiding eye contact. I respectfully moved my hand away from her private area and held her hand.

"You know I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to and I respect your decision...but I'll have to say I'll would never in a trillion years hurt you in anyway whatsoever if that's why you're scared...you're a big piece of my heart that keeps blood pumping in me...as long as you're by my side I'll live in harmony….when I first saw you in a cafeteria at school I knew I found the one for me and that you was the most beautiful girl in the world...I still don't believe in love at first sight but I do believe we're destined to be together...I love you Lillypad and I completely understand if you're not ready for a intercourse yet " I said smiling widely.

* * *

 _No One's P.O.V_

* * *

"Oh fuck it" Lilly said throwing herself on him pulling Lee into a deep make out session. She moved on top of him and moved the seat backwards so there's was more room. Lee obviously returned the favor and made out with her, holding her close as they made out passionately. His leg hurt with a burning passion but with the most beautiful girl on top of him, none of the pain really bothered him.

Lilly moaned as he grabbed her perfectly shaped ass while their tongues greeted each others. She began to move her hips against his lower area, looking down at him getting a little wet. Lee was grinning, watching every move so attentively, not taking my eyes off her for a second. Lilly eagerly took off his shirt and he helped her take off her own revealing her amazing small breast in a purple bra. Her breasts were very nice for her age, good enough for Lee at least.

"You really love the color purple huh?" Lee said chuckling and she giggled leaning down to kissing him. He kissed her neck a few times and got a wiff of the sweet scent of her perfume. Lilly bit his lip playfully and pulled away cuffing her boobs seductively.

"You like?" Lilly asked as she rubbed her body.

"V-Very much" Lee smirked not knowing what else to say. She giggled and kissed him again, while he wrapped his arms around her body removing her bra. Lilly moaned as she felt it fall off her onto his chest. Lee hands slowly began to massage her beautiful breast feeling the softness.

He gave her nipples a test lick and she shivered in excitement as her nipples started to stiffen up. Lilly enjoyed that and sat up to play with her tits for his own amusement. This made him chuckle and he began to rub her pussy slowly, causing unexpected pleasure to flow throughout her body. She moved his hand and got off him a little to slid her panties down her galaxy designed skirt. Lee watched her slide those purple panties down her long legs all the way off throwing it aside in the driver seat. He was working on unbuttoning his pants but she stopped him.

"Let me" Lilly said as she slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down revealing his boxers. She seen a big nudge in his boxers and looked up at him seductively.

"Well, you sure have a big package" Lilly said seductively, pulling his boxers down.

"About a good enough size to fit on your mouth" Lee smirked.

"Oh really?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah" Lee replied.

"Let's find out and see shall we?" Lilly asked as she moved her head down giving his ttip a long lick.

He grinned as she licked all around it, getting a feel of his dick before she engulfed it whole. Lee gently rubbed her head, stroking her hair as she suddenly wrapped her lips around his dick. He sighed out a pleasurable sigh as she started to suck his dick wrapping her warm tongue around him. Lilly moaned as she bobbed her head up and down enjoying and deep throating his 7in cock. Lee watched her as she did this and was grinning she knows how to suck dick so good for only begin a virgin. She obviously must have done this before.

He slowly pulled her off his cock and went face to face with her starring in each other's eyes before locking in a deep kiss. Lilly wrapped her arms around her lover as she held him close, not wanting to let him go for anything in the world. Lee rubbed his fingers against her clit, sending waves of pleasure she never felt before as they kissed. The sounds of her cute moans invigorated him to boost it up a notch.

Lee broke the kiss and Lilly went back in her former position and placed his cock between her breast. She spat on his dick as she rubbed it between her tits moaning in delighted.

"Oh Lee…" Lilly moaned giving his tip a lick every tip it touched her chin.

"You ready for the best part?" Lee asked.

"Lee I have to tell you something" Lilly said sadly.

"What?" Lee asked.

"I'm not a virgin" Lilly confessed. Lee was a little shocked at first but not really when he knew she blow him so experienced.

"I don't care baby, I still love you" Lee said stroking her cheek bone, placing a smile on her face.

"I love you too Meteor" Lilly said pulling up in a long passionate kiss. She broke the kiss after a hot minute and moved back on top of him lining up his dick with her clit. Lee can smell her strong hormones to mate and it was driving him crazy.

Lilly sat on his dick and they both released slight moans from the pleasure that echoed through their bodies. Lilly was so tight and Lee loved the feeling of being inside her coming to harmony with her walls. Lee began to thrust upwards into her as Lilly retaliated with matching his thrust by pushing down on him. It was long before sweet lubricant juices dripped down Lee's member soaking his crotch area creating a wet noise.

"Mmmmm…..faster...L-Leee" Lilly moaned out in bliss squeezing his arm. Lee held her hips and fulfil her request and pounded her pussy as hard as he could. Lilly's tongue rolled out and her eyes went to the back of her head loving the somatic feeling of him inside her.

"Oh...Fuck...yass...give...it...all...to me" Lilly moaned out in between hard thrust motivating Lee to go faster than a rabbit in mating season. Lee sucked on her bouncing tits as she rode him like a horse.

"God damn your tits are too perfect and soft" Lee said as her licked around her nipples. Lilly bit her lower lip and clenched her eyes shut in extreme pleasure not even capable to say words anymore. She tried to speak, but nothing but intense cute moaning escaped her mouth. Lee hit her soft spot and Lilly let out a high pitched scream and squeezed his muscles in bliss. She panted fast and wanted more pleasure.

"M-Mmmm r-right...there...do it again" Lilly moaned out loudly while Lee thrusted rhythmically in her soft spot sending her in a pleasureful coma. He continued this for a good five minutes and felt his climax sneaking up on him.

Lilly...I'm...about to….c-cum" Lee moaned between thrust. Lilly was in too much of a daze to respond and kept riding him the best to her ability. She was so drunk driven in the sex Lilly thought his cock was in her stomach. The strong smell of aroma was hotboxing the car enticing them both.

Lilly let out an ecstasy filled howl as she hit her climax and Lee didn't stop thrusting in her until she was finished. She shivered from the intense pleasure from the orgasm and moved back down to his dick before putting it in her mouth. Tasting her own clit sucking the pre-cum and the life out of him. Lee sighed in pleasure and leaned his head back letting her to the rest. A few moments later, Lee felt his climax almost ready to get introduced to the world and tried to hold it back the best he could. But Lilly was doing too much of a good job for him to ignore it much longer. Lee was too dazed to warn her again and tensed up his butt cheeks exploding his children in her mouth.

Lilly moaned from the thick, sticky, white, and warm substance shooting in her mouth. She swallowed it all down as it squirted into her mouth and she didn't stop sucking until Lee was finished. A few more seconds later, his seminal load ceased and Lilly gave his tip a quick lick to get the excess cum. After she finished she kissed her way up back up his body cuddling up on his naked body. Panting and exhausted from her recent activity. Lee looked in her eyes as he brought his hand to the back of her neck and rubbed her mane.

"That...was...amazing" Lilly said kissing his cheek in affection.

"Did the first guy do better than me?" Lee asked wondering what she'll say.

"No, because I didn't love him" Lilly said nuzzling my nose smiling widely. Lee held her naked body tightly not wanting to let go for his life.

"I love you Lillypad" Lee said smiling and she gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Meteor" Lilly said smiling her face off.

"By the way...I never knew you smelt so fresh, yet so masculine" Lilly said as she became entranced by his scent.

* * *

 _Present…_

* * *

"I dropped him off home and felt like the happiest girl in the world after that...I couldn't even drive back home without daydreaming" Lilly said smiling.

"So, uh, who was your first time?" Kate said sounding a little upset Lilly beat her to virginity.

"Okay but you might get mad" Lilly said not knowing if she should tell her.

"It's too late for me to get mad now" Kate said.

"Well...umm...it was Kaleb" Lilly blushing mad hard and Kate gasped.

"That cheating asshole" Kate said angry with him for cheating on her with her younger sister. That was probably really young when it happened because Lilly's only 15.

"I'm sorry Kate, I was just curious about sex and he had a way with words and I couldn't control myself" Lilly apologized begging for forgiveness.

"It's fine, none if that doesn't matter anymore...I'm with the best boyfriend in the world" Kate said smiling.

"I don't think he's the best in the WORLD I'm just saying" Lilly said giggling, rejecting her opinion about Humphrey over Lee.

"Well to me he is" Kate said stretching out her stiff muscles.

"I'm exhausted...I'm going to get some sleep" Lilly said yawning as wide as a hippopotamus.

"Me too..night Lilly" Kate said leaving her room to her own.

"Night Kate" Lilly said clapping twice turning off the lights. Kate changed into her night clothes and fell asleep with no one other than Humphrey on her mind. Mostly about her first time with him.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed, Review, Follow, Fav, Or All Of The Above...**


	24. Planning

**A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter and I hope you guys enjoying this story out this far. Again I still would like to thank everyone who read it this far out and continually comes back for updates. I really appreciate it and love you guys feedback. To better news, I've reached over 50,000 views for this story this far out!. This is mind shocking that so many people had read this story since November 23, 2015. I never thought in my wildest dreams 10 people would read my story and to have 50k almost a year later is mind blowing to me. Anyways as for my daughter, she's been very active and a few days ago I heard her first ever laugh and it was sooo adorable. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world and I hope you guys feel that same way about your love ones. Enough with all this stuff, hope you guys enjoy my update :))**

* * *

Chapter 24 Planning

2 Days Later...

Winter's P.O.V

This was the morning I was finally going to leave that hospital after getting set up by my rescuer. Drake slept the night in the hospital to make sure I was fine. I told him to just go home because he seemed uncomfortable on the couch; but he insisted he stay. Just in case I might need something important. For the past two days he's actually been skipping school to take care of me. Drake's such a sweet guy and I don't know what I'll do without him. I just wish he was the one to save me not Stephanie. The sun peaked its way through the windows lighting up the darkness of the room. Also a little bit into Drake's eyes waking him with a yawn. He stretched and smiled that I was awake and well.

"How are you feeling babe?" Drake asking in a caring tone.

"I can't feel anything from my torso down but other than that I'm fine" I said smiling.

"Are you hungry? I can get you some breakfast if you want?" Drake asked rubbing my hand and I nodded my head.

"Yes that would be lovely thanks babe" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem I'll be right back ok" Drake said and I nodded as he left. I quickly got bored and turned on the TV. Since this was really a pup's hospital there wasn't anything good on but kiddy cartoons. But when I turned it to the news to check the weather out of boredom. It showed a house on fire with many fire trucks, ambulance, and police cars around the area. And it also looked a lot like Garth house, but I wasn't 100% sure.

"Oh no that's in my neighborhood...I hope my parents are fine" I said worried now. In the background behind the news reporter I seen wolves getting carried in the ambulance. Many of them had horrific 6 degree burns.

"The house was covered in gasoline and members of the FBI found matches and a burned picture of a young girl...7 wolves were killed and many others in the neighborhood had suffered from this disaster of a house fire through the night…they were trapped in their homes trying to find a way out from the smoke but it was already too late...the emergency team strapped the incident wolves up with an oxygen tank and they're at risk of having lung disease...who would do such a thing?" The news reporter request.

"Garth" I said with hatred. Drake entered my room with a cart of yummy breakfast that had my mouth drooling. It was nothing out the usual just eggs, bacon, grits, sausage, orange juice,milk water, and two stacks of pancakes.

"Babe look at this...that's in our neighborhood" I said pointing to the TV. Drake put my breakfast in my reach first then watched the TV closely.

"Holy shit...what happened?" Drake asked shocked about the wolves condition.

"Garth set a house fire" I explained.

"How do you know it was him?" Drake asked.

"Garth house is the only one that the FBI found burnt pictures of possibly Kate and said that the house was covered in gasoline...he did it on purpose to get rid of evidence of wanting to rape Kate" I said and Drake shook his head in confusion.

"Hold up you said what?" Drake asked not clear on what I just told him.

"Garth was planning on raping Kate...I heard him talking about it at during lunch period a few days ago...I was going to warn Kate but he knocked me out...wolf knapped me...and tried to kill me" I explained almost about to cry remembering the past. Drake was in a deep thought about something then suddenly had an angry glare.

"Somebody has to stop this asshole before he tries kills more Incident wolves" Drake said walking over to his coat slipping it on. Then back over to me. He put his hand on my cheek and gently stroked my cheek bone, making me blush a bright red. Drake's never done this before and I actually really like the way it feels. He moved my hair out my face and gave me one of the best kisses we ever performed. This turned me on seductively and I wanted a make out session. But he pulled away and said.

"You get better and eat up okay?...I'll be back soon" Drake said pushing the delicious tray of breakfast toward me.

"What?...you're leaving?" I asked a little disappointed he stays this long then leaves when I want to make out.

"I'm going to visit the one and only wolf that can stop this asswhole" Drake said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

* * *

 _No One's P.O.V_

* * *

"HUMPHREY! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY TOOTHPASTE!" Apple yelled from the bathroom.

"Bottom cabinet on the left!" Humphrey yelled back with his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Okay Kate now jump to the ledge on the right…I'll push the thing over so you can climb up" Humphery demanded talking to her through his mic on PS4.

"Okay I might fuck up though" Kate giggled, trying the jump and she made it.

"Heyyy you did it finally...took you about twenty tries" Humphrey joked.

"It took me thirty tries actually smart ass" Kate joked back sharing a laugh with him.

"I didn't know Uncharted 4 would be so fun with you...we need to co-op more often" Humphrey said.

"I would love that Humphrey" Kate said happily.

"Maybe we should play BO3 now I'm getting tired of this game...we've been playing for hours" Humphrey said sitting his controller down to drink his Monster energy drink.

"Yeah I hate all these jumps I bound to rage quit soon" Kate said giggling and Humphrey laughed. Humphrey phone vibrated on his dresser making a loud noise grabbing his attention.

"Hold up a second Kate my phone's ringing" Humphrey said looking back at the dresser.

"Maybe it's the Wonder Pets" Kate said jokingly giggling.

"Haha nice one" Humphrey said taking off his headset. Humphrey checked his phone on the dresser and it was a text message from Drake that read 'Come outside'.

Humphrey looked through his window and saw Drake leaning against his car in his driveway. Good thing he's here to remind Humphrey because he almost forgot about Saturday school. He's such a good friend. Humphrey ran back to his mic and told the waiting Kate.

"Um K..I'll play with you later I have somewhere to be" Humphrey said disappointed he have to leave when he was having fun with her.

"Oh uh, okay then...call me later?" Kate asked sounding disappointed as well.

"For sure...but in the meantime try not to break any more controllers from intense frustration" Humphrey joked with a chuckle.

"Shut up and leave already" Kate said jokingly.

"Haha bye K" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Bye Humphrey" Kate said before leaving the game to play BO3 by herself. Humphrey turned off his system and rushed downstairs opening the main door.

"Well it's about time" Drake said leaning off the car walking to Humphrey.

"Sorry was gaming with Kate" Humphrey said shaking his hand in a flashy fashion.

"Kate's a gamer?" Drake asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, she's pretty good" Humphrey said smiling, thinking about how much fun he had with her.

"That's a cool fun fact what's her gamertag?..and does she play 2k?" Drake asked.

"You should ask those things to her yourself… but anyway...thanks for reminding me to go to Saturday school" Humphrey said walking to his car.

"What?...no dude I'm here for something else" Drake said with an 'you're stupid' tone.

"What are you here for?" Humphrey asked confused.

"I don't think this is the right place to talk about this...hop in" Drake said getting in his car. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders and joined him in the car.

Drake knew Garth probably had cameras around Humphrey's house so he took him to the one and only place he won't find them. David's Pizza restaurant, the best restaurant on his side of town. They best part about it is that Candy and Sweets dad the manger there. So he always hook them up with free pizza. Humphrey asked what was possibly so important that they had to leave his house. Drake told him it had something to do with Kate and that she could be In huge trouble. Minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and grabbed a seat inside.

"What will you gentlemen like to have today?" Candy asked with a smile but soon realized who they were.

"Humphrey, Drake hey you guys" Candy said giving them both a hug. When Candy hugged Humphrey, she moved her breast close to his face with a smirk. Even though both Humphrey and Drake have loving girlfriends, they still couldn't help but look at Candy's revealing breast.

"Can I just get the usual with a Sprite?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"Sure, and Drake same thing?" Candy asked writing it down on her sticky note.

"No actually I'll have the famous barbeque pizza with a large Coke please" Drake said and she wrote it down.

"No cheese filled breadsticks with mozzarella sauce this time?" Candy asked.

"Ummmmmmm, sure why not" Drake asked smiling.

"Okay sure thing" Candy said passing Humphery with a seductive sway in her hips, swiping her tail under his chin.

"Dude she totally wants you" Drake said chuckling.

"I know, it's kinda awkward now that I'm with Kate" Humphrey said moving his hair out his face.

"But bro, she likes you...that's a bonus to get free sex…you should've fucked her right up the a-"

"OKAY!...tell me how Kate is in danger please" Humphrey said changing the topic disgusted and weird out by this conversation.

"Oh right, well for the last two days I've been with Winter in the hospital and-"

"I forgot about her how she's been doing dude?" Humphrey asked concerned.

"She's fine and will be healthy soon don't worry about her it's nothing life threatening" Drake said.

"Good because no one like her deserves to die" Humphrey said.

"Anyway, the news was on earlier this morning and many wolves were severely injured and some were killed by a huge neighborhood fire" Drake said.

"So what does that have to do with Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"Wait let me finish...the FBI found the house that caused the fire to dissolve in the neighborhood and it was none other than...Garth's...they were gasoline everywhere in his house and even a burnt pictures of a young girl...and you and I both know who the picture of the young girl was" Drake said.

"Fuck man what is he up to now?" Humphrey asked furious with his actions. It's only the first week of school and Garth is already starting shit.

"Believe it or not he wants to rape Kate...Winter told me his plans back at the hospital and said he tried to kill her because she was going to warn Kate" Drake said firmly. Humphrey sat back in his chair and let out a stressful sigh.

"What are we going to do?...he fucking gets away with everything and now he wants to rape my girlfriend I had a crush on for years?" Humphrey said frustrated with Garth's wrong doings.

"I mean we can always tell the police" Drake said.

"Jasper have the weakest law system in the country...there's no way they're going to arrest him until the spot of the crime…visual clues is not enough for them unless they actually see it" Humphrey said.

"Yeah our law systems is kind of fucked up…then...maybe...we can set him up" Drake said slowly, grabbing his attention. Before Humphrey can say anything Candy came back with their drinks.

"Here you go" Candy said sitting Humphrey drink in front him.

"And here you go" Candy said doing the same for Drake, along with the breadsticks.

"Do you guys want anything else before your orders are ready?" Candy asked with a smile.

"Nah I think we good" Drake said.

"Good" Candy said walking away but came back like she forgot to say something.

"Sorry I almost forgot...would you guys like to come to a beach party later today at 5?...it's going to be a lot of fun" Candy said smiling at them both. Humphrey and Drake looked at each other then back at Candy.

"Umm okay I'm fine with it…but I'll make sure Winter's okay first so I might come late" Drake said.

"Great, what about you Humphery?" Candy asked with a smile obviously hoping he'll come to the fun.

"Uhh, I have to check with Kate first and see if she doesn't want to do anything after we go to the fair" Humphrey explained.

"I already called her a few minutes ago and she said it'll be fine as long as it okay with you" Candy said smiling.

"Then yeah sure I couldn't miss out on that, you and Sweets throw the best party ever" Humphrey said and Candy squealed with joy.

"Okay can't wait to see you there...I mean…you guys there" Candy said before walking away.

"Wow, she's sure happy about you coming" Drake said chuckling.

"Don't start this now...nothing is happened between us and never will...I belong to Kate" Humphrey said clearing things up with pride.

"Whatever you say bro" Drake said chuckling eating one of the breadsticks.

"So how are we going to set him up?" Humphrey asked.

"We use the one and only person he desires the most… Kate" Drake said.

* * *

 _1 Day Earlier..._

* * *

Garth was in his hide fixing his pistols taking them apart upgrading them. He has no other choice but to murder Humphrey right in the spot. Garth honesty doesn't even care about Kate anymore her virginity was already taken by the lamest guy in school. There's no way he can fuck a girl who has no taste. This is something he wanted to do in a long time and no one is going to stop him. Garth cleared out all the stuff he really needed such as cameras, TV's, video footage, MAC computers, and wires to a different hideout.

Now all he needs to do is get rid of all the evidence he don't need that can get him into trouble. What other way to get rid of them than to blow it up? Garth set a bomb on the table for five minutes to destroy all evidence including Stephanie's body. She knows way too much and he can't take that chance. Besides he knows she betrayed him to help Winter, she has to die from unloyalty. He hung Stephanie upside down tied up with her head in the sink with the water running slowly. This is a smart technique because when the water gets to the top she will drown. Garth walked over to her unconscious body and gently stroked her cheek bone.

"All you had to do is stay out of my business and fall into my plan...but you have to get all soft on me" Garth said stopping the water. He wiped the blood from her forehead with a hot towel and she stir awake.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey" Garth said chuckling hysterically. Stephanie tried to get out but there was no use of trying, she was tied up good.

"I'm sorry this had to happen...but you left me no choice...all you had to do is stay out of my business and do your job...our plan would've worked perfectly...but hey...you still get what you wished for...Kate is still doing to die...but the only thing is...Humphery will be next to her" Garth said smiling.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" Stephanie muffled.

"Oh sorry" Garth said taking the rope out her mouth so she can speak. As soon as he did she spat on his face with an angry glare.

"Go to hell you bastard" Stephanie said angrily. Garth chuckled and wiped the spit off his face with his shirt.

"That was so cute how adorable...but what you didn't know is...I'm already in hell" Garth said putting the rope back in her mouth and turning on the water to leave her to drown. Stephanie cried out but there was nothing be muffles.

"Rest in peace sweet one...you'll never be forgotten…you have five minutes to pray" Garth said kissing her cheek before starting the timer on the bomb. He grabbed his weapons and gadgets leaving as quick as possible.

Stephanie can feel the water rising and started to cry that this is how she's going to die. She always thought she'll die from old age after getting married and having tons of grandkids. Not by getting murdered in a sewer containment. Stephanie tried to squirm to get free but didn't move even the slightest bit. The only thing that really moved was her hands from how sweaty she was getting. She soon realized this and tried to slide her sweaty hands out the ropes. The water was rising and it now was already covering her eyes. But never in her mind she thought it was too late and pulled as hard as she can to get free. Successfully one of her hands slipped out easily like a cow giving birth to a calf.

Stephanie quickly turned off the water and tried to free all her other body parts, but they were all too tight. She only had three minutes left and she started to panic. Stephanie looked around for something to used to get free but everything useful was out of reach. There's only one thing she can use now, her bare hands. Stephanie tried to pull her other hand out with all her might but it felt like it didn't budge. Finally after the tenth time her other hand was free and she quickly untied her legs falling to the floor. She didn't expect to fall so fast and it knocked the out of her.

Stephanie groaned in pain and looked up at the timer that had 20 seconds left. She gasped and hopped to her feet running full speed out the sewer and up the ladder. She was in such a rush that her foot slipped and fell through the ladder.

"Shit shit shit shit shit" Stephanie said trying to free her feet.

"Come oooon" Stephanie said taking her shoe off just in time exiting the sewers. The explosion was loud and actually forced her ten feet away harshly hitting the concrete.

Stephanie can hear her ears running and taste the blood the leaked from her nose and mouth. After a few minutes to recover, Stephanie ran to the nearest police station that wasn't really far. She ran up to the officer the was at the desk enjoying coffee with a few donuts.

"Hey I would like to report a crime on a guy named Garth" Stephanie said panting from her jogging to get here. The officer looked at her weird and said.

"What happened to you?...are you okay?" One of them said.

"No I'm not I was wolf knapped by Garth and he tied me up to drown and dispose my body with a bomb" Stephanie said.

"Well was there any other things he did?" He said typing it up on the computer.

"Yes he's planning on raping a girl named Kate" Stephanie said and he continued to type.

"When was this?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago" Stephanie said.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"That's just about it but you have to arrest him now...teen wolves lives are in danger as we speak" Stephanie said.

"Look sweetheart we can't just arrest someone with no evidence of the crime...I'm sorry but that's how to works...I'll give you a call when we follow up on your report" He said.

"I'm telling the truth...you have to believe me you can't just sit here while that MONSTER is still out there roaming the streets" Stephanie said starting to get angry. The cop just shrugged his shoulders before taking a donut out the box.

"Sorry" He said about to take a bite. Stephanie took the donut out his hand and threw it in his face before storming out.

* * *

 _Kate's P.O.V in the present_

* * *

Humphrey and I was going to the fair and as always I wanted to look cute for him. He's so crazy for me and I love it when he drools just by the sight of me. I slipped on a cute pink tank top with jean shorts and matching Chuck Taylors. With a pretty bow in my hair and a little make up. The look on his face would be priceless when he see's me. My doorbell rung and I was like sonic running to the door.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled opening the door to see the last person I ever wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I asked with a deep growl.

"Look Kate, I know we got off to a bad start and I'm sorry for all the selfish and petty things I've done" Stephanie apologize.

"Bitch don't-... what wait?" I asked no sure if my ears are fooling me.

"I said I'm sorry...I just liked Humphery a lot and seeing you with him made me jealous please forgive me" Stephanie said and I was shocked. Never in my mind I thought she liked Humphrey. I thought she was just being a asshole for no apparent reason.

"Umm well...I forgive you but that still doesn't give you a right to be mean to me" I said folding my arms.

"I know I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Stephanie said feeling the agony of guilt.

"It's okay but never do that again...now if you excuse me...I have to get ready for my date with Humphrey" I said smirking closing the door but she stopped me.

"That's what I wanted to come here and talk about...Garth is planning on doing some evil things to Humphrey...I need your help to stop him" Stephanie informed.

* * *

 _Garth P.O.V_

* * *

This should go simple and smooth. At the homecoming dance I'm going to cut off all the lights and wolf knapp Humphrey and Kate. Throw them in the back of a rented van. Then take them to my secret underground lair in the woods and give them both a slow painful death. I was at my desk studying and setting up my plan to cut off the power circuit with blueprints to the school. All at the same time replying Humphrey fucking Kate on the videotape I recorded. I've always wanted to see Kate naked and her body was very stunning to watch. But seeing Humphrey put his rotten meat in her refrigerator just made all the other food spoil. She's nothing but a rotten little slut in my eyes now.

"Hey hey hey how it's going?" My conscience said appearing in front of me.

"Leave me alone" I said writing down important information to remind myself about it.

"What happened to raping Kate huh?" He said.

"Oh trust me it's not gonna happen...she's not a virgin anymore it wouldn't feel the same" I said and he sat in the chair.

"Why not?" He asked.

"There's no way I'm going to put my nine inch cock in a beehive after Humphrey already took all the honey" I said.

"So you're just going to bitch out after all the hard work we put in to get to this moment?" He asked.

"Yep, not doing it...I rather just kill her now" I said logging in to one of the cameras at Kate's house.

"Well that's final you just admit Humphrey the lamest wolf in school just beat you to the hottest girl in school pussy...and you can't do anything about it because you're a little bitch" He said smirking. I growled and swung at him to hit my hand on the wall. The concrete walls actually cracked a little and had a dent where I punched.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled furious.

"Yes, that's the Garth we both know" He said chuckling evilly.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled irritated.

"I'm not going anywhere until you stick your cock in the beehive you mentioned" He said disappearing and reappearing at the TV behind me that showed Kate.

"Just look at her dude...isn't that body hot?...who wouldn't want to hit that?...I don't care if she wasn't a virgin anymore I'll still smash" He said watching her change on the video camera.

"Is that what this is all about?…YOU was the one that wanted to smash her all this time…All I wanted to do is love her this is your fault she's not with me and fucking that lame ass wolf" I said angrily walking to him turning off the TV he was looking at.

"Garth did you forget that I AM YOU?...there is no you only WE...this is want WE desired from the start this has nothing to do with only me" He said turning it back on.

"Man whatever dude I'm not raping Kate want kind of sick monster would I be?...I'm going to kill her instead and that's final so you can say whatever you want...it's not gonna happen" I said sitting back down and he chuckled.

"Oh we'll see" He said smirking before vanishing into mist.

"Yeah we'll see" I said looking at the video of Kate changing into a pink tank top.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Follow, Review, Fav, Or All Of The Above...**_

 _ **Quote of the day...**_

 _"Loyalty is riding with you through the good times and still holding you down through the bad. A woman's loyalty is tested when her man has nothing. A man loyalty is tested when he has everything. Loyalty is rare, if you find it, keep it."_

 ** _\- NoRoleModelz98_**


	25. Beach Party & Sex

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I finally got it done and it's a long one to give you something to read. Also there's strong language in this chapter and if that's not your cup of tea do me and yourself a favor and don't read. Now excuse me, my daughter is crying and I have to go see what the FUCK is wrong for the 17th time tonight. Enjoy! :))**_

* * *

Chapter 25 Beach Party & Sex

Humphrey and Drake were still at the pizza restaurant discussing their plans of setting up Garth. But Humphrey didn't like the plan of putting Kate in harm's way just to get justice on Garth. Humphrey loves Kate too much and is paranoid that she might get killed, seriously hurt, or have a tragic memory of rape. Kate doesn't deserve any of that and just wish Garth would leave them alone, but we all know Garth. He's relentless at attacking something that he wants, and won't stop until he accomplished his goal.

"I just can't man there's no way I'm doing this to Kate...I'll be a horrible boyfriend if I set her up to get raped...what if the plan goes wrong?" Humphrey asked serious about this decision.

"If everything works perfectly it won't go wrong...besides we'll be in the same room with them...if it does go wrong we can stop him...trust me on this she's my friend too" Drake said firmly.

"I don't know bro...I need a few days to think about this" Humphrey said drinking his Sprite.

"A few days is all you need...but any longer...Kate might've already been raped or killed" Drake said and that sunk in Humphrey's head.

* * *

 _Humphrey P.O.V._

* * *

Candy came back with our orders smiling her face off like she's in a beauty pageant. I wonder if she smiles like this for the rest of her customers or is it just because I'm here. She sat my usual buffalo chicken ranch pizza in front of me then moved on to Drake next with his BBQ pizza.

"Ahh thanks, you guys never disappoint me" Drake said smiling rubbing his hands together.

"Disappointment is not even in my vocabulary when I mention the pizza in this restaurant...like come on man" Humphrey said chuckling along with Drake.

"Thanks, you know dad hired the best" Candy said smiling with a cute pose.

"Speaking of your dad where is he?" Drake asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen him in forever" I said noticing he's been gone for a while.

"Oh my uncle went to prison again in Alabama so he's trying to bail him out with all the money we raised in the restaurant" Candy said ashamed to bring him into the conversation.

"Damn, what he do?" Drake asked.

"Try to assault a McDonald's employee after he told him the ice cream machine is out of order" Candy said making Drake and I chuckle.

"That's a stupid reason to go to prison" I said chuckling.

"Right...and dad trying to bring him here with us to quote on quote...change his habits...I think it's stupid and he should serve twenty years" Candy said rolling her eyes before sitting down at the table with us.

"You may never know...he might come here a changed man" I said.

"Pssh I doubt...in a few hours from flight touchdown he'll be drinking hardcore liquor wanting to go to the nearest strip club to sniff cocaine off of strippers asses….but enough about my dumb uncle what are you guys talking about?" Candy asked with a sudden happy mood change.

"Umm don't you have work?" I asked chuckling.

"No I'm on my break...Sweets will cover for me" Candy said and on cue she passed our table with someone's order.

"No I won't" Sweets said walking to the far by table greeting hungry customers with their pizza and wings.

"So what's up?" Candy said ignoring her sister really wanting to fit in our conversation. This made things very awkward and I didn't want to tell her about our plans to stop Garth.

"Well I have to go to the restroom but Humphrey will catch you up on the things we chatted about...but a quick little spoiler alert...Humphrey talked about how hot you looked in a apron...he went on and on how sexy you looked" Drake said smirking with a wink and I gave him an angry glare. But my face turned into a generous smile when Candy looked at me.

"Aww you really think so?" Candy asked smiling widely pulling down her shirt a little. Revealing her breast a little more to me.

"Of course...I've never seen a girl look so hot with pizza dough and pasta sauce all over a apron until I saw you...I find that very attractive" I said sarcastically.

"Mmmm you're so lucky Kate is my best friend because I'll be all over you right now" Candy said growling seductively rubbing my leg and my eyes widened. Drake chuckle before standing up out his chair. While Candy was watching Drake get up, I mouthed him to help me.

"I'll let you two catch up on things...I'll be right back" Drake said smirking before walking off to the restroom.

"Take your time we'll be here" Candy said daydreaming not taking her eyes off me. "I hate him so much" I thought to myself.

* * *

 _Drake P.O.V._

* * *

I walked into the restroom, did my business, and washed my hands. As I did so I chuckled to myself about setting Humphrey up with Candy. It's probably so awkward between them right now and Humphrey's dying with nervousness. That was a fucked up thing to do to my best friend knowing I wouldn't want Humphrey to do the same to me. But I'll still admit it's funny setting wolves up with their crushes and leaving them alone to see how they react to one another.

While I dried my hands with a paper towel, I happened to look through the window and see Garth across the street. He was talking to the guy I punched at school after he admitted helping Garth with his plans. My punch was impressIvely good because I can see his purple eye all the way from here. But I think his name was Sebastian or something like that. I stared at them closely and Garth handed him some money before hopping in his car driving off. Meanwhile whatever the other guy name is called a taxi and was gone as quick as they came.

"Why is Garth paying that guy?...and what role does he play in this?" I asked myself. Things are starting to get weird around here. When I finished drying my hands I walked back to our table. The crowd in the restaurant was starting to get more bigger than when I left. A lot of wolves must want pizza on a Saturday afternoon, or because Candy stopped working. When I arrived back at the table I saw Candy and Humphrey laughing together. So much for trying to make Humphrey freak out.

"When we got home from camp there was a spoon up his ass" Humphrey explained making Candy laugh. My eyes widened that he's telling her the story when we played truth or dare as kids.

"I thought we said we'll never talk about this" I said sitting down angrily.

"I'm sorry bro but it's too funny not too" Humphrey said laughing.

"Candy you might have to leave...you got a lot of hungry customers to handle" I said looking at them enter the restaurant behind her.

"No way dude I want to hear more stories about you….tell me Humph" Candy said giggling with a smirk.

"No seriously I think it's a whole soccer team coming in" I said and Candy turned around to see what I was talking about.

"Oh shit I gotta go...but we'll pick up where we left off" Candy said giggling before greeting the coach at the entrance. Before I can say anything Humphrey punched me in the shoulder and I whimpered in pain.

"Hey what was that for!?" I yelled angrily making a scene.

"For setting me up with Candy...you know I have a girlfriend why would you do that?" Humphrey asked angrily and I only chuckled.

"Because it was funny to see how you'll react" I said chuckling.

"That wasn't funny...Kate would've killed me if she seen us like this" Humphrey said upset.

"Oh shut up you deserve it for telling her my embarrassing story about camp" I said angrily.

"Maybe I wouldn't have told her that if you didn't set me up" Humphrey said folding his arms.

"You know what whatever man we got much important things to worry about" I said wanting to change our topic.

"I agree" Humphrey said drinking his sprite before taking a bite out of his pizza.

"So um remember that guy I punched at school?...and we hid his unconscious body?" I asked and Humphrey thought about it before nodding.

"Yeah Sebastian?" Humphrey asked with food in his mouth.

"Yeah him...I saw him through the window talking to Garth across the street at the Ice Cream Parlor….I don't know what they were talking about but Garth paid him money" I said drinking my Coke.

"You sure it was Sebastian?" Humphrey asked not believing he'll work with Garth.

"Positive I saw his purple eye from my punch" I said.

"Hmmm, but what is he helping with?" Humphrey asked.

"Maybe guns or something?" I said taking a wild guess.

"No Sabastian's not a killer more of a defender...but he's a nerd that's really into technology" Humphrey said.

"That's it!...he's helping Garth with the camera's Winter mentioned about" I said figuring them out.

"Ehh, makes sense I guess but does he knows who Garth really is?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't think he does but we have to tell him" I said trying to stand up but Humphrey grabbed my arm.

"Right after we enjoy lunch...this thing been teasing me every since Candy write it down on her notepad" Humphrey said smirking.

"Oh yeah right...wouldn't want to go in an empty stomach" I said chuckling digging in my pizza.

* * *

 _Kate's P.O.V._

* * *

I invited Stephanie in my home so she can explain to me what Garth is up to. What Stephanie has put me through still had hatred flowing through my body about her; but Humphrey's in danger. If it's anything about Humphrey's health, I'll talk to the devil if he knew how to help him. We were sitting on the couch and she explained all of Garth plans to me. About the cameras, the creepy photos of me, him burning his own home to get rid of evidence, then trying to blow up an underground sewage with Stephanie to get rid of more evidence. It was hard trying to believe one thing she was saying to me. After she told me she worked with Garth, I didn't know if I should believe her or not. This could be apart of their trap to get to my Hubby and I won't let that happen.

"Okay that's enough with your fairy tale now it's time for you to leave" I said standing up with a bored yawn. Stephanie stood up too and looked me in the eyes.

"No Kate I'm serious Humphrey can be in life-threatening danger" Stephanie explained but I lightly pushed her to the door.

"I'm sorry but I can't believe you...after you said you worked with Garth how would I know this is not apart of you guys little plan...I'm not taking any chances bye bye now" Kate said opening the door waiting for her to walk out. Stephanie walked out but turned around to convince me one last time.

"Kate I know what I said and done to you and I'm very sorry...but if we don't react now the person you care about will be gone forever" Stephanie said as serious as she could, but I still wasn't buying it.

"Drive safe" I said before closing the door in her face.

"KATE GARTH IS PLANNING ON RAPING YOU!" Stephanie yelled and this caught me totally off guard. Everything she's said so far been stupid and sound make believe. But when she told me that, I knew she was telling the truth. I was so lost for words I didn't know what to say or do.

"Kate are you there?" Stephanie asked not sure if I'm at the door anymore. I paused for a second and let it sunk in my head before I opened the door. Stephanie was already down the steps walking back to her car before turning around when I opened the door.

"I still don't believe anything you told me...but I've known Garth been wanting to do that since I crept through his locker years ago" I said.

"So are you going to help me stop him?...he really doesn't like Humphrey and is planning on embarrassing you guys with a recorded sex tape" Stephanie said and my eyes widened.

"He has sex tapes of me and Humphrey?..but but...how?" I asked feeling the world spin around me. If that tape gets out I'll move schools to a different country, with Humphrey by my side of course.

"See those up there?" Stephenie asked pointing to the camera near my window.

"Yeah those are the surveillance cameras my parents set up to watch over our driveway" I explained.

"Are they really?...shouldn't the lens be facing the other way not in the window?" Stephanie asked with a raised brow. I looked up at it again and the lens was facing directly in my window.

"That fucking pervert" I growled that all this time he was watching me change for days. Not only that but when I was fingering myself the days when Humphrey came across my mind.

"So what do you say?...want to help me or not?" Stephanie asked. I thought about it for a quick second and said.

"Fine meet me at the beach near the riverside at five you'll discuss this with Humphrey he needs to know...I'll call him right now" I said and she nodded before getting in her car. I watched her leave and once she was out of sight I walked back inside and grabbed my house phone. Dialling Humphrey's number while I sat on the couch with my legs crossed.

"Hello?" Humphrey answered.

"Hey Hubby" I said not expecting him to answer the first time because he usually answers the second or third time.

"Hey gorgeous what you been up to?" Humphrey asked forcing a smile on my face

"Just getting ready for today...where are you?...I heard a lot of talking in the background" I asked.

"Oh I stopped at the best pizza restaurant in the world" Humphrey said.

"Let me guess, is Candy and Sweets there?" I asked giggling.

"You know it" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Have Candy been trying to make moves on you?" I asked curious.

"Ummm what do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

"You know...like flirting?...in case you didn't know she has a big crush on you" I said.

"Aww is Katie getting jealous?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"No No...I-I...was just curious that's all" I said denying my jealousy.

"Yeah she's been flirting with me somewhat but I'm not worried about her because I got my beautiful women at home" Humphrey said putting a huge smile on my face.

"I'm so glad I have you in my life...I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you too K" Humphrey said back.

"Well I just wanted to know if you're going to the beach party later on at five" I said.

"Yeah sure if you want to go" Humphrey said.

"Yeah I do, but I have to talk to you about something important" I said.

"Okay, I'm not in trouble right?" Humphrey asked.

"Haha no, but I think that's the best place and time we should talk about this" I said giggling that he think he's always in trouble.

"Good because I sworn I didn't do anything wrong" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Why do you always think that?...are you doing something wrong?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Someone told me usually when a couple is dating and say they need to talk and it's important...someone did something wrong" Humphrey explained.

"That's not always true who told you that?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, Salty" Humphrey said making me giggling.

"Yeah okay now that's understandable it's Salty...maybe many girls told that to him but that doesn't mean it's going to happen to us..it's not a relationship stereotype...I'll never break up with you unless you give me a reason to and right now you're by far away from that...you make me so much happier than I've ever been" I said smiling twirling my finger in my hair.

"I know but I really just don't want to mess us up...I've been waiting to be with you forever" Humphrey said.

"For starters if you don't want to mess us up don't listen to Salty anymore for advice" I joked sharing a laugh with him.

"Yeah he's not so much of a wingman" Humphrey chuckled.

"I've heard the stories from all the girls he dated" I said.

"I lived through them….and every single one of them made me wish I had the hottest girl in the world as my girlfriend...but I guess I got my wish" Humphrey said making me smile.

"Aww you're adorable when you want to be" I said blushing through the phone.

"I wish I could see you right now because I know you're blushing" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Pshh I am not" I said denying with a giggle.

"Yep you're definitely are" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Hey babe maybe after tonight do you want to come over?...I've been horny for the last two days and it's starting to get unbearable" I said seductively.

"I'll be crazy to turn that down...are you horny right now?" Humphrey asked.

"I am seriously horny just by the sound of your voice" I said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to get you in bed with me as soon as we get home...I'm thirsty for it" I said seductively growling licking my lips.

"Woah you're really horny what's wrong with you?" Humphrey chuckled.

"I told you so and this is all your fault Humphrey...you made me love you so much" I said letting out a small moan to keep his mouth watery.

"Stop teasing me...I don't want a boner with Candy still around" Humphrey whispered jokingly.

"Haha sorry I'll see you soon bye baby" I said giggling.

"Bye" Humphrey chuckled before both of our ends disconnected.

* * *

 _4 Hours Later..._

* * *

The day was beginning to turn into dusk as the sun was setting over the beach waters. Creating a beautiful horizon over the riverside beaches. A little over 2,000 wolves were on the beach enjoying the party Sweets and Candy threw. So there was a huge traffic jam 12 miles before they got to the beach. Every teen wolf in Jasper knows they can throw the best party in the country, so there's no debate if it's going to be good or not. There was many fun party games, different variety of drinks, loud enjoyable music, and extremely hot bodies of both genders. Humphrey pulled up in Shakey's Jeep along with Salty in the back seat with his surfboard. When Salty and Shakey saw all the hot girls in their bikini's walking all over the beach they went nuts. They started giving each other their signature handshakes squealing like a bunch of little girls.

"Holy shit bro we're getting laid tonight" Shakey said hopping out the Jeep without opening the door.

"You damn right I'll get one of the to ride my surfboard if you know what I mean" Salty said taking his surfboard out the back. While Humphrey got out the Jeep the regular way like a regular wolf should.

"Ohh shit I'm sure she's not ready for the WAVES of pleasure" Shakey said laughing at his own pun and right on cue, the Kanye West song played.

 _Waves don't dieee_

 _Let me crash here for the moment, I don't need to own it_

 _No lie (waves don't die baby)_

 _Let me crash here for a moment, baby I don't I don't ownnn…_

"Humphrey which girl are you trying to get to my man" Shakey said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"None of the above...I already have the hottest girlfriend in the world and that's all I can ask for" Humphrey said proudly.

"You sure you want to go down that route?...I mean look at all these beautiful beautiful girls….hey baby" Shakey said smiling and winking at one that passed.

"Eww" She said disgusted walking as fast as her legs could walk.

"Yeah I'm sure" Humphrey said chuckling that he got rejected.

"Come on dude like a wise man always told me...you have to explore different restaurants around the world to eat the best of the best pussy…but right now you're eating at McDonald's" Salty said watching girls pass us, and one of them smirk before rubbing her tail underneath his chin.

"Well let's just say I found my soul restaurant that I want to eat at for the rest of my life" Humphrey said.

"That's boring as fuck but fuck all that LET'S PARTY BRO!" Shakey shouted and a gang of wolves howled. In case you didn't know that's the rules on this beach. If someone say let's party, everyone howls. Humphrey shook his head at his hyped friends and saw Kate's beautiful hot body sitting at one of the smoothie bars. He smirked and ran over to her to give her the guessing game.

"I guess he found his now we need to find ours...let's go dude" Salty said running on the beach with his surfboard along with Shakey. Humphrey walked up to her and put his hands over her eyes and said.

"Guess who?" Humphrey said smirking.

"Humphrey?" She asked sounding like Candy.

"Oh shit" Humphrey said moving his hands away from her eyes. She turned around and gasped that Humphrey showed up to the party as promised.

"Humphreyyyy you came" Candy said standing out her chair to put him in a big bear hug. Humphrey was crying to himself on the inside and outside. He felt dissatisfied with himself thinking she was Kate.

"Yeah you know I'll never break a promise...but uh have you seen Kate?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"No I don't think she's here yet...ooo do you want to dance I love this song?" Candy said while Justin Bieber 'What Do You Mean' played in the background.

"Uhhh I can't dance" Humphrey said trying to create a excuse.

"It's fine I can't either" Candy said grabbing his hand leading him to the middle of the beach in the dancing crowd.

"Fuck" Humphrey mumbled starting to cry to himself.

* * *

 _Kate P.O.V._

* * *

I finally found a parking spot after searching for a good thirty minutes. I didn't expect a lot of wolves to be here, but I should've known Candy and Sweets threw the party. They're probably the best party throwers in all of Jasper. After I locked my car doors I walked in the ladies room to look at myself in the mirror. I had on a cute bathing suit that read property of team pink that I got from Victoria's Secret a long time ago. Honestly at the time I don't know why I bought it because I forgot all about it until I saw it in my closet today. Maybe I bought it because I could afford it. Anyways Humphrey is going to freak over my body I can't wait to see his mouth drop from my fit abs and perfect firm ass; but I need another point of view. The first girl that was leaving the restroom I tapped on her arm and said.

"Hey excuse me...can you tell me how I look?" I asked biting my lip in display pulling down my bra a little.

"Mmmm girl you look soooo hot" She said seductively licking her lips and biting her bottom lip herself. By her actions I can tell she was a lesbian.

"Thank you so much" I said walking out before she tries to make a move on me.

When I stepped out I realized it was a lot darker than it was when I went in. But it made all the neon lights on the smoothie bars and the stage look awesome. There's no way in a million years I'm going to find Humphrey in the big crowd of party fans. But at least Candy and Sweets told me where they're going to be. While I walked through the crowd a lot of guys were asking me to dance with them but I respectfully declined. Many others didn't even want to dance they just hit on with a cheesy punchline. That there is the reason why I love Humphrey and know he won't hit on me for my body. I'm not saying it's a bad thing because it makes me feel attractive, but I'm not some kind of slut other guys think I am. After walking through the party crowd that was kicking sand everywhere as they danced. I seen Sweets and Winter at the smoothie bar talking among themselves. This brought a smile to my face that Winter is alive and walking. When I walked over to them Winter's face lit up.

"Hey Kate I haven't seen you since the last party how you been?" Winter asked giving me a tight friendly hug.

"No the real question is how have you been Drake told me you were in the hospital" I said concerned about her health.

"Yeah I'm fine it's a long story...and that's what I'm here to talk about" Winter said with a sudden serious tone. Before I said anything someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jesus?" I guessed with a giggle.

"Close, some people get me confused with him" He said chuckling. I turned around and passionately locked lips with his wrapping my arms around him. When he pulled away I stared in those aqua blue eyes I loved so much.

"Hey beautiful" Humphrey said smiling while we touched noses. Sweets and Winter went 'Awww' like they seen a two weeks old kitten yawn.

"My day just got a heck of a lot better now that I'm in your arms" I said kissing his neck before resting my head on his chest.

"So am I still having a sleeping partner tonight?" Humphrey asked and I looked up at him.

"You actually think we're sleeping?...maybe in the morning though" Kate said with a seductive smile.

"I love you my sexy Alpha" Humphrey said leaning down sharing a quick kiss.

"I love you too baby" I said smiling and blushing my face off.

"You guys make such an adorable couple" Winter said smiling.

"Oh Winter I didn't notice you there...how have you been?" Humphrey asked.

"I've been amazing thanks for caring...but I have to tell you guys something about Garth" Winter said throwing us all off guard except Sweets. She was just all in our conversation.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's planning on doing some harshful things….Garth is the reason why I was in the hospital" Winters said.

"Really?..what he do?" I asked.

"I was trying to escape his trunk then he stabbed me with a screwdriver...I told him he'll never get away with his plans and that Humphrey is going to stop him because he's done it before" Winter explained.

"How is this asswhole isn't in prison yet?" Humphrey said angrily.

"He will be if we find a way to stop him" Stephanie said coming out of nowhere behind us. Then Winter randomly growled at her.

"What do you want?" Winter growled with pure hatred. Nice to know I'm no the only one that don't like her.

"Look I'll explain everything let's just go somewhere private his crew is spying on us right now...he has eyes everywhere" Stephanie said.

"Yeah she's right let's go to one of the tents" I said releasing my grasp from Humphrey's waist.

"So we are just going to listen to her….she helped Garth how do we know this isn't apart of their plan?" Winter asked giving her an angry glare.

"I know what I done and I'm sorry...but he lied to me...I didn't know he was after Humphrey and raping Kate this whole time...I didn't sign up for that" Stephanie said and Sweets gasped.

"Garth wants to rape Kate but not me?...so unfair" Sweets said grabbing her smoothie before walking away.

"Uhhhh okay, everyone let's go...we need to talk about this" Humphrey said taking my hand.

"You guys go to tent 10 I have to tell Drake where I'm going I'll meet you there...Stephanie come with me" Winter said walking away and she followed close behind. Humphrey lead me to the private tent Winter told him to go to, then some random guy bumped into him.

"Hey watch it depshit" He said pushing Humphrey.

"You watch it you bumped into me" Humphrey said letting my hand go staring at him face to face.

"Babe come on it's not worth it" I said taking his hand again.

"Yeah listen to your girl if you know what's good for ya" He said not taking his eyes off Humphrey for a second. When I come to think of it, why everyone picks on Humphrey?. If he was a 245 pound bodybuilder they wouldn't say shit.

"Whatever man let's go" Humphrey said walking around him as I held his hand.

"Yeah you better walk away punk!" He shouted but Humphrey ignored him.

"Kate that was one of Garth spies" Humphrey said walking through the dancing crowd.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"First I saw a skin toned earpiece in his ear and second why would you randomly bump into someone and blame it on me?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense...but...what does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know...I think he knows we're on to him...just in case something happens stay close" Humphrey said pulling me closer and I nodded. The dancing crowd was just getting bigger and bigger while a sandstorm occurred from turnt up dancers. Candy saw us walking somewhere and ran up to us filled with energy.

"Where are you guys going?...the best part just started the gig is almost up" Candy yelled over the loud music.

"We have to talk about something important right now...sorry" Humphrey said moving her out the way but she seductively growled at him.

"Ohhh Humphrey I like how that feels touch me again" Candy said seductively smiling and Humphrey looked at me with a chuckle.

"This reminds me of you!" Humphrey yelled before picking Candy up and carrying her over his shoulders.

"Are you taking me home baby?...make sure you fill up the car with regular gas so you can take me home quick as possible" Candy asked seductively.

"What's wrong with her!?" I asked curious about my friends condition and at the same time upset she's hitting on my Hubby.

"I can smell some strong liquor in her breath...she's drunk...and I have a question...why girls are super horny after drinking?!" Humphrey asked me.

"Humphrey that's not important right now we have to go" I asked honestly not sure about that question.

"Right" Humphrey said carrying her through the dancing crowd. It's sweet of him to care for Candy because she's drunk, 1400 out of a 2000 guys would have taken advantage of her.

Few moments later we arrived at our private tent and the bodyguards immediately lets us in when they saw Humphrey carrying Candy. One of the host of this huge beach party. It's quite surprising Candy and Sweets are not globally famous because this is the type of beach party celebrities would be at. Humphrey walking in and gently sat Candy down on one of the couches. Candy let out a high pitched hiccup and started giggling to herself.

"So which hole you're filling up?...slot 1 or 2?" Candy said seductively.

"Slot 3 and that's your mouth drink up" Humphrey said giving her a bottle of purified water. Candy tried to pull it away at first but she was too drunk and goofy to know how.

"Mmmmmmhmmmhmm" Candy said trying to talk as she drunk. After it was all gone Humphrey pulled the bottle away from her mouth and she gasped for air.

"How do you feel?" Humphrey asked and Candy let out another drunken hiccup looking nausea.

"Quick give me that bowl" Humphrey pointed beside me on the table. I quickly grabbed it and threw it to him. He put it over her mouth and had a two minutes episode of throwing up. When Candy nausea was slightly cured she passed out on the couch almost instantly.

"Okay no more partying for her tonight...rule number one as a party host...don't get drunk off your own supply" Humphrey said chuckling sitting the giant bowl of what she ate for lunch on the table.

"This is one of the bad side of parties I don't like...some guys are perverts and would've never done the right thing you did for Candy" I said while Humphrey put a couch pillow under Candy's head.

"I grew up with a smart dad that told me to keep my pee pee in my underwater if anyone asked to use it or if I thought about using if for the wrong reasons...and it just kinda stuck with me weirdly...parties are really not that bad if you hang around the right crowd and party at your own risk" Humphrey said moving Candy legs all the way on the couch along with her arms.

"How do you know how to sober someone?" I asked curious.

"My uncle used to come home drunk a lot when he got kicked out his ex wife house" Humphrey said walking over to the couch by me sitting down.

"Wow how was that growing up?" I asked sitting on his lap wrapping my arms around him.

"Stressful but I learned to live with it...he's a principle at a middle school in Texas now I think" Humphrey said bringing me in a tight embrace kissing my forehead.

"Well that's good for him" I said smiling gazing in his eyes. Humphrey lifted my hand and seized it with his that looked incredibly small compared to his hand. Humphrey started to play with my ring finger and said.

"Ever thought about putting a ring on your finger? Humphrey asked and I gasped.

"Are you asking to marry me?" I asked shocked not sure if I'm ready for that commitment yet. We only been dating for almost a week now, but been friends forever though.

"Oh no no no….I don't think either you or me is ready for that yet...but I was wondering if you ever thought about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, many times...that's a girl's dream to get married and have kids someday with the love of her life...I don't fully know if you're the love of my life yet but I know you're heading down the right path" I said smiling before resting my head on his bare chest.

"To be honest I never thought I would get that far in a relationship better yet be in a relationship with my crush" Humphrey said rubbing my forearm.

"Hubby you're perfect in every girl eyes that wants a man to take care of her...it takes a real gentlemen to care for me and Candy if we're drunk and not take advantage of us… not only that but you're probably the most caring a selfless guy I know that puts others than himself...to me you're perfect guy and is well deserving to have a wife someday" I said with a small smile and he only smiled back.

"Thanks K...it means a lot" Humphrey said smiling.

"No thank you for being the best boyfriend ever" I said nuzzling his nose.

"Can I ask you something?" Humphrey asked.

"You can ask me anything" I said smiling.

"How many boyfriends you had before me?" Humphrey asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, um, a lot" I said chuckling nervously.

"How many is a lot?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know the exact number but maybe...over 30" I lied with a smile to make it seem believable.

"Wow and I couldn't get one girlfriend" Humphrey said chuckling.

"But you have me right" I asked confused on his point.

"No I meant before you...I guess I've been hooked on being with you since day one I never really paid attention to other girls that maybe had interest with me" Humphrey said and I smiled.

"You must've really liked me because I can't do that for a guy when I'm not promised to see him again" I said smiling.

"I don't believe in love at first sight but when I saw your beautiful amber eyes...I seen a future of us being together...originally I'm supposed to be in Toronto right now because of my dad's job...but I begged and pled him to get another job so I can be at the same school as you...I would've torn myself apart if I was hundreds of miles away from you and couldn't see those gorgeous eyes again...I know you might find this creepy but I have so many dreams about you and I'll be damned if I let it stay a dream and not a reality" Humphrey said forcing a smile on my blushing face and goose bumps on my body.

"Awwww you done all that for me?...I can't name one guy that would literally wait for me as long as you have...many of them would've been moved on...that's like the sweetest thing ever...I can't believe I was so blind of you...out of the 100 guys-...oops I mean 30 plus guys...you were the right one I was searching for all along...you make me feel so special" I said smiling still blushing my face off. Humphrey took my hand and kissed it before saying.

"I'll wait til the end of the earth if that's what I have to do to see you again...actually if I ruled the world and you were held captive I'll give it up to live with you on mars...I'm probably not like most guys you dated but I want to be there for you and take care of you...not only you're my girlfriend...but you're my best friend too" Humphrey said smiling and I can feel the tears building up.

"No guy has ever said this to me before...I'm lost for words I don't know how to react...usually when I ask them a test question how they see our future together they'll always give me a mediocre answer...but you're different...it seems like you put so much potential into being with me and that's all I ever wanted in a guy...who fights to keep us together and make us both happy...many of them found another girl within a week and never talked to me again...not even a smile or wave when they past me in the school hall...they told me fairy tales about our futures together just to get past the question" I said as a tear leaked down my eye. Humphrey smiled brightly and wiped my tears away stroking my cheek bone. Placing a delicate wide smile on my red face.

"See those guys aren't your best friend like I am...at the end of the day no matter what I always want to make sure you're happy….even if we're no longer together" Humphrey said smiling wiping away more of my tears of joy.

"I don't think that's going to happen...we'll always be together...I love you so much" I said connecting lips with his before pulling away so he can speak.

"I love you too Kate" Humphrey said hugging me tightly. After a few minutes of cuddling, kissing and playful ear nipping Humphrey spoke up.

"Where are they?...it's been 30 minutes" Humphrey said looking at his watch.

"I don't know I can try to call Winter but I doubt she'll answer because of the music" I suggest and Humphrey shook his head no.

"I'll go look for them you just stay here" Humphrey patting on my thigh so he can get up.

"Are you sure...I mean it's not going to be easy we have a better chance calling her" I said getting up so he can move. Humphrey stood up and stretched his numb muscles.

"I'm sure, just look after Candy...she might sleep all night" Humphrey said looking at her chuckling.

"Okay, stay safe" I said giving him a quick kiss and hug.

"I will I promise" Humphrey said before walking to the door. Suddenly Drake came running in this a worried look on his face.

"Winter is gone" Drake said worriedly holding up the bra she was wearing.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Humphrey asked panicking.

"I-I don't know I fou-"

"What are you guys crying about now?" Winter said walking in along with Stephanie behind her with a different beach fit on.

"Wait what the?...I found this by your car" Drake said sounding confused about life right now.

"I have no clue who that is for" Winter said giggling and Drake held it out with tip of his fingers not to touch the cups.

"I think I'll cry outside for a minute" Drake said walking outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard him yelling surrounding everyone inside our tent with laughter. After a few seconds he came back in to see for wolves laughing their ass off.

"That's not funny I smelled that shit" Drake said angrily.

"No one told you to do that inspector gadget" Stephanie joked as we shared laugh except Drake. Draked looked at her stupid and said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Draked asked still mad.

"Babe I was going to introduce you to her but I couldn't find you anywhere...Stephanie this is my boyfriend Drake...Drake this is Stephanie she goes to our school" Winter introduced her.

"So what part does she play in this?" Drake asked.

"She was a former helper of Garth and knows what he's planning on doing...and also...she saved my life" Winter said bringing me into a daze. Never in my life I thought Stephanie was capable of saving someone's life after GARTH got to them.

"She saved your life?...how?" I asked still puzzled.

"Garth was going to murder me with a gun in the trunk...but she shot him with a taser before he pulled the trigger" Winter explained.

"So what should we do to stop him because he's clearly getting away with everything" I said.

"Set him up...Humphrey and I been talking about it" Drake said.

"There's no way I'm going through with this I'm not putting Kate in risk" Humphrey said serious.

"What other fucking choice you have?...the cops won't do shit...our school teachers don't give a fuck...and eventually he's going to hurt somebody severely all because he wants Kate's pussy" Drake said walking to him.

"No there have to be another way" Humphrey said in deep thought.

"There's no other way...if everyone do their job there's no way it can go wrong" Drake said touching his shoulders but Humphrey is still unsure about this decision.

"Look I know this is very risky but we have no choice...my plan is foolproof and no one is going to get hurt...I got a plan for everything he throws at me" Drake said.

"What if you don't?" Humphrey asked.

'Trust me it will...I know Garth better than anybody in here" Drake said.

"So what am I doing in this that's so life threatening?" I asked curious.

"Umm, you have to...have sex with Garth" Drake said hesitantly making everyone eyes widen except Humphrey.

"No fucking way I agree with Humphrey you can't make me fuck that monster" I said defensive with his plan.

"Drake that's way too risky what if it goes too far?" Winter asked.

"Look look fill me out guys that's the point...in the middle of them getting busy Kate would tell him she lost interested….Garth never takes no for an answer and would try to get whatever he wants regardless of the consequences...if he want to install cameras...why not use his own medicine against him...we can report him to the police" Drake explained.

"Let's say if it goes wrong how is Kate going to stop him...he's like 30x her size" Stephanie said.

"Humphrey and I would be in the same house with them in the closet so if it gets out of hand...which it probably will we can stop him together" Drake said.

"Have you really seen Garth?...no offense but he will sleep you two in one punch with his hands behind his back" Stephanie said.

"It shouldn't be that hard Humphrey beat his ass before twice" Drake said bring the attention to me.

"The first time I sucker punched him...the second time Kate saved my life with luck...I'm sure I couldn't take him one on one...plus if he see us both he's trigger happy" Humphrey said sitting on the couch.

"On yeah I forgot about that" Drake said thinking of something.

"Uhh, babe do your dad still work at the post office?" Drake asked.

"Yeah why?" Winter asked.

"Because I want you to take his shift and steal a vest from the police station when you deliver their mail" Drake said.

"Why you say it like it's going to be easy?" Winter asked annoyed by his plans.

"I've been in their a few times and it's quite easy actually...I stole some weed out the evidence locker last month and they don't know who took it...we really need to update our laws and weak ass police system...Garth would've been locked up" Drake said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Stephanie asked.

"Umm, since you know all of Garth's hideouts I want you to follow him so we can keep track to where he's moving...I need to hack one of his computers so I can save the things he have on my hard drive and control his cameras" Drake said and she nodded.

"Can you talk through my job again?...and where is this going down at?" I asked and he walked over to me looking up and down my body.

"I want you to wear something just as revealing like this and give him a taste of your seductive side...it'll also be better at your house since that's where all the cameras are anyway...lead him up to a room then Humphrey and I will follow you guys" Drake said.

"Where would you hide and how?" I asked on how could they follow me if he closed the door incidentally.

"You have to be the one to close the door...don't let him do it because now you're out of position and most likely going to be in bed first with him on top...we need you to get on top of Garth and distract him by making out or something and we'll sneak in" Drake said mumbling that last part.

"Okay there's no way I'm going to let that happen...I'm not letting him make out with my girlfriend" Humphrey said obviously jealous.

"Awww is Hubby getting jealous?" I said giggling and he quickly fixed his face and tone.

"Uh, no, I was just...ahh fuck it yes I am it's not happening Drake" Humphrey said ramming through his silky black hair.

"Yeah I'm not sure if I'm comfortable doing that either" I said sitting next to Humphrey while he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay you don't have to kiss him but do something to keep his mind off the door" Drake said.

"I can do that" I said.

"Stephanie do you know where any of his hideouts are?" Drake asked.

"I'm not sure but I know where he probably could be" Stephanie said.

"Good you and I are going to try to sneak in and see what he has set up so far" Drake said and she nodded.

"Okay, anymore questions?" Drake asked looking around for a hand or something.

"Yes" Winter said.

"Okay what's your question?" Drake asked.

"What happened to Candy?" Winter asked watching her unconscious body on the couch.

"Let's just say she didn't follow the number one rule of being a party host...don't get drunk off your own supply" Humphrey joked making us laugh. Drake walked over to her and slapped Candy cheek twice.

"Yep she won't wake up anytime soon" Drake said chuckling.

"Mmmmmm slap...that fat juicy c-cock on my cheek...baby" Candy said sleepily throwing everyone off with laughter.

"I feel bad for who's gonna wake her up and explain everything" Drake said chuckling and all of us left the tent as quick as possible.

"Not it" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Not it" Stephanie said.

"Not it" Winter said.

"Not it" I said laughing

"Really?...fuck you guys" Drake said pissed we ditched on him. It's so funny whenever Drake gets pissed I can never take him seriously.

The party seems like it was getting bigger and the stars was blended in with the night sky. Many hot bodies were walking around dancing to loud music or running by the beach waters. The night was still young but I really didn't want to be here anymore. They were too many wolves on this beach and that just takes the fun out of everything. Pretty much all the things I wanted to do with Humphrey I can't because of the population of the beach.

"We'll see you guys later okay" I said taking Humphrey's hand.

"Okay bye you two" Winter said before walking back in the tent. Which only left Stephanie and a awkward moment.

"I ummm...think I'll just go now I done enough" Stephanie said walking away disappearing in the crowd. I looked up at Humphrey and saw that he was staring at her ass as she walked away.

"Hey is mine not good enough" I said playfully punching his shoulder hiding my jealousy.

"Awww is Katie getting jealous?" Humphrey joked in a baby voice.

"I hate you so much" I said giggling.

"K you know you have the best ass in the world if that's what you're referring to...I can play with it all night" Humphrey said grabbing my ass and I seductively growled.

"Ohh I love the sound of that...I'm getting wet just talking about it" I said seductively locking lips with his before he pulled away.

"Well you better get some new clothes because you'll be soaked all night" Humphrey said smiling with a wink.

"Stop teasing me and let's get to my house already" I said seductively leading him to my car with his hands.

"But wait...isn't there Garth cameras around your house?" Humphrey asked and I completely forgot about those.

"Shit that's right" I said trying to think of another way for Humphrey to release my stress with pleasure.

"Don't worry I have a place you doesn't know about...but anyway the night is still young it's only like 8:00...there's too many wolves here so why not the fair like I promised?...I can win you a teddy bearrrr?" Humphrey suggested putting a smile on my face.

"You're really a guy of his word you know that?" I asked smiling.

"Once I make a promise I keep it...come on though I want a candy apple I haven't had it since I was 11" Humphrey said pulling my hand with him making me giggling.

The fair wasn't far from the beach at all and actually we could walk there. On the way walking there Humphrey told me a few funny stories from what he did when he was young and dumb. I knew Humphrey was funny, but I didn't know he was this funny. He's freaking hilarious and can be a stand up comedian. He also told me stories about him and Drake timeline together. The funniest one is when he played truth or dare with a group of girls because he had a crush on one of them. And one of them asked him to put a piece of candy in his crush pussy and suck it out. When he refused, he had to take probably the most painful punishment. A metal spoon up his ass for a whole week and if he didn't do it, they'll tell the camp supervisor he was in the girls cabin.

"Holy shit that have to hurt...I could've done that" I said giggling while my arms was wrapped around his.

"He couldn't walk correctly for almost a month after that and actually ended up going to the doctors for a anal fusion" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Damn, I wonder how that conversation went behind him and the doctors" I joked sharing a laugh with Humphrey.

"Probably like drop your bridges, spread your cheeks, and sing mary had a little lamb this will be quick and easy" Humphrey joked making me cry of laughter. By the way I have a really good sense of humour, I'll honestly laugh at anything. In this case, my abs were hurting from a laughing workout. There was a small silence between as we watch the cars pass by while we walked to the fair.

"Hubby...so far I had a lot of fun with you...you really know how to show a girl a good time" I said smiling.

"Oh no the night is not over yet it's going to get even better...come on I can see the Ferris Wheel from here" Humphrey said excited.

"Calm down you're a little too excited" I said giggling.

"I just want a candy apple fuck the fair honestly" Humphrey said making me giggling.

"So that's what this was about all along?" I asked giggling.

"Well not all of it...but majority yeah" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Just for that you better win me the biggest bear ever" I said giggling.

"Oh I will it's going to be a life size figure of a whale in the pacific ocean" Humphrey joked.

"Haha holy shit not that big...where am I going to but that?" I asked laughing.

"Have you seem you guys backyard?...I swear it's a whole continent back there" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Shut up" I said playfully biting his ear.

After a while of walking we finally made it to the fair and bout a thousand tickets at the stand. We played tons of mixtures of fun games, rode life ending rides, and Humphrey bought that candy apple he promised himself so much. I felt kind of hungry after seeing him finish that candy apple and wanted something to eat. We were walking to one of the David Busters that was in the fair, and I saw this cute bear hanging from the ceiling.

"Ohh Hubby I really want that bear it's so cute" I said pointing to it with a smile.

"Well then let's go get you a bear" Humphrey said leading me to the stand holding my hand. The game was the football one when you have to throw the ball threw the holes. If he can get all at least twelves balls in by a minute we win the grand prize. The guy working the stand is actually kinda cute too.

"Hey how can I help you lovely couple?" He asked and I read his name tag.

"Hey Justice my boyfriend here is about to win me the cutest bear ever...right babe?" I asked smiling at him.

"100%" Humphrey said smiling.

"Okay then let's see if he will...what you want to do is pu-"

"I know what to do bro I can this" Humphrey said lightly cutting him off.

"Alright then here you go" Justice said handing him a football then let the rest lose.

"15 tickets please" Justice said with his hand out and I happy handed it to him.

"Okay I'll tell you when to start throwing" Justice said setting his watch and Humphrey nodded.

"Start on go...three...two...one..go!" Justice yelled and Humphrey starting drilling the balls in with no problem at all. He looked very professional and didn't miss any at all in the first twenty seconds. After he missed one he dropped back like a quarterback every time he picked up the ball and made every single one of them. The bell rung and I squealed in joy that he won me the grand prized bear. People had told me in the past that grand prize at this fair was hard to get but Humphrey proved me wrong.

"Congratulations you're the first one in a year to go 19-1 and win the grand prize" Justice said smiling.

"Ahh it's nothing all in the arm you know" Humphrey said flexing his throwing arm making me giggle.

"And which prize the lucky lady wants?" Justice asked and I pointed to it with a smile. He happily unhooked it and handed it to me, and it literally was about the size of my body.

"Thanks Humphrey you're the best" I said kissing his cheek.

"No problem babe anything for you" Humphrey held my hand and walked in the direction of David Busters.

"Hey wait dude can I talk to you for a second in private?" Justice asked and Humphrey looked down at me.

"Go ahead it's fine I'll just wait" I said smiling my face off.

"Okay brb" Humphrey said before walking back other to the stand.

* * *

 _Humphrey P.O.V._

* * *

While I walked back to the stand he had a big smile on his face. I have no clue what he was going to tell me but it had to be something good. When I got the the stand he held his hand out and greeted me.

"Hey as you can tell my name is Justice what is your name again?" Justice asked shaking my hand.

"Humphrey, Humphrey Johnson" I said smiling.

"Well Humphrey have you ever played football before?" Justice asked.

"Yeah since 8th grade why?" I asked.

"Because I would love for you to play for our school...We really need to turn our school around and I think you'll be the perfect fit this year" Justice said.

"Oh, ok, what school you're referring I play at?" I asked.

"Marshall Mustangs...we haven't won a state title since 1997...That's when I was one years old" Justice said.

"I don't know dude Marshall school district is kind of far from Jasper" I said not knowing if I should go through with this.

"Please Humphrey you don't have to play just at least try out you might like it there...and I heard Garth was you guys starting quarterback how is that working out for ya?" Justice asked and I didn't know how to respond.

"My point exactly...he's a selfish brag a lot and quit on us his sophomore year because we lost in the playoffs...he went to Jasper then just blew up in the newspapers...but check this out...we have seven good wide receivers...a monster defense and o-online...and the fastest running back in our district Redd Wickware….all we need is a quarterback" Justice said making me think hard about this.

"There isn't anyone else out there for the job?" I asked making sure and he shook his head no.

"No, not any good ones….one of them threw an interception and thought it was a good thing" Justice said.

"Wow" I said shaking his head.

"Humphrey!" Kate called grabbing my attention. When I looked over at her she mouthed "hurry up" with a smile.

"Is that really your girl?" Justice asked smirking at her.

"Yeah she is" I said proudly to call her mine.

"Damn bro how did you pull that off?...she's gorgeous" Justice said amazed and I smiled to myself.

"I ask myself that same question everytime I see her amber eyes...but anyway I'll think about it bro" I said walking away.

"Wait take my number and give me a call when you make up your mind" Justice said writing his number down on a paper notepad before handing it to me.

"Okay I will keep in touch with you" I said walking back to Kate.

"You think about it bro...it'll be a miracle if you choose to play with us" Justice said as I walked up to a beautiful smiling Kate. I kissed her cheek and held her hand before saying.

"Let's go eat" I said in a goofy voice making her laugh.

"What did he talk about?" Kate asked curious cuddling her stuffed bear.

"Just about football that's all...hey you better watch it buddy stay off my girl" I said jokingly threatening the stuffed sky blue care bear.

"Don't worry Remy he won't harm up" Kate said giggling talking to her bear.

"I'm warning you bro...I'll cut you and donate your insides to build a bear workshop" I threatened again and Kate covered his ears.

"He can't hear your buffering" Kate said giggling.

After a few minutes of trolling Kate and her bear, we got a large meal to eat at David Busters and left with a full stomach. We still had a little more energy in us so we played more and more games completing with each other. Kate's not a big fan of rollercoasters so we kept our enjoyment on the ground for now. Years ago I used to come with my family and it got boring after a while, but with Kate I can say anything without the profanity filter on. It's a heck of a lot fun with her than with my family period. It was well after 10:00 and the fair would be closing in 50 minutes. So we did one last thing to see the world and just chat, rode the Ferris Wheel.

"Wow look at this night view look so beautiful up here" Kate said gazing off into the city lights and buildings.

"Not as beautiful as you" I said smiling making her blush.

"I knew you were going to say that and I still blushed" Kate said giggling, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Maybe because you know how sweet I am with words" I said joking bragging and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Kate said giggling and there was a small silence after that.

"So um, what do you think about Drake's stupid plan...are you okay with it?" I asked making sure she's comfortable with this.

"I don't want to do it...but if it's going to stop Garth I have no choice...you heard what he did to Winter?...I don't want you to be next" Kate said resting her head on my chest while wrapping her arms around me for warmth. We're at the very top of the Ferris Wheel so it gets pretty cold up here at night.

"I know but I don't want you doing anything you're uncomfortable with" I said and she looked me in the eyes.

"Hubby I'm fine with it...he's more concerned on hurting you than me...I'll never be uncomfortable with any plan if it's to save your health….I don't want to lose you after I just got you...you're the best boyfriend in the world and I love you so much" Kate said hugging me tightly forcing a wide smile on my face.

"I love you too Kate.." I said connecting lips with Kate's creating a make out session until we got to the bottom.

"Hey you two we're about to close" One of the employees said breaking us out our nine minutes session. Kate smiled and lead me out the Ferris Wheel by my hand.

The lights of the games at the stands were beginning to turn off, and less wolves were here than when we arrived. Many other employees were taking out trash and preparing everything for the next day. The walk all the way back to the beach party was pretty much quite. Kate and I didn't need to talk to be entertained with each other, just her presents next to me was all I need. It was now a reasonable amount of wolves at the party, but it's too late to join in now. I told my mom I'll be home by 10 and I'm already a couple minutes later. Kate led me to her red Porsche and Winter sneaked up behind her. I was going to ask her what is she doing until she put her finger over her mouth for me to be quite. Kate must've noticed my face and automatically knew something was wrong.

"Humphrey what's-"

"BOO!" Winter yelled scaring the living shit out of Kate making her scream in fear. Winter in I laughed hysterically as Kate stood there with her tail still between her legs and an upset face.

"That wasn't funny I almost shat myself" Kate said embarrassed opening the trunk to put her over sized teddy bear in.

"Again?" I joked with a wink and she let out a frustration growl.

"Ughh you make me so mad" Kate said with irritation just like in the movie before they both was shot with a tranquilizer.

"Calm down Kate it was a joke, why are you guys leaving so soon?" Winter asked.

"So soon?...it's well after ten o'clock" I said and Winter looked at the time on her IPhone.

"Oh shit, must've lost track of time partying so much...oh yeah Drake told me to tell you guys that he found Garth's hideout and disabled some of his cameras thanks to Stephanie" Winter said.

"Damn they work quick" I said impressed they even made it that far in.

"So I guess you can come to my place?" Kate asked and I nodded.

"You bet" I said smiling.

"I see where this is going" Winter said giggling.

"No it's not what you think we're just having a sleepover" I said then Kate winked at me when Winter's full attention was me.

"Yeah sure that's what you guys are doing...but anyway uh after you guys mysteriously disappeared Candy went out and got drunk again" Winter said giggling making us laugh.

"Where is she now?" Kate asked.

"WHO'S READY FOR A CHUG COMPETITION FOR 500 DOLLARS!" We heard Candy yell possibly from the stage making wolves go crazy to chug down some alcohol.

"Does that answer your question?" Winter asking and I nodded my head with a giggle.

"Make sure you guys keep her safe and not do anything too crazy" I said chuckling.

"We will...well I will at least" Winter said walking away as Kate unlocked her doors.

"Aye Winter!" I called.

"Yeah?" Winter asked.

"Make sure you record her...I want to see what she does" I said chuckling.

"Okay I'll text you the details" Winter said giggling while Kate got in the car.

"Alright bet" I said laughing before joining Kate in her car closing the door. When I looked at her she had a upset face.

"What?" I asked with a innocent look.

"Again" Kate mocked in my voice with a nagging face.

"Haha I'm sorry I had to bring it up...you walked into that one" I said chuckling.

"Don't talk to me the whole ride to my house" Kate said starting up her car.

"Come onnn don't act like that... smile for me" I said and she looked at me serious with her arms crossed.

"Come on, show me those adorable deep dimples...come on" I said chuckling pinching her cheek playfully and Kate tried the best she can not to break a smile. I turn it up a notch and made a goofy face she couldn't resist but laugh.

"Hahaha what the fuck you're so weird" Kate said giggling rolling her eyes before putting the car in reverse.

"Maybe that's a good thing" I said chuckling.

"For you it's not" Kate said giggling.

When Kate hit the road I texted my mom and said I won't be home tonight I'm staying over at Kate's. She texted me back 'K' which is weird because she'll always give me a paragraph long reason why I shouldn't. Kate and I talked on and off about random things and even that was still more entertaining hanging on the beach with over 1,000 wolves. After a few minutes she drove up her driveway and parked in her ten car garage. Kate was the first one to get out because I was still on my phone playing Bullet Force. She knocked on the window with her bra off and her amazing tits smeared against the window

"My nipples are on hard Hubby...they need to be sucked" Kate said seductively playing with them.

"You're not the only one that's on hard and need to be sucked" I said chuckling opening the car door. I didn't even get all the way out the car yet and she jumped herself on me starting a make out session.

I kissed her neck and began to work my way to her beautiful tits as her cute soft moans turned me on. My tongue circled around her right nipple a few times giving it a test lick. Kate was obviously enjoying this more than I am and moved my hands to her ass.

"You like that baby?" I asked circling my tongue around her tits.

"Mmm I love it Hubby every second of it" Kate said moaning in bliss. I moved my hand from her rear and stuffed it in her bikini panties and she gasped. My finger circled around her clitoris a few times before I stuck three fingers in.

"Mmmmmmmm that feels so good" Kate said increasing her moaning. My focus went back to her tits and before I can suck on them bundles of joy someone opened the garage door. Kate quickly hid her tits with my body and I took my hands out her pleasure zone and wrapped them around her slim waist.

"Hey Kate have you seen my-...uhh what are you guys doing?" Lilly asked seeing the weird position we're in.

"Lilly I thought you were sleep" Kate said nervously.

"No I'm wide awake" Lilly said bluntly still waiting for an answer.

"Umm Humphrey and I were just...umm...just…" Kate said looking at me for help.

"Just what?" Lilly asked with a raised brow.

"Dancing" I said quickly.

"Yeah he was just getting me ready for homecoming that's all" Kate said smiling to make it seem believable.

"Okay that makes sense...Kate have you seen my purple nail polish I can't find it anywhere?" Lilly asked cheerfully like nothing happened.

"No but check in mom and dad's room I saw mom using it yesterday" Kate said.

"Okay thanks" Lilly said walking away.

"That was close good one" Kate said giggling before Humphrey can say anything Lilly came back.

"Oh yeah that's a weird place to put a bra by the way" Lilly said pointing at it on the floor winking at us before leaving.

"Haha sisters" I said chuckling and Kate giggled.

"Tell me about it" Kate said giggling.

"Want to finish this upstairs?" I asked playfully biting her nose.

"Fuck yeah..." Kate said putting her bra back on then leading me to her room holding my hand. Everytime she leads me

Kate pushed me on the bed after locking the door behind her. She crawled on top of me slowly with a seductive look and licked my cheek a few times slowly. Kate bit my ear playfully and whispered something that made my dick take off to the moon.

"I want you to fuck me in every position in the sex book...fuck me good and hard don't go slow at all make me fucking scream your name...and most importantly I'm going to milk every last drop of cum you have in you" Kate said seductively biting my lip instantly turning me on. Right now I felt like I was in heaven. Kate moved to my shorts and easily slid them off along with my boxers making my dick slap my abs.

"Mmmm it's starting to get bigger" Kate said taking it in her hand licking around my tip.

"I used a few steroids" I said jokily making her giggle.

"Like you told me you're body is naturally beautiful you don't need to change anything" Kate said smiling slapping my dick on her cheek. I moved her hair out her eyes and laughed.

'Having fun there?" I asked chuckling.

"Sorry it's fun to play with" Kate said giggling slapping my erected dick on her warm wet tongue. She slowly pulled down her panties and turned around showing a clear view of her glistening pussy and puckered ashole. Kate twerked her ass and I watched it bounce up and down making my mouth watery. It was obviously what she wanted making a seductive face over her shoulder looking back at me.

"Let's make a deal...I'll eat that sweet pussy of yours if you suck me" I said and my footlong dick disappeared in her mouth as she sucked the living soul out of me.

"Fuckkkk yessss" I groaned out in pleasure.

I began eating her out and the taste was still indescribably good. I just get enough of Kate's sweet pussy and now I know why Garth is crazy for her. This is honestly worth dying and killing for, too bad he's missing out. Kate moaned in complete bliss with my dick still in her mouth, loving the pleasure she's receiving. I wrapped both arms around her thighs with my hands squeezing her perfect, firm, bouncy, yet will tan and fit ass. My friends always talked about eating a girls shithole and how bad it always tasted. But I wanted to see for myself. I gave her puckered asshole a few kisses and licks. Kate stopped sucking me and popped her head up back at me and said.

"Your kissing my ass?" Kate questioned with a giggle.

"Yeah you know, I wanted to try something new...you want me to stop?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"Do anything go crazy on me" Kate said licking her lips with pure lust in her amber eyes. I went back to licking her tailhole, making her lock up. I found the taste different, but not horrible. I stopped licking her asshole after a few minutes and returned to her pussy.

Kate moaned loudly in pleasure and started slowly deepthroating my footlong dick and I can feel me climax arriving. It was unbearable to hold so I did something to distract me to hold it in longer.

 _SMACK_

Kate yelped and looked back at me then I immediately stopped. The last thing I want to do it kill the moment because I hurt her. After a couple seconds she said. "Keep spanking me" Kate said lustful.

I did as she please and spanked her a few more times watching her ass jiggle before returning to eat her out. Kate let out a high pitched moan and that's when I knew her climax was almost near. Her moans got louder and louder until eventually….

"Oh Humphrey I'm gonna….FUCK!" Kate moaned out in bliss covering my face in her sweets juices. I lapped up as much of her orgasmic juices I could not wasting a drop.

When her orgasm was over, I licked around her clit making her shiver in pleasure. Then I playfully gave her pussy kisses making her giggle and let out soft moans. Kate moved off of me and turned around pulling me in a passionate kiss. I happily returned the kiss as I explored my hands down her body. Analyzing and memorizing every curve of her well fit body. We broke up the kiss then she said.

"That was amazing you really know how to make a girl CUM!" Kate said sitting on my abs catching her breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I said chuckling groping her breast.

"I love you so much" Kate said with a smile.

"I love you more" I said returning a smile.

"Then make love to me" Kate said seductively.

"I'll be more than happy too" I said flipping her over so now I was on top. I lined my member up and slowly pushed inside her feeling all her muscles relax.

"Mmmm yess" Kate moaned out closing her eyes as I kissed her neck. I went at it for a good five minutes and Kate started to get impatient.

"Can you fuck me now I've been waiting two days for this" Kate said lustfully biting my neck.

I slowly thrusted into her as she spread her legs open more to get me more access to bang her. Kate started to scratch my back in pleasure as her moans get louder the faster I thrusted into her. I smiled to myself knowing that I was pleasing her right. The feeling of her tight pussy around my dick gave me heaven on earth.

"FASTER HUMPHREY FASTER!" Kate moaned out.

I followed her command and pulled out before pushing back in with full force sending her in a daze. Kate turned over in prone and separated her cheeks giving me full access and the best view in the world. She braced herself and pushed her hips back into me, helping me repeatedly pound her dripping wet pussy. Kate cried out in pleasure digging her head in her pillow to muffle her screams. I can feel my climax rising again and knew it'll be a matter of seconds before I cum.

"Kate I'm-I'm...about to c-cum" I warned in between thrust.

"D-Don't pull out of me!...give me every last drop of cum….in those big...cum filled...ball" Kate screamed out in pleasure. I knew that was the freaky side just talking and that she really didn't mean it. As much as I hated this I pulled out and came on her back for a solid twenty seconds. Kate turned around and sucked the leftover cum inside me and tried to get the rest on her back.

"Mmmm Hubby you taste sooo good" Kate moaned out sucking my balls of a good 10 seconds before I laid down in bed. Kate kissed up my body and she locked lips with mine not able to kiss right because she's smiling to hard.

Kate sat up and grabbed my ick lining it up with her asshole. Before I can say anything she dropped herself down onto my cock. Kate screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as my dick fully disappeared in her ass.

""What the hell Kate are you alright?" I asked making sure she's fine after taking it up the ass harshly.

"Sorry Hubby, but I just wanted to know what it feels like and honestly it's not as bad as I thought it would be" Kate said.

"Then you should have told me and I gladly would've repealed you down instead of just plopping on me hurting yourself" I said and Kate giggled.

"Yeah I know that wasn't smart...but now less talky more fucky" Kate said seductively riding me with one leg up. I grabbed her left boob and gave it a gentle squeeze as they bounced up and down to her rhythm.

"Mmmmmmm fuck me Humphrey" Kate begged and I held her hips and fucked her stomach out.

She screamed in pleasure as she started squeezing my arm unable to handle the pleasure. I could feel another orgasm coming back and I can tell by her moans her pleasure was in overdrive. Kate threw her head back and let out a pleasureful howl, loosing all the tense muscles that was in her ass. Kate started to riding my dick in the hottest way ever and that was enough to make my cum exploded inside her ass. Once my orgasm finished Kate rested her head on my chest and said.

"I love you Hubby" Kate said dreamy kissing my chest.

"I love you too my beautiful girl" I said pulling the covers over us to hide our naked bodies. I felt something wet and looked down to see Kate's cum still dripping out her clit.

"Someone's still wet" I said chuckling.

"Because someone knows how to fuck me good" Kate said smiling.

"What can I say practice makes perfect" I joked making her laugh. After a minute gazing in each other's eyes she said.

"You make me so happy" Kate said smiling.

"Then I am doing my job correctly" I said repaying a smile. Kate locked lips with mine and did a full make up session for a good ten minutes. Unfortunately, Kate yawned destroying our mintues streak.

"Now my ass hurts" Kate said giggling.

"Hey it wasn't my idea but I loved it" I said chuckling.

"I did too...but maybe every once in awhile would be great I don't want to be like Drake" Kate joked making me laugh.

"Haha right...that rhymed too" I said chuckling and Kate yawned again.

"I think we should get some sleep now...it's almost midnight" I said.

"Yeah agreed...goodnight" Kate said clapping twice to turn off her lights.

"Goodnight my beautiful girl" I said kissing her forehead, and with that, I dozed off with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Fav, Follow, Review, Or All Of The Above...**_

 _"Sluts love sex, a real woman don't need sex"_

 _\- NoRoleModelz98_


	26. A4

_**Hey guys sorry this isn't another chapter but I wanted to update you guys why it's been so long. This past year I was committed to Stephen F Austin University on a football scholarship, and this week been medium like. My classes are sinking into me and football is taking up most of my time. So I hardly ever write anymore. At the moment I wrote a few paragraphs for this story and I'm not promised when it's going to be finished. Continue the amazing support and send me more constructive PM's so I can eat them bitches up like cool ranch doritos. Meanwhile for my daughter, it's a pain in the anal being 304 miles away from her in college and I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But big dawgs have big draws and I have to man up. So starting today I have to stop acting like a little bitch for only a few months. For the other people that don't care be sure to watch Sausage Party, probably one of the funniest movies of the year. Thank you for reading my story out this far, and I hope to write a billion more chapters in the future. Again, never I thought anyone would read my stories but here I am now standing corrected. Its been fun and pleasurable writting knowing somebody's out there enjoying your story..**_


	27. A5

_**Sorry it took me sooo long for this authors note and I'm currently working on another chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you guys with the longest chapter I can possibly write. College is my full focus so I really never have time to write anymore so I hope you guys will forgive me. For my daughter, the people who cares, she's still growing up healthy and trying to sit up on her own but not quite there yet. It's crazy how fast 5 months can past but I've only seen her personally for 4 of those 5. It's driving me crazy I'm not there in her life but at least it's for a good purpose I guess. Anyway, if you mind me asking, who are you guys voting for this election? I'm honestly not into politics if it's not affecting me but I'm just curious who you guys are voting for. Oh yeah, if you haven't already, check out a friend of mine story. His name is**_ ** _TheRavenMocker and i_** _ **n my opinion, it's in my Top 10 best Alpha And Omega FanFiction stories and it deserves a look at. Hope this message was helpful and another chapter will be revealed soon!**_


	28. Family Talk

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to make another chapter but here it is just as promised. Hope you guys are still able to enjoy it either way and be the best readers in the world :D**_

* * *

Chapter 28 Family Talk

Lee P.O.V

The vibration of my phone on the wooden dresser woke me up as I started to stir awake. I tried to ignore it and continue to rest my brain but it vibrated for two solid minutes straight. My nerves was tampered so I finally decided to answer it in a soggy voice.

"Hello?" I answered with a yawn.

"Hey babe what are you up to?" Lilly said cheerfully curious like it's not already obvious.

"Just catching some more Z's I kinda went to sleep late last night" I said yawning.

"Aww why?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know my side has really been bugging me lately...it's hard to get any sleep" I said throwing the covers off of me. But quickly throwing them back on after realizing how cold it is in my room.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked somewhat worried.

"I am now but last night it was a pain in the ass" I said.

"You sure it isn't serious because it could be" Lilly said starting to get worried now.

"I'm sure it's not if it stopped but if it happens again I'll get it checked" I said.

"Well ok then but I'll still worry about you" Lilly said forcing a smile on my face. I haven't heard that since I was separated from my mom.

"I know you will…." I said smiling hard.

"So enough of my problems what are you up to?" I asked finally getting the laziness out me to get dressed.

"Nothing much...just laying in bed naked waiting for you" Lilly said seductively.

"Oh really?" I asked smirking.

"Yeahh" Lilly moaned out.

"You've been keeping her company for me?" I asked.

"Yeah last night but it's not as effective when you're inside me" Lilly said seductively.

"Is anyone home with you?" I asked quickly slipping on some jeans.

"Just Kate and Humphrey I think but I'm not sure" Lilly said.

"Mind if I come over?...I have nothing better to do than to spend all Sunday with you" I said and I can tell she was smiling because she was quiet.

"Sure I would absolutely love that...and make sure you bring your fat cock" Lilly said seductively and I chuckled.

"Haha not like I have a choice but I'll be there in a few bye" I said laughing

"Bye Meteor" Lilly said giggling.

When I hung up the phone, I admired my morning reflection in terror. My hair was infested with maggots and I had zits the size of a mosquito bite. I'm just kidding, I didn't look as bad as I usually look when I wake up. Probably because I have a reason to wake up now. Back then I hardly ever bathe, brush my teeth, or put on deodorant because I had no purpose for personal hygiene. Now that I have a girlfriend I have to keep icy breath and minty sweat when I'm around her. I threw off all my clothes and took a quick shower before putting on new clothes. Nothing eye busting just a old Men In Black II shirt and skinny black jeans with matching Vans. While I was rushing down the stairs, an immediate pain struck my side almost making me fall down the stairs. Sebastian and dad was eating breakfast at the table but quickly shot their attention to me.

"Lee are you okay bro you don't look well?" Sebastian asked while I rubbed my lower rib cage with a pained face.

"Yeah I'm cool just a little morning soreness...must've slept wrong" I said easing around the question so they won't bug me about it all day.

"Are you sure buddy?...it looked like it hurt badly" Dad said.

"Guys I'm okay…" I said walking over to the fridge opening it.

"It's over here I already got it for you lil bro...dad bought the wrong kind again" Sebastian said putting my Starbucks coffee in the air.

"Nice to see someone knows me" I said chuckling walking over to Sebastian taking it out his hand.

"I knew you liked Starbucks coffee though so I was close enough" Dad said flipping through his magazine.

"What is that?...a porn magazine?" I jokingly said squinting my eyes to get a better look. Dad quickly closed the magazine and crossed his legs.

"Maybe" Dad said chuckling making Sebastian and I laugh.

"You know dad gets lonely bro…let our old man enjoy himself every once and awhile…even though he's like 30 years older than half the girls" Sebastian said joking while I was drinking my coffee. Some of the coffee leaked out my mouth as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Yeah you guys wish...but actually it's a boat magazine I'm planning on getting us another boat so we can go fishing again" Dad said opening the magazine up again.

"Don't do that!" I shouted uncontrollably. Dad sat his magazine down and stared at us weirdly.

"Why not?" Dad asked.

"Ummm Sebastian will tell you" I said leading the question to him.

"What?!...no you had to say something this is all you!" Sebastian whispered.

"Well you should've manned up and told him a long time ago but you keep bitching out" I whispered back.

"At least I had the balls to at least try you haven't tried even once!" Sebastian whispered.

"You know I can hear every word you guys are saying right?...if you guys didn't like fishing with me why didn't you say so?" Dad asked a little upset.

"Because it was something you really enjoyed and wished you've done with your dad...so we...just tried not to let you down" I said.

"Guys you are the best kids in the whole world...Sebastian you're working your way to college in computer science and Lee you're one hell of an athlete and good at many sports...I couldn't be any more proud as a parent and as a father of how much you guys grew up to do whatever you want in life...something I couldn't do at you guys age because I was too busy skipping class and jerking around with cheerleaders...my dad was never around and I blame him for not teaching me how to be a man and reach my dreams...I just wanted to have a little fun time with you guys it don't have to be fishing it can be anything...honestly I think fishing is boring too but since you guys liked it I went along with it" Dad said chuckling at the coincidence.

"Wow, that's a relief it stinks out there on the lake" I said chuckling.

"But guess what dad and I have to live with it because we smell it on your possum period breath everyday" Sebastian joked and I punched his shoulder while they shared a laugh.

"Fuck you guys I'm out" I said chuckling grabbing my coffee off the table. For the readers that don't know my dad. He's pretty chill and a jokester just like Sebastian but a little more mature.

"Where are you going you have unfinished chores?" Dad asked.

"Sebastian didn't tell you I have a girlfriend now?" I said smirking.

"Psshh lies you don't have a girlfriend….you're a sweaty pile of butterflies when it comes to talking to girls" Dad said chuckling reading his magazine again waiting for Sebastian to say something. But he didn't, raising my dad's confidence.

"You really have a girlfriend?!...I guess finally someone looked past your ugliness...how'd you do that?" Dad joked.

"Haha very funny but a player never share his secrets" I said opening the door.

"I'm going to tell her you said that" Sebastian said drinking his orange juice.

"Brooooo chilll" I said serious.

"You know I'm just messing with you….leave already dude so we can breathe...I still smell your breath from here" Sebastian said chuckling and I flicked him off before leaving. I stopped in front of the door and cuffed my hands over my mouth to smell my breath. "It's not bad at all….okay maybe a little...I need to stop at a store and buy gum or something" I thought.

"Damn how he get a girl before you?" I heard dad say making me laugh.

I put my earbuds in and played Mo' Money by Notorious B.I.G to give me a little of that throwback feeling. The nearest gas station was probably around 2 miles from here but it was worth it. I rather not have stinky breath around Lilly than to not have sore legs. Thinking of Lilly, I wonder what she's doing right now as I walk. She sounded extremely horny on the phone so I wouldn't doubt she's playing with her pussy. I can imagine how hot that would be just watching her play with her juicy clit moaning my name. Lilly's attractive looks already turns me on and to see her do something sexual like that would blow me through the roof.

"Um excuse me sir" An old lady said giggling while checking her mail.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked with a polite smile.

"Are you happy to see me because I'm happy to see you" She said winking. I was confused on why would she say that until I looked down. There was a huge bulge in my jeans from my erection and my face lit up a brightish pink.

"Ohh uhh...I'm sorry...uum-"

"It's okay I've raised five boys of my own it's nothing I haven't see before" She said giggling walking back to her rocking chair slowly.

"Thanks for the heads up... sometimes it has a mind of its own" I said blushing at my own joke.

"No problem sweetheart" She said smiling revealing her nice teeth.

"You know for someone your age you really have nice teeth…uhh...no offense" I said trying to start a relevant conversation.

"None taken it's dentures" She said laughing a little. I tried to share a laugh with her but a painful pinch in my side caused me from doing so. The lady must've witness my pain and was quick to my aid.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah it's just my side I don't know what's wrong" I said trying to rub the pain away.

"You mind if I take a look?...my husband used to be a doctor" She said walking over to me.

"Used to?...he retired?" I asked.

"No...dead…" She said with no emotion.

"Oh, sorry for asking" I apologized.

"Ehh it's fine...now where's your boo boo?" She asked in a mother like tone.

"It's like near my rib cage area here" I said lifting my shirt a little showing her where it is.

"Right here?" She asked pressing my side with her hands a bit. I winched from the small pain and moved her hand.

"Hmm….it's pretty close to your kidneys... explain to me how it happened" She said.

"Well a few weeks ago I woke up from bed and I felt this weird pain by my belly button...then I started having fever…I felt nausea at times and sometimes I lose my appetite" I explained.

"Hmm...you said you started with pain from your belly right?" She asked making sure and I nodded.

"Well there's only one answer...your appendix is inflaming" She said.

"Is this serious?" I asked hoping that it isn't.

"Yes it's very serious and can cause you a lot of pain if it's not removed... you'll need surgery" She said.

"S-Surgery!?...what am I doing to tell my dad?...we don't have that kind of money" I said pulling my hair starting to panic.

"Don't worry the process is just starting it don't look that serious yet...if you take a few medication the swelling would go down before it becomes a problem" She said. Before I can respond my phone vibrated. I gave it a quick peek and it was a text from Lilly. 'Babe where are you? I can't contain myself any longer I NEED you inside me please hurry it's wet for you baby'. A huge smile was on my face and the lady looked at me weirdly.

"What are you cheesing about?" She asked.

"Hey um, thanks for everything I'll be back later I'm in a hurry...umm what's your name?" I asked eager to leave holding out my hand to greet her.

"Rebecca" She said happily shaking my hand.

"So is it Mrs. Rebecca or Miss Rebecca or Misses-"

"Just call me Rebecca you think too much child" She said giggling and I laughed.

"Well my name is Lee but I like to be called Meteor" I said grinning.

"Why Meteor?" She asked.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell see you later Rebecca" I said walking back on my journey.

"Okay take care of yourself...and make sure not to put much pressure on your side" She said.

"Will do" I said smiling while waving.

* * *

Few Minutes Later…

* * *

I arrived at the nearest gas station seven eleven and rushed inside. The first pack of gum I saw I grabbed it, but that wasn't the only thing I saw. I also seen a box of condoms and I was hesitant to get it or not. I'm not sure Lilly like to have unprotected sex every intercourse. Rebecca is right, maybe I do over think things too much. Fuck it…I grabbed the condoms and waited in line for a good two minutes before it was my turn up for purchase. The cashier saw the condoms and chuckled before swiping it.

"4.12 sir" He said and I opened my wallet and gave him the cash.

"Thanks for your purchase and have fun kiddo" He said winking.

"Oh I will" I said winking myself. While I was walking out the store a familiar face walked in and bumped into me.

"Hey watch it dude" I said angrily that he made me drop my things.

"You want a problem?" He said lifting his shirt revealing his weapon.

"That week shit I have AR-15 pistols that's better than that shit….look at your handle dude your grip is off how are you supposed to aim?...it'll most likely get jammed too" I said examining it.

"So you have any for sale?" He asked putting his shirt down talking low.

"Depends what you want?" I asked and he smirked.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.

* * *

The sound of birds and the morning sun woke me up from what seemed like a fairytale dream. Once my vision was back in full affect, I witnessed the most beautiful girl lying on my chest. With one of her most brightest smiles on her face. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before moving her off of me carefully. My muscles and bones was very relaxed so when I stretched a few joints popped. When I looked down, I realized I was still naked from last night. Probably my top 5 best nights in my existence of life. My clothes were by the door and I slowly rose up and stretched. Then I heard footsteps walking outside the room inching closer to Kate's room. My eyes widened and I quickly ran into Kate's closest booty ass naked. Which is very neat and huge by the way. Me and a family of 5 can literally live in her closet based on how big it was. Kate's door flew open and I saw her mom walk up to her cheerfully.

"Time to wake up baby" Eve said smirking at her shaking Kate awake.

"Mmmm Humphrey, I like the way that feels" Kate said stirring awake with a small smile on her face.

"Humphrey?" Eve questioned with a raised brow. Kate's eyes shot open and she pulled the covers a little moreover her naked body.

"Mom...I didn't know you were up this early" Kate said nervously.

"What did Humphrey do to you?" Eve questioned. Kate looked to the side of her and found me missing, then back at her mom nervously.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Kate asked with blushing cheeks dodging her question.

"What do you mean what am I doing here this is my home...and I thought we should spend a little mother and daughter time together...we never hang out anymore" Eve said somewhat sadly.

"Ummmm...mom...can I be honest with you?" Kate asked nervously.

"Anything hun" Eve said smiling.

"Hanging with you is kinda...bor-" Kate started until she seen her mother reaction from excitement to questioning.

"Ummmm Lilly would love to hang out with you...it's her turn anyway we hung out last time" Kate said smiling and her mom gasped.

"That's right...but oh...I got an even better idea...how about we all hang out together it'll be so much fun" Eve said squealing in excitement before walking away to Lilly's room, calling her name. Kate cuffed her hands in her face sighing in defeat.

"Why does everything I do backfire?" Kate asked herself. I was going to pop out the closest and say something smart. But I guess karma already got me before I even committed the crime.

I tripped over one of her clothes hangers, and fell out her closet ass naked onto the floor. Kate almost died from how hard she was laughing. She laughed so hard that she snorted a couple of times. This made me chuckle myself how she was laughing; but I spent the majority of her laughing episode putting my clothes back on.

"That's the most random shit I've ever seen...why did you go in there?" Kate said still laughing her eyes out.

"Long story" I said putting my shirt on embarrassed.

"I bet it was a long fall too" Kate joked and I mocked her laugh.

"Laugh now but later I might be the one laughing at you" I said walking over to her.

"But you have to admit if you were in my point of view it'll be funny" Kate said giggling.

"No it wouldn't I'll be more worried than humorous...I could've lost my life I said jokingly, sitting on the bed with her. Kate gave me a 'really' face and laughed.

"Sure you would have" Kate said rolling her eyes and I chuckled. I starred in her big amber eyes and held her hand.

"Do you know how adorable you were when you rolled your eyes like that?" I asked and she giggled.

"Oh shut up" Kate said blushing looking away.

"Seriously, when I saw those beautiful golden eyes in 2nd grade I knew you were going to be someone special to me...until you started hanging out with Barf the new kid" I said disgusted by saying his name.

"Aww was my little Hubby jealous?" Kate joked talking in a baby voice playfully kissing my cheek.

"Uhhh yes of course I was...it's not often a new pup just pops up out of nowhere and offer my future girlfriend a juice box and a coloring book date after school" I said making Kate laugh.

"I'm sorry if I could go back in time I would change everything" Kate said smiling.

"No, this just shows me how hard I've been working to get you and it was worth it" I said smiling before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"How exactly hard have you been working?...you're making it seem like a job" Kate said smiling.

"It was a job to me...every night I try to fix my mistakes I made talking to you so I'll know what not to do again...I've studied what you like to do eat and play….this might sound creepy but sometimes I followed you home just to make sure you got there safe" I said and Kate giggling.

"Yeah that's pretty creepy but sweet" Kate said locking lips with mine. Explore each other's mouths until Lilly had to ruin the moment. Kate quickly shot the covers over her exposed boobs.

"Kate!...why did you-...oh hey Humphrey good morning" Lilly said changing her mood from angry to cheerfully.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Kate why did you tell mom we were hanging out together?...I already have plans with Lee today" Lilly said but more calm this time.

"Sorry...I panicked…I was naked and I said some embarrassing things...I-I-I just wanted to take her mind off my situation" Kate explained.

"Well I'm not hanging out with her" Lilly said with her arms fold leading in the door.

"Me either" Kate said stubborn.

"I will" I said standing raising my hand. Lilly and Kate looked at me confused why would I want to do that.

"You want to hang out with our mom?" Lilly asked with and raised brow.

"Yeah it'll be a good way to get to know her better...I mean...I am dating her daughter and I'm not sure she fully trusts me with Kate yet... this'll be perfect" I said smiling.

"Well great you two can handle that" Lilly said happily walking away.

"Are you sure?...No this is stupid I'll just tell her no I'm sure it'll be fine" Kate said attempt to leave her bed.

"No it's fine I want this...besides it's either me or you're going out with her because from the looks of it she doesn't like no for an answer" I said smirking Kate thought about it for a second then said.

"Have fun and have her home by 2:00" Kate said happily giggling.

"Why 2:00?" I asked.

"Because...I want to hang out with you too before school tomorrow" Kate said smiling wrapping her arms around. I thought of a funny joke; but I decided to keep that one to myself.

"Okay then, I'll go chat with her real quick" I said walking out her room.

"Hubby?" Kate called and I returned to the sound of the angel like voice.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Thanks, you're the best I love you" Kate said smiling her face off.

"No prob K I love you too" I said repaying a smile before trotting downstairs.

"Hey hun do you-...Humphrey when did you get here?" Eve asked. It almost sounds like she was playing innocent.

"Last night you two were gone I think I'm sorry" I said apologizing I didn't ask to stay first.

"Oh don't worry hun you're fine dear...do you want breakfast?...I made everything you might like" Eve said smiling adding the last glass of orange juice next to Winston. Who were just watching ESPN on Sunday football games.

"Oh no thanks I actually came to ask you something" I said smiling.

"Oh...uh okay...what do you want to ask me?" Eve asked somewhat surprised.

"Well I'll keep it real with you Kate and Lilly don't want to hang out with you unfortunately but how about we hang out together?" I asked with a smile but she wasn't smiling.

"What?" Eve asked trying to still digest this in her head.

"I figured we should maybe spent a little time together after all you and Winston are the only ones who saw my parents" I said and Eve expression went from weird out to sad. Winston meanwhile stopped watching TV and had his full focus on our conversation. Before Eve can say anything Kate was walking down the stairs dressed in her PJ's.

"Morning you guys" Kate said with a small smile kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Morning" Winston said returning his attention back to TV.

"Morning baby I already have the table set up for you" Eve said smiling dearly.

"Thanks mom… Humphrey are you eating?...I'm sure mom can spare another plate right?" Kate asked probably sitting where she usually sits every morning.

"I'm not really a breakfast guy unless I'm starving...but thanks anyway" I said smirking. As Eve was going back into the kitchen she stopped in front of me and whispered.

"I think it's time for me to tell you a little secret about your mom and I relationship" Eve said smirking patting my shoulder walking pass me.

"Wait what?...what secret?" I whispered back following her.

"Shhh you'll know soon enough child…you said we're hanging out right?" Eve said smiling walking into the kitchen area of the house.

"Yea" I said quickly.

"Great I'll tell you then" Eve said smirking. This is never something to be patient for I needed to know now. Low key I think she's just toying with me because she knows I'm very curious about my mom.

* * *

No One P.O.V.

* * *

Lee and the stranger he met in the gas station were checking out some of the artillery in his trunk. Lee was very knowledgeable about his guns and knew what makes them weak or strong. By judging this guy's trunk everything in it was pretty weak.

"Ehh could be better...not much of a deep threat though" Lee said admiring his guns.

"So you have something better?" He said personally taking it to the heart.

"A lot better you should see my attic dude I have pretty much every handgun you've never seen before" Lee said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll sell them to you if you want...or I can update these better for a lower price" Lee suggested.

"Lower price sounds good but I want you to fix up this one" He said reaching in his trunk taking out a chrome like fancy walking cane.

"You want me tooooo...fix an elderly walking cane?...like do your grandpa want to get some old bitches at the nursing home with a new cane?" Lee joked confused on what he's doing.

"No dumbshit look" He said pulling the handle bar which was a hidden gun shaped like a cane.

"Oh shit the Baby Cane I always wanted one of these" Lee said amazed taking it out his hand to get a better look.

"So how much will it be?" He asked as I aimed it in the sky.

"I usually charge 250$ for an update but since it's a Baby Cane I'll take 50$" Lee said still toying around with it.

"Alright deal" He said reaching in his pockets handing him the money.

"Great I'll fix it up for you within a few hours…" Lee said smiling.

"Good meet me back here at 6:00 tomorrow" He said closing his trunk.

"Okay, you got a deal" Lee said putting the gun away under his shirt.

"Don't get too crazy with my baby" He said opening his car door.

"I promise I want dude when she's back in your palms she be a grown mature woman" Lee said.

"Better be" He said hopping In his car and within a few seconds he was gone.

* * *

Back To Eve & Humphrey

* * *

Humphrey was with Eve at her favorite restaurant in the whole world and they haven't said much. It's already starting to seem like everything is just going to be awkward. Usually her daughters would be with her to talk about girl things; but this is weird her daughters boyfriend is here instead. Even the waiter who served here for years though it was weird Humphrey was with her. But she must've assume it had to be someone or something important. For a restaurant that only serves breakfast Humphrey admitted to himself that the food there is actually very good.

"Mmmm I really should come here more often...it made me a breakfast wolf now" Humphrey said chuckling starting a conversation finally.

"You know your mom wasn't a breakfast type of gal too until she worked at this very same restaurant every weekend morning" Eve said eating her pancakes.

"You personally knew my mom?" Humphrey asked shocked.

"Yeah we were best friends since forever...I've learned so much about life with her around...but she got us in tons of trouble when we were younger I mean crazy insane things" Eve said giggling about the experience with Humphrey's mom.

"Really what was she like?" Humphrey asked with a smile.

"She was a very smart wolf and actually wanted to be a nurse in the future….ummm...she was very beautiful and had guys falling for her left and right but she respectfully declined them because she had a huge crush on your father" Eve said smiling very widely.

"Wow, she sounds amazing" Humphrey said with a smirk.

"I remember when she was so excited when you were on the way and sometimes would call me on late nights about the cute little outfit she bought for you and how good it looked" Eve said giggling.

"Haha was you annoyed?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"Not much just happy for her because her childhood wasn't all that good either you know...it was nice to see her happy for once" Eve said.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked concerned about his mom past.

"She didn't really like to talk about it but I only knew it had something to do with money" Eve said drinking her orange juice.

"Oh...well...what about my dad?" Humphrey asked.

"He was the typical popular cute guy around our time…all the cheerleaders fell for him and also he was big on the baseball team and helped them win back to back championships...but I knew something was mysterious about him…those past weeks when your mom and dad finally started dating I heard rumors of what he did to girls who upset him...I tried to warn her about his abusive past but your mom just thought I was jealous...one of the rumors was he beat up his ex girlfriend just because she didn't like the burger he bought for her" Eve explained.

"So you only warned her?...why didn't you try to stop her?" Humphrey asked.

"I tried multiple times but their relationship just kept getting stronger to the point she felt like he's the love of her life...one day in high school I attempted one last time at lunch and gave her a serious talk about his past...she didn't believe me and called me a selfish bitch because she thought I was trying to break them up so I can have a shot with him...she didn't answer my calls...ignored me when I tried to talk to her...and even threw away her pager because I wanted to protect my best friend…a few years later when I graduated college and married Winston with a child of my own...your grandmother called me and said she was murdered by your dad...still to this day I wish I could've done better to warn her almost 21 years ago when we were young and dumb in the 10th grade...I'm not saying she deserves it for not trusting her best friend but she got what was coming to her" Eve said shaking her head in disappointment.

"There's so much stuff I wish I could've done with her...it's a sad feeling to know she was killed by someone she loved….or thought loved her enough to not put his hands on her" Humphrey said looking down at his half empty plate.

"I know it left a very sad feeling in my gut too...but now...you're all grown up into a handsome smart young man to not make the same mistakes your father did" Eve said.

"I don't think killing or abusiveing someone on purpose is a mistake" Humphrey said.

"But doing it out of anger is...some wolves can't control their anger and go to far...your dad had very serious anger issues and no one knows why or tried to help him...not even your mom because she was an innocent teenager who didn't know until after she married him" Eve explained more clearer. Humphrey didn't say anything and looked like he was going to shed a tear.

Eve didn't want to sent Humphrey back to Kate all sad and down-hearted so Eve knows she has to cheer him up somehow. Kate always jumps to conclusions that she did something to him like she's done to all her other boyfriends. Kate always thought her mom was just pure mean and wanted to ruin her sex life. But secretly Eve has a purpose on why she's so strict on who she dates. If you don't know by now Humphrey's mom is a prime example why she's so strict. She don't want her daughter dating a woman beater with anger issues; or possibly even worse than that. Eve has done a good job by far and got her out of a lot of trouble after those guys departed from Kate.

"You know sometimes Humphrey, you remind me so much of how your mom used to be" Eve said smiling.

"How she used to be?" Humphrey asked.

"She was the playful type...you know... always like to tell jokes and have fun with life type...at times she was goofy and somehow every time I cracked a smile no matter what mood I was in Eve said giggling.

"You mean she did stuff like this?" Humphrey said in a silly voice with a matching silly face. Eve put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh so loud in public.

"Haha yes exactly like that...I can really see the resemblance" Eve said giggling as we shared a laugh. After we finally quiet down a little I spoke up.

"So umm about Kate...there's this school dance coming up and I was maybe thinking about buying her a necklace...is that okay?...I mean I just don't want to rush things with your daughter without your approval but uhh...I-I really like her" Humphrey said stammering about the conversation. Rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Of course you can hun I see how much you too like each other and she really enjoys your company...plus she's gotten a lot more happier than usual...I rather have her with you doing something in this world than stuck up in her room talking to her friends on the phone all night...I had a feeling ever since you dropped her off home drunk she was going to fall for you...yet then have sex with you" Eve said.

"S-Sex?...uhh no Kate and I-"

"Oh hush it, you think Winston and I didn't hear her moaning your name last night?" Eve said while Humphrey blushed his face off.

"I-I swear I made sure it was fine with her first I promise" Humphrey said expecting some type of a slap.

"Oh I know and you're a very sweet boy for that…you remind me so much of your mom and I would love for my best friend to live through you and your future kids….to show her the right way she should've done it" Eve said smiling making me smile more. The waiter came back with the check and said.

"Is there anything else you guys would want this morning?" She asked with the notepad ready.

"Just another refill on orange juice Becky" Eve said.

"Okay" Becky said leaving and coming back within a few seconds with a jug. Pouring more juice in Eve glass.

"Thanks" Eve said drinking her fresh orange juice.

"Anything for you baby?" Becky asked looking at Humphrey.

"No thanks" Humphrey said smiling.

"Becky I think you know him take a wild guess" Eve said smiling. Becky tried her hardest to guess but nothing popped up in her mind.

"I'm beat" Becky said shrugging.

"Remember Humphrey?" Eve asked and she gasped.

"No way!... Annie's son?" Becky asked excitedly.

"Yep" Eve said smiling.

"Oh my god you're so grown up now!...I remember when she was pregnant with you" Becky said admiring him.

"Were you her friend or something?" Humphrey asked.

"No she's my cousin we grew up together" Becky said smiling but it soon disappeared. Humphrey was going to ask about her sudden mood change until a customer called her.

"Becky assistance please!"

"Be right over" Becky said turning back to face Humphrey.

"It's nice finally see you in person maybe we'll chat later" Becky said giving Humphrey a small hug before walking to the customer.

When she came back Eve paid for everything and Becky gave Humphrey her number so they can keep in touch. Humphrey was thrilled to meet new people to his real family and he wants to continue to build the puzzle until it's complete. Except one piece he can never take back, his mom. Eve and Humphrey walked out the restaurant and just before Humphrey stuck a leg in the car he paused. Watching the big sign that read Becky & Annie's breakfast diner.

"Did my-"

"Yeah your mom and Becky built this place up for service to raise money for college...and it's been here ever since…back then it didn't get as much business it does now so it's crazy how it blew up through the years…I've seen many of their restaurant's all over Jasper" Eve explained already strapping on her seatbelt. Humphrey looked at it for a little longer than said.

"Well that's cool, maybe someday it'll be worldwide" Humphrey said before getting in Eve's car.

* * *

Few Minutes Later…

* * *

Humphrey's head was busy in his phone texting Kate about how much fun he's having with her mom. Kate couldn't believe he's actually having fun with her and thought this would teach him a lesson about Eve. Humphrey realized the car stopped and he looked up at Eve to see she's smiling.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"You want to give Kate that necklace right?" Eve said smiling motioning her head to the Kay jewelry store.

"Oh, uh, I didn't think you would umm...but-"

"Just shut up and get out the car" Eve said giggling rolling her eyes opening her car door. Humphrey smiled and did the same thing but something pulled him back.

"Right, seat belt" Humphrey mumbled to himself taking it off before proceeding out the vehicle. When they walked in they were immediately greeted.

"How can I help you guys this fine morning?" He asked.

"Just looking for the finest necklace you have" Humphrey said looking around.

"Oh you have that special someone you want to please already this early?" He asked.

"Yeah good guess" Humphrey said smiling.

"Well what's her taste?" He asked and Humphrey took a long thought. Honestly he didn't know what her taste in jewelry is. He pretty much was stuck and needed help.

"She loves diamonds as bright has her smile and as clear as a soap bubble" Eve said smiling.

"I guess I can work with that right this way" He said leading us to the glass counters in the back.

"I know you're her mom but how you know that?" Humphrey asked curious.

"That's what she wrote in her diary about a prince that rescue her in a dream when she was 13" Eve said giggling.

"Haha I can't wait to tease her about that" Humphrey said chuckling.

Humphrey and Eve was introduced to probably the brightest, most beautiful, diamond necklace their ever seen. Neither Humphrey or Eve couldn't find any words to describe how amazing it looked.

"If you're looking at the same one I'm looking at..she might want to marry you after this" Eve joked giggling and Humphrey was only smiling.

"How much this would be?" Humphrey asked.

"30,000" He said and Humphrey sighed.

"We'll take it" Eve said smiling.

"No no no it's fine I want to work for it...she means the world to me and I want her to know how hard I worked for something to represent my love for her" Humphrey said smiling putting Eve's purse down.

"Aww are you sure hun?...I don't want you to stress yourself out 20,000 is a lot for an average wolf" Eve said smiling.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to get it...I promise" Humphrey said smiling and Eve nodded.

"Okay well, I'll just save this for you out of customer's sight until you've reached your payment" He said removing it from the glass counter.

"Thanks so much" Humphrey said.

"No problem good luck" He said taking it to the back room.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed! Follow, Fav, Review Or All Of The Above...**


	29. Fun Time

**A/N: First and foremost I want to say to everyone Happy Holidays and that you have the best Christmas. I don't know much of my family so I hope you guys take advantage of having an amazing family who loves and cares so much for you. Give each other remembering gifts for all the honorable things they did throughout 2016. Enjoy being alive with the people who loves and been there from the start of birth up to this date. Even people you recently met or haven't seen in a while. Be happy you're spending time with people or someone you love and want to make happy. Always always always remember the greatest gift under the Christmas tree is your family wrapped around it. I'm spending some of my Christmas if not all my Christmas with my girlfriend and gorgeous daughter. Her family welcomed me in but it don't feel the same knowing they're not my family I grew up with, but I'm grateful to be considered family to them. Anyways I wrote you guys a little lemon for the Lilly and Lee lovers. I don't consider it my best work but it's decent enough to make it a chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29 Fun Time

Lee finally reached Lilly's parents house on foot and he couldn't wait to get deep in her. He's been walking around all morning with an half erection just thinking about it. It felt so amazing the first time that he lusted for and repeat. By the moaning sounds of Lilly on the phone, it seemed like she wanted it more than him. All morning she's been watching porn to keep herself occupied. Sometimes if Lilly is feeling really freaky, she'll use objects around the house to satisfy her sexual desires. When her household owners ask why it smells funny or why it's in her room, she'll usually cover it up with an lie. Lee walked up the two steps and lightly knocked on the the door. For the first few minutes he waited and someone finally opened the door; but it wasn't Lilly who did.

"Hey" Winston opened the door with a smile.

"Oh uh, sir...does Lilly Williams live here?" Lee asked unsure if he's even at the right house.

"Yeah she does who's asking?" Winston asked protective over his youngest angel.

"I am, we're supposed to be hanging out this evening" Lee said with a smile.

"Are you her friend or something?" Winston asked.

"No I'm her bo-"

"Dad!...I got it from here thanks" Lilly said pushing him out her way.

"Lee, nice to see you made it" Lilly said excitedly hugging Lee then whispering something in his ear.

"He doesn't know we're together yet just act like we're friends for now" Lilly said pulling away with an innocent smile. Meanwhile Lee was checking out her outfit and she looked sexy as ever.

"Lilly who's this?" Winston asked.

"Dad this is my friend I met at school...he's new to Jasper and doesn't have any friends so I wanted to show him around...right Lee?" Lilly explained which was obviously a lie.

"Ummm yeah right...I wanted to see what's so good about this town and asked for a tour" Lee said smiling. Winston took a long hard think before saying.

"Okay I guess you guys can hang around but be back by four o'clock your mother and I have something important to tell you and your sister" Winston said.

"Is it bad?" Lilly asked with nervous eyebrows.

"Depends on how you guys respond" Winston said smirking walking back to the living room. Lilly turned back to Lee who looked mad confused about life.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"You haven't told your dad about us?" Lee asked loudly.

"Shhhh he's going to hear you" Lilly said quickly walking out the door closing it.

"I can't run from him forever you know" Lee said and Lilly took his hand in hers smiling beautifully.

"You won't I promise it's just...now is not the time to tell him" Lilly said hoping he'll understand.

"But what about Humphrey and Kate?...he doesn't mind them together right?" Lee asked.

"That's because my dad already knew Humphrey when he was young so they have chemistry together...he doesn't know you exist and is very overprotective over me...I don't want you to get hurt" Lilly explained.

"Physically?" Lee asked.

"And mentally" Lilly responded kissing his cheek with a small smile.

"Okay what about your mom?...she has to be sweet right?" Lee asked trying to make this work impatiently.

"Ummm my mom?" Lilly asked giggling with a really face. Lilly thought it was funny he doesn't know what her mom is capable of. She's done many demented things to guys Kate dated and it always turns out with someone crying. If you guessed right, you were wrong to think I meant Eve crying.

"Yeah, all moms are sweet when it comes to daughter dating" Lee said smirking wrapping his arm around Lilly's shoulder as they made their way to her car.

"My mom is a 6x women's wrestling champion coach and fought in the UFC for a while and that's who you want to conform our relationship to?" Lilly asked giggling and Lee smile faded quickly. Well it's not often a cute girl's mom turned out to be a fighter. This caught Lee by surprise like a fat bitch who sat down to fast.

"Well your dad is the perfect way to go forget I said anything" Lee said making Lilly laugh as she moved his arm from around her playfully.

"So where are we really going?...because touring the town sounds boring no offense" Lee said and Lilly threw the keys at him to test his reflexes. He bobbed them in his hands for a bit but still ended up catching it.

"Nice catch" Lilly said giggling.

"Oh it's nothing you know catching things is a talent...but uh...why you give me the keys?" Lee asked just to make sure why when he obviously knew.

"I want you to drive to your place silly...so we can have a little fun" Lilly said seductively wrapping her arms around his waist biting his ear playfully.

"Ohhh good move, let's go I kept you waiting enough my sexy omega" Lee said smiling widely to his cheek bone before connecting lips with her. Lilly moaned in his mouth as she can feel herself getting wet. Lee was such a good kisser and it drove her hormones crazy whenever he would french kiss Lilly. She's been turned on all day and Lilly's sexual desires lusted for pleasure. Maybe even anal pleasure if that's pleasurable I suppose.

Lilly knew her favorite jeans she was wearing were very sensitive to liquid. The smell of sex is exceedingly strong and her parents would sniff it a mile away. Don't ask questions of how Lilly knows that but just know she has a lot of toys. She didn't want to get too far ahead of herself and broke the kiss. Lilly pushed him back on her car lightly and groped his crotch with an seductive smile.

"Are you ready to create World War 3 in your bedroom?" Lilly asked seductively pressing her body against his in the hottest way ever. Lee was caught in a lust trance at her gorgeous tits and only could manage a small nod. Lilly giggled at his reaction and connected lips with Lee one last time to wake him up. Lee pulled away while lustful saliva left a trail from their kiss.

"I'm ready to invade every wall that's inside of you until you surrender the white flag...if that's what soldiers say before attacking" Lee said seductively trying to role play with Lilly in absence of his earlier daydream at her tits.

"Just get in" Lilly said giggling seductively before opening the car door hopping in.

As Lee started the car and reversed out the driveway, he can see the beat up car Lilly crashed on their date night. Lilly noticed he was looking at it and smiled for some odd reason.

"I'm glad that happened because I realized I was in love with my superhero" Lilly said smirking and all Lee could manage was a smile.

The whole drive to Lee's home, Lee can smell Lilly's vagina captivity getting worked up. Selena Gomez "Come & Get It" song on the radio just made situations worse. His member had a mind of his own as a big bulge formed in his pants. Lilly was quickly to notice and bit her lip in desire to pleasure him now. Lee turned the corner on a red light and parked in his empty driveway. "Great that must mean that no one is home" Lee thought. They spontaneously got out at the sametime and Lilly flashed to his side like a magnet. Lilly jumped on Lee wrapping her legs around him as they made out roughly. Lee carried her to the door and oddly it was still unlocked. Of course you wouldn't give a fuck if the hottest girl on the planet is making out with you. You were still going to open the door regardless. They were knocking a lot of stuff down in Lee's house causing so much sexual destruction. Aimlessly Lee lead them to the kitchen smothered in Lilly's kisses soon realizing he's leading them wrong. Lee put Lilly down on her feet and held onto the passionate kiss.

"Ummmm" Bill said chuckling. Lilly and Lee were frozen with blushing cheeks as they both broke the kiss.

"Uhhh Dad what are you still doing here?...there's no cars in the driveway" Lee asked upset and embarrassed he's still here.

"Your brothers car is in the shop so I let him use mine to check up on it" Bill said taking a tv dinner out the microwave sitting it on the counter.

"Again?...he's always messing that car up" Lee said at his brother disability to drive.

"Tell me about it….but scratch that who's the pretty girl you brought home?" Bill said getting some water out the fridge smiling at Lilly. Who only blushed and put her hair behind her ear.

"Oh um sorry, I'm Lilly….Lee's girlfriend...nice to meet you" Lilly said with her hand out and slightly blushing cheeks. Bill happily shook her soft, small, but sweaty hands and said.

"Oh, he was serious?...he does actually have a girlfriend won't you look at that" Bill said chuckling making Lilly giggle.

"Why you thought he was lying?" Lilly asked giggling.

"Not something you would expect for someone like him" Bill said chuckling.

"All I can say is it took him long enough" Lilly said joking with a giggle holding his hand.

"Was he weird?...Lee's known for the weird things he says to girls" Bill said chuckling.

"Dad dooon't" Lee whined.

"What he says to other girls?" Lilly asked curious ignoring all sorts of privacy.

"Well there was this-"

"Um Lilly, my rooms is this way come on" Lee said catching Lilly attention from his dad before things go too far. Lee grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs before she could even say anything else.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

* * *

Lee lead me to his room and carried me in bride style before playfully tossing me on the bed. He turned around to lock his door and I took this chance to admire his awesome room. Lee's room was amazing with tons of J Cole and Patriots posters everywhere. I always did have a small crush on Tom Brady but none of that matters now. Lee had so many video games from every console you can think of, and overall his room looked amazingly neat. From the Mario collectives, down to The Simpson's collectives, his room was well-decorated. It seems like he'll never get bored with all the games along with computers he had set up.

I threw off my jeans revealing my red panties and perfect round ass teasing him a little. Lee threw off his shirt as I growled seductively motioning him to come here with my fingers. He crawled to me kissing up my body until he finally reached my lips. We kissed for a few minutes and he took off my shirt exposing my gorgeous tits if I say so myself. Lee chuckled a bit and said.

"You were wearing no bra this whole time?...no wonder I felt hard nipples through your shirt" Lee said chuckling.

"Ooops I must've forgot...when I'm horny sometimes I forget to do things" I said giggling wrapping my arms around his neck. We gazed into each other's eyes feeling the magnetic love spark being the happiest couple in the world.

"Lilly I love you so much" Lee said smiling at me kissing my nose lovingly.

"Prove it to me then…" I said lustful with a cute smile.

Lee didn't respond and almost instantly sucked on my gorgeous tits. They weren't as big as I wished but these bad girls still get the job done. Moans escaped my mouth as I slowly rubbed his head wanting more. He made his way lower and stripped my panties off in a heartbeat. The smell of my sweet wet womanhood hypnotized Lee in a trance. Lee took in my scent heavily and didn't hesitate at all and just dug in. My head pounded back on the pillow as I dug my hands into Lee's hair.

"Mmmmmm fuck yesss" I moaned out passionately. After almost seven full minutes of tongue fucking me, I could tell Lee wanted this more than me. He took off his pants and some metal thingy fell out but he didn't notice it.

"Ready for me to fuck your soul out your body?" Lee asked seductively.

"I'm all up for it I'm all ours baby" I said as cute as possible. Lee kissed up my body again causing me to giggle from my sensitivity of being tickled.

Lee connected lips with mine and fingered my pussy as we made out roughly. I turned him over and grabbed his stiff cock in my hand. A small bit of pre-cum streamed out his tip and I looked back up at him seductively. Seeing the clear fluid making nearly a path downwards to his heavy looking balls; just made me stick my tongue out and very gently lick it off. The salty taste made my hormones explode through my body. Slowly I moved up his cock giving him a long lick. Lee flinched in pleasure slightly and moaned.

"Oh f-fuck...Lilly you're talented" Lee moaned out and I giggled.

I swirled my tongue around the leaky tip, tasting more of his scrumptious pre-cum. My pussy also had a leaking part of its own now. It went from moist, to a little wet, to the fucking ocean. I could feel the wet substance leaking out down my legs onto his sheets. Honestly I'm going to burst if I don't bend over in submission to getting fucked soon. I opened my mouth and entered his tip in. Lee moans turned into a relaxed groan once I did this. My head bobbed up and down, pleasuring him with my warm saliva soaking his cock. He pushed my head down slightly but his dick was long enough to hit the back of my throat. Gagging is the best part of sucking a guys dick, I'm do slutty for it. A few long minutes of deep throating his cock with powerful gag reflexes; I had enough and needed him inside me NOW. I broke our make out session and said.

"Babe...did you bring the condoms I'm ready for you to pound my pussy now I can't bare this anymore" I said seductively breathing heavily recovering from his dick.

"Condoms?...why I thought we love each other right?" Lee asked kissing my neck.

"Yes I love you to death so that's why I don't want my mom to kill you if I get pregnant" I said innocently looking in his eyes.

"Okay then if that's what you want I won't say no…" Lee said searching his jeans pockets on the floor but couldn't find them anywhere.

"You did buy some right?" I asked.

"Yeah I did...I must've forgot them in the car or dropped them when we were making out" Lee said thinking hard to himself.

"What are you waiting for go get them so you can destroy my wet pussy" I said seductively and he chuckled at my freaky side talking. He put his clothes back on and I watched every muscle on his hot body move. The scar he had from our car accident made him look so much hotter and muscular. This drove my hormones crazy I just wanted to fuck his chest instead.

"Don't you go anywhere" Lee said smirking seductively.

"Oh I promise I won't" I said winking with a cheesy smile. Lee left the room leaving me alone and I already miss his presents. I was about to finger myself until he comes back but something on the floor shined in my eyes from the sun's beam. Whatever it was I didn't want Lee to step on it the way back so I picked it up. When I saw what it was I gasped. It was a heavy gun way bigger than my hand. I've never held a real gun before in my life and always wanted to shoot one. I aimed it around his room pretending to shoot things carefully not to actually pull the trigger. If it is loaded that is...

"This is so awesome" I said taking a closer look, admiring the words on the gun. The words on the side read 'Property of Garth'.

"Wait what?...this is Garth's gun?" I asked myself confused. Just then Lee came back and I quickly sat it on the floor on the side of the bed.

"Took you long enough" I said seductively.

"I might won't be able to cum inside you but I'd love to make you cum everywhere over me" Lee said taking his clothes back off pouncing on top of me. Playfully biting my neck making me giggle. At the same time biting my neck he slid his condom on.

"Punish me, I don't want to be able to walk straight after this" I said dirty talking him spreading my legs open revealing my princess in her castle. Lee smirked seductively and bit down on my neck slightly harder making me gasp. While I was in shock he thrusted his hips forward so fast that his tip and balls took a millisecond before filling my pussy.

"OW OW F-FUCK….METEOR MMMMM!" I screamed from the agony and pleasure at the same time.

"Was it too much?" Lee asked worried for me now.

"N-No...you're amazing I l-loved it...f-fuck I love you so much" I panted lightly. Lee leaned down and kissed my lips before saying.

"I love you too my beautiful girl" Lee said smirking thrusting slowly in me. I moaned lightly and scratched his back from the intense pleasure. My silky walls drooled moisture all over his balls while my excited muscles squeezed around his dick in harmony. Before the tenth thrust a small wet slapping sound was an echo throughout his room. My tongue rolled out my mouth as I wrapped my tail around his waist giving him more control of me.

"Mmmm...you feel sooooo f-fucking good inside my w-wet soaking pussy.." I moaned out.

Lee groaned and gripped my hips tighter taking long deep thrust. It's like he knows what to do to turn me on even more. When he looked at me I shot him a sly smile. Something random and dirty popped up in my mind and I always wondered how it felt.

"You k-know...I always wondered...how it f-felt sticking other things in my shi-shithole" I said in between thrust. Lee smiled and said.

"Even th-though...pumping your anus s-sounds..good but I think we...s-should keep it o-original for now" Lee said in between breaths and thrusting. I shrugged and said.

"Just fu-ck me hard then" I said moaning slightly, turning myself over with my face down and ass up. I rose my tail exposing the world to him and shook my ass slowly. This must've turned Lee on because it looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Go ahead smack her, she's been very bad lately" I said teasing him. Lee chuckled and gave me a weak little baby hand slap.

"Oh my gosh babe you hit like a girl show me how a real man does it" I said lustfully wanting more. I've never been so horny in my life and I have no clue why I'm saying all these things. Maybe because I watched porn a lot and played with my secret sex toys. Now that I'm actually getting the real deal, it's just all coming out. A sharp, loud, stinging contact with the shape of his hand was on my left butt cheek. The results of that powerful ass slap was followed by a high, surprised, squeaky gasp from me.

"METEOR!" I screamed looking back at him with wide eyes.

"What?...I did as you told me….you wanted to tease me so that what happens" Lee chuckled. Lucky for him I found that funny and said.

"Oh so that's what you do huh?...you felt the need to bring justice to a naughty girl like me?...well you're going to have to hit a hell of a lot harder...I don't think I had enough! hit me again!" I said with strong desire. Lee just chuckled and repeatedly slapped my ass until it turned a bright red. He also put two fingers in and out my pussy as he did so. My ass felt so tender and like an orgasm can pop up the second he starts fucking me. Lee stopped punishing me and slowly pushed his cock back inside my warm, wet, pussy. I dug my face in the pillows and moaned loudly at the unbearable pleasure I desperately wanted. Lee didn't hold back at all and literally tried to fuck the soul out of me. I guess my dirty talking paid dividends on him.

The sensations running through my body were electrifying and made me scream out for more. My face was beyond past red and after an orgasm I might lose my voice. I back my ass into him forcefully and rhythmically as juices leaked from my pussy onto the bed sheets. A low sexy growl escape my mouth when he continually slapped my ass as he thrusted in me. Lee showed me no mercy for life and that's exactly how I liked it. Sometimes I'm just mad for the penis, or the freaky side of me is at least. He thrusts soon slowed down into long gentle thrust again. My body couldn't handle all this pleasure for much longer as I actually started panting faster. I could hardly breath anymore and my body finally gave in all over the bed. I squealed in pleasure unable to keep my composure as I twitched around uncontrollably. Lee was worried he might've hurt me at first but calmed down when he realized it was the highest point of a she-wolf orgasm. This was something new to me my body never experienced before and I couldn't handle it too well. (No lie this scared the hell out of me my first time Lol)

Lee calmed me down with soft kisses and I soon started to giggle. The way he kisses me always make me laugh for some reason. Maybe because I am just extremely ticklish. This made Lee smile as wide as his facial muscles allowed him to. He laid down next to me and I nuzzled him from instincts.

"I love you Meteor" I said softly kissing his lips.

"I love you too Lilypad" Lee said said sucking my neck playfully.

"Haha stop it you jerk, you know I'm ticklish" I said moving him off with a small laugh. We laid there just swimming in each other's eyes. Not wanting to say a word but let our eyes do the talking.

"You are so adorably cute do you know that?" Lee asked making my cheeks burn.

"I guess" I said timidly.

"No, you are…when I first laid eyes on you in the cafeteria I had to have you" Lee said smiling as he placed my hand in his.

"How did you pull it off?...I thought you were bad with girls… it's just a random rumor I heard" I said jokily giggling.

"Honesty I don't know but when I saw those beautiful lavender eyes….I felt like I can just be myself and everything about anyone else just vanished out my head" Lee said gazing in my eyes. I timidly blushed and didn't know what to say.

"To be honest I've never felt that way about any other girl I liked...I'll usually panic looking in other girl's eyes...but you...something in yours made me feel some type of way" Lee said softly pecking my cheek with a kiss.

"You have to be the sweetest guy to ever walk this earth, I love you so much" I said pulling him in the most meaningful and passionate kiss we ever performed yet. When I pulled away to catch my breath back he said.

"I love you too, always have and forever will" Lee said smirking placing a bigger one on my face.

"Good….now….can you spray some febreeze or crack a window or something it smells like sweat and ass in here" I said giggling and Lee laughed.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review, Follow, Fav, Or All Of The Above...**_

 _"It's not about the Christmas carols, house lights, Santa Claus, Eggnog, Hot chocolate, milk and cookies, elves, Santa's reindeer, and especially not the presents. None of those things will never be enjoyable if you don't have someone to witness it with."_

 _\- NoRoleModelz98_


	30. A6

**_Hey guys sorry this isn't another chapter but I decided to tell you why I haven't updated in a while. Well guys, I have some bad news. Lately my daughter has been going through a serious amount of sickness that had me put collage aside for now. My daughter has been having abdominal pain, her belly swelling a bit, running fevers all over the place, and loss of appetite. When she does eat she throws up with tears and enduring cries. Just two weeks ago we took her to an children's hospital and she was diagnose with Wilms Tumor. If it continues to develope, she's going to need surgery on her kidneys. It's extremely heartbreaking to know my little angle has a tumor but I'm going to be by her side and help her fight through it with all my strenght and power. The last few weeks I've been with my daughter and being around her makes me think about many things on life. Tumors is still the number one disease killers of children. I think every child boy or girl should have the opportunities I had. That's just to simply live. Yeah my life hasn't been so great and I didn't become what I wanted to become when I got older; but at least I can say that. These children didn't even become teenagers before their lives were cut short. Kids wish to be singers, dancers, actors, firemen, policemen, princesses, sometimes wrestlers; while others kids wish there were a cure for cancer. Their laughter will making you smile, watching them grow would make you cry, but if you ever see a kid fight for its life vs cancer it would tear you apart. There's no worse pain greater than to be helpless in the face of a loved one suffering. It's probably not going to help the situation much but you'll be doing us a big favor by praying for us all. Anyways, it might be a while before another chapter is posted but I hope you guys are having a great day! Sure sucks for me, later..._**


	31. Busy Bathroom

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me forever to get you guys an update as you know I went through a crisis last month. After almost 2 weeks of my little angles surgery, she became a lot more active, healthy, and talkative. Now and then she'll cry from the sores and stitches but that's what I was there for. Daddy's always going to make it feel all better. Thank you guys for the praying and much support, I really appreciate it and my family does too. Big thanks to Alexhurley2014, AlphaOmega-Fan321, Troy Groomes, and TheRavenMocker for checking up on my daughter to see how she's holding up. That really meant a lot that you cared, thank you so much. Also be sure to check out my man TheRavenMocker story called Love Is Everything. It's dedicated to my family and he has a wonderful start to it so far. I love you guys for helping me with another milestone of 50,000 views, that honestly blew my mind this morning..**_

* * *

Chapter 31 Busy Bathroom

Monday came around and it was a new week of school for all the wolves of Jasper. This week will be filled with anxiety and excitement due to the dance starting up the funniest part of the school year. Many students were finding their dance partners and gossiping who's going with who; and who's the best looking couple. Most of the students said Humphrey and Kate but others strictly denied with jealousy. Even some wolves future predicted Kate and Humphrey will be prom king and queen when it comes around. Humphrey woke up to the sound of his phone scaring him wide awake when it vibrated loud as hell on his dresser. Humphrey hates that so much, mostly when he's the only person in the house at night. He reached over and grabbed his phone checking the messages. It read 'Morning babe can't wait to fuck you at school' with an attached nude picture from Kate playing with her sexy tits in the bathroom mirror. Humphrey chuckled to himself before raising out his bed opening the curtains more for light. His mind wondered off a bit to why Kate's so horny this morning. He never thought why but he didn't care he loves it when Kate's horny she's so hot. Apple barged into his room like it was a house fire and was surprised to see him awake early.

"What has you up so early?" Apple asked yawning flopping her hair all over the place.

"Nothing just woke up early today...your hair looks like a Sasquatch" Humphrey joked chuckling at his own joke.

"Well it looks like someone woken up the Sasquatch" Apple said smirking motioning her eyes at his boxers. Humphrey looked down and saw his dick half erected out his boxers. Screaming hello to the sun's morning gleaming light, and Apple's perky eyes.

Humphrey quickly closed the door on an laughing Apple and sighed in embarrassment. Humphrey mocked her laughter and went back to get ready for school. Their cat Naomi ran up to Humphrey meowing and he picked her up and she licked him a bit. "Good morning to you too Naomi" Humphrey chuckled before putting her back on the floor. After Humphrey and Apple brushed their teeth and got dressed for school; they galloped downstairs to be greeted by fresh breakfast. They sat in their original chairs and spontaneously said good morning to their parents.

"Are you guys excited for the school dance friday?" She asked.

"You bet mom I can't wait…" Humphrey said before drinking some juice.

"I remember when your dad and I went years ago...that's how I knew he was the one for me" She said giving their dad a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aw that's cute" Apple said with a pleasant smile.

"What about you sweetie you have a special someone we don't know about?" She asked with a smile sitting a steamy plate in front of her.

"Ummm….no the guy I wanted to go with already was going with someone else" Apple said sadly.

"Aww I'm so sorry honey, he missed out on having the best dance with the most beautiful girl in the world" She said tapping her nose forcing a small fake smile on Apple's face.

"I'm fine mom it's just the first dance...there will be plenty others" Apple said somewhat upset looking down in her phone.

"If you don't find anyone I'll go with you" Her dad said with a goofy face to make himself look ugly.

"Ewww no...I'm fine guys I promise" Apple said as we all shared a quick laugh. After a while of small talk and eating Humphrey checked the time on his phone. It was almost past 7:40, which means they need to get going.

"Okay come on we're about to be late" Humphrey said putting his dish in the sink before slipping on his backback. Apple only nodded before meeting him at the door to walk to school.

"Bye guys have a good day at school" Their parents said in unison.

When Apple closed the door, the wind from it blew up her sleeved shirt. Humphrey seen a small bruise on her triceps, and immediately grabbed her arm. Apple thought he was joking around at first until he lifted up her sleeve. Her smile instantly disappeared and went into despair. She threw Humphrey's hand off her and started walking before he asked questions.

"Apple come on talk to me...who is doing this to you?" Humphrey said grabbing her bruised arm. Apple flinched in pain and pushed him away again.

"No one is doing anything to me, it was just an accident at the mall" Apple said pulling her sleeve shirt down again.

"So this is why you wanted to take boxing...you're getting bullied huh?" Humphrey asked softly.

"No that's not why at all...I can handle myself I don't always need you around to protect me...I just love the art of boxing" Apple simply said seemingly prepared for this question.

"Apple me and you know that's bullshit you hate violence, you don't even watch movies that contains fighting...you can't just wake up one day and love it suddenly" Humphrey said and this ticked her off.

"Well I just did okay...I want to fight and take a career in boxing can I not do that?...you should be happy for me not question if I'm telling the truth or not what type of brother are you?" Apple asked upset walking away letting off steam. Humphrey was standing there stuck feeling like an huge dick for denying Apple's life choice, but he still has a feeling something is happening to her. He grew up with Apple and knows everything about her; fighting definitely isn't one of her traits.

20 Minutes Later…

Apple and Humphrey just arrived to school at a respectable distance. Humphrey tried to apologized but she ignored him and the whole walk was awkwardly quiet. Humphrey couldn't help but think about what she said about him. Is he really a bad brother for caring about her? All he wanted to do was to make sure she's fine and it backfires somehow. When they stepped onto campus, Apple went a different way and not the usual way they always walked into school. Humphrey stopped walking and watched Apple walk across the street; thinking what's her problem. "Any smart person would know she's hiding something...and I'm going to find out" Humphrey thought.

Humphrey thoughts were corrupted when someone put their hands over his eyes. They were soft, small, and felt feminine but not like anyone he knew of.

"Guess who" She said giggling.

"Ummm...I don't know who is it?" Humphrey chuckled thinking it's Kate.

"Jillian silly remember me?" Jillian said giggling seductively with a hand on her hips.

"Oh….ummm no" Humphrey lied wanting desperately to just walk away. If you forgot, Jillian is one of the most sluttiest cheerleaders in the whole school. Last week she grabbed Humphrey hand in the hallway and forcefully tried to make him her boyfriend with seduction.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb, I know you remember these" Jillian said flashing her boobs to him with a seductive smile. Humphrey froze at the sight of her luscious breast, but it's not as jaw breaking as Kate's. Jillian giggled at his reaction and put her shirt back down. She wrapped her arms around Humphrey and whispered in his ear.

"You have a dance partner friday?...I want to take you back to my place afterwards" Jillian whispered playfully nibbling his ear.

"Ummm...yes I do have a partner" Humphrey said nervously.

"I think you'll know what's best if you ditch her for me" Jillian said seductively dry humping against Humphrey crotch. Humphrey couldn't speak and his erection started to build up.

"Oh god, you must be huge" Jillian gasped at the size she felt dry Humping him. Humphrey had enough and pushed her off of him lightly. She was puzzled by this and had a questioning look on her face. No guy has ever did that when she tried to seduce them.

"Sorry, you were stepping on my foot" Humphrey lied.

"Oh sorry it's fine, but what do you say sexy?" Jillian asked with a smirk. Humphrey thought about it for a second and said.

"Umm answer this first...remember the dork you used to call train tracks because he had braces?" Humphrey asked and she thought for a second then giggled to herself.

"Ohh yeah that guy was so lame, he played football and let everyone down when he dropped the game winning pass" Jillian explained disgusted.

"What a total loser right?" Humphrey asked fake laughing along with her.

"Oh tell me about, I can't believe he had the audacity to try to ask me to be his girlfriend...can you believe that?" Jillian asked giggling and Humphrey laughed.

"Did he really?" Humphrey asked sounding interested.

"Yeah he did, but you wanna know what I did to prank him?" Jillian asked almost in a whisper.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"I pretended I was going to give him a blowjob in the parking lot after school and he totally freaked out when he realized it was fake and all my friends were watching" Jillian said and they both shared a laugh.

"I bet his dick was little anyway" Humphrey added with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm certain it had to be...but what does this has to do about the dance this friday anyway?" Jillian asked changing the topic back.

"It has a lot to do with it...because that guy was me…you'll never know how bad you made me feel...you're such a horrible person for what you did to me...fuck you Jillian you're a cold-hearted slut now how does that make you feel?" Humphrey asked bluntly. He was ready for some type of slap or angry outburst but she stood there with a surprised face.

"That-that was you Humphrey?...all this time?" Jillian asked shocked not noticing until now. She also moved her hair out her eyes to see me clearly.

"Of course that was me...all I ever did was be nice to you and you mistreated me for no reason...you had your chance now get out my way please" Humphrey said upset moving her out the way before walking across the street into school.

A few familiar faces greeted Humphrey as he walked past the herd of wolves and he simply smiled and nodded. Humphrey was going to meet up with Kate at her locker but she wasn't there only her friends. Humphrey walked up to them and Candy was the first to notice it. She quickly looked at her reflection in the mirror and turned back to Humphrey with a smile. Before Humphrey could say a word Candy spoke up.

"Hey Humphrey! how are you this morning?" Candy said cheerfully smiling. Humphrey chuckled a bit with a wider smile.

"I'm great thanks for asking, but have any of you seen Kate?" Humphrey asked looking at both Candy and Sweets for an answer.

"No, we thought she was with you" Sweets said putting on some red lipstick.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway" Humphrey said attempting to walk away but Candy tugged his arm.

"Humphrey wait, I've been wanting to tell you something" Candy said with a smile.

"What's up?" Humphrey asked leaning against the lockers.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for helping me out at the party when I was drunk...that was real sweet of you" Candy said kissing his cheek dreamily.

"No biggie I'm always willing to help out a friend" Humphrey said tapping her shoulder with a smile.

"Hubby!" Kate shouted behind him wrapping her arms around him tightly. Kate only managed to kiss the side of his lips because he's so much taller than her.

Humphrey smiled widely and turned around to embrace her in his arms. "Hey beautiful" Humphrey said smiling his face off. She connected her pink soft lips with his and ran her tail up his leg.

When they broke the kiss a crowd of girls standing by starred in jealousy while most of them said "Awwwww". Kate and Humphrey blushed heavily then began to walk to class with their tails intertwined. Kate knew the dance was coming up soon and after watching Humphrey reject Jillian she knew she had to claim her wolf. Humphrey walked to his locker and as he was twisting in his combination Kate was checking out his muscle outline. Humphrey wasn't as buff as Garth but he definitely still had something to look at. Kate licked her lips and pecked his cheek a few times with kisses. While wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What has you so lovingly this morning?" Humphrey asked with a smile closing his locker after getting his books. Kate looked up at him and shot him a quick kiss on the neck.

"Being with the sexiest wolf alive" Kate said dreamily smiling. Humphrey leaned to her ear and whispered.

"Are you still horny?" Humphrey asked seductively.

"I'm always hungry for you anytime" Kate said growling seductively loud enough so every girl on the hall can hear.

"We can do a quickie in the bathroom if it's unbearable" Humphrey whispered. Kate slammed him against the lockers and started a make out session in front of everyone.

"Mmmmm we might have to do that" Kate moaned dry rubbing his crotch with her pussy. Kate took his hand and lowered it down to her right soft ass cheek. Humphrey chuckled at this new Kate, but he loved this side of her.

"Ummm Kate" Humphrey said motioning his head behind her. Kate turned around and seen some sluts staring at them with lustful eyes.

"Let's get out of here before they rape you" Kate said giggling.

"Don't have to tell me twice, lead the way" Humphrey said with a cheesy smirk.

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you?" Kate asked giggling seductively swaying her hips taking his hand walking to class.

* * *

Skip To Lunch

* * *

Lilly P.O.V.

I was paying for Apple's and my lunch and we sat in our usual seats. Apple wasn't talking as much today, it seems like something was wrong. When I asked her she kept avoiding my questions and told me she's fine. I thought she's only in a bad mood this morning, so I let it go and gave her space. I seen Lee walk by with his friends and I blew him a kiss with a bright smile on my face. He playfully accepted it and did the pussy symbol with his fingers pretending to eat it out. For some stupid reason, this turned me on but I didn't show it on the outside. I rolled my eyes with a small giggle and focused my attention back to Apple.

"So have you found anyone to the dance yet?" I asked smiling.

"Nope, I'm not going this year" Apple said sadly.

"What?..is it because of Elliott?" I asked saddened myself that my best friend isn't going.

"What you think?" Apple asked sarcastically.

" I know Elliott got taken but there's plenty of other guys here you might be into" I said trying to convince her to go with someone else.

"Not really, he's the only wolf that caught my eyes so…yeah" Apple said with a loss of hope.

"Come on, there has to be someone you find attractive other than him….what about" I said looking around for a cute freshmen. Denver was sitting on the far end of the cafeteria with a group of guys making them laugh hysterically.

"What about Denver, he's kind of cute and funny" I said motioning my head to him. Apple stared at him for a while not saying anything and I knew that had to change her mind.

"That's true, but he's not mature enough, he doesn't act his age" Apple pointed out.

"Well everyone doesn't act their age" I said.

"But look at him" Apple said, and I looked over to see two grapes in nose.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming" I said looking away with a small giggle.

"How could you not?...he wears Thomas The Train backpack to school for life's sake" Apple said shaking her head.

"Anyways my point is, Apple I'm sure you'll find someone just be a little more patient" I said touching her hand with a smile.

"I hope you're right" Apple said sighing before beginning to eat her lunch.

Humphrey just finished up on a test in history and he was making his way to lunch. When he walked in the cafeteria, most of the eyes shot to him. He played it cool and just made his way to the lunch line. Humphrey felt weird being the main attention, guess he's not used to it. Everyone watched him walk past their tables and many gossips escaped their mouths. After his fights with Garth, many of the wolves gained respect for Humphrey. Not just for simply beating him up, but for why he did it to protect someone. Garth isn't an easy target to fight and most of the girls find it hot the way Humphrey took out a guy 10 times his size. Most of them were determined to make Humphrey their dance partners even though majority didn't even knew he existed until now. His friends were next in line and soon caught up with them. They were talking about a basketball game but stopped when they seen Humphrey.

"What's up Humphrey we haven't seen you since the beach party dude" Salty said as they did their signature handshake. While just giving a head nod to Sebastian and Lee.

"Yeah man, I've been around lately this weekend" Humphrey said staring at Kate sitting at the table with her friends.

"Hey bro today we're going out are you down?" Salty said but Humphrey didn't respond just continuously started at Kate talking to her friends.

"Hey dude" Salty said snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Oh yeah, yeah what's up?" Humphrey said coming back to reality.

"Good job you got her man there's no reason to stare anymore...we're planning on hanging out later today" Salty said.

"Oh, I can't man I have football tryouts" Humphrey said, Mooch chuckled and walked up to him.

"As your best friend I'll say give it up before you embarrass yourself" Mooch said.

"Yeah man, you're a horrible receiver" Salty said chuckling.

"I'm not playing receiver this year" Humphrey said walking up next in line grabbing a plastic tray.

"Then what position are you playing?" Salty asked.

"You'll see" Humphrey said smirking putting an apple on his tray.

"What about you Sebastian?...you're buff dude are you trying out?" Mooch asked, Sebastian slightly turned to him and shook his head no.

"Nah, football's not really my thing...I honestly prefer checkers and maybe chess every once in awhile" Sebastian said grabbing a tray for himself.

"Okay, weird but it's cool I guess….what about you Lee?" Mooch asked.

"Hmmm maybe, I'll check it out" Lee said putting one earbud in his ear. After they all purchased their lunch the group of friends walked to the table they sit at every school day. Before Humphrey sat down, a she-wolf tugged on his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Oh sorry no, tell her I'm going with someone already" Humphrey said and with that she nodded and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Salty asked.

"Oh, you know, when it's a dance it becomes lust season" Humphrey said sitting down with his lunch.

"Man, you must feel like the shit getting all these invites from girls to go to the dance with them" Mooch said.

"Not really it's annoying honestly" Humphrey said.

"How is drowning in pussy annoying?...you know how lucky you are?" Salty exclaimed.

"Ehh, it sounds nice but I already found the pussy I wanted for years...I can live without an infection for once" Humphrey said drinking his milk.

"Whatever man you just bores me sometimes that I don't even know who you are anymore" Salty said shaking his head, glancing at Sebastian.

"Tell me at least you would love it" Salty said.

"You seen the girls at this school?...I'll pass big time" Sebastian replied.

"Are you even going to the dance this friday?" Humphrey asked.

"If there's things you should know about me is that I don't do football or dances" Sebastian said before eating a fry.

"Come on that's lame why not?" Humphrey asked.

"Just don't" Sebastian said shrugging.

"You never know dude you might like football, and find that special someone" Humphrey said.

"Doubt it" Sebastian said, while meanwhile Lee was jamming out to music by himself.

"Lee are you going to the dance bro?" Humphrey asked and Lee looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course man, you'll see me there" Lee said smirking looking back in his phone.

"Who are you taking?" Humphrey asked.

"Lilly" Lee said smiling.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot you guys are together...I knew it would work out" Humphrey said.

"Yeah, I love her to death" Lee said looking over at her table to see her talking to Apple. Humphrey looked at their table too but when he seen Apple he frowned a bit.

Meanwhile over at Kate's table, they were talking about pretty much the same thing. Everyone were blushing about their dates and how cute they would look together. Kate didn't really blush when they were talking about her and Humphrey because she was rarely paying attention. After Saturday Kate been daydreaming a lot about her and Humphrey. She finds herself admiring him at least 100 times an hour.

"Kate, Kate!" Sweets shouted gaining her attention.

"Oh sorry yeah?" Kate asked looking at her.

"Are you staring at him again?" Sweet asked with a small giggle.

"Maybe" Kate said smirking, and suddenly someone spilled some milk on Kate's shirt getting it everywhere.

"Oops sorry…" Jillian said walking away innocently with a evil smirk. Everyone was in too much shock to say anything.

"Oh nooo, this is never going to come out this is my favorite shirt" Kate cried angrily.

"I can't believe that bitch just did that" Sweets said angrily storming off after her but bumped into Drake and Winter.

"Woahh what's going on?" Drake asked holding back an flaming Sweets.

"Jillian just spilled chocolate milk on Kate on purpose" Sweet exclaimed trying to escape Drake grasp.

"It's fine Sweets calm down" Kate said sighing.

"No way she's always doing this to us it's about time she leaves school with a black eye on that pretty face" Sweet said calming down a little.

"Hey I'm sure you can kick her ass somewhere off campus just not on...remember the police officers that came because of the party?" Drake asked, Sweets sighed he was right and sat down.

"Kate, I have an extra shirt in my locker if you want it?" Winter asked, and Kate nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you" Kate said and Winter nodded before walking away to go get it. Humphrey walked over after hearing the commotion at his table and said.

"What's going on?" Humphrey asked, then seen Kate's shirt.

"Jillian, that's what's going on...I hate her so much I want to kill her" Kate said angrily.

"She did this to you?" Humphrey asked sitting next to her.

"You're a good guesser" Kate said gazing in his eyes still upset.

"Yeah, she tried to ask me to the dance earlier that's probably why she did it…" Humphrey said admitting. Kate smiled widely before connecting lips with his wrapping her arms around his waist. When she pulled away she said

"I know, I heard you guys talking before school...I tried to catch up with you but I got lost in the crowd" Kate said smiling, before connecting lips with him again. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and moaned loudly clearly enjoying this too much.

"Okay guys you're making me jealous as the only single wolf over here" Candy said teasingly. Kate broke the kiss with a cheesy smile on her face.

"I just love making out with him he's such a good kisser" Kate said blushing like crazy.

"You know how adorable you look when you blush?" Humphrey asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh shut up" Kate said rolling her eyes continuing to deepen her blush.

"Aww you see that guys?" Humphrey teased cutely and she hid her face in her small hands. Everyone laughed a bit until Humphrey did the sweetest thing.

He moved her hands and stroke her cheekbone before pecking her lips with a long passionate kiss. When they pulled away both of their eyes open and this placed a giant smile on their faces.

"I love you so much Hubby" Kate said smiling dreamily.

"I love you too Kate" Humphrey said in return of a smile. A group of "Awws" echoed throughout the cafeteria. Winter came back with a cute shirt and seen the position they were in.

"Aww you guys are so adorable together" Winter said smiling making them both blush.

"Here you go Kate" Winter said handing her a shirt. Kate happily accepted it and whispered in Humphrey's ear.

"Follow me" Kate whispered seductively before getting up and digging her tail underneath his chin. He chuckled at her actions and all the attention drove to him.

"So Humphrey, just between us...has Kate and you mated yet?" Candy asked mad curious. Everyone at the table was now curious at this point.

"Yeah have you?" Drake asked chucklIng obviously knowing why Candy asked that.

"Umm, I'll be right back, my uhh mom...wants to see me" Humphrey said quickly getting up and walking away following Kate.

"Candy just give him up already he's happy with Kate" Sweets said rolling her eyes but didn't get any response from Candy.

"That ass though...god damn he's so fucking hot" Candy said seductively moaning to herself staring at Humphrey. Can you blame her, she had a crush on him since they were in fifth grade. Back then, Humphrey wasn't as good looking he is today.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.

* * *

I was following Kate out the cafeteria, down the C hall, and she was waiting for me on the lockers smirking. Standing in the most sexiest pose I've ever seen. Kate fingered me to come her with a seductive smile before disappearing around the corner. I was smiling my face off and chased her around the corner to see her ten feet down the hall walking backwards.

"Where are we going?" I asked smirking.

"Oh you'll see sexy" Kate growled seductively turning around another corner on A hall now.

This anxiously drove my curiosity to what she has planned for me. I sped up my walking very briskly and was slammed against the lockers when I turned the same corner. Kate connected lips with mine and we had a short make out session as she dry humped my crotch. We aimlessly made out into the girls bathroom not caring if someone was in there or not. My hand slowly moved down her slender body to her soft cheeks hiding in her Levi jeans. Kate moaned softly in my mouth as our tongues intertwined each other. When we broke away, a trail of saliva departed from our wet lips. Kate amber eyes was filled with lust and I grinned knowing desperately what she wanted. She flipped her hair back and threw off her shirt revealing her perfectly shaped breast in a yellow striped bra.

Kate saw me staring at them and licked her soft luscious lips as she undid her bra from behind. For a minute time felt slow as her garment fell on the tiled bathroom floor with a hard crash; revealing those beautiful pair of tits I would smother my face in and suffocate myself. Kate giggled softly and slowly unbuttoned and pulled her jeans plus panties down her legs, shaking her ass in the process. I tried moving closer to her but she pushed me against the bathroom stall and said.

"What do you think about my tits after the picture this morning?" Kate asked seductively.

"They're perfect baby, even better in person" I said admiring them with a smile. She smiled back as we shared a passionate kiss as I fondled her soft breast.

Kate moaned as I licked her nipple, sucking on her tit a little…

"Ohh Humphrey" Kate moaned erotically, turning me on more.

I gently moved my hand down to her thighs, feeling my fingers up against her wet moist clit. My head inched down kissing my way to the sweet smell of hormones between her legs. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair, pressing me to give her pussy a taste. Of course I obliged and licked it from top to bottom tasting all of her outer juices. The sounds of her adorable moans made me want to please her even more anxiously. I picked her up by the waist, causing her to gasp but smile before we started a rough make out session. I opened one of the stalls and carried her in before closing and locking it behind. If there was a sign for 'Currently fucking closed so try again later bitch' I would use it on the stall door.

Kate ripped off my shirt and as I effortlessly pulled my pants down. Hitting her in the stomach with my erected dick and she gasped.

"You couldn't wait for this huh?" Kate said seductively giggling stroking my member slowly.

"No comment" I joked making her giggle. Kate licked all around my member getting a feel for it before engulfing it whole. I gently rubbed her head, stroking her hair as she suddenly wrapped her lips around my cock.

A long pleasurable sigh escaped me as she deep throated my member not letting up for oxygen. Kate's tongue moved all around my member as she moaned cutely with it in her mouth. On the side part of my brain all I can think about is how fucked we'll be if we get caught. Honestly I didn't care it'll still be very worth it fucking the love of my life publicly. I pulled her off my dick and went face to face with her connecting for a passionate kiss. Oddly tasting a bit of my own pre-cum, and it wasn't that bad actually. We broke the kiss and Kate turned around with one leg on the toilet seat lifting her tail. Showing all her planets in her universe.

"Fuck me Hubby, I don't want to be able to walk after this" Kate said slyly. I grinned and lifted my member sitting it between her cheeks rubbing against her ass crack.

"Mmmmm Humphrey" Kate moaned loudly. Before I could invade her wet walls she stopped me.

"I think I want slot 2 baby" Kate said seductively.

"Are you sure about that?...I thought you said you don't want to be able to walk...not sit" I replied making sure. Kate giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and do it" Kate smiled slyly.

I slowly pushed in her tight anal captivity, releasing slight moans from us both as I pumped myself into her ass. Kate panted and moaned from my humps in her, wanting more already. Rhythmically she bounced her ass back into me for more penetration.

"Ohh fuck yess fuuuuckkk" Kate moaned out loudly from half pain but more pleasure.

Kate's hair kept falling in her face and she sexily whipped her hair back as her tits were bouncing from my intense fucking. I pulled Kate up to me by her throat and held her waist while I bit her neck. Forming a small hickey on her soft furry skin. Kate's mind was sent in a daze as her eyes rolled back as the echo of our skin smacking together went throughout the bathroom.

"Hummphryyyy!" Kate screamed loudly in complete bliss.

Her tight ass was too much for me to last long, and my cream flowed all inside of her donut. A relieved sigh escaped me as I kept thrusting until every single bit of cum was gone. When I finished Kate turned around with a bright smile connecting lips with mine. Kate broke the kiss and I realized her face and chest was red as hell.

"God Humphrey, you tried to kill me" Kate giggled backing her ass up a little on me.

"Hey you had it coming" I said kissing her cheek a few times.

"I love you sooo much" Kate said nuzzling my nose.

"I love you more" I said staring in those amber eyes I can't wait to see every morning.

* * *

 _Narrator_

 _At This Very Moment, Humphrey Done Fucked Up…._

* * *

Surprising someone walked in the bathroom and I panicked accidentally pushing my knot in her ass. Kate groaned in agony and held in her tears successfully.

"Fuck" Kate said loudly from the pain moving around to ease it. I quickly put my shirt back on along with my boxers and pants. The only part that's missing is my dick.

"K-Kate?..." Jane asked. The cousin of Jillian and probably the second biggest slut in school. Her and Kate were pretty good friends on the cheerleading squad last year.

"Umm y-yeah?" Kate questioned.

"Are you okay in there?" Jane asked. I tried to pull out of her panicky bringing more pain to Kate and she became frustrated.

"Kate I think we're stuck" I whispered panicky still trying to pull out.

"Ow ow ow ow Humphrey stop it don't you see that's not working?" Kate said angrily whispering.

"How are we going to get out of this?" I asked back whispering.

"Are you hurt?" Jane asked walking up to the stall.

"Uh, no no, stay back...I uhhh...I'm-I'm fine" Kate said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Jane said.

"Positive" Kate said half pained.

"Mmmm, why is there a bra on the floor?" Jane asked seductively.

"You had to go and get horny?..now we're fucked" I whispering upset.

"So now you're blaming me for this?" Kate asked back angrily in a whisper.

"Because this is all your fault...now we're stuck in the girls bathroom with the second biggest slut in the whole school" I exclaimed.

"Oh shut up you were the one who requested we did it in the bathroom anyways" Kate whispered out. Jane took in a big whiff near the stall and growled seductively.

"Mmmm I smell hot sweaty sex" Jane said seductively inching near the stall.

"Oh great, now I'm about to get raped" I said sighing in defeat.

"That won't ever happen, no girl is fucking you but me...we can get out of this" Kate whispered confidently kissing my cheek.

"But it's gonna hurt" I whispered with a cringed facial expression.

"Just do it, make it quick" Kate said holding the railings to embrace for pain. With all my force I pulled out of her and she let out a terrifying scream. I quickly rolled underneath the stall into the next one fastening my pants.

"Kate are you giving birth in there?" Jane asked worriedly. When I stood up from off the floor, I slipped on Kate's panties and fell in the toilet fast as fuck.

"Fuck that hurt" I mumbled out holding my elbow to ease the pain.

"What the…" Jane opened the stall and gasped.

"Humphrey?!" Jane yelled in shock.

"Surprise?" I said with burning red cheeks.

"You and Kate were fucking?" Jane asked half in shock licking her luscious lips.

"Uhh no...I was fuck...yeah we were...please don't tell anyone" I said pleading getting up off the floor walking out the stall to see Kate fully dressed.

"Oh I won't, underrr one condition" Jane said smirking running her finger up my chest.

"And what is that Jane?" Kate asked upset that she caught us.

"Humphrey has to have sex with me right now" Jane asked seductively wrapping her arms around his neck.

"WHAT!?" Kate shouted.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed, Follow, Fav, Review, Or All Of The Above...**


	32. Issues

_**A/N: Sorry it took a while but I've been runing through so much school work. I had to catch up on some of the work I missed when I was out for a few weeks to look after my daughter. This past few months has been stressful but I finally finished my exams and I'm all free until June. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and know I'm writing the next chapter as you read this. Enoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 32 Issues

Garth has been hiding out for the last few days watching Kate and Humphrey fuck each other. He edited some parts out and left only the interesting pounding and orgasm scenes. Replaying it over and over again to remind himself that he can't let them both live. He decided to not show his face up at school anymore because everyone will snitch on him. Garth knows Stephanie survived and regrets working with that gullible bitch. His plans are in jeopardy from her surviving and he can't play Mr Nice guy no more. Garth is going to make sure she suffers and witness her have the most gruesome death. After that's checked off the list, Humphrey is next, then so onto Kate. If he can't have Kate for himself, no one can permanently. And he will severely hurt anyone who comes in the way of his nefarious plans. But first he'll have to get Humphrey expelled from school or maybe worse.

Garth was at his private boxing gym working out his triceps and freestyle boxing. Half of Garth life all he ever did was fight other wolves. After school, on the playground, in the woods, bathrooms, parties, back of stores, you name it. No one has ever taught him how to throw a single punch or jab but himself. Garth went back and forward in Juvenile and detention centers to the point his parents gave up on him. He was 10 years old when they put him in foster care for two years. His uncle Xavier paid him a visit and had a serious talk to him about fighting. Garth told him fighting was his passion, if he haven't fought in a while he'll start shit to make wolves mad to fight. Only problem is he will still lose the fight to poor fighting techniques.

Since then his uncle has been rising him to fight with a purpose professionally. He knew Garth loved to fight and he wasn't going to take that away from him. Instead he turned it into a positive thing and set him up in boxing matches. Garth gained a lot of wolves respect in a boxing ring as he aged up and knowledge fighting. But before the muscles and a chunky fighting attitude, Garth regardless of living with his uncle had a rough childhood. He was the youngest of three adopted brothers and they'll still tend to tease him a lot because he was weaker. Even kids around his elementary bullied him because he was smaller than the average pup.

Garth maintained the motivation to become a alpha and gain a little respect from wolves. He was tired of being called names and rejected by everyone; being a alpha was his only way to be respected. Also to get the girl of his dreams, Kate Williams. Garth worked so hard for his body and acted frigidly for the slutty cheerleaders and attract Kate. Now all she does is pushes him away for some coyote from Toronto. There's no way in hell he's letting Humphrey win and to be sure of that he's getting stronger. Garth was doing his normal boxing routine with his uncle Xavier to obtain his fighting IQ. After getting beaten by Humphrey more than once; Garth started losing respect for himself as a 5x boxing champion.

"THAT'S IT!...NOW GIVE ME A SIX PIECE!" Xavier yelled, and Garth threw the fastest six punches at the punching mitt. Dodging and weaving on que to his opposing mitt punches.

"GOOD JOB ONE MORE TIME!...GIVE ME A EIGHT PIECE NOW!" Xavier yelled smacking Garth boxing gloves with his punching mitt. When Xavier held the mitts up, Garth went to work connecting every punch perfectly. It all happened in a blink of an eye and was executed to perfection. The last punch was so hard Garth ripped open his boxing glove. Xavier stood somewhat in shock but knew he was capable of doing it.

"Nice job Garth my boy...I haven't seen you hit like that since you knocked your brother out cold years ago" Xavier said chuckling, taking Garth sweaty busted boxing gloves off.

"Thanks unc, you know it's been awhile since then" Garth said rolling his neck bouncing up and down to keep the adrenaline.

"Yeah, nice to see you back to check up on your old man" Xavier said bringing over a squeezable water bottle.

"It's good to be back…just like old times" Garth said, just before Xavier squeezed some water in his mouth.

"Thinking about making a full return or you still playing football?" Xavier asked putting the bottle down so Garth could speak.

"Nah I just came to beat up my old man one more time" Garth said chuckling playfully jabbing Xavier.

"Hey don't fight the hand that trained you...I was the one who strapped your skinny ass up and forced you in the ring with a heavyweight" Xavier said chuckling and Garth rolled his eyes.

"Why you let me fight him until I was victorious?...my body was aching for almost a month" Garth said chuckling while Xavier shared a laugh with him sitting on the nearby stool.

"It taught you determination and self abilities...no one in the whole gym and even yourself thought you would ever knock out Big Poe...but you did...from now on you knew when life gets tough you put your boxing gloves on and handle it the hard way...which brings you into my question...what are you really doing here?" Xavier asked folding his arms in suspension.

"What you mean?...I just came to you know...catch up on things nothing skeptical" Garth said quickly throwing a few practice jabs at a boxing bag.

"Hm, to catch up on things?" Xavier said with an raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's been years since I talked to you and the boys...just wanted to stop by and get a little work in like old times" Garth said innocently breathing heavily with every punch.

"You know...life is like a boxing match...defeat is not declared when you fall...it's when you refuse to get up again" Xavier said standing up walking over to him.

"Okay, good to know" Garth said continuously punching the bag.

"What I'm saying is...someone made you fall and you refused to get up again..why else would you come back" Xavier said and Garth threw one hard punch at the boxing bag glaring at Xavier eye to eye.

"I SAID I CAME TO VISIT THAT'S IT!" Garth yelled staring him in his eyes, but Xavier showed no fear. He knew Garth since he was a pup with anger issues. Garth wouldn't hurt the one and only wolf who seemed like a father to him.

Suddenly the door bells went off letting them know someone entered the gym. It was some of Garth's old boxing teammates all walking in for a little workout after eating WingStop. Garth backed away from Xavier and proceed punching on the boxing bag gradually. It was a mixture of chatter as they went to their lockers changing into their boxing gear.

"Hey unc we got you your favorite" One of them said holding the WingStop bag.

"Just sit it in my office for me Sammy, thank you" Xavier said smiling at him.

"Okay, what we working on today though?" Sam asked walking in his office sitting it on his desk.

"Uhhhh, it's all agility today" Xavier said still staring at Garth.

"Woah Garth?...is that you?" Sam asked finally noticing him as he walked out his office.

"Y-Yeah wassup Sam" Garth said in mid punch on the boxing bag.

"HEY GUYS COME CHECK OUT GARTH HE'S JACKED!" Sam yelled poking his head in the locker room. They all came rushing out and stood amazed at Garth's figure.

"Holy fuck dude you can act as superman" Lenny said surprised but jealous also. Lenny was always the jealous type but that what makes him a good fighter. He takes out his anger of the things other wolves has and releases them on his opponents.

"What steroids are you taking because there's no way you're bigger than me now" Poe said walking up to him to examine. Garth turned around and stared him face to face to let him know he's not the same old Garth. Poe was 6'7 of pure muscle and haven't lost a fight until Garth beat him years ago. He always had that chip on his shoulder and trained to never let that happen again. Garth took a wide step back and punched him in the face only to hurt himself. Poe didn't move an inch and Garth clinched his knuckles in pain. Garth chuckled at this and said.

"I see you still chew on those jawbreakers" Garth said jokingly and Poe chucked.

"Nice to see you again little bro" Poe said smiling pulling him in a tight hug then into a headlock.

"Oh come onnnn" Garth said playfully struggling to get out.

"You still weak dillweed" Poe said laughing and Garth squeezed his way out for air.

"Oh yeah...see me in the ring….first clean headshot is declared winner" Garth said gasping for air and Poe chuckled.

"This is why I missed you...I'll go get my gear" Poe said punching his shoulder before walking away.

"And he says I'm on steroids?...that punch was hard enough to flatten a car door" Garth said rubbing his shoulder not sure what he got himself into.

"Yeah after you beat him he lost confidence in himself...promised to never fight again...with a little guidance by myself and your brothers it gave him a reason not to give up on fighting...instead train harder" Xavier said smiling slipping Garth's head gear on strapping him up.

"What was the reason?" Garth asked.

"Family" Xavier said softly.

"Family?" Garth asked.

"You know you and your brother Poe was the best fighters to ever step foot in this gym...Sammy..Lenny and student boxers looked up to you guys like champions...after your altercation with Poe his fighting hasn't been the same anymore...he has been losing tournaments after tournaments and with no leadership your brothers did the same...everyone was losing and there's nothing a old man like me can do to stop it...I can't get in the ring anymore and be the leader you are...that's why you need to come back...your brothers need you Garth" Xavier said smiling and Garth stood there thinking about all he said.

"I'll think about it" Garth said staring bluntly and Xavier nodded his head. Poe came out the locker room all strapped up and ready pounding his gloves together.

"Ready little bro?" Poe asked hopping in the ring rolling his shoulders. As Lenny and Sammy walked out as well with their boxing gear on.

"You bet" Garth said fearless but nervous to fight his brother again after a while.

"Whoo, this is match of the month" Lenny said excited to see his brothers throwdown again.

"You guys get started on your agility punches you got five minutes" Xavier said and Sammy punched him lightly.

"You had to say something huh?" Sam said shaking his head walking to the punching bag.

"You want to fight me next?" Lenny threatened, joining him holding the punching bag steady.

"Whatever dude just hold the bag" Sam said taking hard shots at the punching bag.

"Good luck, and try not to kill each other I'm too old to be breaking up blood baths" Xavier said smiling before putting Garth mouthguard in. Garth nodded and hopped in the ring with his brother. They circled each other in search for fear ready to fight.

"Clean fight boys let's go!" Xavier yelled hitting the mat twice for them to begin fighting.

* * *

 _Back At Jasper High School…_

* * *

Lunch was almost over and both tables of Kate and Humphrey friends. They were wondering where their friends are and what's taking them so long. This rose suspicion and everyone was curious what happened to them. Drake was just the first to actually ask about it.

"Um hey guys Kate and Humphrey been gone for a long time...we haveee...three minutes left until class starts" Drake said looking at the time on his iPhone before putting it back in his pocket.

"We all know what they're doing they should be fine" Sweets said seductively rolling her eyes.

"I'll go check on Kate and see how she's holding up...with Garth on the loose we can't be too careful" Winter said getting up from the table throwing away her trash in the nearby bin.

"I'll go with you" Candy said standing up and following her. The girls exited the cafeteria and walked to the nearest restroom.

"Why would she be in the restroom?" Candy asked stopping.

"If you weren't too busy daydreaming at Humphrey you would know why" Winter replied giggling.

"I can't help it, he's so adorable" Candy said in a cute voice giggling. Winter rolled her eyes and said.

"Come on let's go before the bell rings" Winter said walking around the corner and down the hall into the bathroom. What they seen next put them in confusion. Humphrey was up against the wall with Jane arms wrapped around him and her leg on his hips.

"Humphrey?" The both said in unison shocked. Humphrey nervously chuckled and waved.

"Hi" Humphrey said slyly.

"You guys always seem to ruin the fun" Jane pouted upset but still had her arms around Humphrey tightly.

"Ummm what's going on here?" Winter asked staring at their position.

"Well fuck, this is so awkward now" Kate said palming her face.

"Are you guys having a threesome or something what the fuck is this?" Candy asked impressively clearly showing jealousy. Most likely just because she wasn't invited to fuck Humphrey too.

"Oh uh no no no no it's not what it looks like" Humphrey replied quickly.

"Aww you don't have to lie for us babe it's exactly what it looks like...come here you" Jane said forcing Humphrey into a slutty wet kiss. Everyone jaws dropped and stood in complete awe. After she broke the kiss a trail of saliva followed her cheesy smile.

"Fuck me Humphrey I want you 10 inches inside me" Jane said purposely to teasing Kate, licking his cheek. Kate completely lost her shit and yanked her hair from behind.

She tried to hold onto Humphrey but Kate's grip was too strong. Janed fell to the floor with a yelp as Kate slapped her around leaving small cuts behind. Have tried to fight back but she was in no position; Kate was completely dominant. Humphrey pulled Kate away from behind her before she killed Jane with massive slaps to the face. Jane managed to get back on her feet and threw a punch missing Kate but hitting Humphrey straight in the nose. Humphrey released Kate in agony believing his nose is broken. Blood leaked down his face and covered his hands whole. A small baby puddle of warm blood below him formed and Candy started to freak out. Candy hates the sight of blood and always freaks out when she sees it.

"Humphrey here take this!" Candy said giving him a paper towel out the dispenser. Humphrey took it and held his head up trying to provoke more bleeding.

"Oh my gosh Humphrey I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Jane said apologizing.

"You're dead now bitch" Kate said in a low growl walking to her as she backed away into the tiled walls. Kate had her mother killer eyes and clutched her fist tightly.

"Please no Kate I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone please don't hurt me" Jane said with her hands over her face. Kate wasn't hearing it and was about to swing a punch until someone walked in the the restroom. The head principal of the school walked into the restroom and was puzzled at the shenanigans.

"What is going on in here?" She asked orderly, then Humphrey caught her attention with blood everywhere.

"Humphrey?...what happened to you?" She asked, and Candy tried to answer for him but she shushed her.

"All of you in my office now!" She ordered loudly, walking out as her heels echoed throughout the restroom.

All of them followed her to the main office and she talked to them one by one what happened in the restroom. When it came up to Kate's turn of course she left out the details of them fucking. But someone still had to be punished because it's high school and principals are tending to reunion your career. Humphrey was up next and walked in her office with a bloody tissue up his nose. She took one look at him and motioned him to sit down before continuing to write. It was just a long awkward silence as you can hear her pen rattle along the paper. Humphrey got bored and started to wonder his eyes around the principles office. It was well decorated with her family pictures and supposedly her personal home belongings.

"It seems like all this leads up to you" She said taking off her glasses glaring at him with beady eyes.

"Umm is that a bad thing?" Humphrey asked.

"Why would it ever be a good things?...explain to be why in heaven on earth you would walk into the girls restroom?" She asked seriously.

"I-I uh...see what happen was-"

"You have no explanation just like the other girls right?" She asked listening closely, and Humphrey just shook his head no.

"Humphrey you know walking in the girls restroom is a huge no no" She said slipping her glasses back on.

"Yeah my bad" Humphrey said nervously.

"I would normally suspend your peers like you" She said.

"What peers?" Humphrey asked.

"You know your male friends that are perverts...we had so many reportings last year that we had to make a new rule" She said clearing her throat turning to write something else down.

"How was I supposed to know that?...I just started attending this school" Humphrey explained, and she faced him again.

"Well you know now, but that's not why I really wanted you here...I meant to get a hold of you earlier for this" She said reaching under her desk taking out a medium-sized box.

"What's is that?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Well you should know, the janitor picked it up from your locker" She said opening the box revealing a few drugs and a 9 mm pistol.

"That's not mine" Humphrey said shaking his head in confusion.

"I already knew you were going to say that so I ran a few fingerprints test and it came out positive that you're the owner" She said bluntly.

"I'm telling you this isn't mine, someone must've put this stuff in my locker" Humphrey said in the most believable tone.

"But it has your prints, explain that" She said, and Humphrey was lost for words.

"I-I don't know...I've never held a gun in my life or handled drugs you have to believe me" Humphrey said pleading for innocents.

"I want to but I can't...sorry the police will have to handle you shortly" She said writing something down.

"What?!...are you serious?" Humphrey asked shocked.

"As ever, you're looking at a 4-5 years in jail or prison sentence" She said seriously, but almost effortlessly. Like this type of thing happens all the time.

"That's not mine someone must've framed me" Humphrey asked upset in a angry tone.

"Yeah right that's what they all say you're dismissed" She said annoyed turning around in her chair typing on the computer.

"But-"

"You're dismissed..Humphrey" She said clearly, and Humphrey angrily left the room lightly slamming the door. He walked out the main office into the hallway and slammed his fist on the lockers. Creating a loud echo throughout the quiet halls of Jasper High School.

Humphrey repeatedly took out his anger on the lockers until Kate wrapped her soft arms around his waist. Soothing his attitude to more relaxed and calm. Humphrey turned around staring in her amber eyes breathing steadily. The infamous expression on Humphrey's face told Kate this is all her fault. Kate held his bloody fist from punching the lockers and calmy said.

"What happened?" Kate asked softly, brushing her tail on his leg. Humphrey paused a second and gazed at the ceiling for a answer. He didn't know if he should lie or tell her the truth. The look on Kate's face was so innocent and curious there was no way he could cough up a lie. So he decided to tell the truth but not all of it.

"She told me...that um..being in the girls-"

Humphrey was interrupted by the school bell and the chatter of students rushing out their classes. Kate and Humphrey looked around their environment and knew this isn't the right place to talk about it. Kate had a worried facial expression because she really wanted know what happened. She knew about the girls and boys restroom mixing law but let her lust took control of her. Humphrey could read her worriedness like a book. He shook her shoulders slightly to get her attention and smiled.

"Nothing happened, just detention I'll be fine okay" Humphrey lied, pecking her cheek with a fragile kiss. Kate smiled back showing off her perfect rows of teeth and deep adorable dimples.

"I love you Hubby" Kate said softly, squishing him in a tight amorous hug. Pecking his neck with small kisses leaving lipstick marks everywhere.

"I love you too K" Humphrey chuckled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He can tell Kate was enjoying this too much because she was moaning in his mouth. Brushing her tail up and down his leg roughly. Humphrey broke the kiss and they said their goodbyes before splitting in different directions.

* * *

 _After School…_

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

Throughout all my classes today I couldn't stop thinking about Humphrey. The session we had at lunch just kept replaying over and over again in my head. Sometimes I was caught daydreaming at the wall or clock. Endlessly thinking about Humphrey and what happened between us. But you know that one student or teacher can never let you daydream in peace. Maybe after school I'll ask him to come over for dinner. Everyone in my family loves Humphrey and he just really lightens the mood with his presents. It was the last class of the day and the bell finally rung announcing it was the end of a school day. My friends were at their lockers talking among themselves and I joined them happily putting my combination in. Sweets and Candy stopped talking and gave me a kinky smile shutting their lockers.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked smirking putting my books away.

"You remember what happened in the restroom" Candy said smirking, while I just shrugged my shoulders lile it's no biggy.

"Yeah you were there so what?" I asked in a innocent voice. Not able to hold my smile in for longer.

"Kate please tell me what it's like fucking Humphrey I need to know" Candy said sounding almost desperate. Before I can say anything a crowd of wolves flung outside of school, causing a lot of communion. It drove everyone's attention and wolves stumbled over each other just to be nosey.

"What's going on?" I asked curious to why wolves are rushing outside like it's a fight.

"I don't know but let's go see...it looks interesting" Sweets said before walking off. Candy and I closed our lockers and followed Sweets close behind. As we made our way through I can hear wolves gossiping about what's going on. The closer we got to the exit, the brighter the red and blue flashing lights were. When we made our way outside I seen Stephanie standing next to Winter and Drake watching. We walked up to them and I asked.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked curious.

"I think Humphrey's in trouble" Stephanie said pointing to him. My eyes shot to where she was pointing and seen that Humphrey was handcuffed. The officer was forcing his head in the car but Humphrey was resisting.

"Let go of my brother he didn't do anything you asswholes!" I can hear Apple say as Lee held her back.

"Why are you guys just standing here we have to help him" I said starting to panick and breathe heavily.

"Kate there's nothing we can do they're the police it's not like we can rescue him" Winter said convincingly.

"Well I'm not just going to stand here and let them take him away" I said leaving them behind.

"HUMPHREY!" I yelled out pushing everyone out the way.

"Kate!" Humphrey called. The officer took advantage of me distracting him and shoved him in the car.

"Let him go you fucker!" I said trying to fight off the officer that had put him in the car. But it obviously did no damage and he easily was pulling me away from the car.

"Kate, Kate Kate...relax it's fine" Humphrey said smiling at me slightly. I calmed down a little and said.

"You're at the back of a fucking cop car because of me it's not fine this is all my fault" I said starting to tear up.

"Look, I'll talk to you later okay?...I promise" Humphrey said as the officer closed car the door. Humphrey put his hand on the window and I placed mine on his. Tears rolled down my eyes as the sirens went off and Humphrey mouthed I love you before the car drove away. Drake walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. It was a small silence before I uncontrollably turned around and cried my eyes out on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me for comfort and I said.

"H-H-How could...y-you just...s-s-stand there?" I asked sobbing to why he didn't help me.

"I'm sorry...but I promise you I'm going to find out who did this to Humphrey" Drake said rubbing my back soothing me a bit...


	33. Depression

_**A/N: Sorry it took me over a month to post I've been relaxing spending quality time with my family in Hawaii. I've been reading other FanFictions months worth that I missed out on because of school and my daughter. So I was just catching up and took a break on writing for a while. But now that I'm all caught up here's another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy! [Warning Strong Language]**_

* * *

Chapter 33 Depression

* * *

 _Few Minutes Earlier..._

* * *

Apples P.O.V

Another boring fucking day of school was finally over and I just couldn't couldn't wait to get home. My brain can't take anymore of knowledge and needs time to relax. My mom bought a new month of Netflix so the rest of the day I can watch Naruto. Lilly and I watch it together actually, it's more fun when she's around. We enjoy watching it together so much that it became our thing we do. There was a huge crowd as everyone emerged from their classrooms to the courtyard. At the most usual the halls were clustered and as a freshman; I know it's going to be tough going through this bullshit every year. I narrowly squeezed through the crowd to put my books in my locker, and there Lilly were. Making out with her beloved boyfriend Lee all over both mine and her locker. A smile drew across my face my best friend found love. I knew it was going to happen sooner than later she's a very pretty, sweet, and caring wolf. When I walked up to them they didn't bother to stop. It's almost like they ignored I was in their presents.

"Ummm hey guys" I said awkwardly at the couple. They didn't acknowledge me at all and kept going at it.

"Helloooooo" I called again to no response. Lilly slightly moaned when Lee grabbed her ass whilst french kissing him. The position they were in was so hot turning me on a bit.

"I wish I had a boyfriend so bad" I said pouting jealous, then Lee pulled away quickly when he heard that. Lilly whined turning her head to me pouting I ruined their moment.

"Oh hey, Apple how long have you been there" Lee said chuckling nervously.

"Long enough, can I open my locker please you're kinda in the way" I said politely.

"Oh sorry" Lee said moving aside with Lilly as I started to put my combination in. Lee turned to Lilly and leaned on the lockers holding both her hands

"So Lillypad you want to hangout later on?" Lee asked with a crooked smile delicately rubbing her hands.

"Sure babe what time what place?" Lilly said with her signature smirk moving her bang behind her ear.

"But Lillyyy we were supposed to hang out today" I whined childishly feeling left out.

"Apple I'm so sorry but maybe some other time I promise I'll make it up to you" Lilly said with a hand on my shoulder.

"But we do this every Monday it's kinda our thing" I said sadly she's ditching me.

"I told you I'll make it up to you I promise" Lilly said convincingly with a sadden face herself.

"You'll have a lot of making up to do" I said upset putting my books in my locker.

"I don't want to come between you guys friendship so we'll just hang out some other time Lillypad" Lee said.

"NO!...I mean...I want to spend time with you more I'll make it up to her uhh right Apple?" Lilly said in last approval wrapping her arms around Lee's neck pecking his cheek with a wet kiss.

"Yeah whatever" I said rolling my eyes closing my locker walking away.

"Apple wait" Lilly called out taking steps chasing after me but I was long gone in the crowd. It feels so harsh being rejected by your own best friend to hang out with a boy. We made a promise when we were younger to never let boys become between our friendship. Nice to know promises are made to be fucking broken. My mind was so immerse on Lilly and Lee that I didn't notice the wolves in front of me and bumped into them.

"Oh well well well, look who we have here girls the biggest bitch in the whole school" Jillian said smirking while the cheerleading sluts giggled at her stupid rant.

"Not now Jillian I'm not in the mood" I said trying to walk past them but she forcefully pushed me against the lockers. She cuffed her hand on my muzzle and turned my head taking a closer look.

"Are those tears?" Jillian asked with a really face. I sniffed and ignored eye contact pushing her hand away.

"No" I said looking down embarrassed.

"Awwww the little puppy has been crying do you want your bottle or do you prefer your mother's tits?" Jaillan teased. A deep growl escaped my muzzle and I was ready to rip out her throat. Humphrey ran in between us just in time before I did any damages to her pretty slutty face.

"Hey what's going on here?" Humphrey asked holding onto my arm looking at Jillian.

"Oh hey cutie, mmm you're so sexy up close I can take you home and eat you right up" Jillian said seductively licking her lips; while the other cheerleaders just started drooling and winking at him.

"Leave him alone you're not doing anything with him you fucking slut" I said glaring at her to try me.

"And who are you to say?..step aside little pup the adults are taking" Jillian said sounding absolutely disgusted with my outburst. Another growl escaped my muzzle and it startled her a bit from the deeper growl.

"Jillian" Humphrey called and she faced him bright faced and wagging tailed.

"Yes cutie" Jillian replied smirking.

"First off stop calling me that...second off leave her alone and we're not going have any problems okay" Humphrey said putting his arm around my neck.

"Just for you fine whatever but why are you defending this loser?...she's a nobody" Jillian said cold hearted and I frowned in response.

"Well this loser is a somebody...she's my sister and I'm proud of the girl she truly is so if you don't like it you can fuck off or better yet fuck yourself" Humphrey said smirking at me forcing a smile on my face

"Ew okay now you became so unattractive just now...let's go girls" Jillian said walking away along with her cheerleading ducklings.

"Thanks" I said looking up at him with a bright smile.

"Don't mention it I hate her and her fucking cousin Jane" Humphrey said upset.

"What did Jane do to you?" I asked curious to why he would hate her.

"Uhhh, that's a long story for some other time" Humphrey said ignoring my question.

"Well, sorry about this morning I was being stupid...just so much was on my mind at the time and I took it out on you I didnt mean it I swear" I said guilty for yelling at Humphrey for only caring.

"I wish you told me earlier actually, how long has this been going on?" Humphrey asked.

"Quite sometime" I said softly, Humphrey gently moved up my sleeves showing the dark bruises.

"Did they do this to you?" Humphrey asked, then I nodded saddened. Humphrey wiped away my tears and stared into my eyes and said.

"It's okay I won't let it happen again if it does let me know...it might seems like I'm babying you but I just want to protect you...you're all the family I have left and I'll die if anything happens to you" Humphrey said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah I know and you're the best big brother a girl can ask for" I said kissing his cheek lightly.

"I have to be the best for the perfect sister" Humphrey said making me blush.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked as we started to walk down the less crowded halls.

"Sure" Humphrey said smiling.

"Can you take me to back to our parents abandoned house you fixed up?" I asked with a pleading face. Humphrey paused for a second unsure what to say.

"Humphrey please I really want to look around pleaseeee" I begged with big puppy eyes.

"Okay okay but don't touch anything in the house" Humphrey said giving in. I placed him in a big hug and said.

"Thank you so much" I said smiling widely before breaking away.

"Isn't today Monday?" Humphrey asked taking his phone out his pocket checking the day.

"Yeah it is, I thought you and Lilly have that amine stuff you guys watch" Humphrey explained and my smile instantly disappeared.

"She didn't want to hang out with me today she chose Lee instead" I said mocking her dreamy voice whenever she mention his name.

"If it helps I'll watch whatever you guys do" Humphrey requested.

"But Humphrey you hate what we watch you would do that for me?" I asked with a small smirk.

"After all that happened to you what kind of brother would I be to not be there for you" Humphrey said smiling.

"What about Kate?...you guys hang out every day and she's always referring you as Hubby it's so disgusting" I said somewhat annoyed and Humphrey just laughed.

"Really?..everyone else says it's cute when she calls me that" Humphrey said chuckling opening the main door for us to exit.

"I don't think so it's gross she needs to stop it" I said folding my arms stopping by the steps.

"I think someone's just jellyyy" Humphrey teased poking me playfully.

"Pshh no it's just gross" I said denying my jealousy. Humphrey put his phone back in his pocket and said.

"Kate might be the girl of my dreams...but you're the girl of my life...taking care of you and watching you grow has taught me a lot about us you know" Humphrey said and I couldn't help but smile. Before I could say anything a police officer slammed him against the wall and cuffed him. His nose was slightly bleeding and this ticked me off.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing leave my brother alone he didn't do anything!" I yelled trying to fight him off.

"Stand back child he's going away for a long time" The other officer said pulling me aside.

"Don't touch me you asswhole let me go!" I said trying to wiggle out his tight grasp. Humphrey looked to seem so wretched as the officer lead him to their cruiser.

"You like bringing guns to school huh?...you're going to be such a coward and not fight with your fist." The officer asked him.

"You don't know a damn thing about me Ricky...I didn't bring a gun to school fuck you" Humphrey said in hatred reading his name tag.

"What the hell you just say boy?" Ricky asked slamming him against the police cruiser hood.

"You heard me" Humphrey said unphased breathing heavily from getting the wind knocked out of him.

"I'll make you regret that coward...but first let's check and see if you don't have anything else on you" Ricky said checking his pockets taking out his belongings. He took out his phone, earbuds, wallet, and a case for jewelry.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Humphrey yelled trying to break free causing a huge crowd to run over. The other officer ran over to help pin him against the car so he can finish searching him. Within seconds a stampede of wolves were watching Humphrey be harassed by officers. I was going to run out and help my brother but someone held onto me.

* * *

 _Present Time…._

* * *

After the police car drove Humphrey away I ran all the way home and informed my parents what happened. They were completely shocked Humphrey could get in this much trouble. I knew for a fact Humphrey would never take a gun to school nor even try to shoot one. Mom and dad suited up and rushed to the station he was told to be taken to. I wanted to go with them but they advised me to stay home because of my age to enter. When they told me that I stormed up to my room and cried my eyes out on my pillow. Humphrey doesn't deserve to go through something like this. What kind of asswhole would do such a thing and frame him? This is so unfair and I feel so wretched to watch him go through that after what he told me. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

* * *

I was in my room worried and tortured about Humphrey getting taken away from me. There's no clue in my mind to where they took him and it's almost like I can hear him begging for me to help. Even though that was a few hours ago it felt like he's been gone for years. Humphrey is far away from being a criminal, this is so stupid to take away his freedom for this. I tried calling everyone to know where he was located but no one answered. My eyes were burning red and my makeup was washed by my irritating tears. Mom and dad tried to cheer me up but nothing in the world can cheer me up but my Hubby. My mind started to drift off to his dreamy eyes, and perfect smile. The sound of his voice always soothes me and makes me all gooey inside. Unfortunately, thinking of him made things worse. It took me to a level of crying a river before I had the reasoning to get up. All this crying and thinking of him made me want to put matters in my own hands. I jumped out my bed, washed my face, then fixed my hair, and headed straight out the garage door.

* * *

 _3 Hours Later..._

* * *

My red Porsche took me to station to station and everywhere I went they were no files on Humphrey Johnson. It felt I went to every station in the country but not one of them have a recent file on the correct Humphrey Johnson. My eyes started to water as tears flowed down my pale cheeks. The tears became a pest as it was hard to drive so I pulled over and balled my eyes out next to a traffic red light. The radio was playing Stuck On Stupid by Chris Brown the same song that was playing when Humphrey dropped me off home drunk. A few minutes of crying a loud roaring car stopped by the red light next to me and it looked quite familiar. When I squinted my eyes to get a closer look, the face appeared to be Garth just as thought. The light turned green and he drove off but not before I started my engine following him.

The route he was taking was quite familiar but I drove close behind at a small distance. Minutes past of driving following him then I finally caught onto where he was going. He was driving to my home, but why would he do that 10:00 pm at night. A slight relief engaged me knowing the security cameras mom and dad installed would pick up whatever he does. He parked his car a great distance across the street from my home so I did the same. Garth waited in his car for a while gathering something before getting out walking to my home. I couldn't really make out what he had because it was night; but it looked like a tape.

"Garth, what the hell are you up to?" I whispered to myself getting out my car gently closing the door. I followed him quietly hiding behind a neighbor's car getting a clear view of what he's doing.

My parents car wasn't in the driveway putting fear in my heart knowing Lilly is probably home herself. Garth looked around to see if it was clear then climbed my house up to the camera by my window. He replaced the tape with a new one and came down shortly after replacing several more cameras. When he finished the last one he calmly walked back over to his car roaring away past me. What the hell is he doing with our security footage? Why would he even want that? This has to mean something big with this fucking asshole. I can't believe I dated that jerk just for his chunky muscles and looks last year. It goes on to tell you looks aren't always everything. I walked back to car and got in to see my phone lit up with 3 missed calls from a unknown number. At first I was hesitant but from curiosity I called back. It rung a few times before a raspy voice answered.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.

* * *

I was in a single jail cell by myself for hours thinking nothing other than my family. All that flashed through my head is Kate's caring tears escaping her gorgeous big amber eyes. I never wanted my sister to see me go out the way I did. My parents are going to be so upset and take me for granted. Now everyone is probably going to think I'm trigger happy and avoid me. Not only my fellow classmates would but my bosses or job opportunities would also. This is so fucked up being framed for some bullshit I didn't do. I swear when I spot Garth I'm going to prison this time because I'm killing that asshole. There's no other explanation to had done this but him. No wonder no one seen him at school he was plotting shit. Just thinking about it made my bruised head hurt.

* * *

 _Flashback Earlier…_

* * *

We arrived at (SJPC) Southern Jasper Police Center that's almost 90 miles from my home. The officer drove through a lot of security gates into an underground road. It was slightly dark but every now and so a red and blue light would flash from the cruiser. When the officers parked the car he opened my door roughly and threw me out on the ground. Kicking me a few times in the face battering me. The officer picked me up by my cuffs and held onto me so officer Ricky can talk to me.

"You think you a tough ass boy where's your gun now you not shit without your gang huh?" Ricky said taking out his batan.

"Jasper is built on gangs and still running on gangs…police departments, FBI, the CIA those are gangs too so you're no different" I said before spitting blood on his face.

"Fuck you" I said barely able to keep my balance from my eye swelling. The officer chuckled and wiped the blood off his face with his arm sleeve.

"That's what I like about you kid...you got a lot of balls" Ricky said before pounding my nut sack with his baton. I yelped in pain with my head down as the blood leaked onto the ground. The officer let me go and I fell to my knees recovering with my head still down. Officer Ricky kneeled down to my level and said.

"No look here, you're in my lockup, from now on you say no sir yes sir to me and don't make eye contact with me without my say so you understand?" Ricky asked in a rough whispers.

"I can't make anymore promise I can't keep" I said spitting out more blood on the ground.

"There's no promise to keep son, it's a goddamn demand!" Ricky said angrily yelling in my ear hitting me in my swollen face with his baton. I groaned in pain with tears forming in my eyes.

"Do you understand me?" Ricky asked demanding.

"Yes" I said raspily, then he hit me once more in the same spot.

"Yes what?" Ricky asked.

"Yes sir" I said in defeat.

After I went through the process for fingerprinting and mug shooting I went back in the line with the other recent inmates. As we walked in a straight line to our cells I passed officer Ricky without noticing. He slammed me against the wall and waited from everyone to leave a few seconds later.

"Didn't I say not to give me eye contact boy?" Ricky said pinning me against the wall.

"But I didn't-"

I was interrupted when be briefly beat me and slammed my head against the wall repeatedly. It knocked the wind out of me and it angered me to fight back but I couldn't in cuffs. I curled up in a ball on the floor and just accepted the beating.

* * *

 _End Of Flashback…_

* * *

An officer opened the cell and my head shot over to him. My heart raced a million miles per second I was finally getting out of this boring dump. It's been hours since look up and I'm more than ready to get back at Garth. The officer walked in and forced me out without even saying a word to me. As we walked past other cell inmates all of them shot me angry looks. Others even threatened to hurt or kill me. I came to wonder what I even do for them to say things like that to me. It's only been a few hours since I been locked up and I'm already gaining hatred somehow. The officer put me in the independent visitor custody. My mom and dad we sitting at a visitor's table with worried facial expressions. It haunt me everyday of my life seeing my mom with tears in her eyes with me in cuffs. This is not the wolf I am and never will be. He forced me to sit down at their table and uncuffed me. I glared at him angrily as he walked away then returned my vision to my parents.

"Oh my god what have they done to my baby" Mom said touching my face and I wincing in pain moving her hands.

"Umm I'm so sorry ma'am but there's a no touching rule in when visiting the custody" Officer Ricky said with a small smile moving back to the wall staring at me.

"It's okay mom I'll be fine, it's just a little bruise" I said rubbing her hands.

"They have no right to put their furry hands on my baby like this you look brutality beaten" Mom said with tears in her eyes.

"I've been through worse I can handle it" I said bring my eyes on dad.

"I don't even know where to start son" Dad said truly lost for words looking at my battered face.

"Dad I promise you I didn't do this I was framed, you know I would take a gun to school" I said seriously.

"You know I've known you for 14 years...I watched you grow into the mature young man you are now...I believe you son...but I don't think they will" Dad said referring to the cops.

"I don't give a damn what they believe or not I just don't want you guys to think I'm some sort of criminal" I said somewhat embarrassed.

"We know you're no criminal baby...you're our Humphrey and we're trying everything as possible to get you out of here" Mom said in a mother like tone.

"Visiting time is over" Officer Ricky said harshly putting the cuffs back on me.

"Whoa wait he just sat here only for 3 minutes" Mom said.

"It's late ma'am inmates are in their cells tucked in going night night" Ricky said forcing me up.

"Can we at least say goodbye sir?" Dad said stopping him, and he thought about if for a second before letting me go. Mom gave me a giant hug squeezing me tightly like I'm going off to the military.

"I'm going to get you out of here if it's the last thing I'll do" Mom whispered in my ear. When mom pulled away my dad hugged me next which was surprising. He never really hugged me before since I was little and I was happy to see him.

"I want you to know I'm not disappointed at all with you son...I'm proud of the man you have become and I uhh...I love you" Dad said forming a smile on my bruised face.

"I love you too dad" I said smirking but it was wiped away when Ricky forced me back inside. I looked back at my parents until I couldn't see them anymore. Ricky brought me into a solo phone booth and pushed me in.

"You get to call one family member for the whole week so choose wisely" Ricky said walking out the room locking me in. I dialed a number and hoped she picks up and isn't sleep because this is my only chance. The phone rung rung and rung but it still wasn't a answer. I was about to give up until the phone rung itself. It caught me off guard at first but I answered it anyway.

"Hello" I answered raspily.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked sounding worried and almost like she's been crying.

"Yeah, it's me" I said softly.

"Oh my god Hubby please tell me where you are I've never been worried or cried so much in my life I miss you so fucking much" Kate sounding like she's tearing up.

"I'm at SJPC if you want to visit but I'm going to be fine" I said calmly.

"No you're not...t-this is all my fault for being such a s-slut I brought this onto you" Kate said lightly sobbing.

"Kate please don't-...wait what you say?" I asked not sure I heard her correctly.

"This is my fault...if I haven't pressured you to fuck me this would've never happened I'm so sorry Hubby" Kate said still crying softly.

"Kate no that's not why I'm in here" I said and she scuffled a few times before saying.

"What?" Kate asked confused.

"I'm not in here because I smashed you in the girls restroom...I'm in here because I think Garth framed me" I said upset.

"Garth framed you?...but how?" Kate asked.

"He put a gun in my school locker and the janitors found it with my prints on it" I explained.

"That red furred bastard...he was just at my house a minute ago" Kate said pissed.

"He was as your house?...what was he doing?" I asked curious about her safety.

"I don't know but he was switching out our security cameras footage" Kate explained softly.

"Hmmm weird, keep an eye out on him if he comes back call the police doubting they'll do anything I hate these assholes" I said and Ricky knocked in the glass.

"30 seconds to finish up!" Ricky said yelled bluntly to all the inmates.

"Hey Kate I have to go we'll discuss more tomorrow" I said quietly.

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow to get you out I promise...I lov-"

"Hello?...Hello?...Kate?" I called out.

"I cut the phone line dumbass let's go" Ricky said putting the phone back on the hook forcing me up.

"I can walk on my own you don't always have to harass me damn" I said and he pushed me.

"Shut the fuck up and get to steppin' boy" Officer Ricky said forcing me back to my sell. Once again as I past inmates they threatened me some more but they put no fear in my heart. Officer Ricky past up my original sell and forced me into a different one.

"What you doing you're passing my sell?" I said informing him.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk boy?" Officer Ricky asked headbutting me.

"You not shit without that gun, badge, and cuffs I want to see you fight like a real wolf and uncuff me pussy" I said purposely angering him.

He pinned me against the wall and was about to give me a huge punch to the face until the the inmates erupted in cheers as one of them were fighting in their cells. "The hell is wrong with these wolves?" I thought. Ricky held in his punch and just pushed in my new jail cell closing the bars behind me. Running to the noise of destruction. I looked out my cell to see what going on but I still couldn't see much. A group of officers ran past my cell to subdue the inmates. After a while I heard all the cheering stop when gunshots went off. I shook my head and sat on the bed in the back.

"Hey kid, that's mine you got top bunk" He said taking a shit on the toilet. He was a slightly aged wolf with fur and hair color just like mine. This wolf also had the same color eyes as me but just with a few scars in his face.

"Oh my bad" I said climbing up to the top wanting no more problems.

"What you in for?" He asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business" I said staring at the ceiling.

"Ehh that's fair…" He said.

"Did Ricky do that to you?" He asked moving his hand around his face.

"Yeah, why do you care?" I asked annoyed.

"Because, I liked they way you stood up to him...most of these wolves coward in fear" He said.

"I was taught die than to live like a coward" I said wisely.

"Good saying" He said getting off the toilet flushing it.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life and been stuck in here ever since because I choose to be a coward...I wish I was more like you when I was your age or close...I had a family...I had a son I wanted to raise like a soldier...all I can think about is what he's doing now" He said walking to the bars handing his arms out.

"Damn, what you do so bad?" I asked really beginning to become curious.

"I uhhh, used to have a little anger issues so sometimes I get out of control" He said and I leaned up looking at him.

"Do you know a wolf named Eve?" I asked and he was quiet for a second then nodded his head.

"She was my wife's best friend...Eve is the reason why I'm rotting in here...how you know her?" He asked looking back at me.

"Because she's my girlfriends mom" I informed him.

"Quite the irony huh...I bet she hasn't changed one bit" He said.

"It's beyond the irony because you're my dad" I said in complete shock.

"Humphrey?" He called in shock himself.

* * *

 **I Did This** **Purposely For The People Who Hate Cliffhangers XD**

 **Hope You Enjoyed, Review, Fav, Follow Or All Of The Above...**


	34. For Kelly

_**Hey Guys As You Know This Isn't Another Chapter But I Have A Serious Issue To State. Everyone's Favorite FanFiction A &O High School Writer Kellylad13 Is Currently In A Attempt Of Suicide. He Needs As Much Love And Support As Granted, He Supposedly Committed A Horrific Mistake He Can't Fix And Thinks Killing Himself Is The Way Out. I Know Many Of You Guys Been Through Some Tough Shit And Is Good At Advice So Go Try To Cheer Him Up PLEASE!...**_

 _ **I've Never Told This To Anyone Because I'm A Quiet Guy On FanFic; But I Looked Up To Kelly As A Brother To Write A High School Story. I Once Felt Like No One Cared For Me And My Life Was Getting Shitted On And To See Him Go Through The Same Kills Me. Kelly Is The Reason I Didn't Give Up My Hopes To Become A NFL Player To Take Care Of My Family. I Was Lonely, Scared About Life, And My Mistakes As A Human Being Promising Me Hell. But Reading Kelly Stories Made Me Laugh And Enjoy Life A Little Bit More. He Once Gave Me Adivce But I Feel Like This Is Too Deep Of A Situation For Me To Repay Him Alone. So Please Someone Make A Commitment To Save The Best A &O High School Author's Life In Spare Of A Friendship And Love.**_

 _"Ive been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic_  
 _And my life don't even matter_  
 _I know it I know it I know I'm hurting deep down but can't show it_  
 _I never had a place to call my own_  
 _I never had a home_  
 _Ain't nobody callin' my phone_  
 _Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind?_  
 _They say every life precious but nobody care about mine"_

 _ **\- Logic**_


	35. Father Time

_**A/N: It's my girlfriend's dog birthday, that is all. There was a little issue with fanfiction so I had to delete and repost sorry about that. Be sure to go check out my boy Omegawolfjack he has a new story up and deserves attention..Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 35 Father Time

Humphrey stood in shock not believing who was standing right before his eyes. He was so mixed with emotions that he didn't know what to do. Kill him for killing his mom or cry with joy one of his biological parents actually exist. There's so many questions he wants to ask him but don't know where to start. For Jason, he was happy to finally see his son again. Jason stared in awe how big and masculine Humphrey grew up to be. Also how much he appeal to himself. Regrets started to cluster Jason's mind wishing he can press the restart button on his life. Promising he can raise Humphrey like a regular dad as a family. Jason knows he's 14 years late to try and rethink things now. He knows he probably have a lot of explaining to do.

"Dad?...is that really you?" Humphrey said stepping down out the bunk, staring into his own reflection. Jason didn't say anything but smiled and placed him in a hug.

Humphrey was startled at first but gradually accepted his hug. Just satisfied that one of his parents is alive and within inches from his grasp. When Jason pulled away tears were forming in his eyes and he said.

"Humphrey my boy...I missed you so much...sorry I wasn't there for you in your life...I tried everything I could to get out this dump...just glad I have the chance to see you again" Jason said raspily with a smirk.

"I-I-I...dad?" Humphrey asked still in shock not knowing what else to say. Jason chuckled with a wide smile across his face.

"Yes it's me son" Jason said chuckling at his reaction.

"Th-There's so many things I want to ask you" Humphrey said enthusiastically.

"I guess I have so many answers then" Jason chuckled.

"Why are you here?...why couldn't anyone load up files on you anywhere?...did you kill mom?...wh-"

"Woah woah slow down I can't answer them all at once and keep your voice low...these scrubs love to eavesdrop" Jason said glancing out the cell before turning his head back to Humphrey.

"Uh-okay...umm first...what did you do to get in here?...Apple and I been trying to find you for years" Humphrey said calmly at a normal pace this time.

"Apple?" Jason asked.

"Oh right...my sister-...I mean your daughter" Humphrey stammered out.

"Kristal….how is she?" Jason said with a bright smile.

"She's probably upset I'm in here right now but other than blabbering her mouth she's been very sweet and caring" Humphrey smiled sitting on the bottom bunk.

"I knew she would grow up to be what she is now when I held her in my arms as a newborn" Jason said smiling sitting down next to Humphrey.

"So, why you do it?" Humphrey asked.

"Let me guess Eve told you?" Jason asked and Humphrey nodded.

"Eve has the story twisted...yeah I do have anger issues but I loved your mom with all my heart...I would never in my life lay a finger on her in any way that causes harm" Jason said folding his hands together.

"So what happened that night?...all I can remember is glass breaking and mom screaming your name...it still haunts me this day" Humphrey said interested in what he's going to say.

"Well, it's a long story are you ready?" Jason asked.

"Y-Yeah...more than ready...I waited 14 years for this moment" Humphrey said anxiously wanting to know.

"It all started years ago your mother and I was a happy couple…" Jason asked.

* * *

 _Flashback Winter 2003…_

* * *

Jason and Heather was indeed a very happy couple married and conceived a pup by the name of Humphrey. They was so excited when he was born and planned out their lives on watching him grow up. Everyday, night, and second they would spend time with their son Humphrey. Jason and Heather joined Humphrey's imagination and played along in his super hero fantasies as villains. They played billions of games together and after Jason got off from work he would spend a little time playing catch. Sometimes when Humphrey have nightmares they would sing him songs to lure him asleep. Humphrey was very much loved just as his parents loved each other. They would give up everything in the world if that meant their son would be in one whole. In the morning either if it was out for ice cream, at the park, or even at McDonald's, they were always together. When Humphrey started to age older they decided to give him someone to play with besides a pet. That's when Kristal was conceived a few years later. But every since she was born everything took a giant turn for the worse.

Jason worked at a car dealership as a career engineer and entrepreneur. Bluntly, they've found someone who did a better job at his spot and fired him. He tried searching for other jobs but none of them was too his liking. He started slacking in family time and rarely was around as he went town to town searching for jobs. Jason struggled to find a good paying jobs with low turnover rate. Heather started working herself caring for their kids become depressed from the intense crying, diaper changing, more crying, feeding, more crying, and more crying from Kristal. Humphrey was missing his dad and always asked where was he. When was he going to come home and when he does what would they do together. Heather didn't have a correct answer when he would come back so she made up lies to change the topic.

Jason found self coming home weeks later after leaving again repeatedly doing the same thing for months. Heather started to get fed up with this and would tend to argue with him a lot. The argument would last days and sometimes end with Jason punching a hole in the wall before storming out. Even though both Heather and Jason wasn't happy she wasn't going to let that effect Humphrey and Kristal happiness. Humphrey begged her time after time for a big fancy looking tree house so she saved up this little jar of money for him.

One freezing cold night, the house was getting broken into while Heather was sleeping on the couch holding Kristal in her arms after breast feeding her. Heather shot up with anticipation putting Kristal in her crib before checking out the noise. All the lights were off except the kitchen lights giving off enough lights to see. The burglar was wearing all black with a flashlight in his hand searching for something useful. Then he spotted the jackpot, all the saved up money Heather saved for Humphrey. After all the arguments, the late nights crying their kids won't have a regular life, and the hard working Heather went through. She wasn't going to let him just take her money she worked hard for.

Heather silently called the police then grabbed a cooking pan. When he was about to leave the way he came in with the money jar, she hit him in the face with the pan full force. He groaned in pain dropping the jar shattering glass and loose change along with dollars bills everywhere. It made a massive noise waking Kristal up crying along with Humphrey. She got a few good hits in when he fell to the ground, but it wasn't enough to knock him unconscious. He took a pocket knife and stabbed her in the thigh causing Heather to scream in agony. Just in time Jason ran in through the door to see a knife in his wife's leg with glass and money all over the floor.

"Jason help me!" Heather cried out in pain. He ran and tackled him holding him down shouting.

"Honey, go get the kids take them far away from here" Jason said struggling to hold him down. Heather nodded running in Kristal's baby room picking her up then going upstairs for Humphrey next.

Humphrey was in his PJs halfway down the hall when he see's his mom running upstairs. Clueless to the situation, Humphrey rubbed his eyes from sleepiness and asked.

"Mommy what's going on?" Humphrey asked in a child like voice.

"Now is not the time to explain baby we have to go" Heather said in a mother like tone picking up Humphrey running back downstairs limping.

Jason was pinned against the wall being punched repeatedly until he seen Heather down the steps holding their children. Blood was leaking out his mouth as their entire living room was destroyed from them fighting. He grinned evilly and walked towards them as Jason failed to keep his balance falling to his knees.

"HEATHER RUN!" Jason shouted, and she followed his command running out the door.

"Oh no you don't come here bitch" He said running after her but was stopped when Jason threw a wooden chair at him. He fell to the ground trying to recover from the major back pain.

Heather ran down the street and through the woods to the nearest child protective services center. Trails of blood and tears remarked the way she ran hoping the burglar is not behind her. She was in extreme agony from her recent stabbed leg but none of that mattered at the moment. Getting her kids to safety was more important than anything. When she arrived it was hardly any cars in the parking lot and all the lights were off inside the buildings. Heather had to make sure Jason was alright and alive. She laid Humphrey down with his sister sleeping sister and kissed them both. Heather knocked on the glass a few times before saying.

"Mommy loves you guys...Humphrey take care of your sister" Heather said with tears streaming down her face before running back off to Jason.

It was hard to keep back the freezing tears that was on her face in the midnight cold. All she can think about how bad of a mother she was for leaving her two kids behind alone for possible death. She was a few feet away from their home and ran up the porch steps inside. The house looked a lot more worse than when she left. Walls had tons of holes in them, half the living room house appliances were broken all other the place; and the ceiling fan was down from ceiling. The burglar had enough and grabbed Heather with a knife to her neck holding her captive.

"Move another muscle and I'll cut this bitch throat out" He said backing up, Jason stopped in defeat putting his hands up.

"Look man you don't have to do this, while give you anything I want" Jason begged for in spare of his wife's life.

"Jason help me please" Heather sobbed heavily soaking her face.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of this babe" Jason said inching closer.

"Take a step closer and I swear her blood will be all over your face" He protested back up more.

"Why are you doing this to us?...what have we done to you?" Jason asked, before he could say anything the cops showed up outside flashing red, blue, and white lights. The burglar panicked and was going to cut her throat but Jason pulled out a gun and shot them both.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck no no no" Jason said running to Heather pushing the guys dead body off her. She was choking on her own blood looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Babe...I'm scared..I don't wa-want to d-die" Heather cried out coughing up blood.

"You're gonna be fine baby just breathe...just breathe I'm here with you" Jason said holding her hand trying to stop the bleeding. She squealed crying loudly squeezing his hand struggling to breathe. Heather was breathing heavily freaking out as her vision was starting to fade.

"I-I…" Heather started and stopped almost instantly. She wasn't breathing heavily anymore and was staring up at the ceiling with a straight pale face.

"Heather no please baby don't do this to me...I'm sorry please don't leave me...I take back everything I said about you...I need you this kids need you please don't go" Jason said with tears streaming down his face squeezing her lifeless hand tightly.

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

* * *

"The police came in and arrested me with third degree murder and with no witness or proof I didn't kill them both...I stood no chance...Eve was against me from the start and helped them lock up me up….everything turned on me like I was a bad guy only because my abusive past before I dated your mother...for the last few years I moved from prison to prison because I took out my anger on my inmates...I couldn't live with myself knowing at some point my life was perfect" Jason said looking down in sorrow.

"Wow...I don't know what to say" Humphrey said star struck from his story about his mom.

"Sometimes I say the same about myself...I don't know what to do anymore...but now that you're here...I think I have a start" Jason said smiling and Humphrey smiled back.

"So...enough about my fuck ups..how are you in here?" Jason asked.

"I was framed at school by this guy named Garth" Humphrey said growling when mentioning his name.

"Sounds like this Garth guy isn't too nice" Jason said.

"He isn't...he recently tried to kill one of my friends...he abused and almost raped my now girlfriend..and now this..I hate that fucking asshole" Humphrey said angrily.

"You're most likely going to leave out of here soon and there isn't much I can do to help but say this...sometimes you win some and lose some...don't pick up a gun and make the biggest mistake of your life...I rather you fight like a man than to regret your life as a coward" Jason said staring in my eyes with wisdom and passion.

"I'll keep that in mind" Humphrey said taking in what he said which was kind of confusing to him.

"I'm going to get some sleep I think you should too...we're entering a nightly check up a few hours from now" Jason said and Humphrey nodded before walking up the ladder to his top bunk.

* * *

 _4 Days Later…._

* * *

Kate alarm clock for school went off and she rose up with a big yawn. She sleepily hit the snooze button and as usual she was going to text Humphrey. Then she soon remembered he was still in jail after what Garth did to him. Kate has been crying all night again and her hair was a mess with pounds of baggy eyes. Her face was pale and smothered in dried tears driving her family deranged for her health. She began to doubt she'll ever see Humphrey again. The night when she talked to him, she couldn't remember the address he told her. She was just so lighthearted he was talking to her that the address flew out her mind. Now there just was no way to visit him or even find him in this case. Kate misses him so much and gradually worked her way up with phases of depression. Some nights she wouldn't eat, skipped cheerleading practice from a bad mood. Then even forgot to do her homework from uncontrollable crying when she comes home.

School without Humphrey around made her so dull and the fact everyone is talking about the dance made matters worse. Guys from all grades levels were asking her out and she declined them still willing to wait on Humphrey. Kate was planning to dance the night away with him finishing it off with a special bedroom session. Showing the affection that Kate really does want to be with him forever, knowing he's truly the one for her. But her future with him is tampered knowing he's innocently jailed somewhere having no clue where he is. Sometimes when she would cry herself to sleep at night, she wondered if this was just destiny. Maybe he wasn't the right one for her after all, but with all her heart she denied to believe that. Kate rolled out of bed to get ready for school walking to the bathroom. When Kate opened her room door Lily was in front of the door about to open it.

"Oh Kate you're wake..I was just about to check up on you" Lilly said in a worried tone fizzling with her hair.

"Thanks Lilly...I'm just upset now at this point" Kate said walking past her down the hallway to the bathroom. Lilly walked with her side by side and said.

"Upset?" Lilly asked not sure how she's truly feeling.

"Yeah, Garth has something to go with him being in jail" Kate said pushing the bathroom door open.

"He does?...what did he do?" Lilly asked interested in making her sister feel better

"He framed him with a gun in his school locker...that was such a dick move" Kate said grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste ready to brush her teeth.

"Why Garth has to be such a fucking jerk...poor Humphrey" Lilly said shaking her head. Kate started talking with the toothbrush in her mouth speaking a new language catching Lilly off guard.

"What you say?" Lilly asked and Kate spat out the toothpaste washing it down the sink.

"I don't even know what to do with myself anymore sometimes I just feel like ending it all" Kate said softly before putting the toothbrush back in her mouth. Lilly eyes widen that Kate out of everyone would say something like that.

"Kate do you hear yourself?...he's only been gone for almost five days I'm sure he's fine...you're hurting yourself more than you should and you know Humphrey hates when you put yourself in danger" Lilly said smoothly rubbing her back.

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry...I'm just caught up in my emotions" Kate said lightly coughing to clear her raspy throat.

"Apple told me his parents are doing everything they can to get him back here with you so cheer up a little bit okay?" Lilly said hugging her sister, warmly placing a smile on Kate's face.

"Thanks Lilly, I feel better already" Kate said smiling a little.

"That's good to hear...I hope you feel even more better after he's out" Lilly said with a warm smile before leaving the bathroom.

After Kate finished her hair and makeup, she went to her closet to put on her clothes. When she opened the closet door the big teddy bear Humphrey won for her at the fair that night fell on her. Kate smiled widely throwing the bear out on her bed walking in her closet. Kate put on a Florida Gators orange T with ripped skinny jeans and matching vans. Kate walked up to the mirror and smiled at her beautiful reflection placing a fake orange rose in her hair. After a small spray of perfume, Kate timidly walked downstairs aware of her parents worriedness. Eve was in the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast and Winston wasn't up yet.

"Kate honey, how are you feeling?" Eve asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine mom just a little worried and upset but I'll be okay" Kate said fake smirking at her.

"Are you sure?...you were crying all last night again and it worries me to death that you're going to do something to yourself" Eve said putting Kate in a big hug.

"I'm fine seriously I talked to Lilly about him already" Kate said breaking the embrace between her mom.

"You did?...what did she say?" Eve asked.

"His parents are going to find a way to prove his innocents and get him out" Kate said grabbing her purse and car keys.

"If you talk to his parents let them know if there's anything I can do let me know" Eve said walking in the kitchen.

"Okay mom" Kate said with a small sigh.

"Do you want breakfast before you go baby?" Eve asked.

"No mom I'm fine I'll eat at school bye love you" Kate said opening the door.

"Love you too sweetie" Eve said smiling before Kate left out the door. Kate smile erased off her face as she walked to her Porsche unlocking and opening the door. She put her things in the passenger seat before closing the door and sighing. She fixed the rear view mirror and started her car playing 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith on the aux cord. A song that fits her life perfectly growing up in the background of everyone. Under three minutes, Kate was high tailing to her school with Humphrey on her mind.

* * *

 _10 Minutes Later…_

* * *

Kate arrived at school and parked at her usual spot checking her appearance in the rearview mirror. It felt so useless now that Humphrey's not here, there's no point trying to look good to impress someone else. Kate got out her car with her things realizing none of her friends were here yet. She put on sunglasses and walked across the street and heard a car's loud engine roar coming straight toward her. Kate screamed in fear moving out the way onto the sidewalk as the 2015 black on black Dodge charger pushed on brakes beside her. The owner rolled their tinted windows revealing themself saying.

"Oops sorry...tell Humphrey to call me when he gets out he's such a bad boy meowww" Jillian said seductively teasing Kate driving away afterwards with a loud roar. Kate furiously tried to throw a rock at her car but missed horribly hitting a student.

"The fuck…?" He called out, while Kate ran inside before he seen who threw it.

* * *

 _4 Hours Later…._

* * *

For the last few days Humphrey and Jason we're catching up laughing among themselves in their cell. It's been Jason best time of his life in a long time that he finally get to chat and hang out with his son. He never pictured it with them both being locked up but it doesn't matter to him. As long as he can see and get to know his now young adult son. Jason were telling stories to Humphrey all the crazy things him and Heather did when they were around his age. Even about the things they did when she was pregnant with Humphrey and how scared he was becoming a father. Humphrey went on and told him about himself, finding out his dad have a lot in common with him. Jason asked about Kristal and Humphrey told him how they grew up together and how he gave her the name Apple. Humphrey also mentioned his adoptive parents and how well they've raised them together since that day Heather left them. When Jason asked about Eve, Humphrey thought about Kate and how worried she probably is now.

"Speaking of Eve...her daughter Kate is my girlfriend and she's probably at school worried sick about me right now" Humphrey said rubbing the back of his healed but bruised neck.

"Yeah you told me that last night...is she hot?" Jason asked chuckling.

"Is she hot?" Humphrey asked blushing not believing he said that.

"Yeah.." Jason said smirking.

"If there was a scale 1-10 she would definitely be a 11" Humphrey said smiling mentioned Kate.

"That's my boy haha...how'd you get her?" Jason asked chuckling to himself remembering how he used to be his age.

"Well we've been friends since forever and everythin-"

The cell bars opened followed up by a loud thud on the wall from the officer hitting the bar with the baton.

"Humphrey Johnson...you've been bailed you're free to go" The officer said giving him room to walk out. Humphrey stood up and was about to walk out but stopped and looked back at his dad. Jason walked to him and smiled up at him briefly, now that he's taller than him.

"It was nice seeing you grown up again son...everyday and night behind bars for 14 years straight I thought about how it would've been to raise you as a young soldier...now that I see you all I can see is myself regrets wishing I was more like you when I was younger...based off what I heard from you I'm proud of you son...keep making me proud and stay out of trouble...I never had the chance to say this but...I-I love you son" Jason said with tears forming in his eyes.

Humphrey smiled and gleefully placed his old man in a quenching hug. Humphrey let go after a bit and was on his way out until his dad spoke up again.

"Oh and Humphrey" Jason called and Humphrey turned around outside of the bars.

"Yeah?" Humphrey answered.

"Don't tell anyone I'm in here okay?...not even your sister" Jason pled and Humphrey nodded before the officer closed the cell. Holding Humphrey by the forearm as he took him away.

* * *

 _20 Minutes Later…_

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.

I was handed my things back to me along with my clothes I last wore before custody. When I finished dressing I walked into the waiting room with my now dead iPhone to see both my parents and sister waiting. Apple was the first to stand up and smiling wagging her tail a mile a minute happy to see me. Apple rushed to me putting me into a tight hug, and cheerfully cried into my chest. Mom soon joined in and kissed my cheek that I'm still in one peace. I winced from the pain a few times and lightly moved her away from me. Not far, but enough for her to stop meddling me.

"Ow mom it still hurts" I said referring to my bruises.

"I know that's why I'm kissing it to make them better" Mom said coming back for a second round making Apple and I laugh.

"No mom seriously It doesn't hurt as much anymore" I said embarrassed she's treating me like a pup. Both mom and Apple pulled away with bright smiles and wagging tails.

"I'm just so happy that I can talk to my favorite brother in the whole world as a free wolf...it sucks being the only child" Apple giggled wiping away her tears as we shared laugh.

"Have any of you guys seen Kate?" I asked and dad spoke up before any of them.

"Apple was talking to Lilly last night that's all I know" Dad said walking over to his with his hands in his back pockets.

"Kate hasn't been doing so well since they took you away..she's beginning to start to let herself go" Apple explained.

"I didn't know everyone would take a emotional beating that I was locked up in here" I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"Humphrey...why wouldn't we you're a big part of all our lives you don't deserve to be in such a place like this...I mean look at what they did to you this is gruesome" Mom said looking over my bruises.

"Yeah I guess you have a point" I said smiling.

"Come on I have some ice packs in the car for you" Dad said walking up to me placing a hand on my shoulder before we started walking. We all past Ricky and he stared at me in disgusted but I returned the same look. Apple was holding my hand and realized the way I was looking at him and asked.

"Are you okay?" Apple asked being the loving sister she is.

"Yeah I'm fine apple sauce" I joked chuckling and she giggled.

When we got in the car I plugged my phone in the car adaptor and it exploded in notifications. There was 54 missed calls and 20 unread messages. Most of the calls and messages were from Kate others were from my friends and sister. Kate left 19 voice mails and I played them out loud one by one. In every voice message she sent it sounded like she was getting more frustrated and emotional progressing. The last one ended with her crying that she loves me and that she might never see me again. I felt bad for Kate and decided to surprise her after she comes home from school. Dad handed me a ice pack from in the cooler and I put it on my neck. Before I opened the door and got in the back seat; my jewelry case feel out my pocket and Dad picked it up.

"What is this about?" Dad asked showing it to me as he got in the driver seat. Mom and Apple gasped covering her mouths making me blush mad crazy.

"Oh uh, it's something I'm getting Kate for the dance" I said blushing taking the case out his hand.

"Aww that's so cute" Apple said smiling at me.

"But it's empty…" Dad said confused.

"Yeah I haven't quite bought it for her yet…" I said putting it back in my pocket.

"Well the dance is tomorrow and you're running out of time buddy" Dad said turning around starting up the car.

"Is it really?...how long have I been in?" I asked feeling like it's only been a day.

"Almost 5 days tomorrow is Friday" Dad said backing his car in reverse.

"You never told us you were getting Kate something she's going to freak for this" Mom said happily squealing in excitement.

"Yeah I know she is I can't wait to see the look on her face" I said smiling to myself.

"So how do you want to surprise her today?" Dad asked.

"Hmmmm…" I said thinking out something.

* * *

 _Back At School..._

* * *

The first four periods of the school day Kate's been feeling slumped not knowing if she should even be happy or not anymore. Throughout the day her voice has been going in and out of commission that her friends started to accuse she's sick. Kate friends tried to cheer her up and it worked a little; but Hubby is the only wolf that can make her happy again. For the past four school days she's been seeing everyone with their boyfriends and it makes her jealous. All she can think about is if Humphrey was here, they'll make all the other girls jealous. Kate would make out in the halls with him, wrestling their tongues together, turning her on by the minute. Humphrey would wrap his arms around Kate's slender fit waist, inching his hands lower to her butt satisfying her to moan.

The sluts used to go nuts that he was touching her in a way that they never will over Kate's dead body. Now that he's gone, it's the other way around. This by far would be the worse school week of her life if she go to the school dance alone. Sure there's always prom but this is the dance she wanted to tell him her future as his soulmate. Kate wondered where Humphrey is right now and if he's thinking about the same thing. Kate's sure he will feel the same way about her because he's just so crazy for her and it's so sweet the things he does. Where ever he is she hopes he comes back home to her and his family everyone misses him so much. The lunch bell rung and everyone erupted from their classes making their way to lunch chattering. Kate was slow to leave her class and Stephanie noticed this and walked over to her.

"Hey Kate how's things holding up?" Stephanie asked in a caring tone.

"I don't know anymore" Kate said with her ears flat on her head walking past her.

"Is this about Humphrey?" Stephanie asked just now finding out what happened between them.

"What do you think?" Kate asked softly walking to lunch at a slow pace.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Stephanie asked, Kate stopped walking and shook her head no.

"No, you already have done enough" Kate said raspily, resuming her walk to the cafe. Stephanie stood in place with disappointment written all over her face and her ears flat on her head.

Kate waited in line for her lunch without saying a single word to anyone. After she purchased her lunch she sat in her usual seat where she always sit with her friends. Kate was trying to eat her sandwich but every time she swallowed her throat would kill her. She was the first to get her lunch so she was sitting alone until her friends and sister joined her. Kate performed a fake smile so they wouldn't ask any questions about her mood and they bought it like a cheap hooker.

"Look who's feeling better...I swore I haven't seen you smile in a year" Winter said sitting next to her.

"Hey guys" Kate said raspily sounding like she haven't drunk water after coming back from hell.

"Woah Kate are you okay?...it sounds like you need a snickers because you're not you when you're hungry" Drake joked, creating laughter to form around the table.

"My throat is just really dry and water isn't helping' Kate said trying to clear her throat once again.

"Here try this.." Lilly said handing her some cherry flavored halls cough drops.

"Thanks Lilly" Kate said raspily taking them, opening one then putting the rest in her pocket.

"No problem'' Lilly said smiling after sitting down.

"Where's Apple?...I thought you guys always eat lunch together" Kate said with the cough drops in her mouth.

"She didn't come to school today which is weird" Lilly replied back to her.

"You think she's skipping?" Kate asked sounding slightly better.

"Apple would never skip school...last night when we made up she told me she would be here tomorrow" Lilly conformed raising a lot of suspension at the table.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Drake asked everyone.

"Oh no not again" Winter said palming her face.

"We can't just jump to conclusions maybe she just decided not to come to school today" Sweets said.

"Which is called skipping" Candy said.

"No, I mean there is a reason why she wouldn't be here today something might've came up" Sweets explained more clearer.

"I called her a few times this morning but she never picked up" Lilly said moving her bang out her eye.

"Yeah something is definitely wrong" Drake said feeling skeptical about Garth.

"Let's just ask her parents and hear what they have to say about her first before we jump into anything" Kate said calmly about the situation of Humphrey's sister.

"Okay fine, but since we're on this topic what are we going to do about Garth...he's obviously still out to get Humphrey" Winter said.

"Remember the plan from the beach party?" Drake said refreshing her memory.

"I'm not sure if Kate's okay with that...are you?" Winter asked with a raised brow. Kate cleared her throat to speak and said.

"If this asshole won't quit until he gets me then I'll give him what he wants...it's the only way to keep Humphrey safe" Kate said seriously.

"Okay now that we have that out the way how is your acting skills?...the play you did in elementary as pups was horrible" Drake said jokily chuckling and Winter elbowed him.

"What?...you guys said I did good" Kate pouted shocked and upset they lied to her on her birthday years ago.

"It was your birthday and we didn't want to ruin your special day" Winter said apologizing.

"Thus with a kiss...I die" Candy said reacting what Kate did pretending to die gaining laughs from everyone.

"You guys are so mean" Kate said giggling.

* * *

 _Somewhere Not Far Away…._

* * *

Garth was at his secret location editing the footage he took from Kate's house last night. He had a few clips of Kate undressing and pleasured himself at times but it wasn't enough. Kate made the worse decision in the world deciding to choose Humphrey over him. Garth has never been over Kate when she broke up with him last school year. He feels like no one can take his spot as her boyfriend. No matter what he does or tries to get her back, Kate always pushes him away. The fact she downgraded to a scrub like Humphrey drove him crazy. He's been beating Humphrey at life by a mile and this one time he took his girl. Garth feel like he's so much better than Humphrey and that Kate deserves better. When Humphrey the scumbag joined their elementary school Kate always had her eyes on him. Garth tried to distract her because even in elementary he was still more popluar than Humphrey. It worked all the way until high school, but when they finally dated, Kate wasn't having it. She broke up with him at homecoming last year; that's why he plans for it to be the worse homecoming ever for both of them.

He replayed the footage of Humphrey and Kate sex scene putting them together. This is the anniversary of Kate breaking up with him so he wants it to be embarrassing as possible for Humphrey. If Garth can't kill Humphrey, maybe he'll kill himself of embarrassment. Garth blurred out Kate's body parts but only kept Humphrey's in the footage. He added romantic music in the background along with a filter and the moaning and groaning audio. At the end when Humphrey climaxed, he added in a feature where it looked like he cums on the camera lens. Garth put out the cigar he was smoking in the ashtray and snickered to himself.

"Humphrey you're in for the worse day of your life for stepping between me and my girl" Garth snickered to himself replaying his masterpiece.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Hutch asked watching the footage with him.

"First I want you to get into the security cameras...they might be some footage in there that can't be seen" Garth said stopping the video standing up handing him a 44 mag.

"What's this for?" Hutch asked twisting the cap open to see it's fully loaded.

"If anyone see's you kill them we can't afford to have any witnesses" Garth said bluntly.

"Okay" Hutch said putting it in his pants tucking it behind his shirt.

"I have a little friend who will help me hack into the administration's monitors so everyone in Jasper High School can see the video that would hunt Humphrey forever" Garth said snickering evilly.

"What if your plan doesn't work?" Hutch asked.

"Do you have any reason to live?" Garth asked him.

"No not really...we been best friends since we were kids dude you know I'm a ride or die...I've always looked up to you as a big brother you're the only guy who understood me and took me in as a friend when no one else...if you're dying I'm going with you" Hutch said smirking at Garth.

"That's why you're my best friend" Garth said doing their signature handshake.

"So, what if your plan fails?...what if it backfires?" Hutch asked again. Garth didn't respond and played a song on his laptop singing along.

"All the other kids with their pumped up kicks you better run, you better run, out run my gun" Garth said smirking

* * *

 **If You Don't Understand What Garth Is Singing Look Up The Foster People "Pumped Up Kicks". It'll All Make Sense Then, But I Hope You Guy Enjoyed This Chapter. I Know It's Been A While But I'm Trying Guys. As Always Follow, Fav, Review, Or All Of The Above...**


	36. Yellow Tape

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter is very short but I'm going through a injury right now. My back hurts like hell and at the same time I'm trying to stay in school to get the best out of my life. I'm also trying to be in my daughter's young life because those years are the most important. My dad has never been in my life much and my family could never afford everything I ever wanted. Imagine being young traveling from hotel to hotel with six other sisters. It's kinda hard asking for things you want when money is short. Therefore I want to give my daughter a life that I wish I had along with the things that she wants and needs. She needs a childhood that I never had with her father so I'm spending every second with her when I can. Sorry it takes me months before updating so for now on I'll title it short to let you guys know it's not a long chapter. This was really only supposed to be a authors note but I decided to slap a few paragraphs for you guys. Okay hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36 Yellow Tape (Short)

School ended a few minutes ago and as usual everyone couldn't wait to go the fuck home. Except some of the athletes and cheerleaders who try outs are being finalized. Kate was in her cheerleading uniform that looked fanciable on her. Catching the attention of many guys of her half exposed seductive body. The hallways were filled with chatter and commotion as everyone greeted their friends. A few lockers down you can find Lilly and Lee making out once again after school. Kate never could help but smile that her younger sister is satisfied with someone. It's hard not to drift off about Humphrey when you're talking about satisfied partners.

Kate misses Humphrey so much and hopes he's fine after talking to him. Throughout the day she has been drawing furry sketches of them together on her notebook. Kate was in her locker putting her things away for the next day and happened to see her pallid reflection. She noticed her face was in bad condition with, baggy eyes, and a few pimples starting to form. There's no way she can go to cheerleading finalist looking like a half dead vampire. Kate glossy up in her locker mirror with mascara and orange eye shadowing to hide her bags and forming pimples. While Kate was adding on orange lipstick, someone bumped into her harshly. Pushing Kate's arm up marking up her face with lipstick. There was a long lipstick line across her face that's going to be hard to get off with displacing her mascara.

"Opps sorry Kate...finalist is in five minutes at the bell you better fix your make up or they'll lock you out" Jillian teased evilly walking away towards the gym with a wide smirk. Kate stood in awe for a second before panicky collecting her makeup running to the restroom.

Kate pushed open the door pacing to the mirror and sink breathing heavily. She sat her makeup down next to the sink as she washed her face with warm water. Draining all the mascara down the sink revealing her dead palish image that was once behind the makeup. The lipstick was tougher to get off and she really had to scrub. When it finally come off, Kate dried her face with paper towels before adding on more mascara. Kate was rushing to beat the bell so the mascara didn't look as good the first time. But she knows there wasn't enough time to care about that right now. Kate mishandled picking up her lipstick, and it fell down marking her orange and white cheerleading uniform.

"Shit...oh noooo" Kate said whining upset with herself marking her school cheerleading uniform with lipstick.

Kate bent down to pick it up but when she raised again her head hit the bottom of the sink. The pipes under the sink got caught on the front logo of her uniform ripping it almost in half. When you thought it couldn't get worse it did. The water pipes screws were loose due to Kate hitting her head on them. It didn't take much pent up water pressure to explode spraying water all over Kate. Kate tried to stop the water before the whole school becomes flooded but she was taking water shots to the face. Washing all her make up away again before she successfully stopped it.

Unaware of her situation she sighed in relief rising back up ready to put on her lipstick in the mirror. When Kate saw her reflection, she was devastated about her recently changed appearance. Kate's uniform was half ripped exposing her boobs more. Her hair was by far too wet to do any cheerleading or be approval from the judge administrators. Kate's uniform was vandalized with orange lipstick. Then there was also a small bloody scratch on her forehead that looks like it won't heal anytime soon. Just then the school bell rang announcing tryouts are now in commission. Kate couldn't hold her tears captive as she broke down crying a waterfall onto the puddle below her. Her sobs deafening the echo of silence of the girls restroom. This week has been the worst school week of her life. Humphrey is nowhere in her life anymore, her health conditions are horrific; and now her dream job as a cheerleader, was taken away from her by the devils slutty helper.

Kate seen a large piece of broken glass in the corner of the restroom seemingly caused from a baseball incident. She walked over to the glass sitting next to it as a river of tears sored down her face. Kate picked up the glass, turning her wrist proceeding to try to end her pain. Blood leaked down her arm mixing with tears and water as it washed down the bathroom drain. Kate's mind was screaming for her to stop, that this is not her at all. That she is better than consuming in negativity to the point of permanently damaging her life. But all her pent up emotions and liability to live was dark and void in her mind. There's no future of pleasure living in the devils doll house formed as earth. Kate figured she has nothing to lose but a lot of blood. She positioned the glass centered of her neck ready to slit herself. Kate knows within a few hours, her motionless heart of a free soul would be discovered behind a police yellow tape...

* * *

 _ **Hope You Enjoyed This Fun Sized Chapter, Follow,Fav, Review Or All Of The Above...**_


	37. Discussion

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this one isn't as long but I'm writing what I can at the moment. My updates might not be fast as it used to be but trust me I'm going to update this story eventually. It's the last week of the semester next week so I'll have all month to blow you guys up with daily updates. Unless there is shitty internet or services at my grandmas house because that's were I'm spending Christmas at with the family. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and I love everyone for reading my stories. You guys help me reach nearly 130,000 views that is so sick and much is appreciated. It's been amazing chatting and meeting new people as they watch me grow as a writer. I remember years ago when I used to pm random people begging them to read my stories. Guess that's what I needed to become a good writer...depression..**

* * *

Chapter 37 Discussion

* * *

 _Previously on The Beginning of Madness…_

 _Kate's mind was screaming for her to stop, that this is not her at all. That she is better than consuming in negativity to the point of permanently damaging her life. But all her pent up emotions and liability to live was dark and void in her mind. There's no future of pleasure living in the devils doll house formed as earth. Kate figured she has nothing to lose but a lot of blood. She positioned the glass centered of her neck ready to slit herself. Kate knows within a few hours, her motionless heart of a free soul would be discovered behind a police yellow tape._

* * *

Kate's sweaty palms shook rapidly as she threatened herself with the large piece of glass. Her sobs become more distance to the frequency of the restroom. Kate seen her reflection in the mirror and froze in awe. Not believing the sweet caring girl she always was, attempting to harm herself. Never in a million years Kate would've thought of ending herself dramatically. Afterall, Kate was always a generally happy loveable girl. Much has changed since Garth came into her life. Flashbacks flooded her mind of the fucked up things he did to her. But mostly Humphrey corrupted her train of thoughts of all the kind things he did for her. Then his sweet harmonized voice spoke to her allusion.

 _"I don't believe in love at first sight but when I saw your beautiful amber eyes...I seen a future of us being together...originally I'm supposed to be in Toronto right now because of my dad's job...but I begged and pled him to get another job so I can be at the same school as you...I would've torn myself apart if I was hundreds of miles away from you and couldn't see those gorgeous eyes again...I know you might find this creepy but I have so many dreams about you and I'll be damned if I let it stay a dream and not a reality" Humphrey said in Kate's flashback._

"I'm so sorry Humphrey but I don't think I can handle myself anymore…" Kate sobbed to herself about his past dedication to her.

 _"I didn't give up on you so why give up on me?" Humphrey's voice echoed through her head._

Kate's pettiness for herself was strong, but not enough to throw her life away when she has someone like Humphrey. She tossed the glass out her hands slightly cutting her furry hands drawing blood. Kate cried in her palms for what seemed like hours until a familiar voice chatted outside the restroom.

"Hey man you got the gun?" The voice said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah I fixed it up like he told me too... I'm supposed to get a cash reward" The familiar voice said. Kate calmly stood up off the floor and trotted over to the door peeking out without them noticing.

"Don't tell ANYONE we made this deal got it?" The voice said.

"Understood, where's the cash?" The familiar voice said.

"Here" The voice said handing him the money earned.

Kate's eyes widened noticing Lilly's boyfriend Lee was handing Garth's friend Hutch a gun. She wondered why would he hand him a gun and why he would have one in the first place.

"Keep this quiet or you'll end up a victim" Hutch said aiming the gun at his head before putting it in his jacket.

They went their separate ways before Kate closed the door unsure what to do or who to tell. The police isn't going to do shit, the teachers won't believe her, and the counselors kiss the superintendents ass all day. There's only one person to tell in her arsenal….

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.

* * *

I arrived at Kate's house to talk to her parents and good enough Kate's red Porsche wasn't here. Now I can get a one on one conversation with her parents about surprising Kate at the dance. I parked my car in the driveway near the door and calmly got out. The wind was blowing like crazy making my hair flutter all over my face. The reflection on the car's window gave a clear view of myself. For time being I fixed my hair and made sure my bruises and cuts weren't exposed behind the bandages. When I finished I gradually walked to the doorstep taking a long deep breath before knocking. A few moments later the door opened, and a bright smile flew across my face when I was pulled into a friendly hug.

"Humphrey you're back!...what happened to you?...and where is your sister?" Lilly asked cheerfully with a wagging tail before breaking our hug.

"I was locked up in a cell house a few miles out of town and my sister should be at home" I said smiling.

"Oh thank God you guys are okay…*gasp*...Kate is going to freak when she see's you're here I have to tell her" Lilly said excited to tell her depressed sister the good news.

"No no no don't tell her just yet...I uh...want to surprise her at the dance" I said chuckling lightly. Lilly was identical to The Grinch's as her smile rose up almost past her eyes.

"I didn't even think about that good choice... she's going to freak when she see's you" Lilly said smiling cheerfully.

"I'm sure she will but...can you do me a favor?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" Lilly asked with a kind heart.

"Make sure Kate goes to the dance...I know she isn't going to listen to her parents much and since you're around her age she'll understand more from you...kinda you know...talk her into going if you can" I said smirking a bit turning Lilly's smile to neutral.

"Did you find out about how she's been feeling since you were gone?" Lilly asked unsure.

"Yeah I heard all of her voice messages...it didn't sound too good" I replied feeling bad for my girlfriend.

"Okay I'll try my best" Lilly said understanding Kate might not want to go.

"Thanks Lilly" I said smiling causing her to smile back then it suddenly disappeared.

"What happened to your face?...it looks kind of bruised not to mention there's bandages" Lilly questioned curious.

"Um yeah it was from-"

"Is that Humphrey?" Eve interrupted with a shocking smile carrying a dirty laundry basket.

"Yeah mom he's back" Lilly said happily moving out the way revealing me. Walking away about her business to give us privacy.

"Hey Mrs. Williams" I said waving kindly. Eve hastily put the laundry basket down to place me in a meaningful hug.

"Where were you?...your family was worried sick" Eve said pulling away staring in my eyes.

"I was in a cell house out of town...my family was actually the ones who got me out" I replied putting my hands in my jacket pockets from the freezing temperatures outside.

"I'm so thankful they did because if they couldn't I would've definitely got you out" Eve said with a bright smile.

"You would?" I asked kind of taken back.

"Why wouldn't I?...you're apart of this family and a huge part of Kate" Eve said smirking.

"Right...uh..speaking of Kate can I talk to you about her please?" I asked politely.

"Sure hun come in..it's freezing outside anyway" Eve said smiling as I walked in and she closed the door behind us.

"Thanks that's a lot better" I said removing my hands from my pockets.

"Come child, come sit" Eve said walking to the couch and I followed close behind. When we sat down, Eve turned off the TV and Lilly pouted

"A simple go to your room would've been nice" Lilly said upset walking up to her room.

"Sorry dear didn't know you were here" Eve said while Lilly galloped up the stairs.

"Whatever!" Lilly called out.

"Teenagers are so moody" I said jokingly chuckling shaking my head.

"Oh tell me about it..so tell me about Kate what did she do now?" Eve asked crossing her legs.

"Oh she didn't do anything I kind of wanted to talk about her" I said clarifying.

"Okay, I'm all ears" Eve said in a mother like tone.

"Okay umm...so the dance is tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Mhmm" Eve nodded.

"Well I wanted to surprise Kate at the dance" I said smiling.

"That's a wonderful idea Kate would be so thrilled to see you again..if you didn't know Kate hasn't been the same jolly girl we're used to before you left" Eve explained.

"Yeah I know...I would hate for that to be anyone especially my girlfriend" I said feeling bad for Kate.

"I tend to worry a lot because she just wouldn't open up to anyone and won't stop crying every night...but now that you're back hopefully that'll make her the Kate we all know" Eve said smirking at the last part.

"Well showing up at the dance isn't the surprise...this is…" I said taking a jewelry box out my jacket and a room full of gasp occurred. Both Eve and I turned around to see Lilly eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Kate is going to love this!" Lilly shouted excitedly as her tail went a mile per minute making me chuckle.

"Is that...a ring?" Eve asked in almost a whisper turning back to me.

"Oh no, it's the necklace we were looking at that day in the jewelers" I said and Eve took a sigh of relief. Probably because I wasn't going to propose to her daughter, so she thought. Lilly walked over to us smiling her face off and said.

"Can I see it please?" Lilly asked excitedly holding her hands together wagging her tail.

"Umm okay" I said smiling lifting the case delicately. Exposing the stunning diamonds that sparkled off of the chandelier lights. It was so bright you can see the necklace in Lilly's lustrous eyes.

"Wooah, I'm-I'm lost for words...I wonder what Kate is going to say" Lilly said smiling moving her hair away from her eye to get a better look.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she faints" Eve said giggling.

"Yeah, it's something I been thinking about giving her for a while now" I said smirking while admiring the diamond necklace myself.

"No offense Humphrey but..how did you afford this?" Lilly asked as politely as possible.

"Oh I had to sell my mom and dad's abandoned house earlier" I said softly closing the case placing it back in my pocket.

"But why I thought that house meant so much to you and Apple?" Lilly asked confused why I would do that.

"Well it's not much I can do to bring my parents back and I guess I never go over it...you can say I grew up" I said smiling knowing my dad is still here with me.

"I'm proud of you and more than happy that you're with my daughter and if you ever want to marry my little girl you have my blessings" Eve said smiling placing me in a kind hug. It was a small silence when we broke apart but I just registered what Lilly asked in my head.

"Lilly how did you know about my parents abandoned house?" I asked reading her eyes for the truth.

"Uhhh...lucky guess?" Lilly cringed shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm going to tickle her to death when I get home" I said chuckling taking out my vibrating phone while Eve hust rolled her eyes.

"Well thank you for having this permission talk with me and I'm glad you're ok" Eve said patting my shoulder before standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'm going to run a few errands I'll be back in time to make diner" Eve said putting her jacket on and grabbing her purse.

"Okay mom drive safe" Lilly said waving goodbye with a smile. Eve smiled back then walked out the door closing it behind, leaving just me and Lilly alone. I didn't really realize we were alone until I put my phone away after texting my mom.

"Sooooo hey" Lilly said after plopping down next to me with a bright smile.

"What's up?...do you want something from me?" I asked uncomfortable to how close she is to me.

"Um well a little advice would be nice" Lilly asked blushing.

"It's okay your secrets are safe with me" I said smiling.

"It's kind of embarrassing" Lilly said still blushing.

"If you don't want to share it, you don't have to just because I said yes" I said in a comforting tone.

"No it's not that It's just something that's been on my mind lately" Lilly explained.

"Hmm ok what's the problem?" I asked.

"Well you're a guy right?" Lilly said.

"Last time I checked I was" I said chuckling.

"Great...so how would you feel if a girl ate your ass?" Lilly asked with slightly blushing cheeks. My eyes widened not expecting that to be her question.

Then on cue there was a loud familiar roar outside driving up the driveway parking behind my car. I panicky jolted up not knowing what to do or where to go. Lilly rose up and ran to the closet near the kitchen opening the door and said.

"Hurry get in before she sees you" Lilly said pointing in the closest. Without hesitation I ran towards the closet but backed away after entering from the atrocious smell.

"Oh fuck no what's that smell?" I said holding my nose.

"Oh yeah right, sometimes I put dead possums in there" Lilly explained looking to see if Kate's coming.

"Dead possums!-"

"Hurry no time to explain" Lilly quickly said shoving me in the closet closing the door playing it cool. Kate opened the house door walking in then putting her purse and jacket on a hook.

"Hey Lilly who's car parked out front it's blocking the garage" Kate said slightly raspily.

"Uhhhh my...mentor...he's talking to dad right now" Lilly lied walking away from my location so it won't look suspicious.

"Aren't you a little too old for a mentor?" Kate said shaking her hair after removing her scrunchy. "Damn they were right...Kate don't look or sound good…what happened to her?" I thought.

"Ehh maybe, hey do you want to play a good game of Candyland like old times?" Lilly asked changing the topic sounding amused.

"I'm not in the mood for that maybe some other time" Kate said gradually walking past her into the kitchen close to me.

"What are you scared?...because we both know I always win" Lilly said catching her attention.

"Excuse me?...do you know who you're talking to?" Kate questioned turning around with her arms crossed.

"You heard me bitch" Lilly said playfully poking her tongue out.

"Oh you're so going to get it" Kate said smirking grabbing a bottle of water before nearly walking upstairs until she noticed something flashed.

"Wait...is that...Humphrey's phone on the couch?" Kate questioned attempting to walk over to it. I felt around my pockets not feeling my phone anywhere knowing I screwed up the surprise.

"Fuck it must've fell out" I mumbled to myself.

"Uh no it's my new phone I got...jeez you need to relax you're so stressed out about him" Lilly said forcing her to walk upstairs which worked. Kate didn't take her eyes off my phone the whole way up the stairs as Lilly went on in conversation about me.

"But Humphrey's phone is crack.." I heard Kate say from upstairs and down the hall.

When I couldn't hear their chatter anymore I came out the closet and walked over to my phone putting it back into my pocket. I turned around to walk out the door but Winston was standing there somewhat shocked.

"When-How?" Winston managed to say.

"Ask Eve privately she'll explain just don't tell Kate I was here" I said before walking past him out the door hopping back in my car driving home.

* * *

 _South Of Jasper…_

* * *

Sebastian was in his garage fixing his cameras after a long intense workout. He was clearing any data that was stored to clear some space and record at the dance for his school. Not like he wanted to but his photography teacher told him to do it and he wants to ace. It wasn't any recorded video on the camera, but there was a 180 second audio. Strangely this audio was taken the same day Garth paid for one of his cameras last week. Out of curiosity Sebastian pressed play to see what this was about.

"You trying to get us caught?...you don't play bad guy with the bad guy...you recruit" Garth said angrily.

"My bad" Hutch said sounding pained.

"Now look, after he come back we're going to take them to Humphrey's house after midnight...we're gonna need some gear such as a ladder, mask, gloves, and a few tools" Garth said.

"I got what you need but can you at least explain the plan to me?" Hutch asked.

"I'm going to record them having sex" Garth said.

"Sooo you're a perverted male making a porno but they wouldn't know about it?" Hutch asked.

"No dumbass I'm trying to frame Humphrey to get him expelled...possibly Kate might break up with him and I can make my move" Garth explained.

The video stopped and Sebastian was lost for words he was helping in the planning of torturing his new friends. He has to show this to Humphrey before he actually goes on and do it.

"Hey bro do you know where my pain pills are?" Lee asked from the door of the garage.

"What you need pain pills for?" Sebastian asked with his eyes still on the camera rewinding his footage.

"My side has been hurting a lot lately...some old lady said it could be my appendix days ago...I dunno if I should believe her or not but it seems like she knows what she's talking about" Lee said with a pained face pressing against his sides.

"I'll go get you checked after this but come hear this dude" Sebastian said and Lee walked to him to see what he's talking about leaning on the table. That's covered with dozens of parts for computers and cameras.

"Hey watch my processor or my systems must downshift into 32-bit mode for legacy code or a 32-bit version to run old 8-bit code" Sebastian said sounding nerdy as hell.

"What?" Lee asked not having a clue what he just said grabbing one of the parts.

"Just stop leaning on it and don't fucking touch that put it back" Sebastian said irritated.

"Fine" Lee said doing as told, putting the computer part he was tossing in his hand back on the table.

"Now listen to this" Sebastian said replaying the footage. After it finished Lee stood silently, not knowing what to say.

"Think we should tell Humphrey?" Sebastian asked.

"Humphrey is in jail I don't think it matters anymore" Lee said.

"Since when?" Sebastian asked never noticing.

"For almost this whole week where you been man?...the news said he can be serving up to 2-4 years" Lee said walking out the garage into the kitchen. Sebastian admired the audio again before taking the parts out saying.

"Damn, poor guy...oh well" Sebastian said tossing the audio dual recording motion picture in the trash to replace it with a new one.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Follow, Review, Fav, Or All Of The Above...**_


	38. Siblings Love

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a month so I hope a chapter over 5,000 can make up for it. It could've been longer buts that's all I can write for today. Again thank you guys for reading this story that's about to be 3 years old this year and I'm already at 150,000 views. It has been a incredible journey to express myself as a author writing about my real life pain in my story. The advice you guys gave me really encourages me to keep writing and to hang in there with life. That things would get better if I be patient enough to let my life revolve. I'm in a position to take care of my family and my daughter and I'm not even 21 yet. Please for anyone who has depression and struggles the same just wait, somebody always have a plan for you. Other than happy late New Year's and late Marry Xmas; I hope you guys enjoy my recent chapter that you're reading!**

* * *

Chapter 38 Siblings Love

Humphrey hasn't stop thinking about Kate since he left her house. It seemed like Kate been through a lot of fuck shit since she last saw Humphrey which irritated him. She looked so fragile and innocent to the situation she was in that it felt wrong for Humphrey to not reveal himself. Kate didn't seem like her normal self at all; she was in much worse condition than what he expected. Her angel like voice was viciously harsh like she became a long time smoker in a week. Kate's soft luscious furry skin admired rough and pale-ish; her hair wasn't much off from natural but you could tell the dramatic differences. The whole drive home Humphrey fingers rattled on the steering wheel filling his caring soul with anxiety. He never meant for Kate to be depressed or sickening to the stomach. That's why this dance have to be the best dance and surprise of her teenage life. This is the moment Humphrey supposed to take their relationship to the next level. Sure they've only been together for almost two weeks, but he wants to state that he's serious about their relationship, that it should be official. Seeing and knowing your girlfriend go through all this pain for four to five days; its informative enough she loves you to death.

But there's many questions he asked himself, he doesn't even know how to slow dance for starters. What does he even say once he approached her or is she going to freak out. Humphrey thought about singing to her but ehh that only works right in the movies. Besides that's corny as hell and with Garth still out to get him he's sure that's not safe. He thought maybe he can get help from Candy and Sweets for a little more element of surprise. Not only that would most likely result into a bad idea of drunk teenagers; but Humphrey can see them killing his appearance with rumors. There's so many possibilities that this can go all wrong but he flushed them out of his head. Well he tried to at least. Humphrey canceled out their help and realized he'll be separated from the boys tonight into a man. It's not easy being in a warm gleaming spotlight attending to enlighten a girl's heart. Fuck, now he's starting to get more nervous. Let's say he does what he do best when it's nervous time.

"Welcome to Churches what can I get for you tonight?" The employee said cheerfully.

"Yeah, can I get a two piece spicy chicken with a medium Sprite please...oh and no ice that's all" Humphrey lightly shouted through his downed window.

"Okay your price is 3.39 thank you" The employee said sounding like he loves his job so much.

After he got his food, Humphrey nervous ate the whole ride back in silence thinking happy thoughts. While of course Kendrick Lamar 'LOVE.' played in the background enlightening his thoughts more for his situation. It's something about eating and music that takes him to his happy place. He thought maybe he's just getting under his own skin and need to relax. Kate loves him because Humphrey is himself not someone he's not; there's no reason to pretend to be saucy. Even if it was for one day to impress Kate with his affection, it don't seem like the way to start. Humphrey pulled up in his driveway and hastily made his way inside from the below freezing temperatures of fall. It didn't make things better that his car heater doesn't work well either. Humphrey kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Shit my balls are freezing" Humphrey said curling his cold furry toes through his socks. Recovering from the freezing weather outside his home. He headed upstairs until he forgot something; the most important one and only jewelry case.

Humphrey turned around before getting the case and locked himself up in his room. He gazed in his big mirror and flicked his hair over pretending to talk to Kate. Humphrey wanted this night to be perfect and didn't want to mess things up. He thought maybe he should talk to his mom first; she could know a thing or two about talking to a girl at a dance. Humphrey cleared his throat loudly and said.

"Oh uh...hi Kate...you're looking...pretty tonight" Humphrey said nervously chuckling; he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"She looks pretty?...that's all I can come up with?" Humphrey questioned his weak compliment.

"Umm Kate...long time no see..glad to know you still have that sexy third breast" Humphrey said trying to sound relaxed.

"Ughh what the fuck am I high?...Kate would choke slam my ass if I say something like that" Humphrey said palming his face.

"I'm fucked...maybe I shouldn't say much on better thought" Humphrey said sitting on his bed fidgeting with the jewelry case on his lap.

"Meow" Naomi their beloved house cat hopped on his bed. Showing affection to her owner as she always does.

"What do you think I should say?" Humphrey said stroking her back gently as she twirled her tail around his arm.

"Meoww"

"I bet that was better than anything I said tonight" Humphrey said chuckling playing with her tail.

There was two small knocks on his door and he sat the jewelry case down off his lap before walking over to open the door. It was Apple who were in her pjs staring up at Humphrey with a meddling smile. Clearly hiding something behind her back.

"What's up?" Humphrey asked.

"Heard you trying to talk with Kate at the dance...need some advice?" Apple asked.

"Uhh yeah I could use some" Humphrey said and Apple quickly pulled his arm out the room.

"First let's start formal attire...I was thinking of dads wedding white and gold Jacquard tuxedo would look perfect on you try it on...go go go hurry" Apple said excitedly pushing him in the bathroom with dads tux.

"Um ok I guess" Humphrey said following her command dressing into it.

Few moments later Humphrey exited the bathroom fixing his bow tie. Apples eyes lit up from the gold sparkle from the tux. It looked absolutely astonishing on Humphrey, fitting on him in every feature. Apple licked her fingers a few times and played around with his hair making him ten times better.

"So how do I look?" Humphrey said smirking. Apple took a few steps back to admire me smiling her chubby little face off.

"Ehh you should definitely get a groom come on" Apple said taking his hand leading him to her room.

Apples pushed him down in her desktop chair and started working on Humphrey hair. It took almost 30 minutes and he started to become worried when he saw a lot of hair on the floor. The suspension was starting to kill him inside of what she's doing to his beautiful hair. Apples finished with his hair, and face, then move down to his tail. Humphrey winced at the coldness of her tail gel, massaging it throughout his furry tail. It smelled to sweet to him that his nose ached from the cold but tenderness of the smell. He soon relax when Apple used a blow dryer to dry it a bit. Then combing his tail making it super fluffy and well groomed.

"Okay, all done...tell me what you think" Apple said putting her comb on the dresser excitedly backing away. Humphrey nodded before getting up out the chair walking over to the mirror expecting the worse. But all at the same time he had no one else who could help other than maybe his parents.

Humphrey walk to the mirror lost in his own icy blue eyes that told a story. He froze in awe at his reflection not believing Apple did in fact such an amazing job. Humphrey agreed with himself that he totally look like a different guy. If a longtime friend would have seen Humphrey right now he would've had no clue it was him. The white and gold tux stood out on him amazingly good bringing out his true silky fur color. Humphrey hair was long and slicked kind of like G Eazy symbolizing his looks ten times better than before.

"I know you are my brother but you are soo hot right now" Apple said playfully panting.

"Apple this looks amazing where did you know how to do this?" Humphrey questioned still checking himself out.

"Oh it's nothing just natural talent" Apple said boasting about herself flicking her hair. Humphrey look back with a crooked smile and raised eyebrow for the truth. Apple rolled her eyes walking in front of him to fix his tux.

"Fine..I watch bridesmaid they're wedding planners but as you can tell...it works for homecoming dances too" Apple said fixing his bow tie smiling up at him cherrishly showing her deep dimples.

"Thanks Apple you're the best sister a guy can ask for" Humphrey said smiling before hugging her tightly. A loveable sigh escaped her mouth and she said.

"No problem I just want the best for you" Apple said after they pulled apart and stared in each other's eyes.

"Whoever is your date he's sure a lucky guy" Humphrey said and a frown quickly replaced her smile.

"Oh...umm...I don't exactly have a date" Apple said frowning with her ears flat on her head.

"Why is that?" Humphrey asked to who would pass up his loving sister.

"The guy I wanted to ask went with a cheerleader" Apple said with her down looking at the floor.

"Listen, don't worry you will find someone okay?...those other guys busy chasing after slutty caterpillars that the right guy would see you're a gorgeous butterfly" Humphrey said with a hand on her soft cheek gently stroking.

"Thanks Humphrey I needed that" Apple said smiling widely.

"Sure thing but hey...do you know a thing or two about dancing?" Humphrey asked and Apple giggled.

"What you don't know how to slow dance?" Apple asked with her hand on her hip.

"Well...no that's why I asked" Humphrey said somewhat disappointed in himself.

"Legs shoulder length apart and place your hands here...just take two steps in a small circle and you're doing it correctly" Apple said moving his legs to the correct position and placing both his hand on her waist. All within the second she announced it making Humphrey a little uneasy.

"Uhhh" Humphrey nervously said to how ridiculously close they were. Apple place her finger over his mouth and said

"Shhhh pretend I was Kate...what would you say to me?" Apple asked smiling removing her finger wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly dancing around with him in a small circle as told.

"Oh um...I don't know what you suppose I should say?" Humphrey asked.

"Start off with something light...tell her how lucky you are to have her" Apple said smiling staring in his eyes purposely making it harder for him.

"Kate you know I am so glad to have you in my life" Humphrey said and Apple was waiting for more.

"That's all you're going to tell her?" Apple asked with a raised brow.

"Small and sweet that's all I got" Humphrey said shrugging and Apple rolled her eyes.

"Okay just skip that ummm...oh tell her why you love her so much" Apple said sounding thrilled to know what Humphreys going to tell her.

"Kate..from the moment I...uh...I uh.. thought...shit" Humphrey mumbled under his breath.

"Humphrey stop trying so hard to impress her..not only would you be less nervous but it saves situations like these...Kate would be probably overly excited that you're back in her life and amazed by your incredibles looks...there's no need to impress her more than that" Apple said smiling letting it sink into his head a bit. There was a small silence before Apple spoke up again.

"Okay this time stay relaxed and be yourself try again" Apple said fluttering her eyes with a smirk. Humphrey nodded and proceeded to speak I'm a much rather calm voice this time.

"Kate..being here with you tells me that anything is possible...for years I've been wanting to tell you I love you but I bit my tongue since we were in the 2nd grade...even today I can't believe I burped out the butterflies to have courage to talk to you..Garth may be in our way of love sometimes but just think of me as a magnet..because no matter how far I am I'll come back to you eventually..I know that me and you are already together but that doesn't mean I still don't have butterflies in my stomach for you…but this time I won't bite my tongue...Kate would you go steady with me?" Humphrey said and Apple was lost for words trying to keep her composure.

"After she says yes what are you going to do then?" Apple said smiling widely.

"For the purest girl in the world...diamonds like you are always hard to find" Humphrey said taking out the diamond necklace placing it around Apple's neck making her gasp.

"Humphrey...you got this for her?" Apple said amazed to how beautifully bright it was.

"Yeah..is it too much?" Humphrey asked kind of unsure by his sister's response.

"No no no not at all this is perfect she's going to love this...if she doesn't marry you I sure would" Apple said admiring it before looking back at him.

"That's another story for another day...until then I have to know what she says" Humphrey said taking it off her neck placing it back in the jewelry case.

"That was so beautiful" Their mom said standing by the doorway with tears of joy.

"Mom" They both said simultaneously breaking away from how close they were to each other.

"My baby is all grown up" She said walking over to Humphrey.

"Mom please no do-" Was all Humphrey can manage to say before the breathe was knocked out of him from such a powerful hug.

Apple was giggling to herself of how defenseless Humphrey always are from their moms hugs. Humphrey noticed her laughing and chuckled.

"I'm not the only one getting power hugged to death you're in this was me" Humphrey said pulling her into the hug with them causing a small scream to escape her mouth.

"I love you guys" She said smiling before breaking away from both her kids.

"We love you too Mom" Apple said smiling widely then looking over at Humphrey who just smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

* * *

 _On The Other Side Of Jasper Park…_

* * *

Kate and Lilly just finished up playing their board game admitting it was the most fun she had all week. Kate has been laughing and actually enjoying the presents of her younger sister. The first time since Humphrey departed away from her to who knows where. Kate would've never thought all it took was a little childhood flashback to make herself feel like the old loveable Kate. But none of that would ever make her skip the fact the dance is tomorrow and she has no one to go with. She is for damn sure not going alone just to be jealous of everyone else's date. Also at the same time not wanting to go with anyone else besides her Hubby. Kate knows if Humphrey never shows up in her life again, this would just be a taste of her senior prom. Not at all what she expected her prom to be like but if Humphrey's not there she isn't going. Kate would sometimes get that gut feeling that he is not coming back for a while. Garth isn't only ruining their relationship, but has also played with her emotions way too many times. An easily unsecured Kate is fairly easy to get hurt feelings. Lilly requested they should watch a movie but it was getting kinda late and Kate wasn't really in the mood for it.

"Kate are you feeling better?" Lilly asked worried for her sister sitting on her bed. Kate starred in her sister lavender eyes and smiled a bit.

"Yeah thanks to you but...I could be better" Kate said, saying the last part droughtly.

"Don't worry it will get better I promise" Lilly said smiling and Kate turned her head to stare out the window.

"Why are there marks on your arm?" Lilly asked admiring them and Kate's ears perked up as she quickly covered them with her pajamas sleeves.

"Oh it's nothing serious it was that stupid neighbors c-cat again" Kate said refusing to give eye contact with Lilly.

"Have you been...cutting yourself" Lilly asked in almost a soft whisper staring into Kate's soul making her feel uneasy.

"No why would you say that?" Kate asked looking at her for a small second then turning away. Staring back out the window at the bedazzled sky filled with bright dots.

"Kate this isn't something you should hide from me" Lily said scooting a little closer with a caring tone.

"Hide what I'm not hiding anything" Kate said a little annoyed she's still talking about it.

"I'm saying that because...I used to do the same" Lilly said moving up her pajamas sleeves revealing her much rather longer cuts. Kate gasped at her cuts not believing she would hurt herself out of everyone. Lilly was always just as happy as Kate used to be if not happier.

"But-But why?" Kate asked not knowing what else to say turning her full attention to her sister.

"Because of you.." Lilly said putting her sleeves back down looking away herself; making her bang fall back over her eye.

"Me?...what did I do?" Kate asked confused.

"You have so many friends and everyone liked you more growing up..I was kind of jealous because you were more popular and hotter than me...the guys were smothering you everyday while I was the dorky girl who just sat in the back...alone" Lilly said with sadness in her soft voice.

"Lilly I'm so sorry I-I didn't know you felt that way...why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked feeling sympathy for her younger sister.

"I didn't think you would care or anyone for that matter...even mom and dad praised you more because you were a excellent student with scholarships for college early...hate to say it but you were living my life" Lilly said looking back up in Kate's amber eyes feeling the tears form.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lilly I truly am...if you told me something earlier I would have fixed everything before you harmed yourself" Kate said feeling tears in her eyes also.

"I know but...that's only part of the reason why I cut myself" Lilly said leaving suspense on Kate's face.

"What?...then what was the other reason?" Kate asked puzzled.

"If you hadn't noticed I had a huge crush on Humphrey since forever...but he had this urge for you his whole life that he ignored me as just friends and nothing more...he was what I thought was my last option left of happiness...when you guys started dating I didn't take it so well and...you know" Lilly said looking away from Kate again.

"Oh my goodness Lilly...why are you just telling me all these things now?...they could've all been avoided" Kate said in a soft voice feeling like a horrible monster of a sister.

"Because I wanted you to be happy even if I wasn't...I didn't let that get the best of me and accepted that faith and destiny are real..my point is you shouldn't just give up everything just because Humphrey isn't in your life anymore...sometimes you gotta be able to smile through the bullshit even though it's hard..I'm not saying you should move on if ever but you should consider" Lilly said trying to enlighten her sister.

"Yeah I know but…*sighs*...I don't know if I should even care anymore" Kate said staring back out the window.

"I've said the same when you started dating Humphrey...it would be nice if you could make me happy like I wanted you to be" Lilly said with a small smirk gaining her sisters attention. Kate smiled and nodded in approval.

"Okay, what will make you happy?" Kate asked smiling.

"If you would come to the dance with your family and friends and have a good time" Lilly said making Kate's smile disappear.

"I-I don't think I can do that" Kate said in despair.

"Can you please for me?" Lilly asked with tenderness not to push her sister harshly into something she doesn't want to do.

"I don't know Lilly...other couples are going to make me jealous" Kate said devastated with her ears flat on her head.

"You and Humphrey make me jealous all the time but I am still willing to make my favorite sister happy no matter the circumstances..and you know what fuck them other couples most of them aren't graduating to go to a big university like my sister is...I couldn't have been more proud than I am now to be related to you" Lilly said with a caring smile. Kate didn't say anything but put her sister in a big long hug before breaking apart with a smile.

"Thanks Lilly, I really needed that" Kate said holding Lilly's hands gently stroking them.

"No problem I just wish I made this talk earlier" Lilly said and Kate nodded in a agreement.

"Yeah...me too" Kate said gazing in her lavender eyes.

"Think we can go try on some dresses now?" Lilly asked hoping she says yes.

"Sure" Kate said smiling getting out of bed as the both headed to their giant formal closet downstairs.

They chattered and giggled about dresses and what wolves would think once they see how great they look. Kate started with Lilly first and picked out the best dress the knows would look atsonshing on her. It was the brightest silky levenver dress of course with real sparking diamonds on the top half. Kate combed and ironed her hair until it was very soft and long before tieing up Lilly's hair in pony tail. But kept her bang in her face because it expresses her character that everyone loves. For the finishing touch, Kate put a fake pretty purple flower behind Lilly's ear. Lilly's tail has always been naturally very fluffy so she left it alone. Makeup was next and Kate was having more fun with that than what she thought she would. For years she always wanted to dress up with Lilly but never had the chance due to being so timid about it. When Kate was finished with the makeup, she placed a few white earrings in Lilly ears. Kate covered Lilly's eyes with her hands leading her to the mirror before revealing her appearance.

"Wow...I look...better than I thought I ever would in my life" Lilly said checking herself out in awe she actually looks very beautiful. Lilly had the perfect dress for her and the even more perfect sister to help.

"Why do you say that?" Kate asked with a smile that's slightly decreasing.

"Well...I never really dressed myself up before never had a reason to" Lilly said amazed by her purest body features and beauty.

"From now on I'm sure you're going to have many to come" Kate said smiling at her widely. Lilly smiled back and excitedly squealed.

"Your turn" Lilly said taking her hand to find her a dress.

Lilly did the same for Kate as she did for her by picking out a dress that fits her personality the best. A sparking gold autumn dress that matches her fur color and hair. Kate was a athlete so her body was more defined and slender as expected from Lilly. When Kate put on the dress, all of her natural curves showed revealing she is still attractively fit. Lilly couldn't believe how Kate can put on literally anything and still be as remotely attractive without the dress. If there was anything Lilly was more jealous than Kate herself, is sincerely her perfect body. Lilly brush and ironed Kate hair also until it was straight down her body; then cut the edges of her hair to make it blend in. Lilly was somewhat actually surprised Kate's hair was so long down her body to the belly button.

Kate always have her hair wrapped up and when she usually takes it down it's naturally curly. Kate's tail wasn't necessary fluffy so Lilly use the same gel her and Apple share to make it extremely fluffy and smell sweet. Combing and drying it out with a blow dryer making it irresistible to not want to play with. Makeup was next and Lilly didn't use much but lipstick and a bit of blush for her cheeks, baggy eyes, and forming pimples. Kate was a very fine attractive girl she didn't really need much makeup to look hot at all. When Kate does have makeup on she looks a thousand times more hotter than what she already is. With that Lilly took Kate's hand and brought her to a mirror only for her jaw to almost touch the ground.

"Lilly!...this is amazing how did you learn to do this so well?...I look so beautiful wolves are going to freak when they see me" Kate said strictly amazed Lilly was so much better dressing her.

"Apple and I watch bridesmaid I guess I learn a thing or two" Lilly said smiling her face off.

"Well this is amazing...how did you get my hair so straight I could never do it right" Kate said feeling her still slightly warm silky hair.

"It's all about what kind iron you have really" Lilly said smiling widely.

"After all I did to you unintentionally...why are you trying to make me happy?" Kate asked turning around to Lilly gazing in her sparkling lavender eyes from her dress.

"Because we're sisters why would I not?...and you're a one of a kind sister wolves like you are born every a billion years" Lilly said smiling widely making Kate smile back.

"That's the nicest thing you ever said to me" Kate said putting her in a quick hug.

"Whatta ya know I'm a nice person after all" Lilly said smiling, Kate turned back to the giant mirror and said.

"I wish Humphrey could have seen me like this...he would've freaked out for me" Kate said pulling up her bra to push out her perfectly shaped boobs.

"Oh he is going to freak" Lilly accidentally said before widening her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked no longer admiring herself.

"Ummm-"

"Won't you look at that...my two most beautiful girls in the world all dressed up" Winston said walking in with with his hands behind his back smiling.

"Kate is going to homecoming dad could you believe it?" Lilly asked winking at him before he caught on.

"Oh is that true?...I'm not going to question it but these guys better treat my girls right or I'll call your mother for them" Winston chuckled making them giggle before giving them both a individual passionate hug.

"Thanks dad" they both said after they hugged him.

Later on that night Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate was all daydreaming about their mates in bed after they undressed. Kate wonders if Humphrey is showing up at the dance to surprise her or something. They've been two very close calls to where she swore she saw his iPhone and Lilly mentioned he was going freak when he sees her. Just from those conspiracies Kate definitely wants to go to the dance to know if it was true. But at the same time don't want her hopes to be high in case he isn't showing up and be crushed. If this is true then tomorrow is going to be one of her favored days of her teenage life. Seeing his icy blue eyes, hearing his masculine soothing voice, feeling his built up muscles, and holding him tightly in her grasp is all she can ever ask for in life. If you didn't know it by now, Kate and Humphrey have a mental illness because they're deeply obsessed with each other.

Lilly in her daydream, was severely happy that she could make a change in her sisters life even though she ruined her own. Her thoughts dozed off to Lee and how much of a impact he was on her life. If it wasn't for him Lilly would've probably did more than just cut herself. But lately something has been wrong with him; he won't admit it to her he's pained and shrugs it off. Lilly has been worried for him since his symptoms started and hopes that it's not anything serious as he claims it not to be. They've been going on a bunch of dates after school and Lilly finds herself also obsessed with Lee's kind tenderness towards her. Lee definitely broke Lilly out of being shy or timid around everyone she spoke to including her family.

In Humphrey's daydream he was thinking of no one else other than his girlfriend Kate. This is a story of the first chapter because Humphrey has always been daydreaming about Kate since they were younger pups. Who would've thought he'll be best friends with the most perfect wolf in the world yet alone date her. Humphrey wants to make a commitment to never see anyone else but her until they take things to a higher level. And that will be another day soon to come with them trailing off into the sunset on their honeymoon. For now as only her boyfriend, Humphrey doesn't want to mess anything up between them. Most of all he doesn't need Garth to fuck up any of his future plans with Kate. No one is going to ruin this night except maybe himself if he gets too nervous to go out through with his plan. With that Humphrey fell asleep in a deep slumber for the most plotted romantic surprise of his lifetime...

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed And As Always, Fav, Follow, Review, Or All Of The Above...**_


	39. A7

**Hey Guys Sorry For The Long Wait And That This Isn't A New Chapter But I Felt Like I Should Update You Guys. Well, For Starters, I'm Planning On Joining The Air Force And Just Started Our Basic Training 3 Weeks Ago. It's Taking A Huge Chunk Of My Time Writing And At The Same Time I'm In School For Engineering. So Far College Has Been Great For Me And I Can See Myself In A Good Position To Take Care Of My Family. Then On The Other Hand I Am A Father And Rasing My Beautiful Baby Girl Trying To Tend Her The Time I Can. Since I've Been Stationed For Basic Training She's Been Sending Me Drawings For Me To Come Back Home. As A Father, That'll Make You Heartsick In A Heartbreak Your Little Girl Thinks You're Going To Never Come Back. But Don't Worry I Have Another FanFiction Account Where I Write "My Little Pony" Stories For Her Mom To Read To Her At Bedtime. It's Cute And One Of The Best Ways To Make My Baby Girl Happy. Now I Got That Out The Way I Want To Share That Every Chapter Isn't Promised But I'm Trying To Spare Time To Write More. Please Understand My Situation For Some Of The Impatient PM's I've Been Received Lately. I Hope This Clears Things Up For You Guys, Have A Great Night/Day!**


End file.
